Edge of Truth
by orangepotato
Summary: Truth is elusive. Lies are plentiful. Lloyd finds himself in the middle of a vast conspiracy that rips apart everything he's ever believed, leaving him blindsided in the face of an ominous threat that looms just beyond the edge. With the two worlds hanging in the balance, he struggles to uncover what is reality and what is fabricated in a world he once understood. CruLloyd.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The hum of the city was probably what woke him up.

The monotone groan that he'd become accustom to hearing in the background of every single one of his waking thoughts penetrated even his sleep it seemed, pulling him from the slumber he'd held.

He knew he'd been asleep since he'd dreamed, though what he'd actually dreamt about fluttered away from his recollection as he sat up and stretched a bit, the book in his lap sliding off his legs and _clumping _against the tiled floor.

Slowly, each sense came back.

The, albeit bleak, colors of the world began to sharpen as he shifted his gaze and the dusty, old smell of the library graced his nose again. Even though he didn't mind the smell, it still took him a second to get use to it once more.

Even the hum of the city became louder, like a drummer inching ever closer to him.

As he shifted around, he noticed the plush feeling under him and glanced down to realize he was settled on one of the many couches sitting in the library. They were almost useless; since most people grabbed what book they wanted and left, but he'd always found them comforting when he was engrossed in the brittle pages of one of the ancient tomes.

_Why was he even lying down?_

One of the memories came back to him with relative ease.

Free time had once again reared its head and he'd retreated into the depths of the library to help ease his boredom.

With a glance, he examined the faded cover of the book he'd been reading, memories about what was held in the pages coming back as he took in the worn blue cover and gold lettering.

_The Ancient Kharlan War_

He'd gotten to chapter twenty five in the rather large historic edition of the war. Assassinations, battles, victories, defeats, deaths and births, all things mixed into one giant volume of knowledge, though, from his understanding of the subject, at least half of it was already wrong.

Sighing, he stretched again and snatched the book up. Without even marking his page, he tossed it onto a nearby table and glanced around the vast library.

Shelves from the floor to the ceiling, stacked with books. The dull colors of the spines creating the only atmosphere the rather gray room had.

Just as he was thinking about finding another book, a rather irritated voice from out in the city caught his attention.

"Lloyd! Where are you!" There was a slight pause, "Come out here right now! You cannot keep evading your lessons!"

Lloyd sighed in annoyance, flopping himself back onto the couch.

That reminded him of the _other _reason he had fled to the library. He was being hunted.

Closing his eyes for a second, he thought about where he could go next. There were plenty of hiding places that had been useful in the past but his pursuer seemed persistent.

As if to prove his point, the voice rose from the background noise of the city once again, "Lloyd! Get your ass out here!"

He let out a frustrated string of silent curses before glaring at the ceiling.

Today of all days he was being hunted relentlessly.

Truthfully, the brunette was in a sour mood. Of course, he always got that way when it was his birthday. Even though it was a rather large event that was highly celebrated, the teen wanted nothing to do with it.

Unfortunately, no one would listen to him when he brought it up. Every single person waved him off, so he'd grown accustomed to just getting moody and disproportionally emotional about it. Not that did anything but earn him glares from everyone else who was _trying _to make it a good day.

However, he'd learned to ignore the angry glances with each passing year.

Closing his eyes once again, the brunette exhaled, feeling his lungs deflate, the air that was forced through his mouth, the way his muscles moved…

"Lloyd!"

Brown eyes snapping open, above him was none other than the person who had been hunting him so fervently before.

"Hey," Lloyd gave a pause, staring into the angry green eyes glaring down at him, "Yuan."

The angry half elf above him only twitched an eyebrow as a response. Despite his earlier shouting, he seemed rather controlled. There was clear disdain on his face though, and his posture, arms crossed tightly over his chest, showed as much as well.

"Are you aware of the time?" He asked.

Lloyd didn't know whether lying would benefit him or not. Regardless, the teen surmised that Yuan had been looking for him for quite awhile.

He went for the carefully neutral response, "Sort of?"

_Way to go Lloyd, end it in a question, that'll prove your innocence for sure._

Yuan scoffed at the remark, the normally calm half elf slowly beginning to show his irritation, "You're 'sort of' aware of the time?"

"Pretty much."

"So, are you also 'sort of' aware that you've missed your lessons?"

_Oh what the hell? _Lloyd decided to play with the conversation, knowing that it'd only anger his teacher more, "yeah… sort of."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the blue haired man heaved a sigh and looked back down upon the teen. It was almost comically obvious that the man was trying to keep a hold of is anger. Lloyd found it a bit amusing, since half of the conversations he and Yuan would engage in turned into a debate; each one of them constantly trying to outmaneuver the others, weaving careful lines of deception and thinking two steps ahead of the other.

Since the man was clearly trying to remain composed, he either sensed the foul mood the teen was in or had higher orders to remain pleasant throughout the day.

With a smirk, Lloyd looked up at the half elf. He had a strong desire to see how far he could push the young man. Not only to check which of his assumptions were correct, but just for the simple reason of pushing the young man's limits.

"No," Yuan stated.

The word jolted the teen from his thoughts and he gave his teacher a look, "I didn't say anything."

"It's that look in your eyes." Lloyd raised an eyebrow to the statement. Yuan gave a hard sigh, "You always get that look when you're planning something."

"I'm not planning anything," the brunette commented lightly, smiling. Dismissing the half elf with a wave of his hand, the teen sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the couch. "So, what else do you need?"

With a huff, the blue haired man responded, "Your father wants to see you. He said, 'after your lessons,' though he's probably wondering if you've fallen off the face of the earth by now."

"How much time has passed?"

"It's been several hours since your lessons."

With a smirk and a bit of sarcasm, the teen commented, "wow, you've been looking for me for that long? That takes some stamina."

If the half elf was displeased with the response, he didn't voice it, "at any rate, it'd be nice if you made an appearance. It is your birthday after all."

Standing, the teen shot his teacher a glare before looking around the library again. The old spines stared at him, greeting him like an old friend, almost begging him to remain in the comforts of the room.

_His birthday… _

"I guess it is."

Yuan didn't comment on the statement, and instead, glanced around. It was almost like he was trying to see what the teen did, if only for the reason of understanding why the brunette had ditched his lessons.

"Where is he now?" Lloyd asked, not entirely curious.

The idea of seeing his father caused a small shiver through him. He couldn't say he didn't care for the man, but the icy relationship between the two wasn't something easily ignored. It had improved, over time, but the teen could still remember the chilled meetings between the two of them.

It had seemed like his father had dealt with him in reluctance, though he chided himself for thinking like that.

Lloyd knew the man cared, he was just constantly busy. His father had, on more than one occasion, expressed his love, though the brunette was always hesitant to return it.

As if reading his mind, the half elf spoke up, "If it's of any consolation, he seemed excited to see you." A knowingly sad smile lit up the blue haired man's face and the teen had a hard time ignoring it.

Yuan was just trying to help.

Instead of taking comfort in the words though, the teen stood and responded, "Thanks."

The man, anger apparently dissipating, pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "he's waiting in his room, last I heard. He wasn't supposed to have a conference till this evening, and I believe he wanted to schedule a dinner with you, to celebrate-"

Lloyd gave him a hard glance, ending the half elf's statement.

"Alright, why don't you contribute something to this conversation then?" Yuan responded, following the teen as he exited the library.

While the brunette didn't want to speak to the blue haired man, a flicker of his defiance came back and with it, a desire to push his limits.

"Yuan?"

"What?"

"Why don't you give me my lesson? We can head over to your room and you can give me every inch of the lecture you'd had planned for today."

"Lloyd, that's hardly reasonable."

"You said it yourself, I can't keep skipping. I need to know this stuff."

Yuan almost seemed amused at the statement, "You and I both know you don't want to learn this."

"Maybe I've had a change of heart."

"In five seconds? I doubt it."

"You can't really tell me no, can you?" He glanced over and watched the half elf's face twist into one of bitter acknowledgement, though he hid it pretty well. His green eyes scanned ahead of them, seemingly unaware of the teen's prying eyes.

"Lloyd, your father wants to meet with you."

"And I want to learn."

"No. You don't want to meet with your father." The man stopped and looked hard at the brunette, "and you can't avoid him because you don't want to see him. It's your birthday, whether you like it or not, and he'd like to celebrate with you."

The tone of voice Yuan used irritated the teen. He felt like he was being patronized and that caused an angry spark inside of him, "_he _wants to celebrate with me? Then why didn't _he _come looking for me?"

"Your father is a busy man, he can't get bogged down with-"

"Too busy to come find his own son!" Lloyd snapped. He could tell the half elf was cursing his choice of words.

"What I mean is, he can't wander around the city to find you. You're already avoiding him, so tell me, if you'd heard him calling your name, would you have gone running up to him, or avoided him like you always do me?"

The two glared at each other.

"You can't tell me no," Lloyd went with, mostly because he didn't want to answer Yuan's question.

He could tell that the blue haired man noticed since a dark smirk passed his lips before he spoke, "No, I guess I can't." That confirmed Lloyd's suspicion, and the teen was going to say more when the half elf continued, "However, I could call anyone up here and they could drag you in themselves."

Anger rushed through the brunette's system, but he held back a quick retort.

_Of course Yuan was the only one under that type of restriction. _

While his thoughts had been confirmed, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Crossing his arms, he glared to the side, russet eyes scanning the bleak buildings.

The small bout of rebellion dwindled to nothing and he looked back towards Yuan, who seemed pleased. His earlier irritation had vanished in light of the new victory.

"Fine," Lloyd spoke.

"And after you eat," the blue haired man said, a smile creeping onto his face, "we can have your lesson since you've had your 'change of heart'."

All the teen could do was scowl at the half elf. Turning on his heel, he strolled down the long corridors that housed the gray buildings, not caring if the man followed or not.

He was, however, secretly disappointed when Yuan decided to tag along, to make sure everything went well, the man had said. Lloyd knew that meant to keep tabs, but didn't say anything. Instead, he showed his disapproval by staying silent.

Taking the most convoluted route he could imagine, the teen let his hollow footsteps fill his mind while the half elf attempted at conversation.

"So, how are you?" Yuan probed.

The brunette offered no response, so the blue haired man filled the void.

"I'm doing pretty well myself. I have a lot of paperwork, but that in itself isn't a bad thing."

He left a pause, Lloyd assumed, for any comment, but the teen didn't give him the satisfaction of a conversation.

As the man continued on awkwardly with his one sided discussion, the brunette and him stepped on the warp at the front of the city and reappeared at the foot of the castle.

To the teen, there was something foreboding about the black walls that reached into the dark sky. The sleek walls twisted with the storm that seemed to always be raging overhead and the tall arches that served as doorways gave a glimpse into the building, exposing long narrow pathways laid with tiles and furnished, on the walls, with portraits that had long since aged passed identification.

Without a pause in his footsteps though, he made his way into the castle, feeling the weight of the atmosphere crush him. He always tried not to pay attention to it, but couldn't keep it out of the back of his mind. The overwhelming feeling that took him strongly each and every time he laid eyes on the castle consumed him as he slowly reached his destination.

The distinct feeling that he wasn't welcome there.

As he stood in front of his father's door, he examined the extravagantly imprinted designs. The cascading leaves accompanied by the dragons that set the fantasy world ablaze…

It was then, in that silence, that Lloyd noticed Yuan had continued carrying on the conversation.

"-standing, but he's always focusing on other things, not caring whether-"

The brunette turned him out again.

_It's a bit depressing that he can successfully carry on a one way conversation._

"Yuan," the teen spoke, finally interrupting the man, "I can speak to my father myself."

There was a pause, causing the brunette to glance over at his teacher. The half elf was looking at him, rather strangely, before shaking his head and fixing his green eyes upon the door. Even with only half of his face shown to the teen though, Lloyd could tell something deep was on the man's mind.

It was as if he was somewhere else, contemplating other things.

Lloyd could almost see the gears turning in his head, and almost asked about it. _Almost. _

Instead, he reiterated what he'd said earlier, catching the half elf's attention.

"Yeah," the blue haired man muttered. He was quiet for a second longer and then spoke up, "well, have a good time. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"What about my lesson?"

Yuan turned towards the teen, and for a second, Lloyd would have sworn he saw something grave in the man's green eyes. However, it passed quickly and the half elf smirked, "Don't worry about it."

Lloyd could tell that meant _you owe me, _but didn't comment.

The half elf turned and strolled away, shooting a phrase over his shoulder as the brunette shoved the doors to his father's room open, "Oh, and happy birthday."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The gears in Yuan's mind were already turning as he stepped off through the dark passages into the lower level of the castle. He'd memorized the path a long time ago, and now, his feet carried him without a conscious thought.

It allowed him time to think, at least. He needed to plan out his next move in such a way that it wouldn't arouse suspicion.

The timing, above all else, was critical. Too early and everything he'd worked so hard to accomplish would be blown; too late and he'd be the only one left to pick up the pieces. The thought chilled him a bit. Every single detail had been planned, but he couldn't help but mull over the years of planning, looking at every angle of the situation to see if he'd possibly missed something.

It was agonizing, inching ever closer only to worry at the last second if all of the pieces would fall into place.

_Not that I have any control over that…_

He shook the thought off. The last thing he needed was to deny himself control. He could and would, if necessary, start things with his own hands, but for the time being, it was better to be at the side lines, letting the events unfold. It was preferable to getting his hands dirty.

At the very least, he could deny any involvement if things went south. Then, if the situation was still salvageable, he could do something about it.

However…

Yuan stopped in front of a large barred door. From the darkness, it was hard to distinguish the black bars from the ink that crept over the half elf's vision. It wasn't impossible though, since he'd seen the place several times before by torch light.

With a skilled hand, he rapped on the bars, a hollow metal clinking filling the stale air.

From within the cell, a rustling sounded and the blue haired man didn't hesitate to speak, "If everything goes correctly, he'll be meeting you soon."

No sound came from the cell, though the half elf had expected as much. Instead, he kept his next statement short and turned on his heel,

"Keep yourself in line till you meet him. That's when you'll want to strike."

The only sound, Yuan's shoes scrapping against the stone floor, permeated the air. There really was nothing else to be said.

All the meeting would do was prove to be a pivotal turning point. Everything else was falling into place, but it was in the upcoming days that everything would change. The make or break of the entire ordeal…

All fourteen years that the plan had been set in motion now came down to one moment in time, where Yuan could only hope all of his efforts hadn't been in vain.

Things being said, hinted at, thoughts impressed or revoked, everything.

It was all on the table and the half elf found himself remarkably uncomfortable with the thought of baring his hand. If this didn't work…

_Hell, I have nothing else._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The extravagance of the room always bothered Lloyd slightly, as he stepped through the doors. They swung open with a moan, time proving it was still a formidable foe, even in the angelic castle.

His boots hit the tile harder than he would have liked, making his presence known.

After getting several feet into the room, he stopped, hearing rather than seeing his father moving in the joining room. He could tell there was someone else in the room as well, a muted conversation drowning out the silence.

The teen couldn't focus on what was being said though, since he found his entire body freezing up. Ice filled his veins and panic pumped into his system.

_No, _he scolded himself, _there's nothing to be afraid of._

Still, he couldn't stop his hands from trembling as a man stepped out from the other room.

A pleasant smile split his face and his body visibly relaxed as if he'd been expecting someone far more sinister. Light green eyes lit up and with a graceful step, he strolled forward, long blonde hair flowing behind him. Even though his wings, a multitude of colors, were sprouted from his back, he used his white clad feet to carry him across the foyer, over to the brunette.

As he came to a stop in front of Lloyd, the teen looked up, stifling the shaking in his hands.

"Ah, Lloyd," the man spoke, his voice sweet and melodic, "I see that you finally made it."

It took a second for the teen to react. "Y-yes," he stammered out, quickly biting his tongue. He closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself down. He didn't need to sound as scared as he was, and mentally, he chided himself for being so terrified in the first place.

As he opened his russet orbs again, he stared straight into the eerie green eyes of the man before him and spoke, letting his tenor voice carry throughout the room, "I apologize for being late, father."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to Edge of Truth. Thanks to all of those who have read the story and a very special thanks to those who Reviewed, Favorited or Followed it. My only advice is to expect the unexpected. I have most of this story written, so I'll be updating every Monday. I've been working on this story for a long time, so I hope you'll enjoy the ride.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Two

_'_Everything is going to be alright,_' he told himself, descending the cliff side as rain washed against his back. '_Everything is going to be alright_.'_

_He wasn't even sure how long he'd been chanting that to himself._

_He couldn't pin point if it'd been before, when Kvar had first appeared, the sadistic grin spread across his face, or if it'd been after, when his sword had penetrated that creature's-_

_God, Anna's-_

_Chest. Even as he chanted it to himself again, he knew it wasn't helping. It was ridiculous to think such things, especially when panic shot through every one of his nerves and his heart hammered into his rib cage. _

_However, as ridiculous as it was, it didn't stop him. Even if he didn't believe it, he needed to hear it. He _had _to hear it, otherwise he wasn't sure what he'd do. _

_Ignoring the biting rain and the pain that jabbed through his system as he raced down the cliffs, he finally made it to the moist earth below, greenery sheltering him from the onslaught of water that cascaded from over head._

_Even in the limited light, he was able to make out the figures that lay motionless along the bottom of the cliffs. _

_Heart pounded harder, he took a few shaky steps forward. Keeping his sword drawn and ready, he could feel it shiver with his body as he desperately tried to keep a hold of himself. _

_It was then that he heard it, his raspy voice speaking out against the torrents of rain, "Everything is going to be alright."_

_He was repeating it to himself, over and over, each phrase sounding more and more desperate._

_Hell, he wanted it to be true… he _needed_ it to be true._

_His thoughts were disjointed as he flicked his eyes around, searching for any sign of life. _

_A crash of thunder and a wash of yellow from overhead pounded at his eardrums and as the noise settled, he heard a distinct whine._

_A soft sob followed by a wail that made its way over the pounding rain, through his thoughts and to his mind._

_Lloyd._

_"Lloyd!" He called, another crash of thunder banging overhead. _

_Terror course through him when, in the deafening silence following the crash, there was no whine; no childlike sound at all. The clearing was as quiet as it had been when he'd first appeared and a strong panic pulled at his limbs. _

_Rushing forward as a streak of yellow carved the sky, russet eyes scanned each body to find Anna's._

_Desian… Desian… Desian…_

_"Anna," he breathed as his eyes came to rest on the unmoving female form. She was staring lazily into the sky, red staining the front of her dress and several of her limbs were bent in strange positions._

_For a moment, he didn't want to move. If he didn't see her like that, then maybe that meant none of what he was experiencing was happening._

_He'd wake up and find that it was all a dream._

_A horrible dream._

_"Kra-"_

_The voice, raspy and disoriented, pulled him from his reprieve. _

_"Kratos-"_

_The voice was so familiar. Even just his name being said in such a way reminded him of her. Her familiar woodsy scent, the warm taste of her lips and her gentle smile… the way she'd lean down and scoop up her child-_their _child, she'd always corrected him…_

_"Anna," he rushed over to her, tossing his blade haphazardly to the side, and kneeled beside her._

_Even as her brown eyes slowly drained of life, she smiled at him. _

_He choked back a sob, realizing now that he was crying. _

_"Anna-" he spoke again, his voice sounded strangled against the ensuing storm. _

_Whether she heard him or not, he couldn't tell, since all she did was blindly feel for his hand, which he gave to her. Her grip was weak, thin fingers wrapping around his gloved hand as she spoke, "Lloyd. Find Lloyd."_

_Her voice was hoarse and he couldn't help but feel a stabbing in his heart._

_He'd caused this by staying._

_He'd caused her death by being with her, by falling in love with her and staying around when their child had been born._

I should have left, _he told himself, gripping her hand tightly, trying to work mana into his fingertips in a vain attempt to heal her._

_It was useless though, since he'd used most of his power in fighting off Kvar. Even now he was shocked that his body was pressing forward._

I should never have stayed.

_She gave a small crackle of a laugh, pulling him from his thoughts, "I can tell," she gave a violent cough, red life liquid spilling from her mouth, "I can tell what you're thinking."_

_He shook his head, willing her to stay alive. He just wanted to tell her to stop talking, to save her energy. She was going to need it, damn it! She was going to live! He'd make sure of that!_

_If only he could stabilize her, then everything would be alright…_

_"Don't tell yourself that. Promise me, Kratos." She took a deep breath in, almost like her body was fighting to get her message out._

_She needed a doctor, she needed to stop talking. Damn it all, she needed to live!_

_"Protect Lloyd, please."_

_He barely caught her words as thunder rumbled overhead._

_"Anna, don't-" he tried, words fumbling out of his mouth. It was all his fault. Things weren't suppose to end like this._

_They were supposed to happy. _She _was supposed to be happy._

_"Kratos." She spoke it as if she hadn't even heard him._

_Panic rushed through his system and desperately, he tried to speak, to pull her out of wherever she was going. _

_No, he wanted her to come back._

_It wasn't fair._

_It wasn't fair._

_It wasn't fair._

_"Kratos, keep him safe. You need him…" Her voice trailed off, tears streaming down from her eyes as slowly they began glazing over._

_"Anna…" he whispered, ice filing his veins. "God, Anna, no." He shook her, every thought in his head shattering as he willed her to live, to breath. "Don't leave. No, you're not supposed to die Anna, you're not-" words failed him and he blindly reached forward, pulling her limp body into his arms. _

_It didn't matter if she could no longer feel his embrace, he needed her. _

_Sobs racked through his body and he pulled her tight, almost like he could bring her back through touch alone._

_"Damn it Anna, you can't die!" _

_What was he doing? _

_"I love you, damn it! I need you!"_

_It wasn't like she could hear him now._

_"I'm sorry I let this happen… I'm sorry I couldn't protect-" his voice broke and he cried. Thunder rumbled overhead and a fierce gale tore through the greenery. _

_Wind swept through the clearing, rain splattering in every direction. As another pounding of thunder came from overhead, he gripped Anna tighter. Maybe out of fear that she'd be blow away, but probably because he wanted to protect her… Something he'd failed to do before._

_In the following silence, a low sob came from across the clearing._

_Somewhere, deep inside his mind, he knew what it was._

_It was then, out of necessity, that his mind shifted. Forcing every other thought out of his mind, he laid Anna down, closing her glazed eyes with a gentle touch of his hand, and willed himself to stand._

Go back, _he found himself urging. _Protect her, bring her.

_But he couldn't. He knew what he needed to do and what she'd want him to do. If he couldn't protect her, then damn it, he was going to do something right._

Maybe then she'll be able to forgive me.

_He was numb to how he'd reached to edge of the clearing, a solid wall of rain penetrating the leaves and crashing down on top of him. He was able to ignore it, now numb to everything, and he leaned forward, moving the bushes and shrubs to the side._

_Heart beating rapidly in his chest, he noticed he was holding his breath. _

_Lloyd… he needed to get Lloyd._

_Truthfully, he didn't know what he was going to do if he couldn't find his son._

_A roar of thunder though, aided him. It growled in the sky, causing another whine from deeper in the bushes._

_"Lloyd," he stated, feeling his very words being drowned in the rain._

_Hell, he felt like drowning._

_"Lloyd," he tried again. His heart fluttered when he heard a small hiccup in response. Something inside of him grew lighter and he pushed away several more braches till his russet eyes fell upon a small boy._

_He was cut up, bruised and bleeding, and his hair hung limply around his huge brown eyes. There was terror across his face, but another emotion, relief, flushed the little one's face as his father came into view._

_"Daddy," he whimpered, tears streaming down his face as well._

_"Lloyd," he spoke, his voice barely a whisper. _

_Instantly, he scooped his son up, feeling the small hands clasp around his neck for support. He felt Lloyd's face nuzzle into the crook of his neck and he could feel the small child hiccup as another roll of thunder crossed the sky._

_Yellow painted the area for only a moment and then they were off._

_With a short glance back to Anna, he saw her crippled form lying in the rain. The thought of what was going to happen to her body disturbed him, and quickly, he turned his thoughts elsewhere._

_Her body would slow them down, he reasoned. And while ever fiber of his being wanted to bring her along, allow for a proper burial, a proper goodbye, he knew she wouldn't want that. She'd want them to get away._

_As far away as they could possibly go… and never look back._

_Closing his eyes, he willed his feet to move forward. Stepping out of the clearing, he headed into the dense forest and away from Anna. Away from his wife, his friend… the woman he loved._

_As he walked, he prayed to whoever was listening that Lloyd hadn't seen Anna. That he'd never remember if he had, and that he'd only remember his mother as the woman who'd saved his life. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Just don't say anything stupid," Yuan chided him.

Lloyd looked at his teacher in annoyance.

"I'm smarter than that," the brunette said, "besides, it's just a status report. There really isn't room for error."

The blue haired man almost seemed amused by the comment, "Trust me, I knew someone who couldn't give a status report to save his life."

"Come now Yuan, don't be so hard on yourself."

The half elf glared, "I was not talking about myself."

"There's no one else," Lloyd responded, gesturing his arms out and smiling.

Now that his birthday had successfully passed, he could already feel his mood improving. Not that it curbed any of the anxiety of the upcoming meeting with his father, but he rode it off like he always did.

_I'm too much of a perfectionist. I just don't want to disappoint him, _he always told himself, though he knew Yuan would laugh if he'd heard the justification.

The meeting today, however, was a lot less stressful because the blue haired man was going to be attending as well.

Lloyd's father had mentioned as much at dinner, explaining that he'd like to hear how everything was going with his teacher as well and the teen, much to Yuan's dismay, had offered to have the man come along. His father had smiled and said it was a lovely idea.

Yuan still seemed to be bitter about it.

"Why couldn't you tell him how everything was going without me?" The half elf whined as they warped to the black castle.

The gloom seemed to meet them full force, bringing their conversation down from the jovial tone it had been.

"He wants a studies report, a training report and an update on all of my assignments. You're better off explaining what you've taught."

"That's just because you haven't retained any of it," the blue haired man smirked, "and he'll be quite pleased to hear that."

Lloyd shot him a look but didn't say anything. Truthfully, he just wanted it to be over.

As they took yet another warp to the throne room, a large floating earthy mound with crumpled pillars and an aging throne on top of it, he felt the familiar tingle of fear come back to him. Mentally, he shook it off and stepped forward, Yuan beside him.

They both closed the distance between them and the throne in step, dropping down to one knee and bowing in unison.

His father sat lazily in the chair, arm leaning against one of the rests.

"Lord Yggdrasill," Yuan greeted, keeping his head down.

"Father," Lloyd stated in a similar fashion.

"You may both stand," Yggdrasill commented, smiling at them both as they stood.

Lloyd looked to his father, speaking directly, "You inquired about my studies and my training. I believe my teacher can shed light on that," he motioned to Yuan then continued, "as for my status report, everything is fine in Tethe'alla. The Chosen has been reported to be healthy and active, though his sexual attraction to women is getting him into danger. I've issued a report to the pope that he asks the Chosen to cease his actions concerning the matter." He gave a pause, pulling the rest of his report from memory, "The mana in the region is stable and the only monster activity is further out in the forests and plains, away from the human population as it should be."

"What about the churches?" His father questioned, crossing one leg over the other and gazing curiously at the teen.

Racking his mind, the brunette pulled out some more information, "The offerings to the church have increased in Meltokio, only to be met with a small resistance. Every other church is remaining constant for the next four months and then they'll also increase their demands, starting in the largest cities and spreading to the smaller ones. The number of people attending mass has increased as well since the mandate from the pope that all able bodies attend on a regular basis. This was also met with little resistance."

"What was done with the people who resisted?"

"Open opposition was fought by the Papal Knights, and as directed, I spoke to them all myself. None of them were cooperating with a higher authority. I still have to check a few sources to confirm that this was an individualistic incident and will not be repeated."

"Very good," his father hummed, "You've done well."

"Thank you, father."

"You may go now. I wish to speak to Yuan in private."

"Understood."

Lloyd gave a stark but swift bow and then turned on his heel. He willed himself to walk slowly, driving down the fear that was building in his system. He couldn't understand why he was bothered so much. When he was younger, he had thought that the feeling would dissipate, but it had only grown stronger. Some days, he couldn't even stand to be in his father's sight, and he'd lamely excuse himself.

Even now, his hands were shaking and he'd gotten _praise_ for his work.

Mentally shaking his head, he was about to step onto the warp when his father's melodic voice called out, "Lloyd, hold on a minute."

The teen turned around, "Yes, father?"

"I have an assignment I'd like you to take."

Lloyd wasn't exactly sure what to say to that, so he remained silent.

After a few seconds, his father continued, "The Chosen of Tethe'alla," he stated, as if that would explain everything.

"Do you wish for me to see if there's a connection between him and the-"

"No," his father stopped him, waving off the idea, "I just need some eyes and ears on him."

The teen couldn't help but notice Yuan's back tense slightly at the suggestion. However, the half elf returned to his relaxed stance a moment later.

Confusion filled the teen, but he knew better than to question it, "Would you like me to stay out of sight?"

Silence filled the small area, his father bringing a hand to his chin, contemplating Lloyd's words. The teen waited quietly, trying not to think about how much he wanted to leave. His muscles itched as he took a deep calming breath.

"Actually… no. Get to know him. I don't care how you make yourself known, but the best way to get information is to seek it directly. I expect a proper status report in a month."

"May I ask what information you're looking for?"

"Just keep tabs on him. We'll see what he knows."

Lloyd bowed once again, even though confusion filled his mind, "Of course, father."

With that, the teen turned once again and warped away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She stared out the window, eyes searching the blue sky. In her mind, she wanted to make pictures in the clouds, allow the fluffy white puffs to create images, but the clear blue sky was endlessly washed with cerulean and touched with only speckles of white.

Nothing could be discerned from the dots, unfortunately, but that didn't stop her from staring.

Even as the professor's voice rattled on inside the small wooden classroom, she found it was easy to ignore.

Of course, she felt a bit guilty for ignoring the young elf as she preached in front of a bunch of students who were similarly uninterested in what was being taught, but today…

Today she didn't feel like paying attention to anything.

Blue eyes looking through the glass, she watched the grass rustle in the breeze. Leaves fluttered to the ground as another gale swept through the small city, littering the path with yellows and oranges. As the wind picked up, the windows rattled and for just a moment, she wished she was outside.

Imagining the wind through her golden hair, the breeze as it'd tickle her cheeks…

"Colette," the professor's voice broke through her daze.

Instantly, face flushed, the girl turned her attention to the front of the class.

A silver haired woman, blue eyes narrowed slightly, stood with a book in her hand. Her hard gaze fell on the young girl, but her voice was softer as she spoke, "Colette, the material we're covering is important. Please pay attention."

Colette nodded quickly, feeling everyone staring at her as the professor continued her lecture, referencing the book where she'd left off.

Slowly, the blonde looked down at the wooden desk in front of her. Her eyes traveled along the grain, going every which way until it came to the edge of the desk.

With a small sigh, she glanced out the window again, expecting to be greeted with a familiar scene, only to be shocked when she saw a man standing out in the road.

He was tall, brown hair spiked and reflecting red as he looked towards the school. He was dressed strangely, a dark red vest with a high collar and a long sleeved shirt underneath, black pants and red boots that complimented his gloves in elaboration.

In a way, he was intimidating, his presence absorbing her attention.

For a second, she wondered what he found so interesting about the school building. She scanned her eyes over him, trying to figure out what he was staring at when suddenly, it hit her.

Their eyes met and locked. The breath in her lungs froze and her heart pounded in her chest.

They stayed like that, both staring at the other across the distance. It was strange to Colette, who couldn't help but notice how he seemed out of place. Everything about him was off, like he wasn't affected by the world as much as he should have been.

The wind hardly seemed to bother him, the sun did nothing to his pale complexion and the cool weather that had caused her to bundle up didn't seem to affect him at all.

He simply stared at her, eyes focused, and for the longest time, she couldn't even think. Everything jumbled in her mind and her eyes began to sting. She needed to blink, she knew that, but she was afraid that if she did, he'd vanish.

Whoever he was, she didn't want to lose him.

"Colette," the professor spoke, her voice pivoting the girl's head to the front of the room. There was a silent giggle in the classroom that was quickly stifled by the Elvin woman. "Colette, if you would be so kind."

The blonde knew that her professor wasn't upset as much as exasperated. Colette normally wasn't a student to act up. She generally paid close attention and was often praised for her study skills, but now the professor was having a hard time disciplining the girl.

Embarrassed and ashamed, she quickly stood and bowed, "I'm sorry, Professor Raine."

The professor waved a hand, a gentle smile crossing her face, "It's alright, Colette, but please, let this be the last time."

The blonde nodded and sat herself down, listening to the professor as she continued her lecture; listing the page they were on. Colette turned quickly to the page in her book, finding that they'd moved ahead quite a bit in the time she'd spaced out.

Her heart still pounded in her chest, cheeks flushed. Mentally she shook her head. It was ridiculous; to feel that way to someone she'd only seen.

_He _had _been staring at me, though._

With hesitation, she glanced out the window, barely moving her head as her blue eyes scanned the area. She found, however, that he was gone.

Disappointment filled her veins, but she quickly shook it off.

Maybe she'd been wrong. He hadn't been staring at her. That'd be awkward, to say the least, and she knew she should hardly find it a complement. However, as she focused her attention back on the book, she found her thoughts focusing back on the man who had been standing in the road.

_No, I know for sure he was looking at me._

Part of her knew that it was probably a bad thing, someone looking so strange staring at her, especially as her sixteenth birthday was rolling near, but she couldn't bring herself to deny what she'd felt right then.

As she recalled the event, her heart hammered once more in her chest. In her ears, she could barely make out the professor's voice as the blonde's pulse thudded throughout her mind.

She didn't dare think about him, and for the next hour, she stared at the black letters on the crisp white pages, trying to think of nothing.

* * *

A/N: Just some shameless advertising: For anyone who likes adventure and suspense, I encourage you to read Emil Lime and my story, Glory's Casket.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers and readers! Things are continuing to build and soon, everything will be set in motion...

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Three

Lloyd looked up at the gaudy mansion, then back down at the paper in his hands.

While he had, in the past, stepped foot inside the rambunctious and often flashy city of Meltokio, he'd never had to maneuver his way through the crowded middle class streets or make it up the stairs and through the extravagant cobblestone walkways of the rich district.

It only reminded him why he hated the town.

Staring at the paper in his hand and trying to decipher Yuan's handwriting, he ignored the hollers of the city that came from below and the rustling upper crust as they walked by, probably shocked to see a man of his character standing around.

The teen knew he looked out of place, even though his clothes were made of the finest materials money could buy. Part of him wondered if he just didn't wear expensive stuff well, though the half elf had constantly reassured him that he looked fine.

Now though, Lloyd wasn't concerned about what the people of the busy city thought of him. He cared more about figuring out what Yuan had scribbled down.

"Excellent penmanship, my ass," he whispered dryly, glaring at the paper.

_Is that a six or an eight?_

Looking back up at the colorful mansion in front of him, he found the decorative black numbers attached to the side of the house, giving the address off. With a flick of his russet eyes, he examined the scribble the blue haired man had called a number.

Holding the paper up, he glanced back and forth between the scribble and elegant black numbering on the mansion.

_They do look similar…_

As if on que, the door to the mansion opened and an older man, dressed in a crisp black suit, appeared.

White wisps of hair clung to his head and a pair of tiny glasses were perched on his nose. He seemed dignified, and that was proven when he descended the steps and bowed to the teen in one fluid motion. Straightening himself, he looked the brunette in the eye, "Good afternoon sir. How may I help you?"

Confused, Lloyd only stared blankly before thinking of something to say, "Who lives here?" He questioned, pointing to the mansion.

"That would be master Zelos, the Chosen of Tethe'alla. Do you have business with my master?"

"Yes, actually," Lloyd replied, keeping it simple.

"I see, well, I'll be happy to accommodate you in the mansion until he returns. He had to meet with the pope you see, but he'll be back shortly if you wish to wait."

Figuring the pope was going to give the chosen the request that had been ordered, the teen decided he might as well wait. The return of the flamboyant man, as he'd heard people call him, would probably tell the brunette a lot about the Chosen.

With a nod, he followed the older man inside the elegant doorway and found himself staring blankly at the fantastic insides of the mansion.

The carpet was plush and the walls held paintings of all kinds. Each piece of furniture in the room appeared strategically placed, almost bringing life to the elegance of the room. Everything seemed to glow and glisten, like each item had been made with some precious gem. Even the stairs, that led up towards the second floor, held their own beauty.

Gazing up at the domed ceiling, the teen couldn't help but gawk.

"Master Zelos will be along shortly. Is there anything I can get you in the mean time?"

"No thank you," Lloyd managed, bringing his face level and regaining his composure.

"Of course," the man gave a small bow and then added, "My name is Sebastian. If you need anything, please let me know."

"Yes, thanks."

The elder man left the room, though the teen knew he was being watched. Carefully, he walked over to one of the fancy couches, sitting himself down. A plush _whoosh _came and slowly, the brunette sank into the furniture.

_So this is how rich people live, huh?_

He sat in silence, letting his eyes wander over the extravagance of the place. As he sat, his mind went back to the simple looking town he'd stopped in.

_Her. _He'd gotten to see her.

Slowly, his heart rate increased. Normally, he only saw glimpses of her from the vantage point he'd found near her house.

From there, he'd peek into the house through the windows, hoping she'd stay in front of one long enough for him to see her golden hair, her soft eyes or her gentle smile… but today? Today he'd stared at her, seeing more of her for longer than he ever had.

She's just been sitting, staring up into the heavens, her eyes matching the sky. Her face had been thoughtful and her posture had suggested that she was comfortable. Shoulders slouched, body leaning forward… thousands of thoughts had raced in his head when he'd seen her, by pure accident, sitting in school.

He hadn't even been aware that she'd gone to school until then.

It was a pretty foolish thought though, since he figured she'd have to learn like everyone else, but it was wonderful to see her outside of her house.

It was then that he hadn't been able to stop himself from staring. He'd memorized every aspect of her, even as her head snapped from the window to face someone else.

Even now, he could remember the way her hair had danced as she swung her head around, the way her face had flushed when being addressed by whoever was speaking. Even her shoulders had straightened, like she was embarrassed, and he could tell that she was sorry for being distracted.

Her head had nodded enthusiastically and then-

Then she'd looked outside once again, eyes locking.

A tingle rolled through his body, a feeling that was largely foreign to him. His heart had stopped and he figured she'd scream when she'd found him staring, yet, she hadn't. They'd stared, and he had watched as the ocean blue eyes she possessed got bigger.

She'd looked angelic then.

He'd almost approached her, maybe ask her name, figure out why he was so drawn to the blonde, but then, all of that changed. Right as he was about to step forward, her head swung again, this time her body ridged.

He'd fled instantly, fearing that she'd point him out to someone, and had made his way to Tethe'alla, where he was supposed to be in the first place.

Now, upon contemplation, he knew it would have been stupid to introduce himself. She didn't even know who he was. Hell, she probably thought he was creepy for staring that long, and yet… he still felt the inkling to know her name.

Probably what bothered him the most though, was the fact that he didn't know why he was feeling that way. There had been many times he'd wanted to ask Yuan, but had always fought off the temptation because he figured the half elf would be too irritated at him for being unruly rather than explain anything.

He didn't even bother thinking about telling his father.

"God damn it all, Sebastian!"

Lloyd's thoughts were dashed as the door was slammed open and a rather irate red head barged in.

Sebastian was in the foyer a moment later, "Master Zelos, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" He fumed, "the pope had the balls to tell me to stop 'sleeping around'!" He used air quotes and angrily threw himself onto the adjacent couch.

Lloyd watched, eyebrow raised, as the red head continued without waiting for his servant to answer, "You want to know what I told him? I told him at least I've _slept _with someone!" He tossed his head back, crossing his legs as he lay down on the couch. Arms behind his head, he sighed in frustration, "He _had _to retort, of course, because he hates being put down by me, and he said," Zelos took a deep breath, putting on his best imitation of the pope's voice he could muster, "_at least I act like the pope. You should act more 'chosenly'._"

Sebastian either had no comment or he was just waiting till the Chosen ran out of steam.

"What's worse," the Chosen shot up, red curls swirling around his face, "is that he's putting me under house arrest for being _rude _to him!" Blue eyes shot over to his servant, "What am I supposed to do if I'm locked in here, Sebastian?"

It was almost a whine, but if the brunette didn't know better, he detected a hint of fury underneath the pampered statement it sounded like.

Apparently it was a rhetorical question, because the red head continued, "He's a pompous bastard who thinks he can do what he wants and it makes me fucking mad that he's telling me what to do. I haven't even slept with that many people, alright? I have standards. I'm not a _slut, _yet he dresses whatever he wants up with a nice little bow and presents it."

Lloyd wasn't sure whether he should interrupt him or not. It was odd, being personally responsible for what the red head was complaining about but sitting patiently in the same room at the same time. He gave a small smirk, which, surprisingly, didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, Sebastian, who's this?" Zelos shot something between a glance and a glare that the teen.

"Ah, Master Zelos," Sebastian finally spoke, his voice smoothing over the previous irritation that had filled the air, "this young sir is here to see you. Apparently he has business with you."

One the flip of a dime, the red head became pleasant. If it weren't for Lloyd's trained eye, he wouldn't have even noticed the flare in the blue eyes that were now trained on him.

"Ah, my name is Lloyd," the brunette spoke, focusing on the lie he'd been weaving in his head ever since he'd gotten his assignment, "and I'd like to work for you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Kratos watched the young boy who was bouncing in his lap. He was staring out the back of the wagon, his large eyes taking in everything they could. More than once he'd clapped as a bird fluttered across the gray sky or waved at the strangers who were walking along the trails. _

_They'd been lucky to catch one of the last coaches out of the city. He'd secretly been happy to seat himself on the crowded carriage, preferring riding to walking, even though the young boy wouldn't have minded either way._

_This way, at least, when Lloyd fell asleep, Kratos wouldn't be forced to carry him. _

_Not that _he _minded that either. The idea of keeping his son close was always a reassuring one. He'd carry the young child anywhere, but after a week of walking and, subsequently carrying, the boy, Kratos was pleased to settle the child on his lap._

_"Daddy! Look!" Lloyd giggled, pointing a tiny finger towards a rabbit that was munching on a green piece of grass near the road the wagon had just passed._

_"I see," Kratos spoke, looking down at the young boy, who'd looked up to his father._

_A large smile crossed the boy's face, and he hopped again in his father's lap._

_He seemed so happy, despite what had happened only a few months earlier…_

_Kratos was still deeply affected, sometimes finding it hard for him to muster the energy to get up every day; and that was without sleeping. There were even days he got tired of travelling, wishing they could stay put for more than a few days at a time, but every time he thought that, he caught himself._

_It'd be dangerous, not only to him but to his son, to remain in one place too long._

_The only thing was that it was difficult to explain that to a young boy. Most of the time, Lloyd followed obediently, but Kratos lacked the skill Anna had possessed in controlling the toddler. The boy, on more than one occasion over the last few months, had thrown a tantrum, refusing to budge despite several warnings from his father._

_Regardless, since Kratos was bigger than the three year old, Lloyd hardly ever had a choice in whether they were going somewhere or not, but it had caused several distressing moments._

_However, the toddler was in a good mood today. He had been excited when his father had explained that they were going to be riding in a wagon. Lloyd, in his typical curious fashion, had asked assorted questions as to what it was and how it worked._

_Now, a few hours into the ride, the boy just contented himself with staring at the world beyond the wagon._

_"He's quite adorable," a woman next to Kratos muttered. _

_He turned his head to her, giving a small smile, "Thank you… I've found that he doesn't have to try for that look."_

_The woman gave a soft laugh, "He's a lucky little boy, having a father like you. I couldn't help but listen for the first hour as you patiently answered all of his questions."_

_"He's curious and I like feeding his curiosity."_

_"That's always good. I see parents these days that would have just quieted their children," the woman, who was older now that Kratos had a chance to look at her more, scoffed._

_He gave a small huff, something close to a laugh, "Well, when he was born, I swore I'd be the best I could for him."_

_"He's very lucky."_

_Kratos only smiled, thanking the woman silently with a nod of his head. She seemed content with the end of the conversation, and silence returned to the wagon. _

_There were plenty of other people crowded into the back, and he began wondering if they all had kind words to say. He hadn't even bothered asking if people found Lloyd annoying, he'd just continued to entertain his son. Not that he was going to inquire, that was there business._

_Lloyd clapped again, giving a small giggle which caught Kratos' attention. He looked at his son, who was gazing out into the wilderness, seeing something that he couldn't._

_"What are you looking at, Lloyd?" _

_His son turned his large eyes up to his father, "Birds!" _

_He seemed excited about what he was seeing, and Kratos smiled down on his son._

_"Do you like birds?"_

_The small boy seemed to think about it for a second, like it was a complicated question, "Yeah!"_

_"Mommy liked birds, too."_

_"Do you think mommy's a bird now?" the toddler asked, staring out the back of the wagon again. _

_There had been many questions concerning Anna since her death. Kratos had found, despite the centuries he'd been alive, he really didn't have an answer. Was there a heaven? Was she in a better place? Was she still watching over them?_

_Lloyd had been remarkably insightful when he questioned the things Kratos had said. Even now, he was shocked to hear such a deep question from the young boy._

_"What do you think?" Kratos asked, letting the young boy think._

_Tiny hands grabbed at feet, him resettling himself on his father's lap as the wagon took a few bumpy turns. _

_"I think mommy wouldn't like being a bird." There was a light humor in his voice and Kratos gave a small smile at his son's thoughts._

_"I agree. Mommy wouldn't like being a bird."_

_Lloyd didn't say anything else, instead looking out at the world again. _

_Kratos found himself wishing he could hear what his son was thinking. Was he still thinking about Anna or had his thoughts turned to something else?_

_With a sigh, he leaned his head back against the wooden frame of the wagon, closing his eyes and listening to the world around him. A soft crunch of the wheels on the dirt road, the flutter of bird wings in the distance and the long sigh of some of the older riders…_

_"He's quite cute."_

_Kratos' eyes snapped open instantly. _

_Panic flooded his veins, his stomach dropping as he leveled his gaze. He would have recognized that voice anywhere, no matter how much time had passed._

_In front of him, leg crossed over the other, a man cloaked in black sat. Intense green eyes gazed out from under the hood and blonde bangs peeked out. There was a dark humor in those eyes, and as Kratos felt his face drain, the man before him smiled._

_"It's been awhile, Kratos."_

_"Yggdrasill." His voice came out in a hoarse whisper._

_The main thought that flashed through the auburn's mind was '_how didn't I notice?'_. The man's mana signature was obvious, he'd sensed it for years. He wouldn't been able to tell if the man was miles away, but-_

_Something was different in the air this time. Yggdrasill's mana signature was absent from the flow of the world. It was almost as if the man didn't exist on the normal plain._

_The air around him instantly became thick and he couldn't breathe. Ice filled his veins and he struggled to process what was happening._

_A flick of his russet eyes down to Lloyd showed that the boy was unaware of the mounting tension between the two in the wagon. He prayed that his son stayed that way. He didn't want Lloyd taking an interest in Yggdrasill. At all._

_"I see you've been busy," the half elf motioned to the brown headed boy, a smirk parting his face._

_Thoughts slowly formed in Kratos' head, but he wasn't concerned with the conversation. He was trying desperately to figure out how he was going to get out of the wagon, how he could possibly escape Yggdrasill at such close range. _

_Would he be able to protect Lloyd?_

_What would happen to Lloyd if Kratos died here?_

_His son didn't have anyone else, and the thought of the three year old wandering in the wilderness was almost unbearable. _

_"Don't hurt him," Kratos growled with more ferocity than he felt. _

_"I wasn't planning on it," the blonde commented, keeping his voice light. To anyone over hearing the muted conversation between the two men, they'd believe they were discussing the weather or other irrelevant topics. "I just wanted to check up on you since you left abruptly all those years ago."_

_There was something terrible in those green eyes, Kratos could feel it. If looks could kill…_

_"I've explained my reasoning."_

_"Ah, yes, but not to my liking."_

_"If you didn't understand it then, you won't understand it now. Leave me in peace, Yggdrasill. I won't bother your business if you won't bother mine." He was grasping at straws, he knew that. Not even an inch of him believed he could convince the half elf to leave. _

_Yggdrasill smiled, anger seething out, "Kratos, you're wrong in the assumption that you _have _your own business. Everything you do is my business."_

_Silence passed between the two. _

_Finally, Yggdrasill spoke up, his melodic voice carrying the hint of displeasure Kratos had come to recognize, "I'll make you a deal, Kratos."_

_"Yggdrasill, I'm not coming back," he said, his entire core numb. His hands, securely holding Lloyd, were clammy and he felt them shaking. _

_All the half elf did was smile, and it seemed almost like he knew what was going to happen next._

_In that moment, the young boy turned his head, staring at Yggdrasill across the way. Brown eyes were fixed on the cloaked man and Kratos felt a chill roll down his spine as the half elf's greedy eyes lit up, a sick smile crossing his face._

_"You must be Lloyd."_

_Kratos' voice was frozen in his throat._

_Lloyd didn't seem sure whether he should answer or not, but finally his tiny voice squeaked out, "Daddy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."_

_Yggdrasill gave a laugh that made Kratos' insides freeze, "I'm not a stranger. I'm a friend of your fathers. You can call me Mithos."_

_The young boy still seemed conflicted, and he looked up to his father as if to ask permission to speak to the man._

_Finally gaining control of himself, Kratos glared at the half elf, pulling Lloyd closer to him as he did so, "Yggdrasill…" It was a warning, but the young man didn't even seem fazed by it._

_"What is yours is mine, Kratos."_

_"Lloyd and I are not a part of your game anymore."_

_"But Lloyd likes games, don't you, Lloyd?"_

_Kratos was highly disturbed at how the half elf so easily guided questions to his son._

_The toddler gave a slight nod before Kratos' tightened his grip on his son, making the young boy peer up at his father again._

_"Daddy?" His voice was soft against the mounting terror inside of the man's mind. _

_"I like games too, Lloyd," Yggdrasill spoke, ignoring Kratos completely. He gave a smile and the young boy hesitantly smiled back._

_"Lloyd." Kratos' voice was stern and as he applied a bit more pressure to his embrace of his son, the young boy turned his gaze upon his father again._

_"Daddy, what's wrong?"_

_"Yes daddy?" Yggdrasill mocked, "What's wrong?"_

_"We're leaving." Kratos spoke, his voice barely coming out as a whisper. There was enough emotion in it though that shock became apparent on the half elf's face._

_It was quickly replaced though, by barely contained anger._

_"You will be doing no such thing Kratos. Now that I've found you, I'm not letting you leave. However, I figured you'd want to flee again, so I incorporated a backup plan."_

_Instantly, Kratos felt the welling of mana just outside the wagon. Without even seeing what was happening, he could tell that there were several angels nearby, all ready to attack the travelling group. Something between rage and horror swept through Kratos and he gritted his teeth._

_"You wouldn't dare," he hissed._

_"Wouldn't I?"_

_The tension between the two rose, though everyone else in the wagon still seemed unaware of their impending doom._

_"Yggdrasill, the lives of these people are not to be toyed with. If you have a qualm, settle it with me and only me."_

_Another sickening smile crossed the half elf's face, his eyes dancing as he spoke, "I would but that would be far too simple. You've wronged not only me, but everything we've worked for and your repentance is what I seek."_

_Kratos could almost see the mana as it filtered through the air. Every nerve in his body sparked and he tightened his grip on his son._

_What was he supposed to do?_

_He couldn't very well agree to join Cruxis again. What would that mean for Lloyd? Yggdrasill didn't care about Kratos' wishes. He'd never agree to spare the young boy…_

_Perhaps he could get a spell off? Just one small enough to distract Yggdrasill and the angels, then he and Lloyd would have an opening to escape._

_But what about everyone else?_

_He never moved his eyes, but his mind scanned over the twenty some odd people who were in the wagon. What fate would they meet because Kratos wanted to escape with his son? He could easily imagine Yggdrasill slaughtering them all just to prove a point. _

_Anyone Kratos sought out for safety would be in danger. _

_Hell, they were already in danger. _

_Plus, there was always the stray thought that haunted him in the back of his mind. If Yggdrasill had found them before, he could find them again._

_And again._

_And again._

_But wasn't that the point of running? Of hiding?_

_Wasn't he tired of it all too?_

_"Kratos," Yggdrasill's voice sliced through the man's thoughts. It was just a statement, but it sent its message loud and clear._

_The half elf wasn't a patient man, and at this point, he was willing to sacrifice anything._

_If he couldn't possess Kratos, no one could._

_Yggdrasill spoke once again, "Think about your son. What kind of life are you granting him? He'll die today, here and now if you refuse. If he happens to live, even if you survive as well, you'll be running again and let me assure you my _dear _friend," there was a sickening pause and Kratos knew what was coming. Even as he shielded his mind from it, guarded his thoughts, he knew as soon as Yggdrasill spoke his next words, they'd become truth and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "I will find you."_

_Kratos shook violently, his son looking quietly up at his father as if to ask what was wrong._

_This wasn't a dream._

_It was actually happening and he had a few seconds to make his choice. _

_He'd always imagined, if it had come down to it, that Anna would've been there to take care of Lloyd and Kratos would willingly gone back to Cruxis, but since Anna's death, he'd never thought about it._

_Even though it had been a pressing question, Kratos had been able to fool himself into thinking he'd always be one step ahead of Yggdrasill, that they'd always be safe from Cruxis' clutches… and now, he was forced to make a choice._

_His words stuck in his throat, the mana thick in the air as he tried to remain focused._

_What was right?_

Damn it all, _he realized, _there probably isn't a right answer. _Just a choice that was less wrong than the other._

_"What of Lloyd?"_

_The question actually seemed to shock the half elf, who quickly regained his composure. Kratos almost believed that the man had thought they'd just do away with the child. With that realization, he tightened his grip on the toddler._

_"If I can bring him to Derris-Kharlan and raise him…"_

_"You will do no such thing." Yggdrasill's voice was stern. "Derris-Kharlan isn't a playground, Kratos. I also don't want to have to find someone to watch after your son while you're away and I don't need your concern for that-," he paused, then spat, "_boy_, to disrupt your judgment!" He actually almost seemed angry. _

_Still, Kratos held his resolve, however fleeting it was._

_"It already has," he stated coldly._

_It seemed to have an instant calming effect on the half elf, who smiled coolly at his old companion, "I see."_

_Kratos didn't let a beat pass, "Allow Lloyd to stay with me and I will return to Cruxis." Even as he said the words, it stung his throat. _

_A sickening thought crossed his mind, _So Anna really died for nothing, _but he pushed it away. This wasn't about her, this was about Lloyd, and she'd want him to do anything in his power to keep him safe._

_"You'll return and never again question my authority?"_

_"Unless it concerns Lloyd," Kratos spoke, his voice more determined than he felt. _

_As Yggdrasill seemed to contemplate the notion, the mana in the air dissipated. Kratos hesitated to breathe a sigh of relief though, since the half elf was still mulling over the issue._

_Even with the mana lessening, the tension was still palpable. It struck at every nerve in Kratos' body and his breaths were short and fast. He couldn't bring his racing heart to a stop, he couldn't even feign calm. He knew Yggdrasill was aware of that, but it seemed the half elf greatly overestimated the man's control. Frankly, Kratos would take any deal that would keep Lloyd safe, but he didn't dare voice it. _

_The half elf was completely unaware of what power he had._

_Or, more terrifying, was the thought that the man was completely aware of his power and was keeping that manipulation in check. _

_After another moment of silence, Yggdrasill smirked, "Alright Kratos. I will give you my forgiveness and leniency; however, I expect an apology."_

_"You will have it when we get to Derris-Kharlan and I can ensure Lloyd's safety." _

_"You really like bargaining, don't you?"_

_"If you don't like it, destroy the wagon." Daring words, but he knew Yggdrasill would bite. With Kratos bringing the threat into the open, it was almost like he was devaluing it. He was showing that destroying the wagon now, when a deal was easily made, would be foolish._

_He prayed that the half elf was still the same._

_A frown creased the clean face of Yggdrasill, eyes set in a hard glare, but he didn't instantly rebut what had been said._

_"Alright," the half elf spoke, his voice light. It was like the gravity of the situation affected everyone except him. "You can have your wish. Your child will remain in your care, but I expect no complaints from you. This also implies that you will no longer disobey me." There was a darkness in the greedy eyes that Kratos had a hard time swallowing. _

_Truthfully, the half elf terrified him._

_Yggdrasill used to be a heroic man, but, as the old saying went, _how the mighty have fallen. _He shook his head mentally, feeling the mana vanish as the deal was being made. _

_With another squeeze to his son, Kratos looked Yggdrasill in the eyes, not daring to back down, "As long as Lloyd is safe, I will never disobey you again."_

_A smirk stretched across the half elf's face._

_"Very well."_

_As they got off the wagon, having asked the driver to let them off, he felt every fiber of his being retorting, however, he didn't show his fear. He knew if he allowed Yggdrasill to see how terrified he was, it would be manipulated._

_"Daddy," Lloyd asked, hand firmly in his fathers. He watched the wagon disappear over the hill, "Where are we going?"_

_Giving the tiny hand a gentle squeeze and then kneeling down to his son's level, Kratos spoke calmly, "We're going to a new place. A place where we won't have to run away anymore."_

_The words stung._

_It was almost ironic. They were going to the place they'd been running from, though his son didn't know the difference._

_The toddler smiled, "Can I make friends then?"_

_It was like a stab through his heart, but Kratos bore it without even flinching, "Of course you can, Lloyd."_

_"Will you be with me, too?"_

_"Yes. Always."_

_His childlike smile slowly faded though, as he stared at his father, "Then why do you seem so sad, daddy?"_

_The question came as a shock, though he should have figured his son would see the sorrow building. Just like the inquires about his mother, Lloyd was more perceptive than he thought._

_"Daddy's only sad," Kratos spoke, feeling tears straining his throat, "Because mommy can't be with us."_

_"Kratos," Yggdrasill interrupted. He seemed rather irritated with the display of affection, but he said little about it, "We need to go. There are plenty of things left undone because of your disappearance."_

_Russet eyes resting on his son, Kratos ruffled the boy's brown hair and then picked him up and stepped forward._

_Towards Yggdrasill, towards his fate… to _their _fate._

_If only to keep himself sane, Kratos promised to Anna and to himself, _I will keep him safe, and some day, I'll make sure he gets out of there.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuan stared at the teen as he returned.

It was time.

Time for everything to be set in motion.

All he had to do was set the bait and wait for Lloyd to take it. It was a toss-up, either way, but the half elf figured that the brunette wouldn't be able to help his curiosity. Despite his poor attendance to his lessons, the teen had shown on multiple occasions that he was driven by a constant need to know things.

With a small laugh, the blue haired man knew where that had come from. It was a bit saddening, remembering the tall, red-headed man who'd hidden himself in the library when he wasn't busy, just like his son did now.

_Kratos…_

Closing his eyes, he took a breath.

Now wasn't time to think about the past. Things were moving forward and there wasn't any time to dwell. He'd done what he could for his friend when the time had come; it had just… not been enough.

Hell, it'd never be enough.

With confidence in his step, he strolled towards the teen, intent to ask him how his mission went and then, set the trap.

When the russet eyes fell upon the half elf, he could see that even now, the brunette was curious as to why Yuan was approaching him. Normally, it wasn't the blue haired man's place to ask about how missions had gone, and that was going to work to his advantage.

_No offense my dearly departed friend, _the blue haired man thought as he smirked at his student, _but your son is too easy to manipulate._

* * *

A/N: Shameless advertising- if you like this story, you should check out Glory's Casket written by Emil Lime and I.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late Monday post. I had a lot to do today. It wasn't until now that I could settle on my futon and open my computer. Thanks to all of my fantastic reviewers and readers! Slowly, things are building. I promise we're getting close to the boiling point, but all in due time.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Four

The air was warm and a hum of heat swelled inside the house.

Even with most of the windows open, Lloyd couldn't make himself cool down.

He'd already stripped off his vest, shirt and gloves, letting them drape over the expensive couch while he worked at the windows.

_Damn it, the man has servants, why are the windows so dirty!_

Scrubbing at the nastiness that had accumulated on the windows, he dreaded the idea of what had plastered itself on the outside of the windows if the insides were disgusting.

"How's it going?" Zelos Wilder's voice came from behind the teen, and without turning, he acknowledge the man.

"Fine," _if saturating the nasty window in soap and not having anything come off constitutes as fine._

"Well, that's dandy," the red head spoke, his voice obnoxious.

Lloyd struggled to come up with a reason why women were so attracted to him. Sure, he could concede that the Chosen was attractive physically, just because he was fit and lean, but his voice. God, his voice!

"Hey Lloydie, you missed a spot."

During the teen's mental belittlement of the man, Zelos had moved next to the brunette and poked a gloved finger at a greasy spot on the window. As his blue eyes travelled up, they widened like a child's would when they noticed something astounding, "wow, you've missed a lot of spots."

Did Zelos think his 'child like' act was cute or something? Lloyd prayed the red head wasn't trying to win him over. Lloyd _so _did not swing that way.

"The soaps not cleaning this very well," the brunette stated, tossing the sponge into the bucket of water. White soap suds floated into the air, popping in the extreme heat of the house.

"Have you tried bleach or something?"

Was Zelos dumb? "Sir, you really don't use bleach on windows."

"Yeah, but you can. Someone was talking about it once," the red head seemed highly concentrated on the dirtiness of the window. In his annoyance, the teen wondered why the Chosen didn't just pick up the sponge and clean it himself.

Not voicing his opinion though, he continued, "Yes, it's possible, but not worth it. If it drips onto the carpet, it'll ruin it. Laundry products should stay in the laundry room."

Zelos gave off a shrill laugh, looking the teen in the eyes, "Wow Lloydie, you're so stoic!"

Lloyd was surprised. He didn't know the red head knew such a big word like _stoic._ Alright, the teen's opinion of the Chosen wasn't very high, and since he hardly knew the man, he really didn't have the right to make snap judgments, but…

"I'll ask Sebastian if there's anything he'd suggest," the red head spoke, though he showed no sign of moving.

"Thank you."

Silence fell between the two of them, and when the brunette got tired of staring at the red head, he reached back into the bucket of water and pulled the soaked sponge out. Water dripped onto the towels that he'd settled beneath him and slapped it to the window.

"Hey bud," the red head commented, breaking the silence, "mind if I ask you a question?"

Lloyd wasn't aware of when he'd become 'bud' but he didn't say anything to the new name. Hell, he'd become 'Lloydie' after their first conversation and Zelos hadn't asked nor shown sighs that he carried for the teen's opinion.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What's the purpose for you wanting to work for me?" His blue eyes gazed up at the brunette. Lloyd could tell there was true curiosity in them, but at the same time, it was obvious that the red head was suspicious.

"No offense, but I explained all of that before."

"Yeah, something about your mother being ill…"

"Father."

"Yeah, like I said, your father," he gazed off into the distance, as if assessing whether that could possibly be true. "Why me, though?"

"I've heard plenty about your generosity." Zelos snorted, but the teen continued, "Plus, others wouldn't have accepted me so easily. I didn't have the time to search for a job. I thought I'd at least give it a shot."

Whether the Chosen accepted what Lloyd had offered or not, he couldn't tell, but the topic quickly changed when the brunette dunked the sponge once more into the soap water in a vain attempt to clean the windows again.

"You're never going to get them clean, you know."

Raising an eyebrow, the teen questioned, "Why's that?"

"Let's just say," he left a thoughtful pause, bringing a finger to his lips as he thought about the best possible way to explain, "I broke it off with a Duke's daughter last week and…" A gloved finger pointed to the window, "she was getting revenge."

Glancing at the window, the teen couldn't help but wonder what she'd put on the glass to make it so damn resistant to cleaning, "Revenge, huh?"

_Why didn't he bring that up in the first place?_

"Yeah, so I think it'd be better just to replace the glass," with a devilish smirk, the Chosen swung an arm around the brunette's shoulders, "and then we throw the panes at her house."

"Sounds deadly."

"Sounds '_paneful'_, get it?" He began cackling again, his obnoxious voice slugging through the humid air.

"Are you going to write that on one of the windows so she gets the message or something?" Lloyd deadpanned. He wasn't even joking, but his statement only made the Chosen laugh harder.

"God, bud! That's why I keep you around!" he brought a hand to his mouth, giggling into it in a way that Lloyd likened to aristocracy.

Silence fell, the thick heat swarming around them. It was then, almost like he'd been completely oblivious to it before, that the Chosen complained about the heat.

"Man it's hot!" He pulled his red curls up into a ponytail and tossed himself on the couch, waving his hands in front of his face as if they were fans. "The pope must be giving a rather lengthy sermon since all that comes out of his mouth when he speaks is _hot air._"

Again, he laughed at his own joke, though the brunette failed to see what had been so hilarious about it. There was also the fact that it was so hot that even the idea of laughing fatigued him. Glancing curiously at the red head, Lloyd could only guess as to where his energy came from.

Abandoning the window, he sat on the adjacent couch, looking at the Chosen with a speculative glance.

The man was lithe and carried quite the presence with him. Even when he wasn't talking, all the attention seemed to be focused on the red head. Everything about him was grand. His speech, his movements, his expressions…

"Lloyd," Zelos spoke, his blue eyes staring hard into the brunette's russet colored ones.

An instant chill rolled through the teen and tenseness settled in the air. Perhaps it was because the Chosen hadn't used one of his many 'pet names', or, perhaps, it was because the humors and jovial demeanor of the man had suddenly shifted and he abruptly looked older, his face carved into concentration. There was a seriousness about him that had been lacking only a few seconds ago.

The teen didn't expose that he'd noticed the switch though, keeping his comments careful and light, "Yeah?"

"Your father," he said, "what's he sick with?"

"Tuberculosis," the brunette easily lied. Secretly he thanked Yuan for teaching him the art of deception.

"That's pretty nasty."

"That's why I need the money," the teen responded, gearing the conversation into his control. He focused on keeping his body relaxed, allowing only the _right _amount of tension to build in his features, as if he was talking about a difficult subject.

"I see," the Chosen said, though his posture said otherwise.

Instantly, Lloyd knew the man didn't believe his story, at least not fully. Part of him wondered if he'd underestimated the red head's perceptiveness. Just because he was a womanizer didn't mean he wasn't intelligent. In one of the teen's files, he'd read that the man had graduated at the top of his class.

_Mathematics, that was it…_

The man had a high proficiency in math, which meant he was also skilled in problem solving.

Being carefully aware of his 'tells', Lloyd continued, "I really am glad that you are allowing me to help."

Zelos didn't answer and the teen allowed an uncomfortable silence to fill the air.

In the brunette's mind, he could hear Yuan's words when they'd discussed forms of information gathering,

_"When someone wants to know something, they'll remain quiet. Awkward silences are the one of the best forms of psychological torture because the recipient feels obligated to end that silence, and that means talking."_

Lloyd could play that game too.

He sat still, leaning casually forward, elbows on his knees, and waited. A small gentle smile was on his face, his eyes light as he stared at the man. He wanted to appear honest, obligated, but there was no way he was going to talk until the red head spoke up.

Finally, the silence ended, the Chosen opening his mouth, "Well, I'm glad to have you aboard, Lloydie." He gave a smirk that appeared genuine, but as the brunette was getting to know the man, he could tell that almost nothing the red head did was without motive.

"Thanks," the teen responded, standing, "I'll go find Sebastian and ask him where to buy glass panes then. I can remove them tomorrow and then you can do what you please with the old ones." He gave a small bow and left the room, leaving the red head to figure him out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next time she saw him, he was crouching in a tree, gazing at her house.

At first, it'd startled her, but she hadn't allowed herself to show the surprise. Instead, her eyes widened in wonder, though her mind told her that a more proper reaction would be terror.

"Colette, honey, dinner's ready!" Her grandmother called up the stairs to the blonde's bedroom.

Her attention snapped back to reality and she turned her focus to her doorway, giving a small shout back, hoping that her grandmother would hear, "I'll be down in a minute!"

There was a soft acknowledgement and the blonde found relief flooding her system.

_Really, though?_

Her blue eyes wandered out the window again, catching the russet eyes that stared from the tree.

_How stupid can I be?_

She was utterly infatuated with the strange man, yet he was staring at her through windows, of all things. It'd be different to fall head over heels for a guy she'd actually spoken too, or at least had some sort of human contact with.

However, she was obsessing over a man who stared at her.

She'd thought about telling someone, but each time the words almost reached her lips, she chocked them back. In her mind, she could hear the professor's voice sternly reminding Colette that she was the Chosen of Regeneration and there were plenty of evil people who wanted her dead. The blonde would also be reminded that being stared at by a stranger wasn't a good thing. It was creepy.

Even with each of those thoughts going through her mind though, she found herself gazing out windows more and more, hoping to find him there.

God, she was being stupid.

_At least I'm not unaware of that fact._

With a bit of courage, she touched her window sill, keeping eye contact with the man in the tree.

Maybe she didn't really think he was attractive, maybe she was just curious as to why a man would show that much interest in her?

As her heart pounded in her chest, she knew that wasn't true.

Hands shaking, she tugged at the window, pulling it up, letting the cool autumn air filter in.

The man, who'd hesitantly watched her, suddenly grew wide eyed and darted off like a wild animal would before she could fully open the window.

"No, wait!" She called, shoving the window the rest of the way and leaning out of it.

A rush of wind caught her, blonde strands flowing up and all around as cool air brushed her face. It chilled her and quickly, she pulled herself inside. Arms wrapped around her shoulders, she gazed out the window again, heart dropping just a bit when she found he hadn't reappeared.

A sudden knocking came at her door and she quickly turned around, running her fingers through her hair as her father, Frank, stepped in.

"Colette, are you alright? We heard shouting…"

She gave a solid nod, face flushed, "Yes, I just, um…" she struggled in her mind for an answer that seemed more reasonable than 'I was trying to talk to the staring man'. "I saw an animal and I wanted to get a closer look so I, uh, opened the window!" She pointed rather dramatically at the open window.

Whether Frank actually believed her or not, the girl didn't know, but the man quickly came over to her, concern showing on his face, "Honey, it's freezing outside! You shouldn't have your window open at all, you'll catch a cold."

She nodded faintly, "Yes, of course you're right, father."

He moved over to close the window when a sudden idea came to the blonde. Quickly, she snatched her father's arm and tugged gently. The man gave her a curious look,

"Colette?"

"I, uh, I want to keep it open."

"Sweetheart," concern covered her father's words, but the blonde shook her head.

"Father, please? It's gets stuffy in my room at night. If I leave it open now, my room will stay cool." Guilt filled her as she watched her father slowly look between the window and her. She knew he only cared about her safety, but…

But…

She just needed to do this.

"Well," he finally said, an edge of hesitation in his voice, "Alright. Just for tonight though. Tomorrow we can buy you some lighter sheets."

Firmly nodding, she saw her father's worry decrease. He was apparently happy enough with the trade, as long as she didn't leave her window open too long.

"Dinner's ready, let's go downstairs."

"Of course," she responded, smiling, "Just let me grab a sweater and I'll be down in a moment."

Frank seemed to pause again, his thoughts probably on the window and the weather, but the blonde gave a reassuring smile, and finally he moved.

He left the door ajar, however, and she knew that meant she didn't have much more time.

What she was doing was stupid, she knew that, but her heart beat only increased as she pulled a piece of paper off her cluttered desk and snatched up a pen.

Shakily, she jotted down a simple note and placed it on the window sill. Putting a small book on top of it so it wouldn't fly away, she gave one last look out and then left, hoping that the man would return to find the message.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a busy day, Yuan stretched, leaning back in his chair till he felt like he would tip right out of it.

That was the problem with paperwork. He spent most of his time hunched over his maple colored desk and not enough time spreading his wings.

Smirking slightly at the 'irony' of the thought, the half elf stood and shelved several files before exiting his vast chambers and heading down into the gray city.

His goal: find Lloyd.

The conversation between the two of them the other day had been light, but for the blue haired man, it'd been well managed. He'd left the crumb; the one little thread end, dangling right in front of the teen's face, waiting to be pulled. After having a day or so to think about it, the half elf was hoping that the brunette would pry.

_Who wouldn't want to inquire about the statement, "Your father loves you more than you know"?_

Turning briskly, cape flowing behind him, the blue haired man headed for the library first. Of all the places the teen could be, it was probably in the depths of the book ridden room. He, himself, didn't care for libraries since he found he couldn't care less about what had happened in the past since he was relatively focused on the future, but Lloyd had taken after Kratos.

_Kratos._

Now there was a sad thought.

Quickly he shoved that aside, bringing his attention to the doors of the library. Extravagance blared him in the face as he pushed the large doors open. With contempt, the half elf wondered what Yggdrasill gained from having such elaborate doors. It wasn't like the angels cared, and no one but Lloyd used the library actively anyways…

"Yuan?" Lloyd's voice came as a surprise and it took the blue haired man a second to collect his thoughts.

"Ah, Lloyd, I was just looking for you," the half elf spoke, covering his shock.

An inquisitive look covered the teen's features, "Can we walk and talk?" He flicked his eyes down to the stack of books he was holding and the half elf gave a small annoyed sound.

"Sure," he conceded. It wasn't till then that the blue haired man noticed how nervous he was. It was just an unsettled feeling in his stomach, but it was starting to affect his thoughts. He forced himself to take a calm breath.

The two strolled out of the library, Yuan offering to help the teen carry the books and getting declined. It was probably for the better, the half elf didn't need something else to focus on.

As they walked, the hum of the city filling the silence between them, all the blue haired man could do was mull over how to bring his questions about. He had half hoped that Lloyd would ask, randomly, for things to be explained, but his silence was another trait he'd inherited from Kratos.

Weakly, Yuan sighed, getting an odd look from his student.

"How have things been?" The half elf questioned.

The brunette was thoughtful for a moment, almost like he was trying to evaluate whether there was a hidden agenda with those simple words.

Apparently deciding that Yuan meant no harm, the teen responded, "Fine. Everything in Tethe'alla is running smoothly-"

"No," the blue haired man interrupted, "That's not what I was asking about. I meant you. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, too." Lloyd answered plainly, as if that was _truly _how he felt. Even though Yuan wasn't sure "fine" was an emotional state, he didn't say anything. Instead, silence came back like a swarm of insects, buzzing in his ear as he tried to get rid of it.

_Well, that conversation fizzled out._

"Your father's been sending you on a lot of missions lately," the half elf poked, hoping the teen would bite.

"I guess. It felt like the same amount as usual to me."

"Well, you have all of your studies, plus the general overlook of Meltokio, the observation of Tethe'alla and, recently added, the observation and interaction with the Chosen." He ticked off the responsibilities with his fingers, almost like proving a point. "This time last year, he'd just let you oversee Meltokio."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow to that, almost like he hadn't assessed it that way before.

"I suppose," he answered lamely.

"He must trust you," the blue haired man commented, almost absently.

The teen made a scoffing sound, but didn't comment.

By this time, they'd reached his room, the automatic door sliding open as the two of them stepped into the gray abyss.

A plain bed rested against the wall, white sheets crumples and scattered across the mattress and floor. On the opposite wall, a wooden desk and chair stood barren, save a few pieces of papers on them. The closet, open but sparsely filled, was near the bed, an adjacent door leading to the small bathroom that each of the rooms had.

The only few noticeable things were several swords, similar to the ones the teen wore at his belt, were propped in a corner, one laying on the bed, and piles of books on the floor, crowding around the head of the bed.

He'd known that the teen had liked reading, but he hadn't been aware of how much time the brunette actually _spent _reading. Chuckling inwardly, he watched the teen set the new pile of books on the desk and turn, leaning against the wooden edge, to stare at his teacher.

Deciding to get down to the heart of the matter, the half elf moved forward, allowing the door to slide shut with a _whoosh._

"You don't really like your father, do you?"

The comment didn't seem to bother the teen, though there was a flash of something in his russet eyes before he answered, "No, that's not true. He's a good man."

"Yeah," the blue haired man commented thoughtfully, "I suppose he is."

A beat of silence passed.

Yuan looked around the room again, green eyes scanning its dullness, only for them to fall on something face down on the desk. It looked like a picture frame, but the half elf didn't inquire at the moment.

"But being good," he stated, "and liking him are two separate things, Lloyd."

A small twitch of stiffness in the teen's shoulders told the blue haired man one thing: his student was uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"I already answered your question."

"Yeah, you did."

"Is that all?"

"Maybe."

"Yuan, I have stuff to do."

"You could leave."

"This is _my _room," a small amount of anger was creeping into the teen's words. The half elf knew that Yggdrasill was a sensitive subject. It always had been, and normally, he'd let the topic slide, but it was imperative that the subject be broached.

"I'm well aware of that."

Lloyd was about to retort but he stopped himself. Instead, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a moment, he turned around and grabbed the book on top of the pile, a small yet thick paperback novel with crinkled pages, and strolled over to his bed.

Settling himself, he leaned against the headboard and cracked the book open.

The statement was obvious.

Lloyd was going to ignore Yuan.

It was almost comical, the way the brunette completely ignored his teacher's existence, apparently believing that throwing up a barrier was the best way to solve the issue.

"You can't ignore your feelings about your father forever," Yuan probed, "if he bothers you, why don't you ask yourself why that is?"

There was still no response, but the half elf observed that the russet eyes stared blankly at the page and he hadn't even flipped to a new part since opening the cover. Whether Lloyd wanted to or not, he was listening.

"Sons don't usually fear their fathers, I'm just saying." With a shrug of his shoulders, he moved towards the door. He prayed Lloyd would mull over the words rather than confront Yggdrasill on the issue.

He felt relatively confident that the teen wouldn't bring it up though.

If the brunette didn't like his father now, there wasn't a chance he'd bring his concerns to him.

With a slight grin, the half elf said farewell and left the teen alone to think.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Colette's father and grandmother had insisted that they spend some time together after dinner, just to talk and play some games. Cards and board games had been pulled off the creaky shelves and brought to the table. The blonde had smiled the entire time but only took in half of the conversation.

There was no way she could ditch her family to race up the stairs and see if there'd been a response to the note she'd left. It was ridiculous to even think that he'd answer, but with each passing second, she found her hope rising higher and higher.

Even when she told herself to be realistic, she still gave longing glances up to her room.

When her grandmother had finally yawned, calling it a night, Colette had wanted to dash up the stairs but had to force herself to remain pleasant and help clean up the dishes.

She made idle chatter, hoping her anxiety didn't show on her face.

Finally, Frank kissed her goodnight, heading off to his own room. Her grandmother gave her a smile and a wave, shuffling into her dark room as well. The entire house fell silent, and even though this was the moment she'd been waiting for, she forced herself to freeze.

Listening, she heard her family getting themselves ready for the night, and finally, the click of lights in both of their rooms.

Now, she knew, they wouldn't disturb her.

Feeling a bit ashamed, she travelled up the stairs and pushed her door open a crack. Peering through the darkness that consumed her room, she saw the window was still open, but everything that had been occupying the sill was missing.

Panicked, she moved forward, slipping her head out the window again and looking down.

Had it fallen?

She couldn't see anything that resembled a book.

Sure, the paper could have easily flown away, but the book itself wouldn't have vanished. It would have simply slid out the window and landed in the browning grass below.

A bit depressed, she chided herself for thinking that anything was going to happen because of it. It _had _been irrational to expect anything to happen if she'd left a note. Perhaps it just proved the man's intentions were not friendly.

Otherwise, why wouldn't he have communicated?

_Maybe he just never came back._

Shaking her head and closing the window, she knew she couldn't think like that. She needed to come back to the real world, where dangers existed everywhere and no one was to be trusted. Whatever fairytale she'd conjured her infatuation from, she needed to let it go.

More than a little hurt as she scolded herself, Colette gave a sigh. Moving to her desk, she pulled out a pair of matches and caught the warm flame to the wick of a candle.

_What had I been expecting anyways?_

A small, sad smile crossed her face. Yes, what had she thought would happen? They'd talk and have a whirlwind romance? Even she knew, as the Chosen, her days were numbered. Her life wasn't supposed to be shared with someone.

But still, the thought of being with someone, even in the short while left…

No. She wouldn't even be able to do that to another person. It was already bad enough that she had friends that she'd have to be torn from, so it was foolish for someone like her to-

A piece of paper on her desk caught her eye, and instantly, her heart hammered.

There, laying flat on her wooden desk, was the note she'd left.

Her scribble of handwriting at the top, asking,

_What's your name?_

With his response right below,

_Lloyd. Please tell me yours._

Butterflies were in her stomach and she felt light headed.

Lloyd. His name was Lloyd.

Heart pounding ever louder in her chest, she clutched the paper in her hands and sat on her bed, staring at the cursive that he'd written in. The stark pencil against the white…

_Wait! My book!_

She glanced around, bringing her blue eyes to the desk he'd left the note on, but the small book was nowhere to be seen. Curious, she looked over her entire room, even checking the bookshelf, but to no avail.

The book had simply vanished, just like the man had before.

* * *

A/N: Shameless advertising: Check in on Glory's Casket if you're enjoying this story. It's co-written by Emil Lime and myself.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I sincerely hope you all enjoy this update. I've been wanting to release this chapter ever since I started posting Edge of Truth. Just so everyone knows, I didn't proof read this chapter and won't be responding to last chapter's reviews this week because my mother is in the hospital . I'm just quickly jumping online to get this posted. I wanted to make sure you all were happy, because all of you wonderful readers and reviewers make _me _happy.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Five

_Weeks had passed since Kratos and Lloyd had returned to Derris-Kharlan, but even now, the man was uncomfortable. _

_The toddler had gotten his own bed, which he'd thought was absolutely the coolest, and was stationed in Kratos' room, much to Yggdrasill's disapproval. _

_Yuan had even been nice enough, after getting over the initial shock of having a child around, to buy some toys from one of the worlds for Lloyd, since Kratos wasn't allowed to leave. He was also pleasant towards the young boy, though the man could tell his half elf friend wasn't partial to Lloyd._

_"Daddy, where are you going?" Lloyd asked, tilting his head to one side. He was playing with several wooden toys that, as Yuan had explained, had been carved by a dwarf. _

_"Work," Kratos replied, kneeling in front of his son. _

_It was almost ironic calling it 'work', but he didn't share his dark humor with the boy, who wouldn't even get it anyways._

_"Can't you stay home?"_

_"Not today. Perhaps tomorrow I can remain here. Until then, stay in the room and Yuan will check on you when he can." Kratos hated leaving his child alone but had refused Yggdrasill's offer of letting angels watch over him. The idea of his son being guarded by some of the half elf leader's men was more terrifying than Lloyd being alone._

_With reluctance, Yuan had agreed to watch after the boy, when he could, he always stressed._

_"Will you play with me after you get home?" The three year old asked, standing and hugging his father._

_Kneeling down, Kratos returned the embrace, giving an extra squeeze to the young boy and kissing his forehead, "Of course. I'd love to."_

_He could feel his son smile into the crook of his neck, "get home soon!" _

_"I will." With one last kiss on his son's head, Kratos stood, heading out the door with a final farewell to his son. _

_Just as always, as soon as he left the room, the atmosphere got to him. The hum of the city and the gray that consumed each and every wall was enough to drive anyone mad, and today was especially haunting._

_He was meeting with Yggdrasill and the Five Grand Cardinals to discuss further research into Cruxis Crystals, and the thought turned his insides. Anna had been part of one of the many projects conducted on Exspheres and the idea of urging more tests along made him go numb._

_However, there was nothing he could do. He planned on remaining relatively quiet and letting the others talk about what to do. If asked his opinion, he'd side with Yggdrasill, no matter what._

_With a long sigh, he travelled to the inky black castle and made his way to the throne room, where each Grand Cardinal was waiting._

_Yggdrasill, heading the meeting, lounged in his throne, eyes lighting up slightly when Kratos entered._

_"Ah, the guest of honor has arrived."_

_A small trickle of fear started in Kratos' veins, but he kept his face carefully blank. Ignoring everyone else, he closed the distance to the throne and dropped to one knee, bowing deeply. _

_"I am sorry for keeping you waiting." _

_"You may stand." As he stood, Yggdrasill continued speaking, his melodic voice filling the stale air, "We were just talking about you, Kratos, but let's not get into that now." He gave a grand motion with his arms, welcoming everyone quickly, "There is a lot to discuss today, so let's not dawdle." _

_Kvar spoke up first, "There are plenty of benefits for deepening our research into Cruxis Crystals. The strength we'd get would be ten times that of a regular exsphere, and as long as research is also being done to find suitable hosts, we can increase our production ten-fold."_

_Kratos inwardly growled at the elder man, his eyes narrowing on his lined face. Thousands of thoughts filtered through his mind, but he kept his ridged stance near Yggdrasill's throne. He was surprised at the amount of self control he had, facing down the man who was responsible for Anna's death, for Lloyd's _almost _death, for their predicament…_

_Pronyma interjected, because, as Kratos suspected, she had to find a point to disagree with Kvar on, "Lord Yggdrasill," her alto voice radiated through the area, "hosts for Cruxis Crystals are quite difficult to locate. Most hosts die before the Crystal can be complete. I'm not sure if we should invest in something until we are surer of its profitability." _

_A crisp, high voice sounded, Kratos turning his attention to, perhaps, the oldest of the Cardinals. Purple hair slicked back and round spectacles perched on his nose, the man's gaunt features were mainly hidden by his disproportionally large green outfit._

_A wicked smile crossed his face as he spoke, "Now lady Pronyma, I assure you. There is plenty of research to approve of an exploratory advance in the Cruxis Crystal field."_

_"Rodyle," Kvar hummed, "is correct, Pronyma."_

_Out of all of the Grand Cardinals, Kvar and Rodyle were probably the ones who were to be feared the most. They both were manipulative and power hungry. Why Yggdrasill had assigned them to the lead spots many years ago still eluded Kratos, who'd warned the leader of the move._

_As usual, he'd been ignored and the two elders had been allowed into the Grand Cardinals._

_When they spoke, Kratos listened, trying to identify any possible ulterior motive or deception. The half elf leader, however, seemed particularly bored with the subject._

_Yggdrasill gave a wave of his hand, "Continue on."_

_Pronyma seemed partially shocked that the leader would simply move on without her, but she didn't voice it. She was terrified and in constant awe of the blonde half elf… At least Kratos knew why the leader kept her around._

_"Perhaps," Kvar sounded, his voice thoughtful, "we should ask Kratos." There was a vile twist in his words and Kratos couldn't help but compare it to a snake._

_Instantly, Yggdrasill perked up, "I think that's an excellent idea." He turned his attention to the man next to him, "Kratos, what's your opinion on the matter?"_

_The way the Kvar had said his name… A tremble rolled through the man as he kept his steely gazed leveled at the elder. Keeping his remark carefully calm, he responded, "I have no opinion."_

_"Come now," Kvar responded, his beady eyes locking with Kratos' russet orbs, "you have more experience with this issue than any one of us here."_

_"I would believe that you'd have the most familiarity, considering you are the one who headed most of the projects."_

_"Yes, but I never got intimate with them."_

_Instant silence filled the area. A chill rolled through the air, sapping away any words someone could have conjured. _

_Kratos felt his heart hammering into his ribs, anger bubbling against the surface of his skin. So badly did he want to close the distance between him and Kvar, sword drawn. In his mind, he envisioned how his hands were feel tightened around the hilt of his blade, the business end shoved through Kvar's core. Warmth would spill over his hands in the color of red and the squish of the man's organs would fill his ears._

_He could only imagine the elder man's scream as it'd erupt into the silence, everything he'd built himself up to, shattering in just one flicker of life._

_Never, more than at that moment, did Kratos hate the man._

_"Kratos," Yggdrasill's light voice floated over the man's thoughts and he forced himself to breath. _

_"Whatever you believe my lord, I believe." He spoke it through clenched teeth, but he was able to keep his cool. He could see, however, a sickening smile cross Kvar's face._

_The man liked playing games._

_"What of the others than?" Yggdrasill questioned, nodding to the two in the area who hadn't spoken._

_Forcystus and Magnius gave stout nods, both of them not bothering to join the debate. _

_That, at least, was an expected outcome. Neither of the two had ever been interested in the politics that naturally came with dealing with the higher ups. Forcystus because he cared little about it and Magnius because he was foolishly blind to the impact Yggdrasill had._

_Kratos forced himself to breath once more._

_At least the meeting was reaching an end. Then he could go back to Lloyd._

_"Then I have a proposition. There is a person I'm rather sure would make an excellent host for a Cruxis Crystal." The Cardinals muttered a few whispers between themselves as the blonde stood up. A smirk split his face, "and since everyone is behind me," he gave a sideways glance towards Kratos, "there should be no objection."_

_Terror clawed through Kratos' body, heart beat increasing as he felt the tension mount._

_No…_

_"I believe," the half elf's melodic voice sang, "that Lloyd Aurion would be the perfect candidate."_

_"No!" Kratos growled, turning immediately to Yggdrasill, "You cannot do that to my son." Fear and anger mixed in his veins as he glared down the man who'd been his former companion._

_"You said you'd obey me."_

_"As long as it didn't involve Lloyd."_

_"You said you agreed with my stance on the issue."_

_"Before it involved Lloyd."_

_"We're finished here." Yggdrasill moved away from his throne only for his arm to be grabbed violently by Kratos._

_Russet eyes drilled into dancing green ones, "Don't you dare harm my son."_

_"It's a little late for that," the half elf sang._

_Eyes widening, Kratos felt his heart stop. He didn't mean… he couldn't-_

_"That's right, Kratos," Yggdrasill mocked, "Your son is being taken to Kvar's ranch as we speak."_

_Before he could even process what was happening, Kratos released the half elf leader and raced for the warp. _

_"You're not getting away!" Yggdrasill's voice rang over the air._

_A swelling of mana at Kratos' feet only made him increase his speed, narrowly dodging spiked earth as it jolted from the ground._

_Stepping on the warp, he transported himself, hurrying to the next warp that'd get him closer to his son._

_As soon as his feet hit the ground in Welgaia, he was running towards the room he'd inhabited with his son. It wasn't his typical room in the castle, which had confused him upon arrival, but now, it all made sense. _

_Yggdrasill had wanted to separate him from Lloyd, putting as much distance between them as possible, all for the events of today._

_Cursing himself for being so blind, he picked up his pace, drawing his sword as he grew closer to his destination._

_"Lloyd!" he shouted, finally barging into the room. There was no sign of the child. The room, however had been ransacked and it appeared a struggle had taken place. Blood smeared the floor, a stroke of fear coursing through Kratos' body. "Lloyd!"_

_Exiting quickly, he spotted a slight trail of blood that continued through one of the side paths. It ended abruptly, but it was enough to give him a heading._

_Terror caused him to run harder, his body not even feeling the strain._

_"Lloyd!"_

_"Daddy!" It was a cry from further ahead, but distinguishable._

_"Lloyd!" At the sound of his son's voice, the fear he'd been feeling was replaced with rage. Intense fury engulfed him and as he got the angel and his son in his sights, he unleashed a powerful demon fang._

_The energy collided with the flying man, sending him crashing to the ground. Subsequently, he dropped the toddler, who slid a few inches before coming to a stop._

_Without hesitation, Kratos reached the angel and brought the point of his sword down on the man's head. Red erupted, a sickening crunch filling the air as more life liquid drained out. Gray matter splattered itself abstractly on the floor, and Lloyd, who'd been only a little ways away, was covered in the gory mess. _

_His son had seen it, just now. He'd watched his father murder someone, but that hardly mattered at the moment. He shoved the thought aside, looking down at his trembling son._

_Tears rolled down the young boy's face, diluting the red that had settled itself there._

_"Lloyd," Kratos spoke, reaching down._

_His son looked up, eyes filled with relief. It lasted only a second though, as a massive wave of energy blasted Kratos, and his son's face turned to one of terror._

_"Daddy!"_

_Kratos, injured but standing, glared at the man who'd attacked him._

_Before him was none other than Yggdrasill, a scowl on the half elf's face._

_"Aw," he spoke, voice mocking, "Did daddy get hurt?"_

_Gritting his teeth, Kratos tightened his grip on his sword, leveling it at his former companion. _

_"Get away from us, Yggdrasill!" He spat, a spray of blood coming from his mouth. _Am I really that badly injured? _He hadn't even taken time to assess his wounds, and yet, now, upon realizing that he'd actually been hit pretty hard, he could feel his body give out a whine of protest as he moved._

_Even still, he found that he was mostly numb to the pain, the adrenaline and anger pumping through his body enough to stave off any feeling._

_"You have no power here, Kratos," Yggdrasill's voice dipped dangerously low and he raised his hand, energy forming at his fingertips. He didn't even have to take time to chant. "Gravity well!"_

_A large black sphere launched from the earth, sparking energy gathering in the middle of it as it ripped apart everything inside._

_Kratos barely dodged, having scooped up Lloyd and landing several feet away. A sob came from the toddler and Kratos, just above a whisper, spoke, "Everything is going to be alright, Lloyd."_

_The words stung as he settled his crying son on the ground. The same thing he'd told himself over and over that night… _

_A flash of Anna's face, rain pounding it into nothingness, crossed his vision before he could stop it._

Anna…

_Another wave of energy rushed forth, Kratos easily dodging and sending a demon fang back. It missed the half elf, who sprouted his colorful wings and launched yet another attack._

_Ranged attacks were Kratos' weakness. While he knew a multitude of spells, he needed adequate time to cast them, and that had always been a skill Yggdrasill had more mastery in. Whether he wanted to or not, he _had _to get in close range, where he held the advantage._

_The blonde had a lot of power but his defenses were lacking._

_Running forward, dodging spells this way and that, Kratos drew his sword up, swiping at the half elf before he had the time to defend._

_A trail of red cut across Yggdrasill's palm before he pulled away, his wings helping him fly back a few feet. He hissed, raising his other hand to perform magic. _

_"Not so fast!" Kratos shouted, bringing his own wings out. Mana formed at his back, pooling into glittering blue feathers behind him. In an instant, he was just as quick as the half elf, and he launched himself, blade poised, at his opponent._

_The blonde barely had time to dodge, the blade missing his neck by a few inches._

_"If you want to play it that way," Yggdrasill formed a sword out of mana, it becoming reality in his hands. With it, he swung out, clashing blades with Kratos._

_A loud ring filled the air, followed by several more as each angel clashed over and over, neither gaining an advantage. A scrape of metal, and Kratos sent the half elf's weapon flying, the sword dissipating into the air. A second flick of his wrist and he drove his sword down, lodging it in Yggdrasill's shoulder._

_Grunting, the blonde brought his hand up, taking only a second to form a blast._

_Without time to dodge, Kratos was hit full force._

_The wave sent him flying back and he collided with the ground before he could operate his wings. _

_Pain shot through his muscles, but he wasn't going to stand down. Pulling himself up quickly, he narrowly missed another assault. _

_"You should've come to realize that I've gotten stronger, Kratos. There's no use in trying to beat me." As he spoke, white mana formed over his wound, a soft sizzle sounded and in a matter of seconds, the gash had healed back up. "I'll give you one chance. Throw down your weapon, relinquish your son and I will spare you. If not," He formed another blade in his hand, pointing it directly at Kratos, "I shall end your life here."_

_"You've gone too far this time," Kratos growled, readying his blade. He wasn't going down without a fight. He knew he could beat Yggdrasill, the man was overconfident, he just needed to buy time to notice an opening._

_"Is that a no?" The half elf asked._

_Kratos didn't even bother responding. He charged forward, speeding himself up with a flap of his wings. _

_Instantly, the two collided again, a clash of metal permeating the air. Kratos felt the strength behind the attack, pressing back with all of his weight before pulling away, then watching the blonde stumble forward a bit. Swinging at the opening, Kratos' blade hit his opponent's shoulder, twisting his body around so he had the opportunity to attack twice._

_It hit again, a fresh wave of blood cascading down as Yggdrasill hissed in pain. This didn't stop him, however. The man recovered quickly, swinging his sword at his former master, both blades bouncing off each other with a harsh clang._

_Only a second passed, "Holy Lance!"_

_Kratos felt the welling of mana above him as a yellow beam formed in the sky. Energy radiated from all around, and in a matter of moments, all of the mana surged on top of him._

_It stung, his entire body ringing, as the powerful attack ripped at his skin. He let out a shout, voice instantly lost in the onslaught of the attack. _

_His blade tumbled out of his fingers as the spell disappeared, and he collapsed to one knee. Breathing hard, Kratos struggled to focus on what was happening around him. His vision had blurred and his hearing was muted, though it was obvious that Yggdrasill was speaking._

_Why was he so weak?_

_Struggling to stand, he blinked back the blurriness and the world slowly came into focus._

_The blonde had moved closer to him, but wasn't paying attention to his former master. Instead, his greedy green eyes had fallen on the young boy who now stood between Kratos and Yggdrasill. Lloyd was several feet in front of his father, hands raised to either side of his small body._

_"Stupid boy," Kratos heard, his hearing jolting back with amazing volume. He winced as the hum of the city settled into the background and the sniffles of the toddler filled his ears._

_"Stop," the boy sniveled, "Stop hurting daddy."_

_"How adorable. The bastard child wants to protect his bastard father," the harsh words hung in the air as the half elf eyed Lloyd._

_"Yggdrasill," Kratos spat, everything spinning. _

_Lloyd, he had to get Lloyd. He couldn't let anything happen to him. He'd promised himself, he'd promised Anna._

_"So you're not completely dead yet. Well, I can change that."_

_Yggdrasill raised a hand, not at Kratos though, but at Lloyd. Energy formed at the half elf's fingertips and mana began to pulse from nearby._

_Almost like he was watching in slow motion, Kratos could see the little boy's body grow ridged, the toddler knowing what was happening but not what to do. A wide smirk split the half elf's face as the mana began to buzz around, energy ready to be released. _

_"No," Kratos' voice came out in a hoarse whisper._

_The mana at his back coiled, wings launching Kratos across the expanse that separated him from his son, his mind no longer caring what happened as long as his son was safe._

_"Lloyd!" _

_The energy was released, and in just the last second, his arms wrapped safely around his son. He could feel the terror of the young boy, but also the warmth of his body, the way he curled instinctively in towards his father…_

_And then the energy hit and every single one of Kratos' nerves were on fire._

_Letting out an agonizing scream, he fell to the ground, still gripping Lloyd in his arms. _

_As long as he was safe…_

_As long as he was safe…_

_Every inch of his body felt like it was sparking, energy coursing through his skin and ripping him apart. It was horrible; feeling like every nerve in his body was being scratched apart. More than anything, his back hurt, where the blast had made its initial contact. _

_"Kratos!" A kick connected with his back, pain flaring up through his body. "You screw everything up!" This time, the blow came in the form of a sword. It stabbed, straight through his side, and all he could do was cry in agony. _

_Squeezing his eyes shut, he pulled Lloyd closer, the only thing keeping him from giving up completely was the fact that he heard his son whimpering._

_"Daddy," he whined, but before Kratos could answer, another wave of energy hit him full force, sending them both flying._

_He landed with a thud, barely keeping his son in his arms._

_Move… he needed to move. They had to get away._

_Before he could attempt movement, Yggdrasill was above him, snatching Lloyd out of his arms. The young boy cried, "Daddy!"_

_The half elf gave a nasty retort, "Daddy's busy right now." _

_Kratos glared up at the man, ignoring the pain that swarmed his body. He saw the blonde holding Lloyd by an arm, the toddler crying again. _

_"Daddy! Daddy!" _

_The half elf's fingers gripped at the boy's elbow, knuckles white._

_"Yggdrasill-" Kratos tried, but it was too late. The blonde tightened his grip and a loud snap filled the air. Lloyd wailed, tears rolling down his eyes._

_"Save him now, _daddy._" Yggdrasill hissed. Then, without mercy, he flung the three year old half way across the platform. Kratos heard more than saw his son hit the ground, hard._

_A whimper came from his direction, but Kratos didn't dare look over. Yggdrasill's attention had become focused on him again and the man didn't want his son to be drawn into the mess once more. His heart dropped as he heard his son give off a small sob, but he kept his eyes leveled with the leader's._

_"You really did bring this upon yourself," the melodic voice of the blonde sung. His eyes were fierce, almost insane, as he glared down on his former master. "If you hadn't run off, if you hadn't gone and fucked with a human girl, than this never would have happened…" _

_The way he spoke suddenly sounded foreign, like he wasn't himself. _

_Kratos felt a true pang of terror enter his veins. Yggdrasill wasn't in his sane mind anymore. Things had gone too far out of his circle and he was desperately trying to pull it all back in._

_"This isn't my fault." The half elf formed a sword in his hand, the mana becoming reality. Without flinching, he pointed the blade down at his former master, eyes hard. "You have no one to blame but yourself."_

_Kratos' heart hammered in his chest, limbs refusing to move._

_He couldn't run, not anymore._

_His energy was gone, his wounds far too dramatic for him to attempt fighting back… but did he have any other choice?_

_ With a sideways glance, he saw his son getting up. _

_The boy, still sobbing, was heading straight for his father, eyes determined._

No.

_Kratos felt every nerve in his body freeze._

No, turn away, Lloyd. Run away.

_He couldn't bring the words to his throat, and in the corner of his eye, he saw Yggdrasill bring the blade up._

Look away, Lloyd. Please.

_"Daddy," the young boy whispered, increasing his speed. It was almost like the toddler suddenly realized what was going to happen. _

_Kratos wanted to speak, to say something, anything, but nothing came out._

_As the blade whistled through the air, the last thing Kratos saw was his son, desperately trying to reach him._

_The last thing he heard was his son, crying out his name._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Thank you all for your support last week. Just an update: My mother is feeling stronger and doing a lot better, so they're hoping to get her out of the hospital today or tomorrow. A long and stressful week is over. Hope you all like this update.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Six

Several days passed before Lloyd allowed himself to leave Derris-Kharlan. With no official business other than his job with the Chosen of Tethe'alla, which was postponed for the weekend that most workers enjoyed down on the planet, there was absolutely no reason for him to go to Sylvarant… so he had to plan his explorations days in advance so that he could build up the necessary alibi in case anyone asked where he'd run off too.

It'd happened a few times, his father or Yuan questioning his whereabouts, and his lie had come in handy. It served as another reason why he was glad his teacher had taught him how to deceive people, though when he was facing the blue haired man down, Lloyd had to be smarter with the webs he weaved.

Today, though, he found the drive he'd used to force himself to wait had dwindled and anticipation coursed through his veins.

He'd told her his name.

It was, perhaps, the stupidest thing he could've done, but when he'd read the note, almost hearing the desperation in her words, he couldn't help but reply.

She hadn't left him anything to write with, so he'd crept into her room, and for the first time, really got to know her. Her room was decently clean, just a small bit of clutter on her desk and in her closet. The bed had been made, faded blue blankets tucked neatly and her pillow propped. Several multicolor throw pillows also accessorized her bed, and the warm wooden walls made the entire place feel homey.

Her scent had also been left.

It was a light smell, the teen picturing flowers as it invaded his senses. Even though he knew a lot about flowers since he'd read about it in one of the many biology books in the library, he couldn't identify the scent. It'd actually been only a handful of times he'd purposefully smelled a plant. Normally, it mixed with the senses of the earth and bustling cities he frequented.

He'd hesitated to find a pen, against his better judgment, and looked around her room. He'd fingered the spines of the books on the wooden shelf she had near her desk, he'd glanced through her closet, identifying many of the things he'd seen her in previously…

Even though he knew it was slightly strange that he was in her room without her knowledge, he couldn't help but be interested.

For the first time ever, he was being exposed to the woman he'd been watching for months now.

Finally he'd snatched up a pen and answered her, leaving the paper on the desk. It wasn't until he glanced back at the sill, the small yet thick book still resting on it, that he even remembered it was there. He'd carefully walked over, picking up the small thing and leafing through a few pages.

It appeared to be a fictional novel, though the brunette had never heard of it. The library of Derris-Kharlan didn't have a huge expanse of fiction, so his eyes went wide as he scanned through the first couple of pages, his mind being transported to a fantasy land.

With only a small bit of hesitation, he held tightly to the book and crawled out the window, being ever mindful of prying eyes.

Launching himself back into the tree, the teen had glanced once more at the blonde's room, feeling his heart hammering.

He'd return the book…

Hell, it'd just given him an excuse to see her again.

Sighing, the teen brought his thoughts back to reality, where he was lounged on his plain bed, legs crossed at the ankles and the small novel he'd borrowed propped open in his lap.

He'd read it several times now, each time discovering new things hidden within the words.

It shocked him that someone like him, who read a lot, hadn't been able to see the ending of the book coming. In fact, he'd been blown away and had quickly reread the book, picking up on details that had subtly hinted to the ending.

A smile crossed his face as he stood, stretching.

He couldn't wait any longer. If he didn't go today, the weekend in Tethe'alla would be over and he'd have his mornings and afternoons taken by the red headed Chosen. He'd then be expected back in Derris-Kharlan to attend his lessons with the half elf. He was certain, if he needed too, that he could go to Sylvarant instead of Tethe'alla, but he didn't want to push his limits, not yet.

Placing the book on his bed, his russet eyes scanned his bland room, taking in the familiar sights.

It wasn't till his glance came across the downed picture frame that he felt something tug in his mind.

Hell, something always tugged in his mind when he looked at that photo, though for the life of him he couldn't place it.

Casually, he strolled over and picked the frame up, two happy faces greeting him. He was actually shocked he'd left it out, since he normally tucked it far away because, frankly, the image freaked him out.

The people in the picture were so familiar and yet, he knew he'd never met them before. Throughout his childhood he hadn't been allowed to leave Derris-Kharlan and even now, he had restrictions regarding his access to either world.

He let his eyes stay on the man for a bit, taking in the deep red hair and pale skin. His clothes were simple, but his expression was genuine. He looked happy, though serious, a light smile on his face. He kept an arm wrapped around the woman in the picture. The woman had a different look about her. She was smiling sweetly, her face lighting up the entire image. Short brown hair hung at her chin and her arms were wrapped around the man. It was obvious that the two of them cared for each other, and Lloyd, on more than one occasion, had felt obligated to return the image to whoever it belonged too, but, he had no idea who that'd be.

When he was younger, he'd gone around looking at all of the angels, seeing if any of them looked like the figures in the picture. Eventually, he'd given up and had pushed the unsettling image aside.

Now though, looking into the frame, the tugging on his mind, and he began to wonder again.

_They're so damn familiar…_

A _whoosh _sounded, the automatic door opening, and the brunette quickly tossed the frame to his desk. It gave a clatter as he looked up to see who'd entered.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Lloyd asked.

Yuan gave a sly smile, "Must have forgotten."

It was obvious the half elf had barged in on purpose, though the teen let the thought slide. It was hardly important.

"What do you want, may I ask?"

"Actually, I have a small favor."

"I don't do favors."

"You owe me," the blue haired man responded, "for saving your ass with your father."

"I heard."

"Yeah, he was quite pleased that his son was starting to make an effort for his education."

"So lying for me constitutes me owing you?" The statement itself was confusing, and the teen put his weight on one leg, a hand on his hip.

"If you don't like the sound of that," the half elf answered, "then remember that you still owe me for not forcing you to do your lessons on your birthday a little while ago."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "I can't say that I remember that."

"They do say that the ones in debt have worse memories than the ones who put them there."

Knowing that he wasn't winning the argument, he gave a hard sigh, "Fine. As long as it doesn't take long, I'll do you a 'favor'."

"That's the spirit," Yuan spoke happily. He turned on his heel and exited the room, obviously wanting Lloyd to follow.

The pep in the half elf's step was enough to aggravate the teen, who found his mood quickly plummeting because his plans had been temporarily derailed.

He wanted to see the blonde again… maybe actually speak to her this time.

"I just need you to pick something up for me," he said casually, glancing over to his student. Lloyd kept pace with the blue haired man, staring straight ahead.

"What is it?"

"It's actually something in Sylvarant."

Lloyd's heart jumped for a second. Yuan wanted him to go to Sylvarant? Just a second of suspicion passed through the teen's mind, before he responded.

"What's down there?"

"Just a few supplies. I'd get them myself but I'm overloaded with paperwork and I have several check-ups to do with the Grand Cardinals... " He kept talking but the teen ignored him.

Relief flushed through his system.

_Of course Yuan doesn't know anything._

It'd be strange for the half elf to be aware of the teen's transgressions, though the idea still flitted in his mind. He knew his teacher was an expert liar; however, Lloyd _had _made contact with her a few days ago. If Yuan had wanted proof, as he normally did before any of his accusations, there was more than enough now to take to Lloyd's father.

As they reached the warp, he settled his russet eyes on his teacher, "When do you want me back?"

"As soon as possible, if you could," he handed his student a list of supplies, "and don't forget anything, alright? Most of the supplies should be in Palmacosta." He got a thoughtful look, than added, "but you'll have to go to Triet for a few things."

Lloyd gave a nod, keeping a level gaze as he warped away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The air was warm and salty, washing over the teen and his senses.

There was something he liked about Palmacosta, though he'd only gotten to visit it a few times in his life. Whenever he was ordered to go, a jolt of excitement went through him.

Normally he wasn't allowed in Slyvarant. His father had said it was far more dangerous than Tethe'alla and had limited his movements inside the world, but every now and again, Lloyd had been, with permission, allowed to do a few assignments.

Actually, aside from his secret adventures into the unknown world, this was the first time he hadn't been accompanied. Vaguely, the brunette wondered if Yuan had even gotten authorization from his father, but the thought was swept away as a strong gale rushed through the busy town.

Vendors yelled from the brick laid streets, the hustle and bustle creating a melody that Lloyd followed with his heart rather than his ears.

Happiness in his step, he thought about going to see the girl once he was done. He could probably spare an hour or so. He'd drop by in Triet, grab what Yuan needed and then head to the humble town of Iselia. The pure idea of getting to see her again made Lloyd walk a bit faster, hoping he'd get his job done quickly.

Picking his way through the streets, the brunette came across a large item shop. Glancing down at his list, he strolled inside, finding it filled with people. Women and men alike filtered their way through the cluttered aisles, fawning over groceries that, judging by their sweet scent, had just arrived. Others gazed at price tags of expensive items, some people carrying thoughtful expressions.

It was a huge commotion to Lloyd, and it took him a second to sort the noise into the background.

Loud noises… perhaps his greatest weakness.

After a second, he was able to focus and joined in the flow of the crowd, snatching items off the shelf that had been jotted down on Yuan's list.

Half way through he gave up interpreting what had been written and instead went with his typical guess and check method.

_Oh, something on the list had started with an 'M'…_

Glancing at the item's name, then at the paper, the teen concluded that the word simply wasn't long enough to be whatever the half elf had wanted, and put it back.

_There was a word that looked like that…_

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't realize that he'd separated from the river of lives and headed straight for a woman who, herself, was deep in thought.

He noticed only when he ran into her, both of their items flying as she tumbled to the ground and he took a second to catch his balance.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" He apologized, feeling terrible for not even noticing her. Kneeling near her, he began to snatch up the fallen items, separating out both of their piles as the woman shook her head.

Her senses clear, she retorted in a harsh tone, "Watch where you're going!" Amber eyes danced with fury, only for it to dissipate when she realized that the man was squatting next to her, apology still flowing from his lips.

"I wasn't even paying attention. You see, I was getting stuff for a friend and his handwriting is particularly bad, and-"

She cut him off, "Hey, hold up, it's alright."

Lloyd glanced up at the woman, taking her in for the first time. Jet black hair pulled into a bushy ponytail and sharp amber eyes. Her outfit consisted of a strange lavender wrap cinched with a large pale pink bow.

The clothes reminded him of something, but before he could pinpoint what, she was shuffling to her feet, hauling up the items she'd been balancing in her arms.

"Really, it's my fault," she stammered. Apparently she was fishing lamely for a response, "Don't worry about it."

Shaking his head, the teen stood up, "No, it's alright," he smiled gently, "It really was my fault."

He saw her twitch with something that was a mix between annoyance and embarrassment and her face suddenly flushed.

"N-no!" She stammered, twirling herself around, "Forget about it. It's nothing… this was nothing." With a huff, she pushed past, not bothering to look back.

Lloyd gave a small laugh, picking up the rest of his own items. She certainly was a strange character.

_I just hope I didn't hurt her. She didn't even seem to be from around here-_

He froze.

That's where he'd recognized her outfit from.

Mizuho, the small hidden village out in the countryside of Tethe'alla. _Tethe'alla!_

Panic filled his mind. How in the hell had she gotten from Tethe'alla to Slyvarant? There wasn't a way, there couldn't be. His father had explained once, in detail, of how the two worlds sat on different dimensional field. He'd explained that the people of Derris-Kharlan were the only ones with access to both worlds, so how-

Turning, he planned on going after the woman, thinking that maybe he'd been mistaken, but she was gone, absorbed by the ever constant stream of people.

His heart pounded but he forced himself to calm down.

Why had someone from Tethe'alla been in Slyvarant? That was the first question he needed answered. Her appearance in the large city couldn't have been random. She didn't seem stressed, lost or confused. In fact, she'd seemed almost comfortable with her surroundings.

She had to have been, since she'd focused so hard on something she'd neglected everything going on around her… at least, that's what had happened to the teen.

Running a nervous hand through his hair, he decided he'd get the rest of his shopping done and then leave. He'd return to Derris-Kharlan and ask his father about it. His father would defiantly know whether something was wrong.

All thoughts of seeing the blonde girl were gone.

Clamping down his racing heart, he maneuvered back into the river of people and snatched up the rest of the items, buying them and leaving as quickly, yet calmly, as he could.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What were you doing in Slyvarant!" It wasn't so much of a question as a demand for answers.

The blonde half elf had shot up instantly, his hands gripped tightly and eyes narrowed. He'd almost spat the question and Lloyd couldn't help but flinch.

Fear surged through his body but he forced himself to stay composed. Still kneeling, head bowed, the teen took a deep breath and exhaled. He understood that his father was upset, but he hadn't thought it'd cause such an outcry. Quickly, he was coming to regret his choice.

Rethinking his approach, he glared at the ground.

"Father," Lloyd spoke, but was quickly cut off.

"Stand!"

The brunette stood, locking his russet colored eyes with his father's green ones. His heart rate increased as he saw the scowl on his father's face, the way the man gritted and bared his teeth like an animal. It was then that Lloyd noticed he was breathing quickly, head spinning from hyperventilation.

_Breath. _He reminded himself, balling his own fists.

"Father, I-"

In a flash, the blonde was in front of the teen. Faster than Lloyd could anticipate, he was backhanded. His face stung as his head whipped to the side.

"How many times have I ordered you _not _to go into Sylvarant?" There was a growl in his question, but the brunette didn't have the defiance to look back at his father.

"Several," he stated quietly.

His cheek still stung from where he'd been hit.

"Then why did you defy me?"

"Father, I was simply gathering materials for-"

"Silence!" His father boomed, green eyes narrowed dangerously, "I did not give you permission to speak."

The brunette remained quiet, body shaking. The world around them hummed as they stood, but it almost seemed like the atmosphere was quieting down for the leader.

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders and put everything I've worked for in jeopardy!" He seemed furious, and Lloyd didn't blame him, but at the same time, he desperately wanted his father to know what had happened. Yes, he'd been stupid, not checking with his father to make sure it was okay for him to go, but now wasn't the time for that discussion.

There was a moment that his father seemed to get contemplative, but when he spoke again, his words were no less vile, "What city did you go to?"

Breathing deeply, Lloyd whispered, "Palmacosta."

"Speak up, I can't hear you," his father said, aggravated. A pale hand snatched up the teen's jaw and yanked it forcefully so they had no choice but to look each other in the eye. "Where?"

"Palmacosta." He kept his voice even despite the fact that his heart was making a dent in his rib cage. He was terrified and he couldn't manage to control his shaking limbs.

"Is that the only place you went?"

Lloyd would have nodded, but the tight grip on his jaw kept his head firmly in place. Instead, he muttered out a simple, "Yes."

The blonde released his hand, stalking over to his throne and sitting down. One leg crossed over the other, he gazed passed the brunette, contemplating.

They stayed that way for awhile, his father thinking over everything in his head. To the teen, it was like the man was sorting through memories, through files, assessing whether any wrong had actually been done.

"Palmacosta's the only city you've ever visited, correct?" Harsh green eyes fell upon the teen, and he made himself keep eye contact.

Breathing, he formed the lie in his head and forced himself to believe it, "Yes."

The staring match began, his father trying to decide if he was lying and Lloyd trying to prove that he wasn't.

Finally, the half elf gave a sigh and stood up, walking back over to the teen, who winced slightly as the man placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"My dear boy," his father spoke, his voice smooth, "I'm sorry I hit you, but you can't disobey me. I put those rules into affect for your protection."

"I understand, father."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

Russet eyes stared into green abysmal ones.

"Lloyd," he spoke, moving his hand to the teen's shoulder, "if you ask for forgiveness, I will forgive you."

Heart hammering in his chest, the brunette kneeled down, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry, father. Please forgive me of my transgressions."

"You may stand," his father spoke, melodic voice bringing the teen upwards. He smiled gently, "And of course I forgive you."

Lloyd felt a chill roll down his spine, but he gave a small nod.

His father waved his hand, dismissing the brunette, and Lloyd quickly turned and headed for the warp. It was a chore, making his legs walk slowly towards his freedom, but he managed. He couldn't appear rushed, he didn't want his father to know how much he actually desired to leave.

_Forget telling him, then. Maybe I'll try telling him again when he's in a better mood._

Even as he told himself that, he knew he wasn't going to seek an audience about that particular matter again. He was terrified.

Terrified of his father, the man who'd raised and nurtured him…

Mixing with his solid footfalls, Yuans' words rang out in the brunette's mind,

_"You can't ignore your feelings about your father forever. If he bothers you, maybe you should ask yourself why that is. Sons don't usually fear their fathers, I'm just saying."_

Before Lloyd could warp down though, his father's icy voice penetrated his ears, "And Lloyd," the man sounded thoughtful, almost like the conversation they'd previously had had been a pleasant one, "Don't ever disobey me again."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks again for all of your warm wishes towards my mother. She's officially out of the hospital and is resting at home, so that's made life significantly less stressful. I realized after I posted the previous chapter that I didn't thank my wonderful reviewers and readers, so a doubly big thanks goes out to all of you.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Seven

He wasn't in the mood, the following day, to go down to Tethe'alla and see the Chosen, but Lloyd had little choice in the matter. It was his job and he'd promised the red head that he'd be there on time, ready to do some work.

The rush of the city did little to the teen's mood as he walked into the rich district of Meltokio, feeling rather than seeing the Chosen's presence come upon him.

"Lloydie!" He shouted from behind the brunette. Almost as soon as the word had been shouted, the red head came crashing into Lloyd, gloved arms wrapping around his shoulders and a head settling near his neck. "Ah, someone's up early!"

The obnoxious tone of the man's voice traveled right into the brunette's ear, and if it was possible, he loathed the voice more.

"Good morning, sir," he responded through gritted teeth.

_Calm down… I just need to calm down._

"Oh, don't call me that," he gave an annoying laugh, "you can call me Zelos!"

"I'll do that."

The Chosen remained attached to the teen, who gave a long sigh. Did the man not notice what he was doing? Perhaps he had no control of his immature actions.

"What's with the long face?" He questioned, as if he was actually concerned.

_Breath…_

"It's been a tough weekend," Lloyd said, sticking mostly with the truth.

After the conversation with his father, he'd retired to his room. His mind had swirled with questions and concerns, but with nowhere to express the thoughts; he found he'd worn himself down by contemplating them. That, on top of the fact that he hadn't gotten to see the girl again, put him in a very sour mood. He almost laughed at the idea of bringing some of the things up with the red head.

"Aw, sorry to hear that, bud." He didn't sound sorry. "Hey, I've got an excellent idea! You should skip your chores and hang with me around town."

"Zelos," the teen spoke, pausing for a second to get use to how the name sounded, "I was hired to work and that's what I intend to do. Now, if you'll excuse me," before he had the chance to escape the red head's grasp, the man spoke up.

"Come now, I'll be fair. Spend time with me and I'll pay you."

"You know that's similar to paying someone to be your friend."

Another obnoxious laugh filled the air, and, subsequently, the teen's eardrum, "That's what we rich folk do."

Unfortunately, the teen knew his goal was to keep watch on the man, not get paid for doing honest work, so he sighed, prying the arms off himself. "Look," he stated, running a hand through his hair as he faced down the red head, "Let me do some work on your house and then we can go where you like."

Zelos seemed to ponder that for awhile, finally smirking, "Alright, Lloydie, have it your way. You can work at the house, Sebastian has a list he'd like you to complete, but I'll be badgering you all day, mm'kay?" He purred out the last part, his blue eyes devilish.

"That's fine."

"Excellent! Bud! When you're done at the house, you'd best get ready for the time of your life, because I'm taking you out on the city tonight!"

The Chosen seemed highly excited about the bold plan, but the brunette could only sigh. At least watching after Zelos would be mind numbing. At the very least, Lloyd was going to give his brain a break from running itself in circles.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Stars filled the night sky. The moon, soft and white, hung in the distance, seeming smaller than it ever had before.

Her window was opened, just a little bit, letting the cool breeze filter into the room.

The strong woodsy scent that surrounded the town of Iselia filled her senses as she climbed into bed, blue eyes looking out the window.

It wasn't like she was expecting anything.

Several days had passed, and before, it'd never been a big deal. She was fine, gazing out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Never once had she been disappointed in his lack of appearances, but now, her heart ached.

Chiding herself for being so ridiculous, she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper under her blankets. She was cold, but she couldn't make herself keep her window closed. It was like separating herself from the outside world with that pane of glass would shut him out forever.

So, with a bit of reluctance, she'd added more blankets to her bed, her father displeased with her persistence to keep the window open.

"If it's getting too cold, honey, you should just close the window," he always told her, his voice laced with concern.

She'd always remind him that it was alright and that it wasn't bothering her that much.

Shivering now, she regretted that statement.

Why couldn't she just give up and close the thing? It'd make her life easier.

However, she was trapped in wanting to know more about the man than being concerned about her safety. For once, she felt her adrenaline pump while she stared out at the world, she felt like she was doing something daring for the first time in her short life. For once, Colette wasn't being the good little girl that she was supposed to be.

She laughed at herself, the thought of her being a rebel comical.

While most of it was true, she didn't necessarily feel like she had to break rules. Seeing him, interacting with him, it just felt… right.

So she waited with her window open, finally, for the most part, ridding herself of the negative thoughts she'd continued to harass herself with.

There was no way she could convince herself that the risk of meeting him was bad. Despite telling herself over and over that everyone would be disappointed with her choice, she hadn't been able to change her own mind.

Smiling softly as the wind blew against the house, she let her thoughts wander.

Sleep was coming steadily and she felt like she was floating. High above everything, she could see all the people of Sylvarant, the open fields and roaring oceans and the towns that were speckled with colorful houses.

In her mind, she was flying. Wind flicked at her golden hair and her eyes matched the color of the sky. Even with the blustery weather down below, she was warm. Heat radiated off her skin and she was almost glowing, high in the sky, with the clouds…

A bump outside her window caused Colette to jolt.

Fear streaked through her for a moment as she snapped open her eyes and gazed to the window. After that second, her heart hammered and her face flushed.

There, in the tree, though remarkably closer than he'd been before, was the man.

Lloyd.

She started moving her covers, the cold no longer bothering her, but Lloyd made a soft noise. Looking over, the blonde saw his hands in front of him in a 'stop' motion. Confused, she sat in her bed and watched as he scooted closer to the window, finally hoping off and grabbing the sill.

He made little sound, and with ease, he slid the rest of the window open, pulling himself inside.

Her blood pulsed through her body. Instantly, she felt light headed, but not out of fear. Out of awe.

He was a lot taller than she had figured and his warm scent engulfed her quickly.

"Lloyd," she breathed.

He glanced over, russet colored orbs staring at her carefully. It was like he was taking her in and perhaps trying to decide if her voice matched her.

It was then that she remembered they'd never spoken.

With grace, he sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her directly.

Their eyes locked and the blonde was sure that he could hear her heart pounded. Absently, she wondered if his heart was pounding, too.

Finally, after the silence had fallen on them, he opened his mouth, a soft tenor voice radiating from his throat, "What's your name?"

Her entire body warmed. His voice sounded sweet to her ears and her heart fluttered. She felt foolish, yet, at the same time, completely wonderful.

She barely managed to get her name out, "Colette."

"Colette," he repeated.

The blonde felt a hint of electricity when he said her name, the syllables rolling of his tongue with ease.

"Yes," she muttered, keeping her eyes trained on him.

He seemed utterly fascinated with her too, his eyes scanning over her body like he was memorizing it. There was innocence on his face as well; one that had been missing when they'd stared at each other through the glass. Then, he'd just appeared serious, but now, his face was animated.

"Colette," he said again, as if he was trying it out. The way he said it made Colette think of a young boy trying candy at a store. Sweet, crisp, and he spoke as though he wanted to say it again.

He gave a warm smile which successfully pulled the air from her lungs. She tried to speak but found words were failing her.

"That's a very beautiful name."

She felt a blush cross her face and all she could do was stammer a weak, "Thank you."

They both felt silent for a moment, though Colette was sure her heart beat was easy to hear. Part of her wondered why her father hadn't heard the rhythmic patter.

"You like to read," he stated, more as a fact that a question.

She nodded, grabbing a few strands of her blonde hair and twisting them in her fingers, "Yes. Do you?"

He looked at her quizzically.

"Do you like to read, I mean?"

"Yes, in fact, I do." He paused for a moment, but spoke up quickly, "You're book! I'm sorry, I left it at home-"

"My book?"

"The one from the window sill."

_So that's where it went._

"You borrowed it?"

He looked at her, something between hurt and apology in his eyes, "I hope you don't mind."

Colette quickly waved it off, "No, no, it's fine. Have you read it yet?"

"Yes, several times."

A bit shocked, she smiled, "Did you like it?"

"Yes, actually. I normally read nonfiction, so it was a nice change of pace." He gave her a small smile, like he was embarrassed to admit it.

"I'm glad," the blonde commented, "you could borrow more if you want." She made a small gesture to her book shelf, the wood appearing golden in the moonlight.

"Would you mind?"

She shook her head, "Of course not."

He stood up hesitantly, glancing at the book shelf. He gently ran his hands over the spines, his eyes shifting from one to the other curiously.

"Are they all fiction?" He questioned, honest curiosity filling his voice.

"Well, all of them up there. I have textbooks if you want something a bit more serious," she gave a light laugh.

"No, these are fine," he sounded distracted and Colette stared through the darkness to see that he was leaning forward, examining one of the titles.

"Here," she spoke, getting out of bed. He was about to protest, but she just shuffled the blankets off and padded around her bed. Squeezing in next to him, she scanned the shelf for just a moment before pulling something off of it.

She almost handed it to him, but pulled back, eyes lighting up, "Do you like adventures?"

He seemed confused, but responded none the less, "I suppose?"

"How about sword fights?"

"Yeah."

"Damsels in distress?"

Tilting his head to one side, he partially shrugged, "Yes?"

Carefully, she handed the book over to him. He grabbed it tenderly, looking at the worn cover. As he turned it over in his heads, Colette spoke.

"That's my favorite book," she smiled at him, "it's really good."

"You're letting me borrow this?" Lloyd questioned.

"As long as you promise," her words were soft, her heart beginning to speed up, "to bring it back."

She looked up at him, staring into his russet colored eyes. His expression was unreadable for a moment, but slowly, he smiled at her.

"Of course."

He moved around her, sitting down on the bed again and motioned for her to do the same.

Colette didn't even hesitate; she sat next to him, keeping a comfortable distance between the two of them. Even though she didn't feel threatened by him, she didn't want to impose herself on him. The two sat in comfortable silence for awhile, getting use to the feeling of the other being there. It was strange, for the blonde, to be near the man she'd only been staring at days before.

Absently, she wondered if he was feeling the same way.

She wasn't going to ask that though, since it wasn't her place to know how he felt.

"Lloyd," she went with instead, "do you live here?"

He shook his head, "No, I live somewhere else."

"Then why do you travel to Iselia?" She hoped he didn't see the question as rude. She hardly meant to impose on him, but if he didn't live here, then why did make an appearance at all?

"To be honest," he said softly, looking down at the book he held in his hands, "I came to see you."

Colette felt her heart flutter, and as her mind spun, she spoke, "That's a little strange. I've never met you before."

Lloyd seemed to ponder it, like she'd brought up a valid point. He fell silent, the moan of the wind taking the place of any conversation. His eyes were drilling into the cover of the book, and the blonde began to worry that she'd upset him.

She was just about to say something when he spoke, "Have you ever had the feeling that something was just," he paused, struggling for the word. "Right?"

Colette hitched a breath, her heart hammering in her chest. She could only breathe her response, "yes."

He seemed to take a level of comfort in her confession, a smile playing across his lips, "That's why. It's the only way I can explain it." He brushed a hand over the book once more, "I know it's strange, being drawn to you, but I can't help but feel…"

The statement glided through the air, landing right in Colette's mind, where she processed the information.

It felt right.

That's what he'd said.

It was ironic, that was exactly how she felt as well. The two of them, side by side… it was right.

"Lloyd," the blonde said, her mouth getting used to saying his name, "Where did you come from?"

He scoffed, almost a laugh, and said, "From far away." He made a gesture with his hands and suddenly, he stood. "I need to go."

"Go? Now?" Confusion filled the girl's mind as he moved towards the window, "but we just met."

"Yes, but there are things I…" he didn't let himself finish. Instead, he started climbing through the window.

Colette couldn't watch him leave. Her heart thudded in her ears and before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed his hand, pulling him gently towards her.

This stopped his movements, and his eyes rested on her tiny frame.

"Please," she whispered.

The space between them fell silent, Lloyd looking her over. Again, his eyes seemed to be scanning her, burning her image into his mind. Russet eyes flicked around her body and suddenly, she felt very self conscious.

Her light blue night gown tickled her knees as a breeze came through the room. One of the straps had fallen down her shoulder, and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail… and there he was, analyzing her.

A blush crossed her face but she kept her grip tight.

"Lloyd," she spoke again.

He sighed, "Colette," he crawled back through the window, moving closer to her.

It was then that she noticed she was shaking. Her arms and legs were freezing, and as she wrapped her arms around her torso, she didn't get any warmer.

"Please, I just got to speak with you. I just-"

He stopped her sentence by bringing his mouth to hers.

In that moment, their lips met, warmth rushing to her instantly. Her heart hammered wildly and her mind span. Honey sweetness rolled through her senses and she found herself quickly kissing back, standing on her toes to bring them closer together.

He pulled her close, a gentle hand on her back, and she felt the warmth of his body radiate into hers.

Suddenly, she was flying again.

The kiss ended quickly, Lloyd pulling away and heading for the window again. Before Colette could form words in her mouth, he gave a soft promise, "I will be back."

And then, he was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_God, I'm an idiot!_

Lloyd scolded himself, but it didn't do any good. Even now, travelling quickly to his room, he could taste her on his lips. She'd been sweet, so very sweet, and her voice!

The sound of her saying his name had been pure ecstasy.

_Colette_. Colette was her name.

His door slid open and he threw himself on to his bed, closing his eyes and sighing. God, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he'd loved being there. Seeing her, talking to her, kissing her…

Heart doing a flip, he clutched her book to his chest.

She was letting him borrow something, waiting patiently for him to bring it back. She'd trusted him to return it, which meant as soon as he finished, he'd have a legitimate reason to see her again.

The entire world was spinning, his thoughts twirling with one another, the more he thought about her.

Her golden hair, her sincere blue eyes… she'd grabbed his hand. She hadn't wanted him to leave, she'd wanted him to stay with her so they could talk.

And then-

The warmth of their kiss filled his body.

It moved, slow and smooth, through his nerves, her taste still in his mouth.

He hadn't even realized that he could feel this way about someone. Sure, he'd been fond of Yuan, but it was a completely different feeling from what he was feeling for her. With his teacher, he didn't mind being separated from the man, but with her, every second he spent away, he felt torn.

Recalling his words, _It'd felt right, _and he realized how true it'd been.

He'd seen her by happenstance, just a glance of her, when he'd been exploring Sylvarant, and he'd been drawn ever since. The very first time he'd caught her glance, his heart had pounded in his chest, serving to reinforce the thought.

Everything felt light, simple, and he closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of her against him, and suddenly, he wanted to be close to her again.

Hell, he wouldn't have even kissed her had he not read that book of hers. The two heroes of the novel, expressing the foreign feeling of love, had brought their lips together. The book had described it as 'electric' and, with a smile; the teen remembered that to be true.

"Colette," he whispered, savoring her name in his mouth.

The door slid open, but the teen hardly noticed.

"Lloyd," Yuan's voice pulled the brunette partially from his haze.

"Yeah?" A lazy smile was on his face, "What do you want?"

The half elf seemed to be taken slightly aback by the mood of the teen.

"Are you-," he seemed to rethink his question with the shake of his head, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he stated, another smirk crossing his face.

Honestly, he'd let the blue haired man think what he wanted. At that moment, he wanted his thoughts to remain with Colette.

"I heard you got in trouble with your father."

The statement sliced through the brunette's haze immediately, and he sat up, hesitation on his face. "Yes, I did," he commented, staring at the half elf. Yuan had his arms crossed and emotions guarded. It was pretty obvious that he was hiding something, though the teen didn't know what.

"That was my fault," he stated, his green eyes never leaving the teen's.

"Yeah, I suppose. Though, I should have asked father if it was alright in the first place."

Yuan made a thoughtful noise, but didn't continue.

As they waited in silence, the teen forced himself to focus. What was the half elf after? It was apparent that he had a motive for showing himself, especially this late at night. He almost asked what the man wanted, but decided to hide his knowledge. It was probably best if he kept things close to the vest.

"Is that a new book?" The man gestured his head towards the novel that Colette had given Lloyd and the teen felt his mind hit a blank.

"Huh?" He spoke, stalling for time. He was well aware that the half elf noticed the obvious delay.

"A new book. You had one similar to it a few days ago."

"Yeah, I found it in the library," Lloyd lied, keeping it smooth.

Another beat of silence permeated the area, the blue haired man glancing around the room. After a moment, his eyes settled on a brown bag that the teen had stashed in the corner.

"Are those my things?"

Lloyd jumped a bit, looking back at the sack, remembering that he'd never gotten the items to his teacher. "Yeah, sorry."

"Lloyd," the half elf said, strolling for the bag and scooping it up, "are you sure you're alright? Yggdrasill said he thought he might have scared you."

A flicker of his father's face, twisted in rage, flashed in the teen's mind, but he shook it off.

Scared? No, he'd been terrified.

"It's fine," then he added after a moment, "_I'm_ fine."

Yuan gave a nod, setting his bag on the boy's desk and giving him a long hard look. "If he scared you…" he let the statement remain unfinished.

Lloyd's thoughts went instantly to what his teacher had said before, about sons not being afraid of their fathers, and glared down at the crumpled blankets of his bed.

He heard, rather than saw Yuan sigh, the shuffling of him picking up his bag and leaving filled the air and then, silence.

_What a way to ruin the mood._

Glancing over at the book Colette had let him borrow, he frowned a bit. Then, turning his head, he was about to settle himself on the bed, perhaps try reading, when something on his desk caught his eye.

There, on the wooden desk, sat a silver key, worn with use.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:I almost forgot it was Monday. I worked over the weekend, so today seriously feels like Sunday... it doesn't even matter that I had to get up to go to school, I was still convinced it was Sunday. Ah well. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers and readers.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Eight

His head pounded when he came too.

As he cracked open his eyes, the sunlight filtering in from the drawn window made him close them again. It felt as if needles where jabbing themselves into his corneas over and over. The pain didn't help the fact that an aggravated drummer rapped on the inside of his skull and it felt as if his entire body pulsed with the same beat.

Somewhere, in the jumble of his thoughts, the idea of calling out came to mind. Opening his mouth, however, no words escaped.

It was then that he noticed his mouth felt dry, as if he'd stuffed cotton down his throat.

Deciding against speaking for the moment, he shuffled around on the cozy surface he inhabited. It was plush, making him believe it was his own bed, and the blankets were tossed haphazardly over him. With one hand, he groped near his headboard, feeling several of his fluffy pillows. As he glided his hand down along the bed, he felt several more scattered across the mattress.

God, what had happened last night?

With vague recollection, he pulled in a few memories, finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

He'd been drinking… that was right. He'd gone out drinking with Lloyd.

"Sebastian," he finally managed, his voice coming out scratchy.

In a matter of seconds, the crisp butler entered the room, almost like he'd been waiting for his master to wake up, "How can I help you, Master Zelos?"

The red head gave a soft whine and waved a hand frantically at his windows, using his other hand to pull a pillow over his eyes.

"Of course, sir." A quick shuffle later and darkness fell in the room, "Is that better?"

Cautiously, Zelos peeked out from under the pillow. While the throbbing was still in his head, it had lessened significantly with the lack of sunlight. With an effort, he sat himself up.

"Yeah, thanks." Running a hand through his messy curls, the Chosen worked on pulling loose a few knots, "What the hell happened last night, Sebastian?"

The servant responded quickly, "You and Lloyd travelled to the local bar, enjoying several drinks. You were completely wasted when Lloyd returned you home, though the boy himself seemed a bit tipsy. We got you to bed and he left."

Closing his eyes, the red head thought over the information.

Slowly, memories resurfaced.

He'd practically dragged the teen off to go drinking.

The reason, however, had been to get information rather than have a good time. Apparently, Lloyd didn't do much drinking and that had aggravated the red head enough for him to get plastered.

With a heavy sigh, he tossed himself back onto his bed, pillows fluffing up around him.

"That'll be all, Sebastian."

"Of course, Master Zelos." The man began walking out of the room, but paused as he opened the door, "Do you wish for me to cook you something to eat?"

After a moment of thought, the Chosen responded, "Sure. Oh, and is Lloyd here?"

"Downstairs working."

"Excellent. Make sure I get a chance to meet with him, alright?"

"As you wish."

After that, Sebastian left, closing the door softly behind him.

With his servant gone, that gave the red head time to think. He recalled the conversation he'd had with the brunette when they'd been sitting at the bar in one of Meltokio's more famous pubs. It'd been crowded and loud, and that had been the first thing the teen had complained about.

_"Can't we go somewhere else?" He asked, though his voice had sounded more bored than irritated._

_"Bud!" Zelos laid on the charm, "we can't leave now!" Though there was no reason for them _not _to leave, the brunette had left it at that, which the Chosen found rather odd. Not commenting, however, he snatched up a hostess, flirting openly with her while she walked them to the bar._

_"Someone will be right with you, Chosen," the woman spoke, her voice high pitched and annoying. _

_He winked anyways, watching her blush as she walked off._

_"So, bud, what do you think?" He gestured grandly to the busy pub._

_"Loud," was all he said, eyes trained in front of him._

_Zelos noticed, however, that the teen glanced around every once in awhile, russet eyes flashing as if he was scanning the area. He almost appeared systematic in his approach to surveying the room, and the red head vaguely wondered if he had any military training._

_"All the good places are loud," he nudged the teen's shoulder and gave a wink, dropping his voice low and seductive, "trust me."_

_At that moment, a bartender approached them, getting their drinks with only a minor glance at the brunette. As soon as Zelos mentioned that he knew the man, the bartender nodded and got their orders, quickly leaving to grab the beer. _

_"So, bud, tell me about yourself." He kept his tone light, hoping to portray innocent curiosity. _

_Whether Lloyd actually believed that was his purpose or not, though, the Chosen didn't know. Instead, he got the simple answer of, "What do you want to know?" _

_The bartender returned with their drinks, Zelos taking his with a slight acknowledgement of the man, and then taking a sip of the bitter sweet juice he'd ordered._

_The alcohol burned his throat, running deep into his stomach… God, he loved drinking._

_The teen clasped his in his hands, but hardly seemed interested in it._

_"Well, let's start with the simple. Have you lived here your entire life?"_

_Lloyd gave a nod, taking a sip of his bitter amber liquid._

_"Have you ever been outside the city?"_

_He got a shake of the head that time and Zelos wondered if he'd ever get some real words from the brunette._

_"Alright," the red head continued, "how about your family. You said your father was ill, so what about your mom? Or siblings?"_

_There was something sad in the teen's eyes as he spoke, "I never knew my mother. She left after I was born, so I've been raised by my father all my life. As for siblings," he seemed to ponder it for a second, "I have someone I _consider _a brother, but no one who's actually blood related."_

_It almost seemed to be spoken truth, but the Chosen wasn't ready to accept it as gospel._

_"Well, that sucks," he commented absently, downing the rest of his drink. The acid burn that rolled down his throat was complimented by the fruity texture left in his mouth, "tell me about your dad, then. What's he like?"_

_Taking another sip of his drink, the teen responded, "He's pretty average."_

_"Okay… what about this 'sibling' of yours?"_

_"He's really more of a father figure actually, though I wouldn't ever consider him my father," the teen gave a small smile to the red head, "my father's a sickly man, so my friend helped raise me."_

_Zelos gave a wave of his gloved hand, flagging down another drink. With a smirk, he slid it over to the teen, who looked at it skeptically._

_"Hey, I'm buying. You might as well drink some."_

_Lloyd didn't seem fond of the idea of drinking, but after some reluctance, he finished the rest of his amber liquid and grabbed the new beverage._

_"That's the spirit," the red head cooed, signally for another drink once again._

"Master Zelos," a swift knock on the door brought the Chosen out of his thoughts, "Your food is ready."

Sighing, he answered back, "Alright." After a second, he thought of something, "Hey! Actually, have Lloyd bring it in, will you?"

There was a muffled response, and the red head knew Sebastian would take care of it.

Yes, he needed to talk to Lloyd, especially after what they'd talked about a few hours into the night.

_Lloyd seemed tipsy, though, despite the red head's urging, he wouldn't drink anymore. It was a little aggravating to Zelos, given that most people talked when they were drunk, guards down due to the alcohol. To confirm any of the Chosen's suspicions on the teen, he needed to open up, however, Lloyd seemed aware of that as well._

_"Come on, Lloydie! Live a little!"_

_"I'm already 'living' Zelos, and I'd like to keep it that way."_

_The Chosen gave a sharp laugh, clasping the brunette on the shoulder and gulping down another beer, "God, you're so funny!" Slamming the cup down on the bar, he turned his attention back to the teen, who, despite his fairly stoic expression, seemed amused by the red head's antics. "Hey. Bud."_

_Lloyd's russet eyes glanced at the Chosen, "Yeah?"_

_"You know what?" Zelos slid himself onto the bar, head resting so his blue eyes could see the teen, "there's this girl, see?"_

_The brunette nodded._

_"And she's the most beautiful woman in the entire world," he stated, waving a hand around, "yet, she hates me."_

_The teen hardly seemed sympathetic, but something in his eyes made the red head continue with the subject._

Perhaps I could pry a little…

_"Do you feel my pain, Lloydie? I mean, she's this gorgeous babe and all she does is smack me when I talk to her. Hell, she takes everything as an insult, even when it's a compliment." He gave a small sigh, "I tell her she has a great rack and she hits me in the head. I tell her that she's _a _voluptuous goddess and she kicks me… yet," Zelos paused, feeling his own heart flutter. Blaming it on the alcohol, he pressed forward, "I'm in love with her." _

_Blue eyes glanced towards the teen, who was looking quizzically back, "have you tried actually complimenting her?"_

_"What's that supposed to mean? I tell her she's hot, what more does she want?"_

_"Well, I read somewhere-"_

_Zelos waved his hands around, "Hold up, you _read _somewhere. I don't trust books. They're evil."_

_Lloyd raised an eyebrow at the red head._

Maybe I'm more drunk than I thought.

_"I read that women like being called beautiful, that they like it when you appreciate their intelligence or inner beauty. To them, telling them that they're sexy or their body is desirable makes them feel cheap, used…" He grew silent, staring into his beer._

_After a moment of processing what the teen had said, a small idea wiggled into the Chosen's mind. A slow smirk spread across his face._

_"You like someone, don't you?"_

_The teen jolted, but he quickly recovered, "What gives you that idea?"_

_Zelos decided to play a part of his hand, "I wasn't even going to continue talking about love, but the way you," struggling to find the right word, the red head finally decided on, "looked. It seemed like you were interested. There's a girl. What's her name?" He stated it matter of factly, seeing the teen twitch just a little bit._

_After a moment of silence between the two of them, the brunette spoke, though there was hesitation in his voice._

_"You tell me the name of the woman you like, and I'll tell you about… the woman I like."_

_Giving a dry laugh, the Chosen closed his eyes, rubbing his temples._

_"Ah, her name is…" he paused, wondering if he should actually speak her name. "Sheena."_

_Lloyd nodded, apparently wanting more than that._

_Feeling foolish, the red head continued, "I met her when we were young, though only a few times since then have we been able to see each other. I know this is going to sound strange, so just bare with me, but she's from Mizuho." He gave a small wave of his hand, not even bothering looking up that the teen, "I know, I know, crazy right? The Chosen of Tethe'alla falling in love with an outsider, but..." He gave a dramatic wave of his hands, finally bringing his eyes to the brunette's._

_He was watching interestedly, almost engrossed in the story._

_"You know what?" Zelos sat up straight, reaching inside his pink jacket and pulling a small picture out. It was several years old, but the red head still clung to it. Normally, he didn't carry it around, but he'd been feeling particularly attached to it lately, especially since Sheena had been sent on that crazy mission. "Here's a picture of her." He slid the image over, feeling embarrassed. He was about to lay his head back down on the cool wooden bar when, in the corner of his eye, he caught the teen's expression._

_Shock was what passed over his face first, clear as day. He actually pulled back, eyes widening. His mouth fell open and he glanced at the image again, a hand snatching it up to get a closer look._

_Even through the noise of the crowd and muddled thoughts of the Chosen as the beer took its affects, he could hear Lloyd whisper, "It's her…"_

Well, that was unexpected.

_Perhaps Lloyd had met her before? Sheena had been in Meltokio a lot recently, busy gathering her assignment from the pope, but that hardly seemed right. There had been a visceral reaction, and the red head found that hard to ignore._

_"Have you seen her before," he probed. He knew that Lloyd had, but-_

_"No."_

_The answer had been quick, defensive, and Zelos could tell the teen regretted how fast he'd answered. Wisely , he didn't say it again, probably hoping it'd go unnoticed._

_Unfortunately, for him, it didn't. _

_He claimed he didn't know her, yet he'd recognized her photo. _

Interesting.

_That only begged the question though. Why was Lloyd lying?_

Another knock came at the door and the red head sat up, letting his eyes glide over to the dark wooden doors.

"You can come in," he commented.

The doors opened silently and in walked Lloyd, who seemed more or less the same as he had been. In his hands he carried a tray of food.

The delicious aroma of pancakes filled Zelos' senses, and as the teen set the tray on the bed, the red head could make out what Sebastian had created.

Pancakes were piled on a magnificent plate, syrup dripping down the sides. Scrambled eggs were in a small bowl, crystal salt and pepper shakers near it. A fruit platter, multicolored and sweet smelling, sat on a plate near the pancakes, topped with a hint of sugar. A large mug of black coffee finished off the meal and the Chosen heard his stomach grumble.

"Sebastian said you wanted me to bring this here," Lloyd commented.

"Yeah, thanks bud." He smirked up to the teen, who seemed bored. "So," he stated, snatching up his fork and knife, "did you do it?"

He watched Lloyd stiffen slightly, a hint of red covering his cheeks.

That obviously meant 'yes'.

However, he didn't get a response, instead, silence filled the air and the red head had to laugh, "Seriously, bud? You're embarrassed? What'd you do, have sex with her?"

If it was possible, the teen's face grew redder and he let out a quick cry, "No, of course I didn't!"

"You know what they say about defensiveness," Zelos gave a smirk that earned him a glare. "Alright, alright," he stated, "Peace between us, young sir." He smiled as the brunette sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

That was perhaps the one thing the Chosen was going to talk with Lloyd about today. The thing with Sheena, well, he needed to wait till he had more proof. There were too many variables in play and he needed to get control of everything before he made any assumptions.

However, the girl Lloyd had mentioned on their walk home wasn't off limits.

_"Tell me about her," Zelos spoke, clinging to Lloyd for dear life. _

_The entire world shifted under him as he walked, spinning and twisting in every direction, though the teen seemed unfazed by the movements of the earth. Secretly, he was jealous._

Or I'm just really drunk.

_The brunette heaved a sigh, "I suppose I can tell you." They walked for a moment more in silence, the teen seemingly searching for the right way to explain, "I know this girl," he stated, but quickly rephrased himself, "Well, I don't _know _her, but I see her a lot and I can't help but…"_

_"Be in love, huh?" Zelos finished. "Do you even know this chick's name?" Silence filled the air, serving as an answer in and of itself. "Alright, you should ask her."_

_"No, I couldn't do that. I mean, I want to-"_

_"Exactly! You want to! There isn't a problem with that. The world's not going to end if you ask her that one simple little question."_

_Lloyd didn't seem sold on the issue, but didn't refute it. Zelos figured it was because the teen wanted to speak to her more than he let on._

_The world shifted again and the Chosen clung to the brunette._

_"God," Zelos muttered, "I bet the world is moving because the pope is walking around. Have you seen him? He's like a walrus, except walrus' are cuter."_

_The teen let out a small laugh, hauling the red head up a bit, "You really do like making jokes, don't you?"_

_"What else am I supposed to do with my wit? Sell it?"_

_"You'd make millions."_

_"Wit al la Zelos," the red head commented, "think just like the handsome man himself."_

_"I'm pretty sure no one wants to know what you think."_

_"Ah, that's where you're wrong, my friend."_

_The brunette chuckled at that and they continued the rest of the walk in silence. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuan was fairly certain that things would go according to plan.

He'd seen the hesitation on Lloyd's face, watched the interest. There was no way the teen could help his curiosity. One way or another, he'd have to figure out what that key was to, and when he did-

The blue haired man's plotting was interrupted with a grand entrance by none other than Yggdrasill.

The blonde strolled in elegantly, making a very rare house call.

"Lord Yggdrasill," Yuan commented, partially out of surprise, "What brings you here?"

It was quite surprising, the man coming to Yuan instead of demanding that the blue haired man make a trip to the throne room. Suspicion instantly filled his veins, but he watched the blonde with interest.

For a moment, the leader seemed to be taking in the scenery. His green eyes grazed over cluttered bookshelves and the unkempt bed that was haphazardly shoved in the corner. If he was displeased, he didn't say so.

"Yuan," he stated dryly, "I have a question about Lloyd."

"I'll help if you think I can, but I'm not sure I can shed much light on him."

Yggdrasill seemed unconcerned with the blue haired man's admission, "you sent him to Palmacosta a few days ago, did you not?"

Yuan could tell from a mile away that the leader was trying to drag him into the spotlight. However, after four thousand years of 'dodging the bullet', the blue haired man had become a master at evasion.

"To tell you the truth, my lord, I don't know what prompted Lloyd to go to Palmacosta."

Obviously, that answer was not to the blonde's liking, "I doubt he had a whim to disobey me, Yuan. Why did you send him there?"

It was a dangerous game, assuming that the leader had no evidence as to the truth of the matter, but the blue haired half elf continued, treading carefully, "I can tell you, with full honesty, that I didn't send him. I would have sought your permission before sending him to Sylvarant. I know how uncomfortable you are allowing him there."

The blonde made a thoughtful noise, "Yes."

"Perhaps," the blue haired man ventured, hoping he'd drag Yggdrasill's attention elsewhere, "he was just curious."

The statement seemed to peak the leader's interest. He raised a slender eyebrow, obviously asking the half elf to continue.

"You've never let him down there without an escort; he probably just wonders what's out there."

"There are reasons he's not allowed down there," the blonde stated, as if that explained everything.

"Lloyd doesn't know about those reasons."

"And he never will."

"Then you can't expect him to obey you," the blue haired man raised his voice, a small bout of irritation breaking though his carefully placed mask, "you're not his real father."

A tense silence fell between them. They were getting dangerously close to an 'off-limits' subject and it was apparent that Yggdrasill was uncomfortable with it.

Yuan had always believed that the leader shouldn't have taken Lloyd under his wing after the death of Kratos. It'd been too risky. There were far too many variables that couldn't be controlled, and yet, the man had persisted.

"You can't blame his transgressions on me," the blonde half elf stated.

"I'm not," Yuan gave a sigh, hoping to redeem the situation, "what I'm saying is that he has questions and he's seeking out the answers himself. That's probably why he went to Palmacosta."

After only a beat of silence, the leader's melodic voice rose, "What is there to be curious about?"

The blue haired man took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He certainly wasn't the right person to seek parental advice from; however, the leader was interested. Yuan had to concede that the man was thoughtful, even though the consideration wasn't for the teen. Yggdrasill cared more about what the teen could _find out_.

"He's a teenager. He probably just wonders what's down there."

"He understands the dangers. I've told him, so why-"

"He's old enough to take care of himself. Sure, when he was younger, the threat of death terrified him, but now, he's strong. I train him every week, keeping his skills sharp. I doubt that he's worried about getting hurt, let alone getting killed."

The statement seemed to make the blonde think. After a moment, he spoke, "he can't continue to go down there."

"It was once, my lord. I doubt he'll do it again."

"But Yuan," there was a hint of desperation in his voice, like a man who was losing control, "he came to me and didn't even seem-" Yggdrasill paused, eyes widening. Yuan could almost watch the gears turning in the blonde's head. "Yuan... why do you think he came to me? I wouldn't have known had he not told me."

A small chill rolled through the blue haired man.

That _was _a good question. Yuan had ordered the brunette to Sylvarant to give him time to think. He'd hoped that the teen would return wondering why he was banned in the first place, but instead of coming to the blue haired man, he'd gone to the man he was petrified of: his father.

He hadn't thought of that.

Cursing himself for not having considered that sooner, the half elf gave a small shrug, "Maybe he felt guilty?"

The leader stared intently at the blue haired man, almost like he believed the man had the answer. For once in Yuan's life, he didn't.

"He said," the blonde said carefully, "he had something he needed to tell me." Ice filled the blue haired man's veins and the leader continued, not even noticing the sudden change in his companion's behavior, "He'd been rather insistent actually…"

It was as if the leader had stumbled upon something he hadn't even considered before. His face lightened in realization and a sinister curiosity filled his green eyes.

"Lord Yggdrasill," Yuan spoke, hoping to pull the man from it.

An uncharacteristic wave of fear rolled through the blue haired half elf. There was an unknown variable, something that he had no control over. What was worse, perhaps, was that the leader seemed to be aware of how much Yuan was in the dark.

The two simply stared at each other, with even the hum of the city falling quiet as the two of them tried to figure out the other.

"Where is Lloyd now?" Yggdrasill asked, his voice vile.

Keeping calm, Yuan responded simply, "He's in Tethe'alla, working on his assignment with the Chosen. He's expected back in a few hours."

"I see," the blonde was quiet for only a second, "thank you, Yuan."

The blue haired man bowed as the leader turned, exiting out the automatic door with grace. As soon as he was gone, the half elf felt his nerves unwind a bit. Unfortunately, even though the man was gone, his presence still seemed to linger, so Yuan snatched up his cape and flipped it on, exiting himself.

His thoughts raced as he headed for the warp.

He knew that Yggdrasill was aware of how much he scared Lloyd. They'd discussed the subject before, and _damn it all! _The man had deduced that Lloyd wouldn't have ever gone to him unless it was important.

Earth shattering important.

Yuan needed to know what the teen was going to tell the blonde, and he needed to know fast. It wasn't something that could wait. The idea of one variable screwing up everything put the man on pins and needles.

Stepping onto the warp, the half elf sighed hard. With so much in motion, it was very possible that an information leak would bring about catastrophic affects.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lloyd stepped forward cautiously, his hands shaking despite him telling himself that it was going to be okay.

_Everything's going to be alright…_

His footsteps sounded hollow as he walked, the noise echoing inside his mind. It mixed with the other subtle noises from the atmosphere.

A clack here, a hum there, but even as he tried to focus on the noises just so he could let his fear ride the melody, he couldn't make it work. His terror was constantly reinforced by what was before him and his mind wouldn't let him forget it.

_Everything's going to be alright…_

Dropping to one knee and bowing his head, he spoke, "What do you wish of me, father?"

The teen could hear the smile in the man's words, "Ah, Lloyd. Just the person I wanted to see. Tell me would you, what happened in Sylvarant?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers and readers! It's great to know that so many people are paying attention to this story.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Nine

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

Zelos looked incredulously at the strange man before him. It was obvious that the guy was a half elf, his electric blue hair tied tightly at the base of his neck, but even as his green eyes flashed with anger, the red head could tell the man hadn't been belittled before.

His demeanor, his actions, even the way he spoke, reminded the Chosen more of a man on a mission than a demeaned half elf.

A small spark of curiosity filled the red head, but he knew that he wasn't going to get answers. He _had _to wonder though; where did a half elf like this come from?

Regardless, the red head took the man's frustration in with the same bored expression he'd take anyone else's frustration in, which only seemed to aggravate the blue haired man.

"Could you tell me where he went, then?" The man had his arms crossed defiantly.

"I don't even know who you are," Zelos said, exasperated. "For all I know, you could be a murderer who's after my little Lloydie." He tossed a small bit of sarcasm in, hoping it'd annoy the man.

It did.

He fumed, eyes narrowing dangerously. However, the Chosen didn't feel threatened.

"It's really important that I speak to him," he answered, his voice barely controlled.

"Too bad," Zelos commented, raising an eyebrow, "come back tomorrow. Maybe he'll be here."

The blue haired man pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes screwed shut in serious thought. A rush of wind came, moving the sluggish heat around the air, but the man didn't even seem to notice it. Instead, he gave a flip of his hair and sighed deeply.

"When did he leave?" The question sounded hesitant, like the man hadn't wanted to admit to himself that he'd missed the teen. Zelos raised an eyebrow to that, but answered.

"About an hour and a half ago."

The man gave a nod, "Thanks for your time."

Zelos gave a wave of his hand, dismissing the issue, "Yeah, yeah."

With, it seemed, practiced grace, the blue haired man turned, his cape and hair twirling, and he strolled back towards the main section of the city, not even bothering to throw a glance back.

All the red head could do was stare, bringing a hand to his chin as he pondered what the man had wanted. He'd been adamant about seeing the teen and hadn't believed Zelos at first when the message had been relayed that Lloyd had already gone home for the day.

He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of the man having sought the teen out or not.

It was disconcerting, to say the least.

With a sigh, the Chosen headed back inside his mansion. There was nothing he could do about it, at least, not until tomorrow. Then he'd casually ask Lloyd if he knew any half elf men and see what type of reply he'd get.

Lloyd had already lied about one thing and the red head was curious to see what else the man had to hide.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lloyd stood hesitantly, glancing into his father's eyes. There wasn't anger in them, just a dark curiosity, though the teen hardly understood why.

He'd tried to tell his father before, but he'd only gotten rejected. Maybe the blonde felt bad for not listening after having a few days to reflect on the issue?

Even as he thought it, the brunette knew in his heart that that wasn't true. Never before had his father acted so strangely, so… interested.

Fear gripped the inside of the teen, but all he could do was stand, fists clenched, and relay the message he'd been trying to speak of a few days ago, "Father, when I was in Palmacosta, I saw someone out of place."

He wasn't sure how to approach the subject, exactly, so he waited for his father to comment.

"What do you mean by that, Lloyd?" The man asked, his melodic voice filling the air.

"I ran into her on accident and had a brief exchange concerning the matter with her. It wasn't until she'd left, however, that I noticed her clothes were odd."

"And by 'odd', you mean what?"

"They were from Mizuho."

A tense silence penetrated the air. Lloyd could almost see his father's shoulders go ridged. Even the man's eyes, usually playfully sinister had gone cold. Color drained from the man's face and he was speechless for a moment.

It was almost like he was repeating the phrase over and over in his head, as if he was having a hard time comprehending it.

Finally, he shook his head, and with a desperate smile, he responded, "No, that isn't possible. I believe I've explained how the worlds work."

The teen nodded, "That's what I thought after I saw her, father, but there's no doubt in my mind. Her clothes didn't fit in with anyone else's and I'm not aware of a culture like Mizuho's existing in Sylvarant."

His father sat up straighter, seemingly composing himself. It was easy to tell that millions of thoughts were firing inside the blonde's head, but he made no effort to inform his son of what he was thinking. Instead, he glanced down at the ground, going somewhere deep in his mind to fish for answers.

Lloyd waited patiently, fear still running through his veins. Somewhere in his thoughts, he felt like he shouldn't have said anything. Perhaps it was better if his father didn't know about someone crossing over into the other world.

Shaking his head, he knew that was ridiculous.

As his father had explained, it was imperative that the two worlds remain separate. He'd gone on to explain the limited supply of mana and the vying the two worlds did for the remaining supply. Lloyd could only guess at what people would start to think if they could freely cross between worlds.

Eventually, someone would get the idea to bring the worlds together, not even knowing that they'd been separated for the good of the people.

"Are you sure of what you saw?" His father's voice broke through the teen's thoughts and it took him a second to respond.

"Yes."

The blonde made a thoughtful noise, "Do you know where she is now?"

"No, only that a few days ago she was in Palmacosta, buying supplies for what seemed like a long journey." His father raised an eyebrow, so the teen elaborated, "Rations, camping equipment and the likes. My guess is that she was going somewhere."

"I wonder where that'd be…" he pondered, tapping a finger on his chin. "You said she was from Mizuho?"

"Without a doubt."

"I see," the man stood, looking down on Lloyd, "I will have my angels look for this woman. I'll need a description. Also, remain in Derris-Kharlan when you're not with the Chosen of Tethe'alla. If my suspicions prove correct, I want you close by."

With that order, he briskly passed the brunette, who bowed.

After a few more seconds, Lloyd's father was gone and the teen let out a shaky breath.

Honest to God, he was terrified. It took him several minutes to calm himself down, his body hiccupping for air as he fought back tears.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Still shuddering, he moved towards the warp, his body numb. Maybe he needed some sleep, some… _something._

_I just want dad to be proud of me._

He almost laughed at himself for thinking that like gospel. Hell, he had no idea why even the thought of his father sent him spiraling down. It'd been that way for a long time and apparently, it wasn't going to get any better.

With a frustrated sigh, he warped down, exiting the castle to the last warp into Welgaia.

As he appeared in the gray city, he made a beeline for his room. The very last thing he wanted to do was speak to anyone. His father was surely out giving orders, so he didn't necessarily have to worry about running into him, it was more-

"Lloyd!"

Yuan.

"Lloyd," The blue haired man made a mad dash for the teen, grabbing his shoulders, "Where the hell have you been?" He sounded almost frantic, and the tone of voice caught the brunette by surprise.

"God, Yuan, I was talking to my father," Lloyd retorted, anger flaring.

_And I thought I had issues!_

"Your father?" The half elf seemed appalled, "What did you talk about!" It was a demand for an answer, accented by the man shaking the teen by the shoulders.

"Damn it, nothing! Let go!" Lloyd struggled against the man, finally prying the blue haired man's hands off his shoulders and jumping back.

"Nothing? Did you seriously tell him nothing?" Obvious suspicion was in his eyes and he took a dangerous step towards the teen. "I need to know, Lloyd. What did you tell Yggdrasill?"

The teen backed up a bit, heart pounding.

What the hell was up with Yuan? The man was out of sorts, his true face exposed for reasons the teen didn't know. A small trickle of fear slid through the teen's veins as he watched his teacher get closer.

"The hell, Yuan?"

"Lloyd, it's important!" He roared. Anger was apparent in his voice, but there was something else too, something the brunette couldn't place.

It took just a second, the blue haired man snatching Lloyd's arm and tugging him to the warp. The teen tried protesting, but every one of his words fell on deaf ears.

The half elf warped them both to the inky castle, the silence of the area shocking the teen. The only noise that came was from the two of them travelling up the stairs and through the narrow halls, finally to a room that, upon Yuan opening the door, was empty.

With force, the man shoved the teen inside.

Losing his balance, the teen tumbled to the ground, catching himself before his face hit the floor. He let out a string of curses and turned towards his teacher.

"What the fuck, Yuan!" He shouted, laying his russet eyes on the man.

The half elf had pulled the door closed and stood sternly in front of it, eyes blazing.

"Tell me what you told your father."

"What does it have to do with you?" Lloyd shouted, standing.

"Tell me."

"Ask him yourself!"

"I'm asking you." His voice was calm, but fury rolled underneath every one of his words. It was intimidating, being faced with something the teen knew hardly anything about. Truthfully, he could only remember a handful of times when he'd seen his teacher truly upset. Normally, the man kept it well hidden, occasionally letting it seep through the mask, but now…

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

"You _hate _your father," the man stated.

"That's not true!"

"I don't care if you believe it, that's the truth." Lloyd was going to protest again, but the blue haired man cut him off, "You never go to him. For anything!"

The half elf filled the space between them, forcefully moving the teen to the wall, slamming a hand on the wall next to the brunette's head. His eyes were fierce and Lloyd had to swallow back some of his fear.

He continued speaking, "Lloyd, tell me what you saw in Sylvarant!"

"Ask my fath-"

"I'm asking you!"

"Yuan-"

"Tell me!"

"Someone from Mizuho, God damn it! That's what I saw!"

The entire area grew quiet, Yuan's eyes widening.

All Lloyd could do was tilt his head away, eyes glaring at the ground. His heart was pounding and the fear that he'd so desperately pushed away only minutes before had returned and now, he was shaking.

"Damn," the blue haired man spoke in disbelief. Another beat passed, followed by the man spitting, "and you told your father?"

Lloyd nodded silently.

What the hell did the man want from him anyways?

Russet eyes glanced back over, watching his teacher's face transform from one of shock to resentment. He seemed deep in thought, his green eyes distant as the teen shuffled from leg to leg. Finally, he seemed to snap out of it.

"What did Yggdrasill do about it?"

"What?"

"Yggdrasill. What did he say he was going to do about it?"

"Send some angels to find her. Why?" Lloyd was curious as to the reason of the outburst, even though half of him wanted to get away from his teacher. Even now he was shaking, the tremors in his hands being clenched by his fists.

The blue haired man shook his head, "That's not for you to know." With a flurry of movement, he twisted away from the teen, walking back towards the door, "We never had this conversation."

"The hell we didn't!" Lloyd shouted.

He watched Yuan freeze up again, apparently not expecting any retort. Spinning around to face the brunette, the half elf's eyes narrowed, "It isn't your place to interfere."

"Yuan, stop being a bastard," the teen hissed through clenched teeth.

"What are you going to do about it? Run to your father?"

The words bit deep and hard, just as the half elf had wanted them too. There was no response the brunette could've given, so he watched, glaring, as the man turned once more and left, closing the door behind him.

Heart still thudding in his chest, he could feel the sting of the words.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, Yuan had been right. There were few reasons the teen would actually go to his father. Otherwise, he kept their relationship formal and professional, even though his father, on multiple occasions, had reached out as a guide.

_"You hate your father!"_

Yuan's words were true, and they stung as he thought about them.

_"You can't ignore your feelings about your father forever. If he bothers you, maybe you should ask yourself why that is. Sons don't usually fear their fathers, I'm just saying."_

It was true.

All of it was true.

Lloyd leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He'd finally stopped shaking but as his thoughts floated on what his teacher had said, he felt the weight of the key in his pocket.

Ever since he'd seen it on his desk, he'd carried it around. He had no idea where it went, however, but he'd told himself that one of these days he was going to figure out.

Curiosity nipped at his mind. Yuan had left the key, the teen was almost certain of that and upon recent conversations, he had to wonder why the half elf was playing this game anyways. What was the man's goal in all of this?

Part of him didn't want to know.

The other part of him, however, couldn't stand the thought of ignorance. So, with some reluctance, he pulled himself away from the wall, leaving the room silently. He had no idea where he was going to start, which put a small damper on his curiosity, but the rest of it burned at his skin.

As he passed a gothic door, he paused.

His heart began hammering in his chest and as his russet eyes examined the door, he spied the keyhole.

Stepping casually over, he tried the dark handle.

Locked.

Suddenly, his breath quickened and his hands began to shake. It was a visceral reaction and wide-eyed, he glanced down at the keyhole again. It couldn't possibly be the door, he just wasn't that lucky... However, he'd never used the door before. Overall, he'd been in most of the rooms of the castle, with his youthful adventures to thank for that, so door that went somewhere mysterious begged the question.

Besides, why would Yuan give him a key to an unlocked room?

The key, at the very least, would lead him somewhere he'd never been before and the reaction he'd had… well, he had no idea why his body was responding so blatantly to the inky door, but what did he lose by trying?

He tugged the key out of his pocket and with shaky hands, pushed the key into the hole. A moment later he turned the lock, hearing a rattle and then a loud jolt as the key unlocked the black door.

Heart beating faster, the brunette pulled the door open and glanced down the long dark hallway.

Even as a small bout of fear coursed through him, the excitement of the unknown called him, and carefully he ventured forth, closing the door behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Breathing deeply, Yuan tried to calm himself down.

God, he'd been an idiot, though he hardly needed to tell himself that. He was well aware of how ridiculous he'd acted. Hell, he'd terrified to the poor teen.

Leaning back in his chair, the blue haired man sighed into the room, filling the silence with his disappointment. He'd have to apologize later, though that hardly made the matter easier. At the very least, it'd clear the air between the two of them.

When was the last time he'd gotten that upset?

He honestly couldn't remember.

_I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not._

Regardless, he'd let himself go unchecked back there and regretted the decision. He should have paid more attention, gathered the facts without screaming at the poor guy. What had Lloyd ever done to him that warranted that kind of behavior?

An absent thought of Kratos being upset with him crossed his mind as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. He interlaced his fingers and glared at the wall across from him.

He'd just have to apologize later, he told himself, but at the moment, he had more important things to think about.

_That assassin from Mizuho, her name had been Sheena, right? _

She was in grave danger. He could only hope that she remain hidden and be able to find her way across Sylvarant to the Chosen. It'd been months since he'd informed the people of Tethe'alla about the declining world and he'd been very aware of their movements.

When he'd sent Lloyd down to Palmacosta, he hadn't dreamed that he'd run into her.

What was she doing out on that part of the continent?

He supposed the reharids weren't a perfected craft, and when she'd transported across the dimensional shift in space, she'd probably exited towards Palmacosta instead of Iselia. Without knowledge of the area, she'd probably headed in that direction.

Truthfully, it hadn't mattered as long as she got to Iselia or crossed paths with the Chosen when she began her journey.

Now, though, everything had changed.

It was almost imperative that she get to Iselia and kill the Chosen before she was caught. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if the assassin was captured by one of the angels and brought in for questioning.

Yuan, himself, wasn't part of the interrogation forces that Cruxis had, but he'd heard enough stories to know that his cover would be blown within the first twenty four hours of her capture.

The idea wasn't a pleasant one.

So far, he'd been able to operate under the radar but if for some reason he was found out, there would be hell to pay.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a way to get in contact with Sheena. He'd cut off communication with her after she'd transported herself to Sylvarant, mainly for safety purposes. He almost laughed at the irony.

Standing, he began pacing the room, arms crossed tightly behind his back.

This was the last thing that he'd expected and he chided himself for being so naive. He'd become too comfortable, allowing things to move without his observation, and now everything he'd worked for could be blown.

If anything, he clung to the hope that things would correct themselves. It was another foolish comfort, but for the moment, he cursed the fact that there was little he could do.

Mulling over thoughts of what to do next, he pulled out a few files and stretched them out on his desk.

_What to do?_

His green eyes scanned the files and images, thoughts putting pieces together and puzzling things out. If anything, the half elf was going to have a backup plan. If everything fell through, he'd have an escape and a scapegoat prepared.

He was about to snatch up more files when his eyes rested on a familiar face.

_Perfect._

Suddenly, the wheels in his head began turning.

It was a sick idea, but a good one none the less. If he could pull it off, he'd save himself yet. He'd just have to control the variables and set the outcome.

Scanning the image once more, he smirked. God, he knew he was a horrible person. He screwed with people's lives and used anybody he could get his hands on, but he was God damn brilliant.

With a quick turn, he moved away from his desk.

For this to work, he'd need to speak with the pope. As soon as he got his approval, it'd be easy to gain access to the Chosen.

With a small smile, he wondered how the red head would feel getting manipulated for once.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lloyd's eyes wouldn't adjust to the darkness, but he could feel. By now, he'd taken his gloves off, shoving them into his pocket so he could guide himself with touch.

The walls were rough and clammy, the brick texture rubbing his fingers raw.

Regardless, it was his only way of 'sight', so he pressed forward, listening to the sounds around him.

For the most part, it was silent. Every once in awhile, he'd catch the sound of scampering feet, which he assumed, meant a rat had just fled his presence. Sometimes, even a crinkling noise sounded, and he could tell that something was climbing the walls.

Overall, though, he didn't feel like he was in danger.

In fact, there'd been no human sound till he'd gotten through several other doors, each one opening with the same key.

The echo of his boots clacking against the ground permeated the air, filling the teen's ears as he trudged forward, keeping his senses sharp… and that had been when he'd heard breathing.

At first, he'd shaken his head and listened again, confirming the second time that that was, in fact, breathing.

Heart beating a bit faster, the teen moved forward.

The noise was steady, and Lloyd couldn't help but liken it to sleeping. The soft rush in and out began to get louder and the brunette couldn't help but let a bit of adrenaline sneak into his system. It was definitely a human breathing, but who?

His thoughts momentarily returned to the many books he'd read, speaking of mythical creatures; things that were half human, half animal, or things that were human by day but transformed in ferocious beasts by night. Even in the book he was reading that Colette had given him, there were terrifying creatures that serenaded innocent people, drawing them in with suggestive romance, only to rip the people limb from limb.

As the thoughts circled in his head, he found his muscles tensing. He was freaking himself out, think of the things it _could _be.

Even as he chided himself with logic, he found the closer he got, the more apprehensive he felt.

With bated breath, he finally reached the end, his fingers parting from the tough walls to cool metal. As his fingers brushed the metal, he felt they were round and set in specific increments.

_Bars…_

He was standing in front of a jail cell.

From the noise around him, there were several, though no person actually spoke. It was more a collection of breaths, some ragged and others sharp, that told the teen where he was.

A prison. He hadn't even been aware that there _was_ a prison.

Curiosity began probing his mind, and with an effort, he spoke.

"Hello?" His voice sounded small as it echoed lightly in the hall. There was no answer from any of the other cells, but from the one he stood in front of, there was movement.

A shuffling that caused the teen's heart to leap into his throat, and desperately he wanted to dash back down the hall, but his feet were glued to the ground. Hands latched around the bars, he waited for any sort of response, pulse thudding in his ears.

More shuffling and the teen could tell, even without seeing, that eyes were on him.

Whoever was in the cell was staring at him.

It was as if his insides were being examined, and the teen felt strangely vulnerable. This didn't dissuade him though. Instead, he felt a jolt of courage.

"Hello?" He asked again, his voice louder. It rang out strongly and he could almost hear the people in the others cells cower back. The person in front of him though, remained where they were. No noise came, just the constant nagging feeling of being watched.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" He questioned.

After a moment of silence, more rustling came from the cell, the person moving forward.

As the presence moved forward, the brunette lost his nerve and took a few steps back, his feet echoing in the hall. He knew rather than saw the person back off a bit. They seemed interested, however, and the teen forced himself to calm down.

There was no reason react irrationally.

He'd asked the question. Chances were the person had been trying to answer.

With a deep breath, he stepped forward again, letting his hands reach out and touch the cold bars. The chill rolled through his fingers. He felt it course through his nerves and to the deepest part of his bones, making him shiver.

Taking a shaky breath, he questioned, "Do you want to talk to me?"

There was almost an audible breath from the cell, like the person was shocked that Lloyd had come back. No shuffling came though. The teen figured the person was worried about scaring him off again.

"I'm not going anywhere," he responded, hoping to ease the person's concern, "please. I want to talk."

A beat of silence passed and then finally, the person shifted, moving forward slowly.

Lloyd's heart beat wildly as he felt warm fingers touch his chilled ones on the bars. It took everything in his power not to pull away, but after a second, he shifted his other hand over, probing the person's fingers.

They felt raw and worn, and as he felt further, his fingers brushed cool metal cuffs around the person's wrists and under those, crusted blood. It flaked away at his touch, and his fingers soon found fresh patches of raw skin, oozing blood.

"You're hurt," he commented absently, bring his hand over the person's, clasping it together between his.

He heard the person nod their head.

"Who did that to you?"

There was no answer, but the person seemed as if they wanted to speak. There was something in the atmosphere that made it feel heavier, as if the person's words were floating just out of earshot above Lloyd's head.

"Can you speak?" He questioned.

There was a shift in the cell, a nod, the brunette concluded.

So why wasn't he talking?

"Talk to me then, tell me who did that to you."

There was another shift in the cell. The person was shaking their head 'no'.

"But why not? Surely I could help you…"

Another shake of the head, and the teen felt conflicted frustration enter his system. Didn't the person want help? What was the purpose of remaining silent? At the very least, Lloyd could find who was responsible.

He could ask his father and-

His heart thudded.

His father.

Of course, it was his father.

Cold dread filled Lloyd's limbs. He didn't want to believe it, but deep in his heart he knew it was true. His father had locked all of these people up, restricting them from the sun, binding their hands…

_It's the price of war, though, isn't it?_

Shaking, the teen squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control his breathing. He needed to calm down. He needed to breathe. The simplest thing to do would be ask his father who the people were, maybe get them freed.

A shuffling in the cell told the brunette the person was shaking their head no again, like they could read Lloyd's mind.

"Why not?" He questioned, voice sounding small. He was terribly confused. Why had his father imprisoned people in such a manner? He knew his father could be harsh, even cruel, but he was a moral man, focusing on the needs of the people rather than himself. He'd never leave people to rot like this. Never.

Lloyd didn't have to like his father to appreciate the man.

Again, though, as if the teen were speaking his thoughts, the person shook their head.

"Don't you want to be free? I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding, it's just-" He stopped, the person in the cell having gone quiet.

They didn't move, their hand ridged.

_Did I say something wrong?_

"Hello?" He questioned carefully, feeling the person's hand slowly relax. "Are you alright?"

The person nodded, but said nothing.

Another beat of silence passed and Lloyd closed his eyes. Why had the person reacted just then? They'd actually frozen, bringing all of the teen's comments to a halt, but why? He'd just asked about being free, said he'd talk to his father about it.

As it dawned on him, the teen spoke his thoughts out loud, "You don't want me to ask my father, do you?"

There was no response, but he knew that it was right. The person was adamant about secrecy. They were probably disappointed that Lloyd had been able to figure out who'd hurt them.

"I still don't understand though…" He stated, biting his lip. Why didn't the person want help? Lloyd knew it was a misunderstanding. Maybe he hadn't impressed that on the person, maybe _they _were the one who didn't understand.

The person shifted away, gently pulling their hand out of Lloyd's grasp.

"Wait, don't go!" He called, reaching his arm between the bars and grabbing the person's retreating hand. "I won't bring it up again, please…"

He could feel the hesitation in the person. They were considering shuffling to the back of their cell, hiding from the teen.

He didn't want that.

He wanted to know more. Why had Yuan sent him here, was this person someone he was supposed to meet? What was the relevance? What was the half elf's motive?

Curiosity burned at the teen's mind and, more than that, he felt compelled to speak to this person. It was a strange feeling, being drawn to a person he hardly knew, but his judgment before on that exact issue had lead him to Colette, so he wasn't about to dismiss it now.

"At least," he spoke, squeezing the person's hand, "at least tell me your name."

Silence filled the air between them, but it seemed deliberate, like the person was thinking about it. A strange feeling came over the brunette. He felt as if this moment was pivotal, that his next words would change the outcome of everything he knew.

A shiver ran though him at the thought, but quickly, he shook it off.

He had to know. He _needed _to know. So, almost to encourage the person, the teen spoke, "My name is Lloyd."

There was a sudden shift then, like surprise. After another beat of silence however, the person spoke, their voice hoarse from nonuse, but clear all the same, "My name is Kratos."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to all of my absolutely wonderful reviewers and readers. Unfortunately, I won't be able to respond to any reviews this time around because I'm pretty busy. I'm just popping on to post this chapter, but I always enjoy the feedback. You are all so wonderful!

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Kratos?" Colette asked, her blue eyes holding wonder.

Lloyd looked over at her, nodding slightly.

She made a thoughtful noise then lay back on her bed. The blankets gave a soft _whoosh _at her weight, and she stretched her arms out, staring at her ceiling.

He'd relayed the story to her, hoping she'd have some words of advice.

After he'd learned the man's name, Kratos had urged him to head on back and come visit again when he could. Lloyd hadn't wanted to go, but something in the man's voice had made the teen concede, and he'd reluctantly trekked back to his room.

Colette's soft voice rose over his thoughts, "Do you know where he came from?"

The teen shook his head, gazing out the window. Clouds covered the moon and stars, masking the only light source in the night. It created an almost palpable darkness and Colette had mentioned earlier that it was getting closer to winter.

Lloyd had had to remind himself that that was true. He'd gotten used to taking his vest and shirt off to work on Zelos' mansion due to the oppressive heat, but in Sylvarant, the weather was opposite.

"I don't know anything about him except his name."

"That's so strange," Colette spoke, sitting up. She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin there, "Why do you think he's being so secretive?"

Lloyd smiled, "I wish I knew that, too."

"You're just going to have to talk to him again."

"I suppose, though I don't know when. Like I said, I have a pretty tight schedule."

She pondered that for a second, "You'll find time. You find time to visit me."

While that was true, it was because he did it at night. During the day, he was constantly working or being watched. The idea of constantly eluding his father or Yuan's gaze seemed daunting. He sighed, lying down as Colette had done minutes ago.

She giggled and lay down next to him, laying her head on his arm.

She was so warm. He could feel her heat radiating into his body, his core, and heating him up as well. They were so close he could faintly make out her heart beat, a steady rhythmic pattern that slowly fell in time with his own.

Turning towards him, she rested on her side, eyes quizzically looking over the teen.

He gazed back at her out of the corner of his vision, russet orbs examining her face.

Beautiful would be the word he'd use to describe her. Nothing else seemed to fit. Sure, he could say 'cute' or even 'adorable', but that would be skin deep. No, he was looking deeper than that. She had a wonderful personality and her compassion seemed never ending. What she wore as her skin paled in comparison to the person she was on the inside.

Her strength and determination seemed to radiate out of her, and, after thinking about it, he'd discovered that that was what had drawn his attention.

Well, that and her smile.

As if she knew what he was thinking about, her face broke into a smile. It was genuine and soft, making the teen's heart rate increase.

"What do you do all the time that you're not with me?" Colette asked, drawing Lloyd's attention.

"I have a job," he stated semi-truthfully.

"What do you do?" Her curiosity seemed truer than his words.

"I build things." It was another half truth, but at least he wasn't lying to her.

"Like houses?"

"Exactly like houses."

"Where do you work? Are you building one around here?"

Lloyd gave a small shake of his head, "No, it's further away from here, but sometimes I have to make runs to Triet, so I stop by here."

She was quiet for a moment, soaking in the information, then she questioned, "What kind of house are you building?"

Lloyd turned on his side, facing Colette with a smile, "Why are you so interested?"

"Well, you always ask me a lot about myself, so I thought I'd ask a few things."

"Fair enough."

"So answer," she beamed up at him and he gave a smirk down to her. Even if he wanted to deny her, he couldn't.

"It's a big house," he answered, deciding to stick with the half truths, "it's for a wealthy person in Palmacosta."

"Do you build it all by yourself?"

"No," he gave a small laugh, "others help, but I'm in charge of the production."

"How far have you gotten?"

"Pretty far. Why? You want to live there?"

She gave a thoughtful smile, "I don't know, how big is the house?" They both laughed a bit, but she pressed, "How much longer are you going to be working on it then?"

"A few more months, probably."

"Then you'll go where the next job takes you?" He could tell there was a hint of sadness in her voice, so he quickly came in to curb that.

"Colette, I'll still be making stops here," he smiled at her, which seemed to cheer her up.

"I wasn't asking about that," she spoke, covering her concern. "I was just wondering if maybe, you know, the next job will bring you closer to me."

The words made his heart hammer, his blood racing through his veins.

God, he would _love _to able to be closer to her, be able to see her more than a couple of times a week. The idea of being able to be in the same city, the same neighborhood, the same house, the same bed…

"It might," he stated, smiling at her.

If he could be this close to her all the time…

"I hope it does," she added happily.

Silence passed, him looking deep into her cerulean eyes. Truthfully, he could block out everything in the world when he was looking at her. Instead, he focused on the sound of her faint heartbeat, the way her face was tinted with a blush and the warmth of her body. She was intoxicating to him, and he found, the more he focused on her, the more he wanted to close the distance between them.

"Lloyd," she spoke, gazing at him, "I was thinking."

"About?"

"Kratos."

"What about him?"

"I think…" she paused, as if she was unsure whether she wanted to state her opinion.

Lloyd rested his hand on Colette's, gripping it softly as encouragement, "Go on."

She nodded, smiling a bit from embarrassment, "I think you should try to free him."

Lloyd was only slightly taken aback by that. He'd come to know her as a compassionate person. They'd had lengthy discussions about half elfs and Desians, and she'd always said the same thing. 'Everyone has a right to live. Everyone deserves a second chance.'

"I don't really know if he wants to be saved."

"You should convince him otherwise! I can't imagine how horrible it'd be to be stuck in prison when he didn't do anything wrong." Her features were determined.

He had to admit, even with the limited amount of information he'd actually told her, Colette seemed adamant about her thoughts. It was admirable, and he smirked at her enthusiasm.

"I think you're right."

"Lloyd," she looked sternly into his eyes, "Promise you'll help him."

"I'll do my best."

She smiled sadly then glanced away, "No one deserves… be trapped like that." She sounded depressed, the weight of her words bearing down on both of them.

The words hit him deep and he had no idea why.

It was then that he noticed she was crying. Soft tears rolled down her face and she hiccupped.

"Colette," he spoke, putting his arm over her, resting his hand on her back and nudging her closer to him. She didn't resist and instead, wrapped her arms around him, tucking her head into his chest. He could feel her shaking as she began to sob, finally moving her hands to his chest as well, gripping his vest between her fingers and crying.

All Lloyd could do was rub her back, placing a kiss on her forehead as she shook.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

He hushed her, stroking her hair, "its fine."

"I don't," she sniffled, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

He kissed her forehead again, "There's nothing wrong with you." He let her cry into his vest, pulling her close. She seemed to take comfort in it, her body not shaking as badly. Lloyd whispered again, "Absolutely nothing."

Silence passed, the teen not bothering to count the seconds. Whenever he was with Colette, time didn't seem to matter as much. Even now, when they weren't communicating, he was comforted in the fact that he was with her.

Finally, she spoke to him, her voice slightly muffled, "Lloyd, please stay with me tonight."

His heart made a solid thud in his chest. There were several things he needed to do, lies he needed to weave, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her no. Especially now, that they were so close, and the only desire he really had was to stay there and be close to her.

"Of course, Colette. Of course."

He felt her smile against him, "Thank you, Lloyd. You've made me so happy."

As a response, he laid a gentle kiss on her head, "get a good sleep."

She nodded, already falling into sleep.

He vaguely wondered why she'd gotten so emotional. Her words had been heavy, but that wasn't any reason to cry… he supposed she probably knew but thought her reasoning was ridiculous. Really, to him, nothing she thought would ever constitute as ridiculous, but he would explain that to her later. Now, he was fine listening to her breathe slow down to a gently in and out, feeling her chest expand and contract next to him.

Her heart beat smoothly and she nodded off, sound asleep in his arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zelos wasn't keen on meeting in the dead of night, but he had little choice. As the heat swarmed around him, smothering his attitude in the process, the Chosen leaned casually against an old brick building. He would have had his arms crossed but the humidity would have glued them to his chest.

"What's with all this cloak and dagger stuff, huh?" While he wasn't in the mood for jokes, that one slipped out.

The woman before him didn't seem amused. In fact, she didn't even bat an eyelash at the comment, and since his opinion of the woman wasn't very high, part of him wondered if she even got the joke. However, he waited patiently for her to comment.

"There have been some interesting… developments." Her tone was thoughtful and rate of speech slower than usual, like sometimes she had a hard time getting the words out.

"What do you mean by that, Pronyma?" Zelos questioned, cutting to the chase.

The woman looked at him curiously with her amethyst colored eyes. Her lips were pursed, like she'd tasted something sour.

"Zelos, what has gotten you in such a foul mood?"

"This isn't about me," he sighed, waving a hand through the thick air, "what's this 'interesting development' that you're talking about?"

It appeared that she took a moment to ponder whether to continue with the conversation or not. That really made him curious. Normally, the woman did nothing but talk on and on about his mission or what was expected of him, but now her silence boggled him.

That probably meant this 'interesting development' was a _bad _thing.

"My dear woman," he smoothed the charm over his words despite the disdain he held for her, "I can't very well help you if I don't know what it is."

Another beat of silence, and she parted her lips, "You're right. The news is a person from Tethe'alla has somehow gotten over to Sylvarant."

Instantly, the Chosen's eyes hardened but he betrayed no other emotion.

Pronyma continued, "A woman from Mizuho was spotted by one of our… members." She spoke the last word vilely, the contempt she held for the person evident.

She was about ready to continue when the red head felt a jolt.

_Wait, a member of Cruxis? _

His thoughts flew to Lloyd, who'd recognized Sheena in the image at the bar and subsequently lied about it, then to the strange man who'd come around asking for him. The blue haired man had been a defiant half elf. Most half elf's were quiet and reserved, their emotions withdrawn from years of discrimination, but this man had almost spoken with a arrogant tone in his voice, which had peaked the red head's interest.

Zelos knew, for the most part, only half elf's were involved in Cruxis. If that blue haired man had, in fact, been a part of that organization then why had he come looking for Lloyd?

Unless Lloyd was this 'member' Pronyma was speaking about.

"Wait, wait, wait," he called, "Who's this person who said they saw someone from Mizuho, huh?"

"It's not important."

"Like hell it isn't. You can't honestly believe a story like that. You explained to me that there was no way to cross over the dimensions in space." He took a breath, organizing his thoughts. Most of what he knew about Sylvarant came from Botta, a high ranking member of the Renegades. He'd only been told a handful of information from Pronyma regarding the same issue. "I think your 'person' was lying."

She seemed honestly conflicted on the issue.

Of course, if there was one thing the red head knew about the woman, it was that she had an infatuation with Yggdrasill, so the only reason she'd even bring this information to him in the first place would be, "Yggdrasill wants to know what I know, huh?"

The woman jolted a bit with shock at the accusations, but didn't outright deny it.

"Pronyma, babe. I can tell you with full honesty that I don't know what you're talking about." After a moment, he could tell the woman wasn't sure whether to believe him. She had orders and he knew that that meant she'd want to follow them to the letter, however, she had to know how ridiculous she sounded.

Someone going over to Sylvarant? No one was supposed to know about the other world and it was strange to accuse anyone otherwise.

Of course, that didn't negate the truth. Sheena had been sent over by the King and pope for the sole purpose of assassinating the Chosen of Sylvarant. The Renegades had given them all of the information they'd need, but it was still pretty hushed. Some of the higher members of the Research academy had been informed so research could be done. Other than them, the King and his family alongside Zelos were the only ones who knew.

Well, that and there'd always been a few eccentric scientists who'd spoken of a 'differential shift theory' which included the belief in another world.

Most people didn't even pay attention to those guys though. The public accepted the existence of Sylvarant only in legend.

"Pronyma," the red head stated, getting to the point, "if someone _somehow _got to Sylvarant, what would be their purpose there, hmm? I don't mean to sound rude, my lady, but there's no reason to go there."

"There is eyewitness testimony, however, that puts someone from Mizuho in Sylvarant."

"You sure they weren't lying?"

"Lord Yggdrasill has the highest faith in this person. They'd have no reason to lie."

"Well, you don't trust this guy, do you, hon?" Zelos raised an eyebrow, already knowing the answer. He watched as she stammered for just a moment, composing herself quickly.

"What I believe doesn't matter. I'm to ask if you know of anything. Lord Yggdrasill worries that a person from Mizuho could mean that Tethe'alla sent an assassin over to kill the Chosen of Sylvarant."

"Is this Chosen close to coming of age or something?" He tilted his head, uninterested. He knew that the girl was. Botta had included a lot of information about her, stating that it was imperative that she be killed before she could complete the Journey of Regeneration.

"One could say that, yes." Her answer was vague and there was a slight shift in her demeanor. Apparently, she wasn't comfortable with giving that information away.

"So what?" The red head questioned, feigning ignorance of the issue, "I don't understand why it's a big deal. I seriously doubt anyone maliciously entered Sylvarant. Hell, I don't even think it's possible."

Pronyma grew contemplative and Zelos regarded her indifferently.

The heat rose off the pavement in waves, the swell of noise from the cicadas still filled the Chosen's ears and absently, he flicked some of the hair that hung in his face. God, it was too hot to have this conversation.

"Is that all?" He asked, hiding his irritation.

"Well…" She really couldn't argue his logic. Since he 'didn't know' about the mana flow, there was no reason he'd or anyone else would send an assassin to the declining world. Unless she wanted to explain the entire situation to the red head, she couldn't dispute the issue. "I suppose you're right."

Infallible logic always won.

He gave a flirtatious smirk, "Now don't go worrying your lovely head lady Pronyma. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding between Yggdrasill and the lowly person who gave him the information."

She nodded a bit, buying into his lie.

"You're probably correct. Lord Yggdrasill puts too much credence in that pathetic human."

_Ah, so we're not dealing with your average, run of the mill half elf, huh?_

"Other than myself, you'd think he'd learn that humans are not to be trusted."

"Yes, well, this one is special to him."

"A slave?" Zelos ventured, hoping to get it wrong.

"No, no," she answered, taking the bait like a fish, "he fancies this human more of a son, actually."

"Really? I'd never take Lord Yggdrasill to be the type of person to have children."

"The boy does not belong to Lord Yggdrasill," she spoke quickly, "he's more… adopted."

Zelos gave a smile, nodding, "I see."

"Yes, well… I shall report back to Lord Yggdrasill then. Perhaps that human can actually get a beating. He's nothing but a filthy dog and yet, I see that my lord treats him nicely enough. Maybe this will put that boy in his place."

Nodding, the Chosen moved from his spot on the wall, feeling his skin peel off the brick. Hiding his disgust, he shot the woman a glance as she was getting ready to leave.

"Ah, one more thing, my lady," he gave a smile, "what did you say this human's name was?"

She regarded him for a moment, probably trying to decide if she should say or not. The red head was fairly confident with the outcome though. He'd won her trust. She'd opened up and dropped the accusations, which, at least for now, would keep Sheena safe.

Not daring to think about what would happen to him after Yggdrasill found out Zelos had lied, he focused on Pronyma.

It was the moment that would either confirm all of his suspicions or completely bust them. Honestly, he didn't have enough proof to confront Lloyd on the issue and his entire reason for asking was based on mere suspicion, but he wanted to know anyways.

Information was power, as the old saying went.

Finally, she spoke, "His name is Lloyd," and then she turned and walked away, disappearing into the night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Your eminence, surely you understand," Yuan spoke his words elegantly, hoping the boorish man would pay attention, "the assassin you sent is in danger and if she fails, I don't believe I have to explain to you the dangers that Tethe'alla would face."

The pope reclined in his chair, a hand stroking his round chin.

The half elf had been trying to win the man over for an hour now. It seemed like he really didn't care if the assassin failed or not, despite knowing the consequences for Tethe'alla. Not that the pope had the people's interests at heart.

"Not only Tethe'alla, but your likelihood as well, would be on the line. If the Tower of Salvation disappears from the skyline, there will be outrage in the streets. You are privileged as to know why the Tower would go missing, but everyone else will simply believe their time of prosperity has ended. Now, your grace, I don't need to remind you whom the masses blame when bad things happen."

He looked directly at the pope, watching the dawn of realization cross his face.

"They'd have me hanged," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes. They'd become highly unhappy with your performance and you'd lose everything." The blue haired man swept his arm across the desk, giving the man serious implications to ponder. "They won't listen to reason if the Tower of Salvation disappears."

The chubby man sat up straight, beady eyes narrowing, "and you said you have a plan?"

"Yes. Similar to the one where we sent the assassin into Sylvarant. If we can buy her time, she'd be able to complete her assignment and Tethe'alla _and your job _would be safe." Green eyes stared directly into the pope's dark colored orbs.

It was important that the man understand the urgency of the situation.

"What is your proposition?" The man finally questioned, fear evident on his face.

Yuan didn't even think twice, "It's quite simple. The people in Sylvarant are even denser than the masses here. They're in so much despair, they'll believe anything. As long as there's proof, they'll bow down and worship it." He didn't mean to sound crude, but it was true. Cruxis had had a much easier time convincing the people of Sylvarant to follow the religion of Martel than the people of Tethe'alla. Shaking his head, he continued, "So the answer is quite simple."

"What is it, then?" The pope resigned. The half elf was secretly disgusted with the man. He would sell out anything as long as he could continue to reign from his position. Yuan didn't even have to convince him of the details.

With a smirk, the blue haired man laid out his plan, stating the very first thing they'd need, "The answer is Zelos Wilder, the Chosen of Tethe'alla."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I just want to let it be known that I took a few liberties with Kratos' back story. As I understand it, he's supposed to be a Tethe'allan Noble? Regardless, I didn't know that before I wrote this up and decided not to change it. Also, I thought I'd give a small, probably not even worth mentioning, warning. There are a few choice words used at the end of the chapter. I'm sorry if either of these things bother anyone, and hopefully everyone will enjoy the chapter. Thanks again to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers!

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Almost a week passed without incident, though that only made Lloyd more wary. He could feel the tension dampen the mood, slowly but surely, all through Derris-Kharlan. His father was more pressing, demanding to see the teen almost every hour he wasn't down in Tethe'alla. Yuan had become invisible and to make matters worse, Zelos' demeanor had changed significantly.

He was more quiet, suspicion obvious in his body language, but he never spoke a word about it. Plus, if the teen had been completely blind to the messages the Chosen was sending, the red head's use of words caught his attention like warning bells.

Instead of the usual "Lloydie" or "Bud", it was just "Lloyd".

It slightly bothered the teen that the red head didn't even both to hide his suspicion, but there was little he could do. He finally figured that it was best if he didn't ask any questions and instead acted completely obtuse to the man's doubts.

That meant he had to think through every single one of his statements before he spoke, making sure there wasn't room for misinterpretation. He didn't get a break either, given that he was always on pins and needles when his father was around.

Mentally exhausted, the teen was currently lying in his room, staring at the ceiling.

After a long day of dealing with Zelos, who'd been particularly strange, he'd had a lengthy discussion with his father. It'd lasted a couple hours, Lloyd pouring over maps of Sylvarant as they tried to track down the woman from Mizuho. He and his father, during that time, had even warped down to the declining world, looking over various regions.

He was well aware the woman's appearance in Sylvarant had disturbed his father, but he hadn't been aware how much the man had actually been rattled.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts.

There would be plenty of time to worry about everything later. It was his first break in days and he didn't want to strain the last bit of his mental processes just to run in the same circles he'd been doing.

Sitting up, the weight of the key in his pocket tugged at his mind.

He'd never gotten the time to visit Kratos again, and curiosity began to rear its head.

_That man…_

As tired as he was, he forced his legs over the edge of the bed and left his room quietly.

The hum of the city purred at his mind and for once, he allowed it to take over. The less he had to think about, the better.

The dismal gray landscape soon gave way to the large opening that held the main warp. It was cleared of angels this time of night, most of the heavenly beings having gone to their houses. Absently, Lloyd wondered what the angels actually did when they were home. Just like him, they weren't bound by their human needs. They hardly needed sleep, but it always seemed that the city of Welgaia functioned on the same level of any human city. Awake by day, asleep by night.

Shrugging the thought off, he stepped into the warp, transporting himself to the black castle.

Its tall spires reached into the storming sky and the oppressive atmosphere beat down on the teen as he climbed the steps and found his way back to the door.

He'd partially worried that he wouldn't be able to find it again, but his heart had begun hammering as he got close.

The shaking in his hands increased and he felt his blood thudding through his head. It was loud, banging through his skull, and as he slid the key into the lock, looking around once to make sure no one was watching, he felt his heart give a solid beat.

After a shaky breath, he opened the door and slid inside, allowing the inky entry to seal up behind him.

Black swarmed his vision, and pulling off one of his gloves, the teen ran a hand along the wall, following the path he'd walked a week ago.

This time, since he knew where he was going, his pace increased, bringing him to the prison in a matter of minutes.

The same breathy silence filled the air; most in the cells shuffling back as he approached. There were a few gasps, though, a brave few shifting forward as if to get a better look. Even in the darkness, they seemed to know who he was.

Lloyd wasted no time, he brushed his hands on the cool bars and spoke into the damp cell.

"Kratos," he whispered, the name burning his throat.

His heart rate increased and an unusual feeling fell on him. A tension made his hands shake, but he took a calming breath, taking in the damp and stale air.

_Breath, Lloyd. Don't forget to breath._

"Kratos," he spoke again, this time hearing a shuffling in the cell. He could tell the man was moving forward, and, a moment later, as if to prove the thought, the man touched Lloyd's hand.

He jolted a bit, but didn't pull away.

"Lloyd," the man's voice came, hoarse. The tone he used was almost happy, but the teen shook his head. He'd probably imagined that.

"Kratos, how have you been?"

It was odd, conversing with a man he'd met once like they were long time friends.

"My well being is hardly important. I care more about you. How are you fairing, Lloyd?" The man's voice was gentle and deep, but he said the brunette's name with a strange fondness.

"Tired," he decided to say, "but alright other than that."

"Then all is well," he stated simply.

Silence fell for a moment, even the breathing of the other cells seemed subdued. They were listening, Lloyd figured. They wondered why he was there, speaking with the man in the prison. They'd all heard when the brunette had talked about his father. If the people had any cognizant thought, they'd probably deduced that he was Yggdrasill's son.

The thought was a bit frightening.

If the people were desperate enough…

Shaking the thought away, he refocused on Kratos.

"How did you get here?" He probed, hoping the man would answer.

Another beat of silence filled the air, "I was captured by Yggdrasill." He stated the man's name darkly, but there was a familiarity there.

"Why did he capture you?"

"I… have something he wants."

"Have?" The teen questioned the use of verbiage. Given that Kratos was in a prison cell, Lloyd would have figured that his father would have taken what he'd wanted.

"Yes." Kratos stated simply, as if that truly answered the question. The teen was going to ask more about it, but the man changed the topic, "you are… his son?" There was clear hesitation on the man's part, but Lloyd answered all the same.

"Yeah, I am."

"I see."

"Why?"

"You'd said as much yourself the last time we met."

Lloyd gave a slight nod, only to realize that Kratos couldn't see that. Instead, he gave a thoughtful noise as a response. Then, "What do you have that my father wants?"

"That isn't important. Not anymore."

"But, wouldn't he let you go if you gave it to him?"

There was something of a laugh that came from the man, but it sounded more sorrowful than humorous, "Lloyd, what he wants I cannot give him."

If that wasn't the most confusing thing Lloyd had ever heard. What did that even _mean_?

"What of your family?" Kratos asked.

The teen was a bit startled by the question, but responded none the less, "My father, as you know, is Yggdrasill. I don't have any siblings and as for my mother…" he gave a small sigh, "I don't know who she is."

"You've never asked your father?"

"Huh? Well, no. I guess I never thought it was important enough."

There was a small pause, the like the man was trying to figure out how to react. In that silence, the teen sat himself down, crossing his legs but keeping one hand on the bars. Kratos' fingers touched his own. For some reason, Lloyd found comfort in the touch.

"Don't you want to know who your mother is?"

"Of course I do, but I doubt my father wants to talk about it. He's never shown affection to women. To be perfectly honest, I think my mother left him." He smiled sadly, "Sometimes I try to tell myself that she cared about me, but I don't really know if that's true."

Kratos didn't say anything. Honestly, Lloyd wasn't sure if he wanted the man's opinion or not.

"Otherwise," the brunette continued, "why would she leave me?"

God, what was he talking about? Sure he'd thought about whom his mother was, had many questions about why she was gone, but he'd always forced them to the back of his mind. He'd never get them answered, so why ask them? However, now, the words came rushing forth.

He hardly knew Kratos and yet he was explaining some of his darker concerns. Hell, he hadn't even talked to Yuan about his mother, and he trusted his teacher, for the most part. But Lloyd had never spoken about it nor had anyone ever asked.

He gave a small laugh, shaking his head, "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Kratos didn't respond at first, but as silence fell on them, he finally spoke up, his words compassionate, "Lloyd, I'm sure your mother cared about you. At the very least, she bore you into this world."

"Then left me."

"Perhaps she had no other choice."

"She could have taken me, right? She didn't have to leave me here."

"Sometimes, against our better judgment, we do things we regret in the hopes that it'll help the people we love." His words sounded almost mournful, like he was reminiscing as he spoke.

Hesitantly, Lloyd probed, "Did you leave someone you love behind?"

There was something the brunette couldn't identify in Kratos' voice as he spoke, "Yes. I've left many of my loved ones behind in the hopes that I did the right thing."

His words hung over the two of them. Even the others in the cells, eavesdropping, were oppressed by the words. The words swam around inside Lloyd's mind, frightfully haunting.

That begged the question, but a part of him didn't want to know. Not yet. He felt, deep inside, that he wasn't ready to hear whatever the man had to say. Instead, he changed the topic, the weight slowly dissipating.

"Where did you come from?"

"Come from?" Kratos seemed confused by the question, so the brunette elaborated.

"Where were you born? What city?"

He heard something of a scoff from the man before he answered, "I was born around Iselia, though I really consider myself from Luin."

"Luin?" The city sounded vaguely familiar. He'd never been himself, however. Though, from rumblings in Palmacosta, it was a city that was worse for wear. A Desian base was nearby and without strong fortifications against attacks, the people were forced into submission. The citizens of Palmacosta sympathized with the people of Luin, but, as they always stated in hushed whispers, there was no way they'd attempt to help.

"A lake front city. It's rather beautiful."

"I've never been."

"You really should some time. It'd be worth the effort." Kratos' voice held a small bit of appreciation. "However," he added, "it's probably changed since the last I've seen it."

"When were you imprisoned?"

"A long time ago."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, but eventually figured that the man probably didn't know for certain. Being locked in the dark, trapped inside the damp cells for days on end; it probably became difficult to tell how much time had passed. Time had probably become something of a joke to the man.

Instead of inquiring further, he moved on, letting curiosity dip into his voice.

"What did you do… before?"

There was a soft noise, like Kratos was smiling, as he answered, "I worked as a mercenary."

"Did it pay well?"

"I suppose," there was a touch of humor in his words, as if the topic, itself, was funny, "it put food on the table."

"Did you enjoy your job?"

"Well," he paused thoughtfully, "I had the opportunity to meet all sorts of 'interesting' people."

"That hardly sounds like a compliment."

"Well, for the most part, it isn't. Though, there were a few memorable ones."

Lloyd felt the beginnings of a story, so he urged on, "Really? Like who?"

"You wouldn't know them."

"That doesn't matter. Tell me." He felt like a child asking for a bedtime story. Kratos gave a soft laugh to his enthusiasm.

"Alright," as if selecting the correct memory, he began speaking, "There was a woman by the name of Anna, who was rather eccentric. She was fiercely stubborn yet the most compassionate woman I'd ever met."

His words lapsed into silence.

"Go on," Lloyd nudged, "Tell me about her. Who were you protecting her from?"

It was obvious that a pained smile crossed his face, but that didn't stop him from continuing, "It seemed that I was protecting her from everything and nothing at the same time. When I tried to protect her, she got angry at me and yet she was constantly asking for my assistance."

"Where were you taking her?"

"Oh, just about everywhere. She'd hire me for awhile and then, a few months later, she'd hire me again. Honestly, I believe she was an adventurer and that was why she desired my services, yet, I think she was too embarrassed to admit it."

"Being adventurous isn't a bad trait," the teen commented.

"After I laid out my suspicions, I told her that."

"How'd she respond?"

"She told me I was reading too much into it."

The brunette smiled, "did you travel with her a lot, then?"

"On and off for several years, actually. We got to know each other. Regardless of her quirks, I can't deny that she was a good person. Once, when we were in a small wayside town gathering supplies, she heard a little girl crying. Being who she was, Anna went over and discovered that this girl's cat had climbed into a tree and was stuck. I told her the cat would come down when it got hungry, but Anna was determined to help."

"What happened?"

"She hiked up her skirts and climbed the tree. The little girl was amazed and as soon as Anna had the cat in her arms, well," there was a pause and Lloyd knew that the man was smiling, "only then did she remember that she had to climb down. Anna had always been terrified of heights."

"Oh God."

"Yes. Her selfless endeavor got her stuck in a tree and I was forced to climb up and save the cat _and_ pry her off the limb she'd attached herself too."

The brunette laughed, his voice echoing through the narrow hall.

"However," Kratos continued, "a few towns afterwards, there was a similar incident with a similar outcome. When I asked her why she'd done it again, she said that it was something that needed to be done. She was always asking me when I told her not to run into danger, 'if I don't, then who will?'"

The teen became thoughtful for a second. She made a valid point. He'd seen that the people were usually cowardly when it came to helping someone else. No matter which world he was in, he'd seen people shy away from others who desperately needed aid just because there was no benefit to them.

"She sounds like a remarkable person."

"Yes, she was."

The brunette perked up a bit, "Was?"

"She… passed away several years ago."

"I'm sorry," Lloyd muttered, not really sure why he was apologizing.

Kratos was quiet for a moment, reflecting on the issue, than spoke, "It's alright."

"Did you know her well?"

"It's hard not to when you're with someone so long."

"You sound like… you really liked her." Lloyd had meant it innocently, as in Anna had been a good friend to Kratos, but as soon as the words exited his mouth, he realized what it sounded like he was insinuating, "Oh, no, I didn't mean-"

Kratos gave a soft chuckle, "It's alright, Lloyd. I understood what you meant."

The teen felt a small wave of embarrassment, but didn't say anything. Instead, he waited for the man to speak.

"We were very close." There was an unmistakable fondness in the man's voice, but the teen hesitated to comment on it. Then he'd feel like he was prying, and not knowing the man, he didn't want Kratos to become uncomfortable. However, Kratos' next words took the teen by surprise, "Is there someone special in your life?"

Lloyd stuttered out a response, "S-special? Like… sexually?"

He could hear Kratos smile, "Perhaps. Or, perhaps, a 'someone' like Anna."

Thoughts instantly going to Colette, the teen felt his face flush, "Yeah, I guess."

"What's her name?"

"Colette."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Yeah."

"Make sure to protect her, Lloyd. If she is precious to you, never let her go." Something final was in his statement, like he was once again speaking from experience.

_Never let her go._

With the same finality, Lloyd spoke, "I won't."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"God fucking damn it, let go of me!" Zelos shouted, wrestling against the Papal Knights who'd secured his arms. They'd made it quickly impossible for the Chosen to fight back, dragging him through the crowded streets without so much as a weapon on his persons.

The clank of the armor and his screaming caught the people's attention. Most of them were aristocrats, but a few commoners who served as maids were in the area, and they parted silently, hands at their mouths, as the knights and Zelos passed.

Whispers erupted as soon as they were clear and the red head's sensitive hearing picked up a few bits of the gossip.

"What's going on?" A man asked.

"I heard something about the pope…" A woman responded quickly.

A younger man piped in, "I heard the Chosen's in trouble with the church."

"That's absurd!" Came a cry, "He's the Chosen."

_Well, at least I have someone at my back._

"Yeah, but he's the son of that sinner of a man…"

As the knights continued pulling him along, the conversations blended into the noise of the background and soon the words were lost all together.

_Sinner of a man, huh?_

They reached the shining church; the chapel glimmering more than the walls of the castle is sat next too. Marble steps led to the entrance, where the knights forcibly dragged the red head through, interrupting the afternoon mass.

Startled patrons looked in shock, some even standing as the red head was brought front and center. The pope's face held barely contained joy at the obvious embarrassment. He masked it poorly, something between bewilderment and surprise on his features.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, waddling towards them from the altar.

Zelos gave a scoff of a smile, knowing that the pope was behind this, "I don't know, you tell me."

One of the Papal Knights spoke up instead, voice sounding hollow from beneath his helmet, "We have reason to believe that the Chosen has committed felonies against the Church of Martel. In doing so, he's committed treason. We've brought him in for questioning before he could flee the premise."

A rustle of shock and appall echoed through the church. Mutters began, filling the atmosphere with a hum.

The pope waited a moment, theatrically, before hushing the crowd, "Everyone, please." His voice was too calm for the claim the knight had just made, "I will discuss this matter at once with his highness." Directing his words to the Papal Knights, he gave orders under his breath, "Arrest him formally at once and have it be known there will be a hanging tomorrow afternoon."

Zelos felt his heart leap out of his throat, "the hell!" he retorted, twisting in the arms of the knights. They held him firmly, so all he could do was hiss at the pope, "What the fuck are you playing at."

"See you in prison," the pope answered, waving a chubby hand to dismiss the guards.

As they turned and began pushing the red head away, he struggled, ignoring all of the anxious faces in the crowd. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he heard several women weeping; others said enough with their stony silence.

Tossing glares over his shoulders at the pope, he could see the dark happiness that played over the man's features. He hardly bothered hiding it, which was probably the most aggravating thing of all. A sick smile rested on his face while the entire congregation held their breath.

_"See you in prison." _The pope's words burned at the Chosen's skin.

The _fuck _he could say that.

Before they left the chapel, Zelos retorted over the heads of the people, glaring the pope down as best as he could, "See you in _hell_!"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I won't be able to respond to any reviews this time around because I'm getting swamped with last minute University stuff. It's unfortunate but that's how the end of the semester goes. While you all read, I'm off to write a paper I'd completely forgotten about. As always, thanks to those of your who continue to read and a huge thanks goes out to those who take a little extra time to review. Again, I took some creative liberties with Kratos' back story, so hopefully that won't be too bothersome.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"What?" Yggdrasill looked up at the blue haired half elf with mild interest. If Yuan hadn't known any better, he'd have guessed that the leader was bored. However, that wasn't the case. The man simply wasn't interested so he hadn't been listening.

"Lord Yggdrasill," the half elf put emphasis on the name, hoping to rouse the blonde from his personal thoughts. It seemed to do the trick, for the most part. The leader straightened in his throne a bit, making eye contact. Yuan took that as an urge to continue, "The Chosen of Tethe'alla has been put to death."

This time the blue haired man got the reaction he'd been anticipating.

Shock and something between disbelief and horror flashed through the man's eyes before he quickly composed himself, "Why was I not informed of this before his sentencing?"

"My lord," Yuan stated, "I was only informed of this myself this morning. Yesterday afternoon, they hung the Chosen for treason."

The blonde half elf growled, "Even the pope didn't think it was worthy enough to inform me?" Obvious resentment aside, the man seemed truly angry. However, it was carefully kept in check. "I wish to have council with him immediately."

"Lord Yggdrasill," the blue haired man's voice smoothed over the growing tension. He kept his words soft, so the leader would almost have to lean forward to hear, "As a friend, I'd advise against it."

"Why?" The word was spoken crisply.

"Obviously the pope didn't do this of his own volition. If he's working with anyone or being coerced into action, you'll startle the true enemies away if you approach." Yggdrasill seemed to contemplate the issue, so Yuan continued pushing, "Let Lloyd or I focus on an investigation. We'll figure out the meaning of this and report back to you. After you have all the facts, you can make an accurate judgment. I just don't want to see you hammer away at the pope while the real enemies of Cruxis, of Martel, are running free."

It was a low blow, slipping Martel's name into the mess, but the blue haired man knew it'd make the leader listen. All of the insanity that had spanned four thousand years was because of that woman, and the wound was still fresh.

Yuan allowed his final statement to permeate the air. He could almost visually watch it as the words filtered into the blonde's head, realization spreading over the leader's green eyes.

"You're right," he commented, almost absently.

The blue haired man let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. It was then that he realized that Yggdrasill could have just as easily gone the other way, demanded answers from the pope and things would have gone south.

_I need to stop flirting with danger._

He mentally shook the statement off.

Focusing, he brought the conversation to a new point, hoping to seal the deal, "We still have the Chosen of Sylvarant. She seems to be a far better match for Martel than the Chosen of Tethe'alla ever was. She's also going to turn sixteen soon. After that, the oracle will descend and she'll being the Journey of Regeneration."

This seemed to lighten the mood considerably.

"Yes," Yggdrasill spoke, almost brushing away the previous conversation, "that's an excellent point."

"Who do you wish to spearhead the investigation into the pope, my lord?"

"I believe you can manage that, can't you, Yuan?"

"Of course, Lord Yggdrasill."

"So be it. I'll also inform Lloyd that his mission with the Chosen is officially over. Get a report from him after I'm done speaking to him. I had a feeling that the Chosen of Tethe'alla had an ulterior form of information and you might find Lloyd's findings useful."

"Yes," Yuan bowed deeply and turned, leaving the area.

Things had gone better than he would have hoped. Now, he just needed to play his next cards right and everything would be back on track.

At least, he hoped it would.

With a smirk, he stepped onto the warp, landing him inside the black castle.

One thing he was happy about was Yggdrasill's desire to remain distant from the entire process concerning the Chosen. He got reports, gained knowledge and ordered missions, but he had little to do with anything else. In fact, he probably couldn't even pick out either Chosen from a crowd.

The man wasn't interested in _who _became Martel, he just wanted his sister back.

It was a sort of sick realization, but Yuan could only lay on another smirk. It worked for his benefit, after all, and if things worked in his favor, the blue haired man did little to change them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Here's my report," Lloyd spoke, laying a booklet of papers on Yuan's cluttered desk. His teacher gave a nod, glancing down at the report before looking back into the teen's russet eyes.

"Thanks."

"Of course." Lloyd took that as a dismissal and turned on his heel, attempting to exit the room before the blue haired man called out.

"Lloyd, actually, I need to speak to you."

The brunette gave a small sigh; he could never just _leave _a place, could he?

"Yes?" He turned and faced his teacher, who'd risen from his chair.

The man pointed to a cushy seat near the desk and Lloyd, curiously, took it. Of all the years the teen had known the half elf, they rarely sat and discussed a topic. Normally, the two would walk places or spar and converse, but this was odd.

He raised an eyebrow at the blue haired man, "What is it?"

"The Chosen," Yuan answered.

"What about him?"

"He died."

"My father made me aware of that."

Apparently, his answers weren't to his teacher's liking, because he gave a long sigh and leaned against his desk, "You were friends."

"Acquaintances, really."

"Doesn't it bother you, though? That he's dead?"

Lloyd really had to ponder that for a second. Did he care? He supposed he did. There was a pain in his chest, an unfamiliar pressure that weighted on his mind which he had deduced was sorrow, but there wasn't a real reason to mourn. He'd known the man a couple weeks at the most.

Of course, Yuan wasn't being unequivocal when he spoke of the red head's passing, either.

"I guess it bothers me that he's dead, yes."

"Hmmm."

"Can I go now?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"His death?"

"We can."

"I'm alright, but thank you, Yuan." Lloyd rose to leave, but his teacher waved him back down again. With mounting frustration, the teen sat himself once more. "Yuan, I'm really okay. I knew him, but I'll be fine. Besides, we have more important things to be focusing on. My father said the Chosen of Sylvarant will be going on the Journey of Regeneration soon."

He attempted to redirect the conversation, hoping the blue haired man would bite.

He did.

"Yes, she's turning sixteen in a few short months."

"She's?" Lloyd hadn't been exposed to the Chosen of Sylvarant, so he'd sort of assumed that the Chosen was a male, just like Zelos.

"Yes. The Chosen from Sylvarant is a female. She's a closer match to Martel, so Yggdrasill is hopeful this time around."

While the brunette knew little of the reason for the Journey of Regeneration, Yuan had impressed upon him how important the event was to his father. He'd heard a bit about Martel and bringing her to life, something about ending discrimination, but when the teen had pried about all that happened on the Journey or why it even happened in the first place, his teacher had become tight lipped.

"I see," Lloyd answered lamely.

"Anyways," the blue haired man began, "I wanted to formally apologize for our last conversation."

The memory flashed through the teen's mind.

"You were kind of a bastard," Lloyd commented, hoping to glaze over the subject.

"I'm sorry I got upset with you. I was out of sorts."

The teen decided not to comment. Instead, he glanced around the room, eyes scanning the half elf's book shelves. It'd been awhile since he'd gotten a good look inside the man's room, but most of it remained similar to his memory.

"At any rate," his teacher spoke, clearing his throat a bit. Lloyd figured the man wasn't used to apologizing. "I just have one more thing I want to ask, than you can be on your way."

"Alright."

"I've been missing something and I was wondering if you knew where it was."

"I'm not in charge of keeping track of your stuff, Yuan."

"Yeah, well, maybe you've seen it. It's a silver key."

Lloyd froze.

This was all part of the half elf's game, the teen was sure of it, but he couldn't make his mind function. He hadn't been expecting the man to ask so obviously. Truthfully, he'd been anticipating a cloak and dagger approach.

Even though his mind started spinning, he found there was a lag between his words and his thoughts.

"I, no. No, I haven't. What key?" God, he felt like an idiot. What a time for his articulation to fail.

Lloyd could see the hints of a smile on Yuan's face, but the man kept his features carefully neutral, "It's just a key, nothing special. I'd just noticed it was missing and wondered if you had any idea where it went."

The teen shook his head, fearful that words would fail him.

"It's okay then," Yuan responded, "forget I said anything."

Nodding, the brunette stood and exited the room. All the while, he felt his teacher's green eyes drilling into his back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

What did the man want with him?

Lloyd paced through the library, getting himself lost in the maze of shelves and ancient history. Many of the book spines were faded, layers of dust crusting nearby from lack of use. In his short life, he hadn't been able to read the books that'd been hidden away in the darkness, but now, their mystery called out to him.

Yuan.

What was he playing at? What could possibly be his purpose? He'd been the one who'd orchestrated the meeting with Kratos, without a doubt. Yuan hadn't _accidently _left the key in the teen's room, it'd been a carefully laid ploy and the brunette couldn't figure out, for the life of him, why.

He hated not being able to guess, thus being forced to continue playing until he managed to figure out the half elf's angle.

After that, Lloyd could plan his counterattack, but until then…

Sighing, his eyes scanned the many titles. Some jumped out at him, but nothing incredibly interesting. Truthfully, part of him wasn't even interested in reading. Meandering through the library was really more of a mind numbing technique he'd developed over the years.

He always picked out thick books with musty pages and ran his eyes over the black lettering, allowing his thoughts to absorb the print without actually focusing on it.

It worked by distracting him as well as deterring anyone who'd ever want to bother him because he looked engrossed.

_Mithos the Hero_

His russet eyes stayed on the reddish letters which were indented into the black spine.

Mithos was the hero of the Kharlan war, and as Yuan often told him when they covered the subject, Yggdrasill.

His father was the hero, though whenever the teen had been brave enough to bring the subject up with the blonde, it was dismissed. As it was, Yuan also didn't spend too much time on the war either and the library had always been strangely void of documents from the time. His teacher had explained that it was because the warring state of the nation made it difficult for things to be recorded and that, even in reflection, many of the original army men, even citizens from the era, had long since passed. Evidence of what actually happened was few and far between.

_Besides_, Yuan would state, _your father and I were alive during that time, so if you're curious about it, just ask one of us._

Never mind that they were both oddly quiet about the topic.

Snatching the book out of its dusty prison, he strolled towards a small couch, settling himself on it.

The cover was as plain as the spine was, baring no image.

Gingerly, the teen opened up the book, reading the acknowledgement and settling into a comfortable reading pace.

It took only a matter of seconds for him to get use to the ancient dialect the book was written in, and then the words flowed through his mind with ease. At first, he wasn't reading to comprehend, but after the first couple chapters, he found himself absorbed by the world his father had lived in.

War torn and broken. That was how the book described the nation. His father's home village ended up banishing him and Martel and the two of them had been left alone to face the world. After awhile, Yuan Ka-Fai was mentioned, his relation to the story slowly being brought in as the semantics of the war were described.

It was endlessly fascinating. Yuan never described the war in great detail, opting to skip those parts of history for more recent ones and his father didn't enjoy the subject.

Now, though, he got to read through the pages, learn things he'd never known before. The words created vivid images in his mind and the war was brought to life before his eyes. At the very least, the accounts in the book were correct. From what Lloyd knew of the war, _the truth_ as Yuan had often exclaimed, were inscribed in the pages of the tome.

Russet eyes absorbing information, he quickly made headway.

By the time chapter fifteen rolled around, the teen was flipping pages every few minutes. It wasn't till he read over a specific word that he froze.

His mind literally stopped, backtracking to what he'd just read.

_Kratos…_

Lloyd physically pulled himself away from the book, blinking a couple of times. He couldn't believe what he'd just read, but as he inspected it again, he found the name staring up at him in black text, contrasting sharply with the white pages.

_It wasn't until the stoic general from the Tethe'allan military, Kratos Aurion, defected and joined Mithos, that the entourage was actually set for the tasks they wished to complete._

It couldn't be the same Kratos, it just couldn't. That made no sense.

He wasn't sure how popular the name Kratos was, but it was the only explanation. There was no other reason the man would share the same name as one from his father's group.

He continued reading,

_Kratos Aurion grew up on a small peninsula to the north of the Triet desert. He was tall for his age and, as stories spoke, had rust colored eyes that caused both fear and admiration. The large fishing town he lived in was one of many port towns in the northern hemisphere. His father worked as a sailor, often leaving Kratos and the rest of his family for many months at a time._

A peninsula? Iselia resided on a peninsula now, though it was hardly a fishing town. His eyes travelled down the multiple paragraphs on the man,

_At nineteen, Kratos was caught in a raid by slave traders and was forced into servitude. However, his skill level with a blade did not go unnoticed. It didn't take long for the King of Tethe'alla to propose a deal for the man in exchange for his freedom. From that day forth, Kratos became part of the Tethe'allan military, working his way quickly to General status._

Lloyd shook his head in disbelief. He almost laughed at the thought that it was the same Kratos, yet something inside of him was having a hard time being dissuaded.

Why would his father lock one of his own companions away?

He tried to reason that it was nonsense, but the nagging feeling in his mind was persistent. Instead of think about it, he let his eyes read over the black text,

_ There are many anecdotes about Kratos Aurion before he reached the level of General. It was said that he was a strong, silent man and many got frustrated when first speaking to him. This was due to the fact that he had dark red hair. The common belief at the time was that red heads were supposed to be fiery individuals, and the rookie soldiers would try unsuccessfully to get a rise out of him. _

Red hair with brown eyes?

As he mulled over the new information, his heartbeat began to increase. His hands steadily began to shake and he had a hard time keeping them still.

"The hell," he whispered, noticing the physical symptoms.

Why was he nervous?

"Lloyd," a smooth voice called.

The teen felt a chill roll up his spine, as if ice itself was caressing his back, and his shoulders went ridged. He knew that voice. God, he _knew _that voice…

"Lloyd, there you are."

Into his line of vision, his father waltzed. He seemed rather laid back, his poise relaxed and eyes glittering. He almost seemed happy, though that was unusual in and of itself.

"Father," Lloyd managed to get out smoothly, his voice hardly portraying the fear that coursed through his veins.

"I've been looking for you," his father gave a gentle smile, "Come. Let's do something together. I've been having a good day and I'd like to share it with you."

_He learned this morning that Zelos was dead and he's having a good day?_

"I'm busy," the teen stated dully. It was hardly true but his thoughts were racing none the less. If he could avoid spending time with his father, he would.

"Oh, and what are you busy with?"

Lloyd grappled for an answer, "My studies."

"Ah," his father stated quickly. He took a second to ponder the answer, than gracefully moved to the couch, sitting next to the teen.

Lloyd's heart hammered in his chest and he breathing quickened. He tried to control it, gripping his fists tightly together.

_God, he's your father. Stop being so worked up!_

"Let's see what you're studying, hmm?" The man pulled the book from the teen's lap, green eyes reading over the lines. "Oh, the Kharlan War."

The teen felt a jolt of fear wash through his system, but all he could do was nod numbly and stare at his father.

The blonde had a strange look on his face, something Lloyd couldn't identify, but it passed quickly. The man handed the book back.

"Quite the time in history."

"Yes, it was," the brunette commented half way normally. He was still shaking, but he tensed all of his muscles, subduing the shiver that continued to roll over him. Closing his eyes for a second, he forced himself to calm down.

He was sure his pounding heart was audible, but his father made no mention of it.

"That was so long ago," the blonde's voice was soft, like he was thinking back to that time. "Martel was still alive back then." He smiled sadly, "it was a simpler time, to be sure."

Lloyd wanted to sympathize, but something in his father's eyes made it impossible.

"You were the hero of the war," the brunette said.

"Yes, that's true. I didn't do it alone, of course. I had Martel and Yuan…" He trailed off.

Almost against his better judgment, the teen wanted to ask about his father's companions, but managed to bite his tongue. The man had failed to bring up Kratos, and that itself, was a red flag. The nagging feeling from before came back with a vengeance, but the brunette fought it off.

"Father, you said you were having a good day?" Without looking completely awkward, Lloyd managed to close the book, settling it on the ground. He didn't want to talk about the war.

Whether his father noticed the purposeful shift in topics or not, he didn't say, he simply answered the question, "Yes, I am. Yuan might have brought it up. The Chosen of Sylvarant is getting close to the age where she'll begin the Journey of Regeneration."

"That's good news," Lloyd spoke though he was rather indifferent on the subject.

"Yes. It's been a long time coming."

"I'm glad then, father."

Silence fell between them for a moment, with the blonde speaking up after a bit, "Lloyd?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Sylvarant?"

It was a strange question coming from his father, but the teen answered honestly, "I can't say for sure, but the times I've been down there I've liked it." He felt the blood pounding against his skull and another wave of terror coursed through him.

"Do you like it better than Tethe'alla?"

"I don't really think they're comparable."

"Interesting."

The brunette nodded, but nothing else.

"Are you done studying, then?" His father raised a blonde eyebrow, head tilting in the direction of the book.

It was obvious the man still wanted father-son time, and without an actual reason to deny it, the teen found himself trapped. After all, he'd been the one to put the book away, "Yes. I'm done for now."

"Excellent. Let's go celebrate this occasion together then." He rose, waiting for his son to follow.

With stiff legs, the teen stood as well.

Heart still making a dent in his ribcage, he followed the blonde out of the library.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Goodbye, Professor!" Colette called, exiting the school building.

"Take care, Colette," the Elvin woman said. She gave a simple wave of her hand, her expression soft.

That was something the blonde always liked about her teacher. She was a good hearted woman with all the best intentions, even though sometimes her passion was covered by angry outbursts in the classroom.

Not that Colette minded. Professor Raine only got upset when students weren't paying attention. Even her anger was reminiscent of her passion for teaching.

Evening was falling as she left the school house. She'd offered to help clean up the building since all of the kids had rushed out of the school, officially on fall break. The professor had been more than happy to let her help.

Now, with a chill in the air, Colette wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, stuffed her hand deep into her pockets and began towards her house when she got a better idea.

Turning, she headed towards the entrance of the village, taking the long route home.

Most of the trees had shed their leaves by now, coloring the surface of the earth. Their bare bones stretched towards the sky, black branches seemingly grabbing at the red that painted the air.

Winter was coming quickly, and the few months that were chilly in Iselia were probably Colette's least favorite. She enjoyed warm weather a lot more, but the cold of winter held its own beauty. That was why she liked walking the village before the biting nature of the cold months made it impossible.

Walking passed Professor Sage's house, she spied Genis in the window. The young silver haired boy was busy working on something, though the blonde had no idea what. Genis had said that day that he was planning on using their vacation to the fullest, hopefully getting a few good theories out of it.

A small smile crossed her face as she thought of the boy. He was so young, but already invested in his future.

It was a bit depressing, thinking about how Genis could plan on being alive years into the future, yet Colette knew these few months were her last.

The thought had been bothering her ever since the weather had started to change. It sat in the back of her mind, trapping her.

The words she'd spoken to Lloyd came back to her, _"No one deserves… to be trapped like that."_

It was true.

Even as she thought the words, they stung her. She was trapped. Her fate had been sealed since the moment she was born into the world and she lived every second of her life knowing that.

Shaking her head, she cleared the thoughts away.

It was better to remain positive, to think of it, not as death, but renewing the world she loved.

A gush of wind came through the town, rustling her blonde locks and spreading them into the air. Squeezing her eyes shut at the cold, she shivered. Maybe more than the cold, she hated the wind that was often associated with it…

A hushed conversation caught Colette's attention, and without meaning to, she caught the tail end of it.

"-one saying they're the Chosen."

"I simply can't believe that," a man responded.

"I don't believe it either, but a couple of people from Triet came here for a visit and they were rather confused on the issue."

"You mean they don't believe the Chosen?"

Colette continued walking, but slowed her pace. The idea of eavesdropping made her feel guilty, but she was curios. What were they talking about?

"No, they just believe the _other _Chosen."

"That's bullshit. Someone's just trying to get rich."

"I'd like to believe that myself, but the people from Triet said this person had proof."

"So does _our _Chosen," the man gave a huff, but was still apparently listening.

By this time, the blonde had almost stopped walking, turning her attention to a small shop that was set up on the street. The nice woman was offering her all sorts of groceries, but Colette simply smiled and declined to buy. She gazed uninterestedly at the produce, focusing on the conversation.

"I don't want to believe it either, to tell the truth. I know that Colette is the Chosen…" There was hesitation in the woman's voice and the man caught it.

"Madison, you can't believe what those people said."

"Well," she sounded conflicted, "this other Chosen… apparently they have _wings_."

There was a shocked silence between the two and it permeated the air, all the way to Colette. Even the woman who'd been adamantly trying to get her to buy some fruits had quieted, apparently listening in as well.

Whether they'd known they were being listened to or not, the two quickly parted ways, leaving the area in the stunned silence.

"Colette," the grocer woman finally spoke, "are you going to buy anything?" There was something sad in her voice, but a reassuring smile covered her face.

"Oh, yes." Absently, the blonde picked up a few pieces of fruit and paid, waving goodbye.

As she left, Colette could hear the grocer mutter to herself, "That just can't be true, can it?"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Funny story. When I was pasting this into the document manager, I noticed that I'd labeled it Chapter Fourteen. Turns out, when I was initially writing this, there was no 'actual' chapter thirteen. I'd skipped over the number for some odd reason... Ah well. Thanks for all of the lovely and wonderful reviews! They're really helpful as my semester's winding down. Things are hectic, so I won't respond to messages once again, but next week is finals week and I won't have anything but studying to do, so I hope I can respond to all of you then, especially since you take time out of your schedules to comment on my work.

Thanks to all of my fantastic readers and reviewers.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Despite the fact that there was no obvious tension in the room, Lloyd couldn't help but feel his muscles tighten.

He sat, stiffly and formally, in a wooden chair, a decorative table between him and his father. The man was relaxed, his elbows propped on the table and his head resting gently on his interlaced fingers, but his stare was chilling.

Green eyes clashed with russet ones and the teen swallowed audibly.

_Stay calm. Breathe._

"You look nervous. Relax," his father smiled, but it didn't help.

Whatever was wrong with the brunette, the affects were killing him. He was having a hard time focusing on the man, let alone any words that came out of his mouth. For the life of him, though, he couldn't figure out why he was so terrified.

"I'm sorry," Lloyd finally managed, feeling ridiculous for apologizing. Quickly, he added, "I'm just thinking about my upcoming lesson with Yuan."

A straight up lie, but he found his father believing it readily.

"That could make anyone nervous. Covering the Kharlan War, probably in greater detail than you ever have, is a huge undertaking."

The teen nodded, words refusing to leave his mouth.

_Breathe._

"I could always help you study," his father offered.

Again, the teen nodded, trying to force himself to speak. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so he snapped up his jaw.

"As you must know, Yuan's a bit of history buff, so I'd imagine he'll want you to know the dates and names of the battles." The man gave a laugh, the sound like tiny bells ringing, "for some reason I've managed to remember most of them."

"I'd appreciate that," the brunette spoke, though the comment was a little late. Frankly, he hadn't been keeping up with the conversation, so he hoped that it still fit in there somewhere.

His father smiled easily, "Yuan had said you were looking into your studies more seriously. I'm glad to see that that's true."

Giving a tense smile, the brunette began praying something would interrupt them. After he'd agreed to spend time with his father, Lloyd knew he'd feel bad if he got up and left, even if the tension in his body was almost unbearable.

"Say," the blonde spoke, a strange curiosity filling his voice, "tell me some of the things you've covered so far."

The teen's blood froze.

He couldn't think, let alone recall information. His mind span around and around, trying desperately to throw out something, anything-

"You had four companions," he blurted before he could double check what he was going to say.

Yggdrasill, himself, didn't change, but his eyes quickly became volatile. Lloyd was pretty sure his heart stopped beating right there.

"He told you about my companions, then?"

It was a question, God, he could save himself yet. Lloyd frantically sputtered, "No, no, he just mentioned it." He forced himself to bite his lip just to keep from babbling on. He probably already looked suspicious; he didn't need to add to it.

"I see," his father pursed his lips in thought. It took him a moment, then he tilted his head to the side and gave a sly smile, "would you like to know about them?"

Lloyd's heart beat rapidly, somehow pounding harder than it had before. Without even knowing it, he'd walked right into one of his father's webs. The man had laid the trap so nicely, though the teen had no idea why.

Both answers were double sided, though he supposed one was better than the other. If he said yes, than that'd be conspicuous, however, if he said no, he was showing his desire for ignorance on the subject and possibly show his desire to not become involved in a conversation about it. Either showed him as a possible guilty person.

Was this all about Kratos?

Mentally, he shook his head. His father had no reason to suspect him of anything, regardless of whether the Kratos he'd met was or was not the man from history. Then why? It certainly didn't have anything to do with Sylvarant, but maybe it'd turn that way?

Lloyd racked his brain all while his father waited patiently for an answer.

Finally, the teen decided to go with the slightly less suspicious one, "Sure, if you think Yuan will test me over it." His words came out a lot calmer than he felt.

Whatever his father thought of the answer, the man didn't express it. Instead, he spoke quietly, his melodic voice floating through the air, "Martel is the obvious first one. She's my sister, though you've never had the chance to meet her, but you will soon enough if things go well."

He paused, as if waiting for Lloyd to respond.

"It'll be nice to meet her."

His father nodded, apparently pleased with the answer, "the second is Yuan. My, he was quite different when we first started on our journey. If you can believe it, the strict man that you know used to be something of a womanizer." The blonde gave a small laugh, as if remembering something, then glanced at the teen.

"Did he cause a lot of problems?"

"Oh, yes. He was always sleeping around. There were several times that we had to pry him from the sleeping arms of some woman he'd managed to bed."

"I can't see him ever being like that."

"It's hard to imagine, isn't it?"

"I'll have to ask Yuan about that," Lloyd gave a stiff smile. The entire dialog felt forced, like they were both horrible actors reading off a script.

His father, however, soon continued on, oblivious or ignoring the tension that was mounting, "and last… well, he wasn't nearly as important as the others."

Without being able to help his curiosity, the teen spoke, "Why do you say that?"

"Let's just say he fell from grace." The man gave a long hard glare at the brunette. "It was a rather unfortunate event, but all in all, it was for the better. Sometimes it's impossible to fix imperfections."

Lloyd quickly became aware that he was shaking and he sucked in breath after breath, head quickly swimming. He was hyperventilating, he realized, but he couldn't stop the reaction. Fear clawed through his mind and he could feel his heart hammering against his ribs. It was almost painful, but he was powerless against moving away from his father, legs refusing to shift.

"Some of the things he ruined, though, I've been able to turn around." He gave a smile, eyes glittering in a demented sort of way.

"Where is he now?" He questioned before being able to censor himself.

"Didn't Yuan tell you?"

The teen managed to shake his head.

"I killed him."

Lloyd went numb.

He couldn't even tell if he was breathing. His heart hammered, he could hear it in his ears, but he couldn't feel the drum against his chest anymore. Even as he shook, he couldn't feel his muscles contracting, instead, he felt a chill roll through each nerve in his body.

"You killed him?" His breath was nothing more than a whisper. Even quieter, he asked, "Why?"

His father gave a wicked smile, "Because he deserved it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sheena looked a map over several times before finally deciding which way to go.

Currently, she was mapping the area, figuring out the route that the Chosen was supposed to take and any deviations that were possible with such a strict path. She wanted everything to be perfect, knowing that there were only a handful of chances she'd get at assassinating the girl.

_The Chosen,_ she chided herself. If she was going to be successful, she had to think of the girl as generically as possible. The Chosen, to Sheena, had to be the enemy, a person who was bent on dragging Tethe'alla into a harsh decline.

Even as she told herself that though, the dark haired woman wasn't sure if it was true. It was hard to imagine a person who'd be evil enough to wish destruction on an opposite land. No, this girl was probably ready to go on the Journey of Regeneration to save Sylvarant. Hell, she probably didn't even know Tethe'alla existed.

It was hard to believe the Chosen was evil if she didn't know that by saving her world, she was dooming another's.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she drew several lines on the map, almost having it pieced together. Then, she'd travel to Iselia, a small town in the country as she'd been told, and see if she could finish her job before she'd even need any of the preparation.

While she'd been told by the King to track down the Chosen and finish her quickly, Sheena was still in denial about it. She'd purposefully put off finding her. It was ridiculous; it wasn't like she was making her job any easier.

The longer she remained in Sylvarant, the more Sheena saw the pain and suffering the people went through.

Sure, people in Tethe'alla suffered, but not to the degree that the people of Sylvarant did. No one in Tethe'alla worried about being hauled off to a Desian ranch or being eaten by monsters. No. The horrors faced by the people of her world seemed pleasant compared to what she'd seen in this world.

"There I go again," she commented to herself, "thinking these things over _way _too much."

She made quick work of the maps, folding them up and packing them away, then stood.

The town of Triet was busy as always. She'd been in the city multiple times, mapping routes. Now she was headed back over the Ossa trail, hoping to finish the preparations by making her way to Asgard and covering the escape routes there.

Purposefully not thinking about what she _should _be doing, she made her way through the crowds, wedging her way through the many people who consumed the main square.

They were having sales at many of their shops. Sheena had made use of that, buying up supplies to restock the dwindling pile. That had been early morning though, when she'd arrived. Now, early afternoon, the place was packed with people of all types.

She smiled slightly, seeing children running around the legs of their parents, and moved away from the crowd towards the entrance.

Feet crunching in the sand and the heat of the day slowly fading, the dark haired woman had actually been ready to head out until she heard a voice she recognized.

_No,_ she scolded herself. _It couldn't possibly-_

"I'm doing everything you told me!" The voice called, though it was quickly hushed.

Now curious, Sheena maneuvered towards the voices that rose steadily above the chatter of the town.

"Yes, but you're not doing it well enough." The other voice, this one significantly calmer, responded. "You don't have time to dawdle."

She heard the familiar voice give a huff, "No one uses that word anymore."

The other countered, obviously irritated, "Now isn't the time for games. Time is short and you just have a small following."

"I've been working my ass off, alright?"

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Why don't you get down here and play _pretend_?"

"Why don't you actually do what you were _told_ to do?"

The familiar voice sounded furious, "What do you think I've been doing down here!" There wasn't even a question in the voice, just out right rage.

"I don't know, but whatever you're doing, it isn't working."

A tense silence filled the air and Sheena couldn't help but sneak closer. She knew she was being stupid. It couldn't possibly be who she thought it was, but the voice sounded so similar that she couldn't stifle the curiosity.

The calmer one spoke, "You need to get others to believe you. I'm moving you to Luin, there's a bigger dissatisfaction among the people there."

"Hey, I've got an idea," the familiar voice called, "why don't _you _go to some backwater city and flap _your _wings about, huh?"

"What are you complaining about, women are fawning over you. You should feel right at home."

Sheena had reached the edge of the ally the two people occupied. As the voices rang out clearly against her ears, the dark haired woman had a hard time dissuading herself.

_It sounds just like him!_

Yet, it couldn't be him. She peeked around the edge of the brick, her amber colored eyes falling on the two men. It couldn't be-

"Yeah, except this isn't home, this is God damn-"

As her eyes fell on him, her voice flew out of her mouth far before she could think it over, "Zelos?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No matter what he did, Lloyd couldn't warm himself up.

The numb feeling still inhabited his body and he found himself shivering. He was fairly certain he'd almost passed out after his father had spoken. He'd been breathing so quickly that spots had become apparent in his vision and he'd forced himself to calmly get up and excuse himself.

If his father had called out to him, Lloyd didn't know. The only noise that had filled his mind had been the hammering of his heart and the racing pulse of his blood through his ears.

Sitting on his bed, trying to compose himself, he took deep breaths, each one coming out in a hiccup. He'd noticed as he had walked through the empty streets of Welgaia, he'd begun crying. Hot tears still streamed down his face and he couldn't begin to stop them.

Having no idea what was wrong with him, he tried unsuccessfully to calm his nerves. Instead, they served as live wires, revamping the emotions and causing him to heave for breath.

_I'm being ridiculous._

Taking in another deep breath that came out as a strangled sob, Lloyd glanced around his room, trying to find one of the books Colette had given him. He hadn't gotten to return them yet, but she'd pushed several more on him, each one as enthralling as the last.

Perhaps he could clear his mind, let his eyes scan the words like he'd been doing before…

Russet eyes fell on his desk, the top covered with papers he'd haphazardly thrown together to create his report for Yuan. Files were stacked and a few books had been left open since he'd left quickly after compiling his report, but he noticed now that the picture frame was still at the corner of the desk.

He'd never managed to return it to one of the many drawers it'd lived in over the years.

Deciding that his desk was in need of a cleanup, he silently stood and headed for it. Working with the files first, he shuffled them away into a few drawers. His hands began shaking less as he focused on other things and soon enough, he couldn't hear his heart beat.

Grabbing up the extra paper, he tossed it into the small gray trashcan that was stationed next to the desk, the large masses of white documents making a _clunk _as they hit the bottom of the can.

The sound replaced the pounding of his blood and he found that tranquility replaced the fear he'd been suffering from. To make things better, tears no longer stung his eyes.

His breathing remained slight and fast, but it was an improvement.

The teen snatched up the picture frame last, using his other hand to pull open a drawer, ready to toss it aside.

If he hadn't glanced down at the image, he wouldn't have stopped.

It would have been tossed aside for several more months till he got the urge to look at it again, and by then, Lloyd might not have noticed.

However, right as his eyes stopped on the image, the words filled his mind.

_Red hair. Brown eyes._

A mop of dark auburn hair sat on the man's head, his muddy wine colored eyes staring out of the image, penetrating the teen to his core.

"Kratos," he whispered, mind not comprehending what he was seeing.

No, there were millions of possibilities.

How many people had red hair and brown eyes? That described at least a fourth of the population in Tethe'alla, the combination not uncommon.

Also, he reminded himself, the image wasn't old enough to be from four thousand years ago. It was in clear color, though it seemed a bit faded with time.

Cameras, even though they were still rather simple, hadn't even been invented during the Kharlan War, so the man couldn't possibly be Kratos.

_Unless that's him from a few years ago._

The thought chilled him, but it wasn't impossible. His father hadn't said _when _he'd killed Kratos, only that he had. It could have been months ago, it could have been years.

Then why was the image in his room?

He supposed that it was possible that his room was Kratos' old room. Maybe after his death the picture had been forgotten?

Somehow that didn't seem right. The image was still far too recent…

For the first time in examining the image, he paid attention to the background. It was strange that he hadn't noticed it before, but he'd never cared to. He'd always been trying to memorize the faces, to figure out where he'd recognized them from.

However, as he looked past the figures, he saw a glittering blue lake, fresh greenery nearby. Further in the background, barely discernible from their distance, were houses, wooden and standing near the edge of the water.

The brunette racked his brain for cities he'd seen that had looked like that. He couldn't think of a place like that in Tethe'alla or in the limited places he'd been to in Sylvarant.

It wasn't Palmacosta, because that city was an ocean front city. Not only was it nearly impossible to get a shot of the shoreline like the one in the picture, but most of the houses in Palmacosta were build out of stone, not wood.

_Then where?_

Kratos' words filled his mind, _"I was born around Iselia, but I really consider myself from Luin… A lakefront city. It's rather beautiful."_

A lakefront city?

The wooden houses might have been stationed around a lake. It'd make more sense than the image being from Palmacosta.

With ease, Lloyd slid the picture from the frame and tucked it into his vest. The first chance he'd get, he'd go to Luin and see if he could find where the image was taken. Hell, if the two were from Luin, maybe someone would recognize them.

Turning on his heel, he exited his room. First things first, he wanted to get a second opinion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Luin?" Colette questioned, staring at the image.

A chill rolled through her open window and she shivered, pulling her blankets tighter around her. Winter was coming down harder than it ever had, a frost having covered the area for the last couple of nights now.

Lloyd seemed to ignore the cold.

Absently, she wondered if he could even feel it, but she pushed the thought aside. He was wearing rather warm looking clothes. She'd wanted, on more than one occasion, to ask him if she could try on his vest or gloves, but had restrained herself.

Now, he sat on her bed, gazing intently at her while she glanced at the image.

Two happy faces stared up at her, and if she hadn't known any better, she would have pegged them as Lloyd's parents. However, when he'd given her the picture, he'd explained that he didn't know who they were.

Shrugging it off, her cerulean eyes looked past the figures and to the blurred background.

Having never been to the lakefront city, she didn't know for sure. It seemed like Luin, based on the pictures she'd seen of the city, but she didn't want to misdirect him if she was wrong.

"Oh, I know," she hoped off her bed, padding across the cold wooden floor to her backpack. In their history books, they'd shown pictures of the modern cities.

"What?" The teen questioned, eyebrow raised.

The blonde pulled the book out, the thick hardback text being heavy in her thin arms. Gingerly, she placed it on her bed and flipped it open. Scanning the table of contents, she turned to the chapters that discussed the building of the city of Luin.

"Here's a pretty modern picture of Luin," she pointed at a colored photo of the bustling town and the brunette gazed at it.

"It looks similar," he commented.

Colette nodded, "I think it's Luin," she said with finality. Putting the picture next to the image in the book, she referenced the background, "see the water? The houses?"

Lloyd gave a nod and then smiled at her.

"Then I'll check Luin first."

Smiling back, the blonde snuggled under her covers once again, warmth covering her body. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her chin on them and then gazed at the teen.

"I've always wanted to go," Colette said, "I've heard it's beautiful."

Lloyd nodded, "Kratos told me that."

"Is that where he lived?"

"Maybe. He considered himself from Luin, at any rate."

"I've heard that it's a wonderful city. It's always bursting with energy and the people are supposed to be really nice."

"I just hope they can help," the brunette picked up the picture, glancing at it once before slipping it back inside his vest.

"I'm sure they'll be able to."

He nodded, but she was pretty sure he was still uncertain. However, the blonde knew that there were always people who were willing to help in times of need, even if the majority of the populous declined to render aid. She was positive he'd be fine.

A thought struck her then.

She could go with him. Who knew if she'd get to see Luin? She hardly knew if she'd make it to that continent, let alone the city, and she'd love to see it once before she regenerated the world.

Tempted to ask, she stared at him for a moment.

He seemed to be deep in thought, his russet eyes narrowed slightly. His shoulders were straight and he rested his elbows on his knees.

A small blush crossed the blonde's face. He looked so… noble. So refined and she had a strong urge to reach forward and touch him. Suddenly, he shifted, eyes falling on her.

It seemed like he was examining her and she jolted a bit at the seriousness of his expression. Her blush deepened when he reached forward and tugged some of the blankets tighter around her. She hadn't even noticed she'd let them drop from around her shoulders.

"You should really wear something else when you sleep," he spoke softly.

Flushing, Colette remembered that she was still wearing her summer sleep clothes. The light weight sleeveless dress hardly fought off the chill, yet, she always got flustered when she thought of wearing something else. She wanted to look nice on the off chance he'd come.

No, she wanted to look attractive, but quickly she shook the thought off.

It was just that bundling up at night made her too warm...

"Yeah," she breathed as he smiled.

"Do you have things to wear for the winter months?"

Absently, she nodded and Lloyd stood. With grace, he made it to her closet and peaked around inside. She wanted to tell him that she was fine, but the teen seemed determined.

Finally, he came back with a dark colored sweater, "Here."

She looked at it for a second, "T-thanks." She let the blankets drop, tugging the sweater over her head and feeling the warmth cover her body. She supposed she was being a bit silly by not dressing appropriately.

Still, as she straightened it out, the brunette brushed passed her shoulders and tugged her hair out of the collar, letting it flow freely behind her. Colette felt heat rush to her cheeks and she managed to stammer out another thank you.

"Uh, Lloyd?" She looked shyly at the teen, who raised an eyebrow. "When are you going to Luin?"

"I don't really know. Whenever I get the chance, I suppose."

"You're busy a lot, huh?"

"Yeah," he sounded distant for a second, then turned towards her, "Why?"

She couldn't ask him, could she? It was foolish for her to ask, especially since, if he by chance said yes, there wasn't a way she could explain that to her family.

But, the lure of a distant land, some place she might not ever get to see, called to her.

Besides, the worst he could say was 'no', right? And if by chance he said 'yes', she could think of something to tell her family. Even though the thought of lying to her father and grandmother made her insides twist on themselves, she figured that it wasn't the worst thing she could do.

Also, the thought of doing something thrilling, something slightly taboo, before she began her journey was exciting. Especially if it meant she could spend more time with Lloyd.

Sighing and summing up her courage, she said, "I was just wondering… if I could go with you."

Shock registered on his face, but he didn't outright deny her.

A cold gush wrestled through the bare trees outside, the wind shaking the house. Silence fell over the two of them and Colette instantly felt foolish.

"I mean, if you want to take me, that is. You wouldn't have to, by any means. I mean, I'm sorry, it was a silly question. I just-" She stammered, finally stopping herself.

_Why'd I even ask?_

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath, "Forget I asked. It's not important, really."

"Why do you want to go?" Lloyd questioned, his voice soft.

Honestly, the blonde was a little surprised. She'd been expecting him to answer, not ask a question.

"Well," she thought about the best way to say it, "I would like to see it. I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to…" _before I die _was left unspoken, but apparently the teen understood what she meant.

"You have your whole life ahead of you," he commented.

Tears stung her eyes, but she smiled, "Y-yeah, you're right."

Did he not know she was the Chosen? She'd never considered that before and it'd never come up in conversation. She'd just assumed that most people knew.

Laughing a bit at herself, she supposed that only the people in Iselia knew who she was. It'd be impractical for everyone in Sylvarant to know her, not to mention, dangerous.

_Should I tell him?_

It was a rather important detail in their growing relationship, but she didn't have the heart. By admitting that she'd be heading towards her death in a few months, it'd put an unnecessary burden on him. He'd feel obligated to do as she said, he'd walk on eggshells around her.

No, she didn't wish that on him or herself.

"Forget I mentioned it," she smiled lightly at him, feeling a small amount of despair. How could she explain her reasons if she couldn't explain the circumstances?

Lloyd sat quietly, a frown tugging at his features.

She couldn't tell if he was mulling over her question or her response.

Either way, she didn't get the chance to ask.

A soft knock came at her door, her father's voice muffled but distinguishable, "Colette, honey," he opened the door silently and the blonde felt her blood chill.

"Out, out, out!" She whispered, shooting up instantly and yanking on Lloyd's arm, shoving him to the window. He seemed momentarily confused, but quickly seemed to sense the urgency.

Swiftly, he pulled himself out of the window, turning for only a second towards her and speaking so softly that Colette almost didn't hear it, "Take care."

Then he hopped to the bare branches, disappearing quickly into the darkness of the night.

"Colette?" Her father was in her room a moment later, a small bout of confusion on his face, "Where you talking to someone just now?" He glanced around the room as if trying to see another person, but the blonde shook her head.

"No, I was just talking to myself," she gave a smile, "um, what did you need this late at night?"

Frank waited only a moment later, apparently accepting what his daughter had said, "Your grandmother isn't feeling well. I'm heading out to wake the doctor, just to be safe. Would you mind watching over her while I'm gone?"

"Of course not," she commented, walking away from the window, "I'd be happy to."

Her father nodded and quickly descended the stairs.

With one last glance out the window, Colette spied Lloyd, waiting off in the forests near her house. He was almost invisible in the dark, but she could tell he was watching her, probably just making sure everything was alright.

She turned towards him, giving a small wave. He gave a wave back and then disappeared fully.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: If anyone is wondering why this chapter came out later than usual, it's just because I've had an eventful day today. Mostly in a good way, even though some of the things that happened were bad. At any rate, I thought I'd share. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, you guys are truly amazing people.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Zelos felt his shoulders tense at the voice.

_Sheena?_

He snapped his head, red locks twisting; he locked eyes with the very familiar amber ones. She had a look of complete shock and disbelief on her features. She almost comically shook her head, as if trying to shake the image from in front of her.

While the Chosen had known the dark haired woman was in Sylvarant, Yuan had assured him that she was hunting the Chosen and they'd never meet.

_'Never meet' my ass…_

"Sh-Shenna," he managed. His thoughts span and all he could do was gawk at the woman.

Silence fell between the two of them, the red head noticing Yuan shift, almost uncomfortably, at the confrontation.

Finally, something clicked inside Zelos' mind and he turned to face the blue haired man.

He hissed, "You told me I wouldn't meet her!"

Yuan seemed just as baffled and the slightest bit annoyed, "Do you think I orchestrated this?"

"Then what's she doing here?"

"Why would I know?"

Sheena interrupted the both of them, "Yuan?" She sounded incredulous with a hint of bewilderment in her tone as if she'd just noticed the half elf. "What are-"

"Wait," Zelos commented, "You know Yuan?"

"Of course she knows me," Yuan growled, as if that answered the question.

"Why-" The read head was about to ask, but Sheena jumped in.

"No, answer my questions first, why are you both here?"

"I have my reasons," Yuan stated.

"That isn't an answer," the dark haired woman snapped.

"Sheena," Zelos spoke again, "how do you know him?"

"It's none of your concern!"

Yuan finally gave a frustrated sigh, flinging his cape over his shoulder, "I'm leaving."

Sheena seemed insulted by the idea, "You can't leave!"

"That's right," the red head jumped in. He wasn't about to let the man leave. Yuan had never admitted knowing Sheena, he'd only stated that he knew they'd never meet. According to him, the two of them hadn't ever crossed paths.

When Zelos had been greeted by the blue haired man while in prison, he'd figured the pope had just gotten another sucker to play 'politics'. Of course he'd mentally noted that it'd been the same man who'd been frantically looking for Lloyd a short while ago, but nothing else seemed out of the ordinary... but now it seemed the half elf was more deeply invested than the Chosen had originally thought.

"Yuan, how do you know Sheena?" He glared the man down, blue eyes drilling into green ones.

A tense beat passed, but the half elf responded quickly through clenched teeth, "You have more important things to worry about right now. Get to Luin, I'll have some of my men escort you through the Ossa trail. I _trust _you can make it that far." With that, he brushed past the red head, stopping only briefly to mutter something to Sheena.

Then, seconds later, he turned the corner and was gone.

The rustle of the evening crowd made its way into the ally, but other than that, silence filled the air. Even the harsh winds that gusted through the desert landscape didn't disturb the hush that had fallen.

Zelos felt uneasy, gazing at Sheena, who stood, arms crossed, glaring back. He could tell she wasn't in a good mood. Hell, anyone could tell. A dark anger simmered underneath her eyes, making the amber color flare like fire.

Finally, he let out a nervous chuckle, raising a hand in a mock wave, "Hey there, Sheena."

That seemed to break the stillness between the two of them and the dark haired woman stormed up, looking about ready to kill something.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?"

"Sight-seeing?" He attempted lamely. His humor fell flat on its face, earning him a glare. Clearing his throat, he gave a timid smile, "If I told you that it was a long story-"

"Tell me."

"Sheena, baby, it'd take awhile."

"I have time." She seethed.

Another nervous chuckle and the Chosen backed up a bit, "Alright honey, you win. I'll explain, I swear."

She didn't seem convinced, her anger still rolling over her like a storm. It was very obvious that the red head wasn't going to slide his way out of an explanation, though he had to admit, he was curious about her relationship with Yuan, so he conceded.

"Look babe, I'll tell you, but you've got to give me something in return."

Obviously she took it the wrong way because she lashed out her arm, smacking him across the face with her palm.

"God, Sheena! I didn't mean like that!"

While she didn't seem apologetic, she did mutter sorry.

"Look," the red head spoke, rubbing his face theatrically, "I'll tell you if you explain how you know Yuan. I only just _formally _met him awhile ago and I thought I knew everything there was to know about the man," he crossed his arms, getting serious, "but that isn't the case."

Sheena seemed to consider it, finally giving a sigh, resigning, "Alright, I'll explain _after _you do." It didn't appear she was going to change her mind, so the Chosen gave her a nod.

"Were you heading anywhere in specific?"

She shook her head, "Why?"

"Let's grab something to eat then. I'm starving and I have a feeling we're going to be discussing this for awhile."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lloyd hesitated to put the key in the lock.

His heart was pounding, hands shaking as he tried to control his breathing. He was getting worked up again and that was the last thing he needed.

However, the thought of visiting Kratos brought about the unwanted memory of the conversation between the teen and his father. Even now he could see the sickening joy that had seethed out of the blonde's eyes as he spoke calmly about a man he'd murdered.

It was terrifying.

Not only that, though. There were several questions the brunette wanted answered about Kratos, but the idea of asking… he just wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the responses.

What would he do if this Kratos, who was imprisoned, really was the man his father had just said he'd killed? What would that mean? What would need to be done about it?

"You seem to have a lot on your mind," Yuan's voice rose above Lloyd's thoughts, causing him to jolt.

Snapping to attention, he laid his russet eyes on the half elf. The man stood casually, as if there wasn't anything suspicious about the teen standing in front of a door and staring at it.

"I do," Lloyd commented.

"Like what, exactly?" He hardly seemed curious. It seemed more like he wanted a validation for his own suspicions.

"I was just thinking about Zelos."

Yuan seemed thrown off by that, just a second, before he composed himself, "Ah, the deceased Chosen."

Lloyd nodded.

"Why were you thinking about him?"

"It's been weighing on my mind recently."

"I see."

Lloyd noticed that Yuan ended a lot of his conversations that way. He simply let out a small answer and allowed the room to fall silent. Deciding to pick up on the silence, the teen spoke, "How's your investigation?"

"It's coming along, though there are still too many leads to rule anything out. I suppose we'll see how everything goes," he half shrugged.

The brunette waited, hoping maybe the half elf would be on his way, but he just stood there. He was _defiantly_ waiting for a validation.

If that didn't prove the man had purposefully led the teen to Kratos, nothing did.

However, that still didn't explain his motive. Lloyd felt compelled to inquire about the blue haired man's knowledge, but held back.

There was already enough to deal with without adding more on top of it. He needed to get to Luin and figure out who was in the picture. After he did that, he'd see where things fell.

"Yuan," the teen tested, watching the green eyes of his teacher flash.

"Yes?"

"You look tired."

It was obvious the man had expected something else, however, he covered his disappointment with a sigh, "I am. I never like these investigations, they take far too long."

Lloyd gave a smile, moving away from the door, "Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it."

Yuan nodded and for a moment, didn't say anything. Right as the teen was about to leave, though, the man's tenor voice rang out through the halls, "You're father wants you to continue your watch over Tethe'alla. He said something about not being done with your 'riot report'?"

_Ah, shit._

"Please relay that I'll be working on that next, then," he called over his shoulder, hoping his voice didn't betray how upset he was.

Damn, he'd forgotten all about that. Ever since he'd started working for Zelos, his issues had multiplied tenfold. He had Colette and Kratos to talk to, Yuan to figure out and his father to avoid. There was even that problem with the woman from Mizuho.

_Speaking of her…_

He'd heard that she'd been spotted briefly, but the angels had lost track of her soon after. It'd confirmed it though, which had added to his father's mounting frustration. He'd been furious that they'd let her slip through their fingers and had demanded they find her again.

Lloyd questioned what the blonde was going to do with her once she was found, but tried not to think about it. His father had stated, though, that he wanted the brunette nearby.

A small chill rolled through him, but it didn't deter his pace. He knew, somewhere inside of himself, why his father wanted him close for when they found her. If she didn't have any valuable information, she'd need to be killed and the teen knew it'd fall on his shoulders.

Shaking his head, he finally reached the warp and left the castle, unenthusiastically going to work on his report.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The pope had you executed?" Sheena asked in disbelief. She knew the self-righteous man hated the red head, but not enough to sentence him to death. Besides, that brought about its own problems. "Won't people realize you weren't killed when a new Chosen isn't born?"

Zelos shrugged, "I don't plan to be gone that long."

The two of them sat in a crowded restaurant at the heart of the oasis town. It was dinner time, many families enjoying quality time around small wooden tables as waitresses moved like a current to and fro. With so many people, the dark haired woman hadn't felt particularly safe, but the Chosen had assured her that no one was going to be listening.

"And besides," he'd commented, "with it being so loud, no one _could _listen."

Plus, he hadn't hidden the fact that he'd wanted to eat at this specific restaurant, so finally, Sheena had conceded. She just hadn't known it'd take a good hour to get to the actual conversation. Instead of jumping right in, he'd desired to wait till they had their food ordered and had shamelessly flirted with every waitress.

Now, however, that they were at the core of the conversation, the irritation she'd had was gone.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

The red head sliced another piece of steak and popped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. After a moment, he swallowed, "God, that's good stuff."

"Zelos," the dark haired woman muttered in irritation.

"Sorry, sorry," he waved apologetically, a smile on his face, "Anyways, I was introduced to Yuan. He said that I'd just need to pretend to be the Chosen over here for awhile. You know, distract the citizens and make them think I'm here to save them and what not."

"Why?"

"That's an excellent question, my dear." He ate another piece of steak.

Poking at her own food, she shuffled over their conversation. Why would the pope agree to have the Chosen killed then bring him back? It had to be something political. The man wouldn't ever do something if his job wasn't on the line, so what was Yuan's reasoning for everything?

"This was all Yuan's idea, right?"

"I got that vibe, though he gave credit to the pope." With grace, the Chosen snatched up his beverage and sipped out of it. He'd wanted to buy some alcohol, but the dark haired woman had forbidden it.

"Why would he have you come over if I was already here?"

"I don't know for sure." His eyes darkened for a moment, as if his thoughts had trailed somewhere deep, but the shimmering blue quickly came back, "Yuan told me you were in danger."

Shaking off the strange feeling she'd gotten, Sheena raised an eyebrow, "Danger? I'm always in danger."

"He'd made it sound like a _specific _danger, though he never said. He just said that if I came over here, it'd lessen that danger."

"Well, I suppose that explains why you're here."

"Yup, and when I go back, the pope is supposed to make this grandioso statement about having thwarted an assassination attempt by faking my death. Something about an investigation into riots or something," he waved it off nonchalantly, "anyways, that's it in a nutshell."

Taking all of the information in, Sheena took a bite of the grilled chicken salad she'd ordered, tasting the warm spicy flavors melt with the creamy dressing.

The sun was setting deep into the sky, mixing with the warm sands of the earth. Cool air was replacing the heat and the howl of night crawlers filled the air. There was laughter, however, around them, the people joyfully going about their night.

It was a pleasant atmosphere, but it seemed as if an undertone of anxiety still existed. She could see it on the people's faces. A tenseness and an unmistakable lack of hope rested on their features, even as they laughed.

Zelos must have noticed her serious expression, because he inquired about it.

"Oh, I'm fine," the dark haired woman responded.

"Sheena, you say that, yet you look like a person who watched their child die."

She twitched an eyebrow at his analogy. It was almost insensitive given their location, what with the Desian bases and constant worry of attacks. However, he said it flippantly, oblivious.

There wasn't a reason to expect anything else from him, though. He hadn't been around the world, seen the things she'd seen. Not only that, he was a spoiled rich child from Meltokio. She knew he'd had his share of troubles, but none of those compared to the troubles faced by the people in Sylvarant. He had no way to empathize.

God, she needed to stop thinking about things so deeply, it was giving her a headache.

"Honey," the Chosen spoke, gazing at her with his light blue eyes. Sheena felt a small flutter in her heart, but it quickly died as he dropped his voice to a musky tone, "I held up my end of the deal…"

She almost wanted to smack him, but forced herself to remain calm, "Yuan is the leader of the Renegades."

She watched as the red head's eyes widened just a bit, but the rest of his face remained blank. He really was good at keeping his emotions in check. Though, in that flash, she'd noticed something out of place. As if he'd made some sort of connection. It was gone quickly, though, and she had to wonder if she'd just imagined it.

Continuing, "He came to the village of Mizuho, speaking to the Vice Chief directly. He explained everything there was about Sylvarant and about the Chosen. He told the Vice Chief that we'd be hearing from Meltokio soon. We weren't sure of how to take the information, but as he'd said, the pope himself asked for an audience with one of our assassins and the Vice Chief chose me."

The red head nodded, "So when, exactly, did _you _meet Yuan?"

"Before I left for Meltokio, he showed up at our village again. He gave me all of the information I'd need for taking care of the Chosen, however, he never said anything about faking your death."

"I believe the need arrived after the whole 'specific danger' thing came up."

"I just wish he'd told you what that 'danger' was."

"Well, he seems to be into secrecy," Zelos seemed disgruntled, running a gloved hand through his red locks, "which is just a bit aggravating."

Sheena nodded, taking another bite of her salad. Letting her amber gaze fall on the Chosen, she watched as he sipped happily from his drink. He hadn't even noticed the dark haired woman looking at him, instead, he was far more interested in a woman who was several feet away from them.

She was elegant, amethyst colored eyes peering at the red head with interest. A sly smile curved her painted lips and Zelos seemed to pay close attention to her low cut top.

"Zelos," Sheena hissed, trying to suppress her irritation. No, she wasn't irritated because he was paying attention to another woman; she was irritated because he wasn't focusing.

"Hmmm?" The Chosen didn't break his eye contact with the woman across the way.

Finally, the dark haired woman stood up, "God, you're insufferable." She turned away from the table quickly, stalking off to the restroom. She heard Zelos' shocked response at her abrupt departure, but he didn't bother following.

As she made it through the crowds, pushing open the wooden bathroom door, she let it swing shut, staring at herself in the mirror.

Dark hair pulled into a ponytail, bangs falling in her eyes and kimono cut sharply across her bust. She was just as attractive as any other woman, right? Her pale skin was flawless and cheekbones sharp, matching her eyes, so why?

Why didn't Zelos pay attention to her?

_What am I, a teenager?_

What did it matter that the red head hadn't focused solely on her? It wasn't like she wanted or needed the appreciation. He was a continuous flirt and had absolutely no respect for women, so Sheena knew she should be happy that he hadn't set his blue eyes on her.

_Besides, _she told herself, shaking her head, _it's stupid to get worked up over this._

She was about to leave when the bathroom door swung open and in walked the exact woman Zelos had been staring at.

Her eyes complimented her deep green hair, which was pulled back into a tight bun. Her dress was slick and short and her expression was intense.

She smiled at Sheena, who returned the greeting weakly.

"Quite the young man you have there," She commented.

The way she spoke was odd, like she was thinking over her words carefully. She also sounded refined, her crisp words ringing dangerously against the dark haired woman's ears.

"Thanks," Sheena responded shortly. She attempted to leave, but the woman stood in the way. "Excuse me."

"I don't know why the Chosen of Tethe'alla is here, but Lord Yggdrasill will be highly pleased when I bring _you_ to him."

"The Chosen of Tethe'alla? Wait, you know about-" she didn't get the chance to finish.

The woman lashed out an arm, snatching the dark haired woman's throat and pulling her into the air. Sheena clutched desperately at the woman's arm, trying to pull a breath into her clenched throat.

"Lord Yggdrasill has been waiting for you," the woman's eyes glittered darkly, a wicked smile crossing her face.

Out of desperation, Sheena kicked at the woman, trying to free herself long enough that she'd be able to fight back. The grip at her throat, however, was horribly tight, and black spots danced across her vision. She gritted her teeth, clawing at the woman's arm.

Panic crawled in her mind and despite trying to think logically, she found that her thoughts became fuzzy and slowly after, disjointed all together.

The fight leaving her body with her breath, she found her muscles giving up on her and slowly, her thoughts.

The last thing she thought about was Zelos. She wondered if he was okay, she wondered if he knew what was going on… and then she slipped into darkness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lloyd felt his heart hammering in his chest and it was with a few deep breaths that he managed to pull himself through the window, glancing around the room.

Her room was just like it always was. Clean and organized save a few things scattered about. Her bed was made up, toss pillows lounging on the sheets. Her sweet smell still filled the room, so he judged that she had recently been in it.

Listening, he caught a conversation downstairs. Her voice came out loud and clear, but the other one he was unfamiliar with.

"I'm glad your break is going well," the mysterious woman spoke. Her voice was light but intelligent, words soft as she addressed the blonde.

"Me too," Colette spoke. Lloyd could hear the smile in her words, "How has it been for you?"

"It's been wonderful. Genis is studying all the time, trying to gain access into the Palmacosta Acadamy. He's quite excited about it as well, though I'm sure he'd love to get a visit from you."

"I'd love to see Genis!" Colette replied.

"I'm just afraid that I've been pushing him too hard. The tests for his grade are coming up and I've been making him study."

"You said he's enjoying it, so I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope so." There was a small pause, then the woman spoke up, "Frank told me you've been different lately."

Lloyd felt something uncomfortable fill the air, but he wasn't sure if the women downstairs had noticed it or not.

"It's just… hard, you know?"

"Colette, I can't imagine what you're going through, but I know it'll be okay."

The two seemed to share some knowledge that the brunette was unaware of. However, neither spoke of it out loud.

"Also, I heard a rumor."

To Lloyd, it almost sounded like the blonde was trying to cover up something. For a moment, the teen tried to figure out what. Then, it dawned on him. Her acting different… it probably came from meeting with him all the time. He hadn't figured that she'd have to keep it a secret too.

Feeling a little guilty for keeping her up several nights a week and forcing her to keep secrets, he listened closer.

"A rumor?" The woman questioned.

"Yes. Some people were talking about another Chosen. One had shown up in Triet."

"Colette," the woman sounded as if she was going to explain something, but the blonde gently cut her off.

"I know it's not true, but what's stopping people from believing it?"

"This person is an impostor."

"The people said the person had proof."

"Proof?" The woman sounded incredulous.

"Yes," Colette responded, "they said the person had wings."

A tense silence filled the air and for a long moment, the teen wondered if either was going to talk again. Finally, Colette gave a sigh, "Could you look into it, professor?"

_Professor?_

Lloyd let his thoughts go back to the woman he'd seen a few times instructing Colette's class. After a moment, he supposed the voice from downstairs matched the woman he remembered.

The woman answered solemnly, "Of course, Colette." There was the sound of wood scraping against wood, the brunette figuring she was standing from the kitchen table, and then she spoke again, "But let me assure you, this person is a hoax. You shouldn't let it bother you."

Colette gave a small thoughtful noise and the two women then made their way to the door. He heard them exchange goodbyes, the blonde promising she'd make her way to see Genis as soon as she could. Then, he heard the door closing and a long sigh.

Deciding to make his way down the stairs, he stepped carefully through the door and into the living room, seeing Colette, eyes closed and standing in front of the door.

He didn't want to startle her, but knew it'd happen whether he spoke up or not.

"Colette?" He kept his voice gentle, but it still made her jump.

Her blue eyes shot open and she gave a small gasp, hand flying to her chest, but after she realized who it was, she gave a small laugh, "Lloyd?"

He smiled, "Are we alone?"

She nodded, "My father and grandmother went to the market."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't feel like it."

Glancing around the humble house, he noticed how the bottom floor was similar to Colette's room, tidy and organized. The only mess sat on the table, two napkins with crumbs on them. He figured the two women had shared some sort of pastries, and upon closer inspection, he guessed muffins.

"It's odd to see you in the light," she commented. She waited just a moment, but then seemed to notice where the teen's eyes had been travelling, "Oh, do you want anything to eat?"

He shook his head, "Thanks, though." Russet eyes rested on the blonde, taking in her features. It was odd seeing _her_ in the light. The only other time he'd ever seen her when it was daylight was when he'd been watching from afar.

The two smiled at each other.

"So," she seemed curious, but hesitant, "Why are you here? Did you finish your job in Palmacosta?"

"Oh, yes actually, though that's not why I'm here."

"Oh, then you just wanted to visit?" She seemed happy at his appearance, but confusion was obvious in her features.

"Partially," he walked over to her, grabbing her hand, "I was heading to Luin." Her blue eyes widened, but before she could ask anything, he answered the question he knew she had in her mind. "I came to bring you with me."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm just full of funny stories. This chapter was aptly titled 'Chapter Fifteen', just like the previous one had been (which I switched, of course, to Chapter Fourteen). I guess I fixed my odd numbering problem without even having realized that I'd made it when I'd first written this... at any rate, thanks again for those who continue to read and those who continue to review.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Zelos sat wide eyed, staring unseeing at the wall in front of him. Several times the waiters had asked him if he was alright, and in a muted voice, he'd tell them he was fine and then excuse them.

He was chilled to the bone, hands shaking as he rested them in his lap. He tried to focus, to bring his spiraling thoughts into alignment, but he was trapped spinning around and around.

What was Pronyma doing in Triet? Or, more importantly, what was she doing at the same restaurant he'd been eating at? Had she known about his departure too?

_No._

She'd seemed a bit bemused when their eyes had met. However, she'd quickly turned her look of shock into a smile, eyes glittering dangerously.

That was when Sheena had gotten upset at _something _and stormed off. Moments after she'd left, Pronyma had gotten up elegantly and strolled over.

"She's quite the catch, Chosen." She'd said, her words dipped in venom.

"What are you doing here?" He'd questioned, narrowing his eyes. He hadn't been in the mood to talk to the woman and he had still been trying to figure out why she'd appeared in the first place.

"I'm not here to speak to you, if that's what you're wondering. However, I'd love to hear how you got into Sylvarant when you assured me you had no knowledge of a portal between the two worlds existing." Zelos had opened his mouth to speak, but the woman had been clearly enraged, "You even went so far as to tell me that you did not _believe _a portal existed, yet I find you here."

"This isn't about me," the red head had stated darkly, "so why are you here? You don't normally run errands."

Her smile had been eerie, "I'm just here to check on a few things."

"As in?"

"Well now, wouldn't that be telling."

"Pronyma," the Chosen had hissed dangerously. He hadn't been in the mood for playing games. He'd known that her appearances were hardly reason for celebration.

"You needn't worry about why I'm here," she'd paused momentarily, "but I would seriously consider getting back to Tethe'alla, where you belong. If not, I cannot guarantee the safety of anyone you hold dear."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I, though?"

With that, she'd turned on her heel and exited the area.

The red head still felt the chill of the conversation. What did she mean by 'everyone he held dear'? His thoughts instantly flew to Seles, but he shook his head. Pronyma wouldn't hurt his sister, that was part of their arrangement. Seles was safe as long as the Chosen did as he was asked.

A small bout of fear coursed through him.

Would Pronyma take him lying about Sylvarant as a reverse on their promise? Was Seles actually in danger?

Taking a deep breath, he knew that his sister was still safe. The amount of information he gave and the amount Pronyma hoped to glean wasn't worth dropping over a lie.

_Sebastian, then?_

No, what would she gain by hurting someone from the Wilder estate? It'd only draw attention to his family and then Pronyma wouldn't be able to contact Zelos if necessary. The woman wouldn't drop all of her cards, she was smarter than that.

Sitting, staring and shaking, he tried to wrap his mind around who'd she be talking about. He wasn't attached to people in Tethe'alla. He'd purposefully kept himself distant.

A flicker of an old conversation with the woman came into his mind. She'd come to him, asking about-

_About what?_

It'd been the same conversation when they talked about transferring between the two worlds. She'd wanted to know if he'd heard anything because one of her coworkers had heard that-

_Sheena!_

Shooting up and slamming his hands on the table, the red head's mind instantly cleared. It was quite the spectacle, him shoving back his seat hard enough that it clattered to the ground. People gawked as he stalked passed table after table, shoving waiters to the side as they tried to assist him.

Some small part of him kept him from running like a crazed man towards the woman's restroom.

_That was where she went, right?_

Without even waiting, he reached the solid door of the bathroom and shoved it open, earning a few startled gasps and shouts from the people following him.

Blue eyes darted around the small room, "Sheena?"

He already knew, deep inside of his heart, that she was gone. He prayed that she'd just left angry, but as he looked around once again, he knew, rationally, that wasn't the case.

"Sir, you can't be in here!" A professional looking man spoke, propping the door open, "I ask that you-"

"Have you seen a dark haired woman around here?" Zelos wasn't in the mood for idle conversation. He drew his face close to the man.

The red head stood at least a head taller than the shorter man, and by the looks of it, he was scaring the poor guy.

"Sir, I-"

"Have you seen a dark haired woman? Amber eyes, purple wrap dress and dark leggings."

"Well, the woman you were sitting with-"

"Have you seen her since then?" The Chosen almost shouted, clenching his fists. God, he didn't have time to deal with stupid people.

"N-no, sir, I haven't."

"Has anyone else?" He shouted past the man, where several other waiters stood curiously. They all jolted at the question, some apparently embarrassed that they'd been caught eavesdropping. Again, Zelos shouted, "Has anyone else!"

There were several heads shaking no, but one woman spoke up, her tiny voice almost masked by the hum of the restaurant, "I saw her go in the restroom and soon after another woman followed in. I remember her because she had strange colored hair."

_Pronyma._

"What happened after that?" Zelos knew he didn't want to hear the answer. In the back of his mind, he was aware of what was going to escape the small waitress' lips and he knew, all the while, he was powerless to stop her words.

Hell, he'd been powerless to stop Pronyma… to save Sheena.

"Sir, I know this is going to sound strange, but I don't think I ever saw them come out."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuan felt his heart drop into his stomach as he entered the throne room. Yggdrasill had summoned him, yet the man hadn't said why. A small nagging suspicion had settled itself in his mind, but he'd waved it off.

However, as he stepped forward, boot clacking against the floor, his eyes rested on Pronyma and her smug grin.

Green eyes flitting over to the blonde, he could see an equally smug look on his face.

_This isn't good._

"Lord Yggdrasill," the blue haired man said, dropping to one knee and bowing deeply. "You called for me?"

"You may stand, Yuan," Yggdrasill waited a moment before continuing, "I have good news. I had not informed you of a recent development, but now it's been resolved. A woman from Mizuho, an assassin I presume, had made it into Sylvarant. I am still unsure as to the 'how', but because of Pronyma's excellent work, we have her in custody."

Yuan felt all the air leave his lungs, but he was still able to reply calmly, "That is excellent news, my lord."

So they'd caught Sheena. His heart was hammering in his chest and he could feel his mind shake at the idea of the woman being in Yggdrasill's custody. He couldn't worry about her well being though, he didn't have the time.

How long would it take for him to pack up everything? To leave without being noticed? The renegade bases were still safe, but he'd have to put them on alert. It was hardly ideal, but there wasn't much of a choice.

Would he be able to sneak out of Derris-Kharlan and disappear into one of the worlds?

Kratos had tried before, but Yggdrasill had managed to find his location. The man had defied the blonde and thus had an entire angel force sent to search for him.

However, what Kratos had done paled in comparison to what Yuan was still currently doing.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the blonde leader would quickly send out his forces to find Yuan and dispose of the renegades. It really only was a matter of time…

"I've handed her over to the angels for the purpose of extracting information."

Pronyma spoke up, "I'm sure we'll have a lot of answers by this time tomorrow." Her eyes rested on the blue haired man, something dark in them. A chill rolled through the half elf, but he forced himself to remain composed.

"Hopefully we'll be able to stop any more attempts on the Chosen of Regeneration."

"Yes," Yggdrasill hummed, "Since we are so close, I'd hate to think of how much we'd be set back if the Chosen of Sylvarant failed in her mission. Martel would be displeased."

The words stung, just a bit.

Yuan tried to ignore the use of Martel's name. Sure, he'd done it before, emphasized points by bringing the deceased half elf into the conversation, but he'd been unaware of how much it hurt.

Telling himself, _knowing_, that Martel wouldn't be happy with Yggdrasill's arrangements, the blue haired man replied evenly, "Yes, my lord. We've worked far too long on her resurrection to fail now."

The blonde nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer, "At any rate, that is what I needed to tell you. There will be a celebration tonight that I hope both of you attend. Yuan, please inform Lloyd of this as well."

The blue haired man gave a stark bow and turned on his heel. With a quick, but even, pace, he crossed the room and stepped onto the warp.

It wasn't till he was in the castle that he realized that Pronyma had followed him.

"What do you want?" He questioned, letting some of his impatience ease out.

He had a lot to do and little time to do it in. Now, with this 'party', he had even less time to figure things out and he didn't need to spend any of it bantering back and forth with Pronyma.

"I just wanted to inform you of an interesting tidbit."

"Then lay it out and be done."

"Zelos Wilder is still alive."

Yuan froze, for just a moment, heart stopping in its place. _She knows?_

His expression must have caused a thought in Pronyma's head, because she continued, "I was under the assumption that you had informed Lord Yggdrasill that the Chosen of Tethe'alla had been killed, and yet, when I was searching for the woman from Mizuho, imagine my surprise in seeing him in Sylvarant."

Struggling for a response, he finally managed, "Yes. I'm aware of his state of being."

That seemed to throw her for a loop, "You are?"

"Yes. There are several things happening in Tethe'alla right now and it was safer for the Chosen to go into hiding."

It was a feasible lie, though not a very good one. He knew there were plenty of holes in his story and if the woman cared to look deep enough, she'd figure him out quickly. However, she still seemed to be in shock over what he'd said, so he used that to his advantage.

"Now, Pronyma, if you don't mind, I have things I need to attend to."

Finally she seemed caught up, "Lord Yuan, may I ask a question."

"Make it quick."

"I just wish to know why Lord Yggdrasill hasn't been informed. In fact, I was under the assumption you'd told him about the Chosen's death. Why would you give a false report? He clearly has the right to know of anything that might endanger one of the Chosen's well being."

That was certainly a hole in his story.

"I have my reasons," he commented. It was perhaps the most suspicious answer ever, but it was the only one he could come up with.

"Ah," Pronyma answered, "Then, since he's safe in Sylvarant, I imagine you'll be informing Lord Yggdrasill?"

It was a trap, carefully laid. If Yuan didn't say yes, it'd raise a huge red flag and, chances were, the woman would tell the blonde herself. Yet ,he couldn't tell Yggdrasill…

"Of course."

She smiled bitterly, "I see, then I look forward to the conversation tonight." Pushing past him, she stalked off, her heels echoing off the floor.

The blue haired half elf waited until she was gone, descending into Welgaia, before he let out a frustrated sigh. Of course she'd pin him to the wall.

He'd half thought about ditching the celebration, but now he didn't have a choice.

Maybe he could still make things work?

That, he doubted, but at the very least, he could throw off suspicion. If he could make himself look innocent, Yggdrasill would think twice about the information he'd receive from the assassin, and at the very least, it'd buy Yuan more time.

He almost scoffed.

Time.

Hell, he'd always had _way _too much of it and now he couldn't have enough.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luin was a lot more beautiful than Lloyd could've imagined.

The lake sparkled in the sunlight and the busy streets hummed with life. Tall buildings surrounded the paths, some vendors having set up shop on some of the main streets, calling out names of foods and prices.

Some stores had their front doors propped open, delicious aromas coming from within the buildings.

The teen could smell bread, produce, sweets and more, all of it combining and almost becoming active, like the lives of the people who strolled up and down the paths.

Positive energy was in the air, despite being so close to a Desian base.

It was breathtakingly beautiful and overwhelming all at the same time. He found that he didn't even mind the noise… much.

"It's beautiful," Colette muttered from beside him.

He gazed over at her, her features showing bewilderment.

"It's something, isn't it?" The brunette questioned, letting his eyes scan the city again. "Anyways," he tugged her to the side of the entrance, letting others filter past them, "how should we ask about this picture?"

"Well, we could show it to people in the area. Maybe someone will recognize who it is."

Lloyd could only hope someone would.

Nodding, he slid his hand into Colette's, feeling her tiny fingers intertwine with his. A small jolt of electricity went through his veins at her so readily accepting him, and gave her a sideways glance. She was smiling, so he smiled too, "Just so we don't get separated from each other," he commented, tightening his grip a bit.

She nodded, "Just in case."

With that, the two headed off into the heart of the city. Every few blocks they'd ask several people if they recognized anyone in the photos. All of them answered the same way, stating they didn't and were sorry they couldn't help.

It was a bit frustrating, but the teen knew it couldn't be helped. For all he knew, he'd never ask the _right _person and he'd be right where he'd started.

As if Colette could sense his growing frustration, she quietly urged him on.

"I bet the next person will know something," she'd say, determined.

He had to smile at that. She was being so kind when she didn't have to be. It was almost like she couldn't be weighed down, and he let her optimism float him through the morning.

Around lunch time, they took a break, sitting down at a local café that Colette had called, "Cute."

"I'll have coffee," Lloyd told the waitress, a woman in her forties with long brown hair and intelligent blue eyes.

"Alright, and what can I get you, miss?" She turned towards Colette, hand on her hip.

"I think I'll have some lemonade."

"Alright, I'll get you your drinks." The woman zoomed off, leaving the two of them alone.

Colette spoke first, "she seems nice."

"Yeah."

"So, what are you getting?" Her blue eyes gazed over the menu, "they have a lot of things that look good."

Not having to eat, Lloyd didn't know what to get. His father had said that he'd eaten when he was young, but after he'd gotten older and had a Cruxis Crystal placed on him, it'd become unnecessary. At one point, his father had explained the workings of the Cruxis Crystal, but Lloyd had mostly forgotten what had been said.

Now, over a decade later, the teen couldn't even remember what food tasted like.

"What are you getting?" He finally opted for.

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking about getting a chicken sandwich."

"I think I'll get that too." He wasn't going to eat much of it, he imagined, but at least he could ride it off as stress.

Thinking back, he couldn't recall the last time he'd _eaten _something. He'd drank with Zelos a few weeks ago, but that wasn't quite the same. Eating was more taxing on the body. He'd always hated eating because his body used to reject it. He'd end up throwing it up and have to force more food down because Yuan was trying to teach him to blend in.

Now, it didn't bother him like that. It just settled uneasily, like he had a weight in his stomach for awhile.

"Lloyd," the blonde commented, probably noticing how distant he was, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"The picture."

She gave a small nod, encouraging him to continue.

"I just wish we'd find someone."

"I'm sure we will, we just can't give up."

"What if we don't ask the right person?" Lloyd was a bit uneasy expressing some of his doubts, but the blonde was pretty easy to confide in.

"I know we will."

"You always seem so sure," he smiled at her.

Colette smiled back, "That's because I _am _sure, Lloyd."

"Here are your drinks," the waitress stated, settling a dark blue mug on the table in front of the brunette and a large glass filled with lemonade in front of the blonde. "Have you decided what you'd like to order?"

"I think I have," Colette answered first, "I'll take the chicken sandwich, please. Oh, and no tomatoes if that's possible." She pointed to what she wanted and the waitress glanced at it interestedly before jotting something down on her notepad. Then, the blonde folded up her menu and handed it to the waiting woman.

"Certainly, and what can I get you, sir?"

"I'll just take what she's getting."

"No tomatoes?"

Lloyd nodded and the woman scribbled something down before grabbing the menu the brunette held out for her.

"Alright, I'll put your order in and it'll be out in just a little bit." She gave a sweet smile and then walked off.

Colette took a sip of her drink, glancing at the teen with her blue eyes.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?" The teen gave a small smile, hearing the soft playfulness in the blonde's voice.

"Why you don't like tomatoes."

The teen raised an eyebrow. He couldn't very well tell her that he'd only excluded the tomatoes because she had, "I just don't."

"Don't you have a reason?"

"What's your reason?" The brunette countered.

"You tell me first," she gave a small giggle.

The teen smiled with ease, "I'll tell you only after you tell me."

"Alright," she conceded, "but promise you'll tell me why after I finish."

"I promise."

She gave a smile and then became thoughtful, almost embarrassed, "it's a stupid story, though."

"I doubt that."

"You haven't heard it yet."

"Then tell me," he leaned in a bit, grinning. He watched a small blush creep over her face.

"Fine. When I was young, there was this boy I thought was cute at school. He was a farmer's son, so he was used to eating all sorts of fruits and veggies. One day, he brought a tomato to school and all of the other kids thought it was gross."

Lloyd nodded, "Go on."

"Well, I wanted to impress him, so I said I thought it looked good and he said I could have it then. I was so happy! I mean, he'd hardly noticed me before because I was always so quiet, but then-"she flushed from the memory and Lloyd couldn't help but give a small laugh. She took a deep breath, composing herself, and then continued, "I took a bite of the tomato and… and I spat it right back out."

The teen couldn't help it, he laughed. He could see it now, a little blonde headed girl trying to impress a little boy by eating a tomato. His laughter caused her to laugh, and soon they were both trying to suppress their amusement.

"Man," the waitress called, carrying a tray steaming with their food, "what's so funny over here?"

She settled the plates down in front of the two, who were gasping for breath.

Lloyd finally managed, "Just-just a story."

The waitress gave a broad smile, "A funny story is always good for the soul, that's what I say."

Colette gave a nod, finally suppressing her giggles enough to pick up her sandwich. Smiling at the waitress, she spoke, "Thank you, this looks delicious."

"You're quite welcome. Hey, would you mind taking a bite of your sandwiches really fast so I know if there's anything I need to get changed?"

The blonde nodded, taking a small bite and smiling. She swallowed and responded, "It's great!"

Nodding, the woman turned her attention to Lloyd, "How about you, sir?"

The teen noticed that she wanted him to try his sandwich as well. It was odd, being watched by the waitress and Colette as he slid off his gloves and picked up the sandwich.

The bread was warm beneath his fingers and the aroma of the baked chicken, marinated by some mild spice, filled his senses. With ease, he took a bite but almost as soon as he did, something strange happened.

A reaction. A very _strong _reaction.

Instantly, he felt his insides curl and his immediate reaction was to spit it out. However, he knew that was undignified, so he forced himself to swallow, not even bothering to chew. As the food went down his throat, it almost felt like it burned the tender lining of his esophagus.

As soon as he felt the foul substance reach his stomach, he tossed the sandwich down and chugged a good portion of his coffee.

The bitter taste didn't erase the strange feeling that rested in his mouth.

God, it was horrible.

A firm, yet soft, squish texture had invaded his senses and now he couldn't pry the sickeningly juicy taste out of his mouth.

It was then, though, that he noticed the waitress was laughing.

She had her arms wrapped around herself, tightly gripping her sides as she doubled over. She could barely get a breath in, tears lining the edges of her eyes.

"Oh, God-"she sputtered before another fit of laughter came about her.

Colette looked horribly confused and Lloyd couldn't help but share in the conundrum.

"Ma'am?" The blonde asked, "Are you alright?"

Finally, the woman seemed able to control herself, laughs still racking through her body, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but-"she took a deep breath, "God, I just had to be sure."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, the foul taste still in his mouth.

"You're-You're food!" She gave a short laugh.

Russet eyes glanced down at his sandwich, which was strewn about on the white plate. In the mess, he could make out all of the ingredients that had topped the chicken. Crinkled green pieces-lettuce-and several slices of melted cheese remained relatively close to the chicken. Others, like the circular green pickles and globs of white mayonnaise had littered the previously pristine surface of the plate. The one thing that stood out in particular, however, was the several red rings, some with gushy interiors, which fanned out around the chicken.

Tomatoes.

"I just had to be sure," the waitress finally managed to breath, looking the teen in the eyes as she said, "I just had to be sure and oh my God, it really is you! How are you doing, Kratos?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. I'd decided on the 24th not to post a chapter because I was too busy with the holiday festivities. Then, I completely forgot that it was Monday yesterday. I have to drive two hours to work every weekend, so it screws up my system... honestly, without having to go to classes, I have a hard time keeping track of the day. So, while I enjoy winter break, it wrecks my day management skills. However, I didn't want to go another week without updating, so I decided to post a special Tuesday chapter. After, we'll return to Monday updates, but I figured all of you wonderful readers and reviewers out there didn't need to wait another week to continue the story.

Thanks for the understanding and I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Once again, thanks to the people who continue to read and the people who continue to review on the story.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Yup, that's defiantly Kratos."

The woman sat at Lloyd and Colette's table, eyeing the picture.

Lloyd could see the sorrow in her blue orbs as she scanned over the image again.

"Did you know him?" Colette questioned.

By now, the two of them had eaten, the waitress, Haven, having gotten Lloyd a 'free-of-charge' sandwich which he barely touched. He blamed it on the tomato incident, and while half of it was true, it was also because he didn't need to eat. However, he did sip on his coffee that Haven seemed intent on refilling whenever it dropped below half empty.

"Not very well, though he was a great man."

"How so?" Colette smiled gently as the woman gave a longing sigh.

"He'd just help around the house. He was polite, though he didn't speak much."

It was Lloyd who spoke up this time, "How long ago was the last time you saw him?" He was highly curious; especially since that now made it _three _Kratos' he'd heard of. It was possible that they were three separate people, but the likelihood wasn't high. He didn't know what to think about it, really. It was either two of the three were the same, or-

He shook his head, not wanting to think about the alternative.

Haven put a hand to her chin, thinking, "God, that was years ago. Let's see, they'd last dropped in fourteen years ago?" She thought for a moment longer, then added, "Yes, fourteen years ago. Next year is the fifteenth anniversary."

"Anniversary?" Lloyd asked.

"Since they vanished," Haven sounded crestfallen and a sudden quaver came into her voice, "I haven't seen either of them for such a long time. Sometimes I believe they're alive, but-"She gave a small sob and muttered a short apology.

Colette mumbled words of sympathy, but Lloyd was far more concerned with what she was talking about, "They?"

The blonde shot him a look, but the brunette waited patiently for Haven to answer.

After a moment, she was able to speak, "Yes, he and my sister."

It was Colette who responded, "Kratos travelled with your sister?"

She gave a sorrowful chuckle, like she'd remembered something funny, then said, "That's what they always said, too. 'Travel', though I knew it was more than that."

Lloyd watched Colette's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "More than that? Do you mean-"

"Ah, yes, Kratos had quite the thing for my sister and after awhile, I'm pretty sure she reciprocated those feelings." She sniffed, taking another moment to compose herself. Lloyd was about to direct the conversation again, but Haven pointed back to the picture, tears rolling down her cheeks as she spoke, "that's her, there."

The brunette allowed his eyes to fall on the woman in the picture.

Now that he was looking at them both, he could see that the woman and Haven were, indeed, related. Their smiles were the same and their faces had similar shapes.

"She's very beautiful," Colette mentioned, making Haven smile.

"Yes, though she hated being called that. She considered herself more of a 'tomboy' if you can imagine that. Our mother used to say that she wasted her beauty by dressing like a guy, but I think that's why people liked her so much. She was such a character…"

"You said the last time you saw her was when she was with Kratos fourteen years ago?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes," she took a shaky breath, "Before that of course, she'd been taken by the Desians and I never thought I'd see her again."

The brunette could see the tears stinging Colette's eyes as she heard the story, so he let the two comfort each other for a moment. He knew he was being rather insensitive, but he wanted to know about this picture.

Hell, he'd wanted to know about it since he'd first seen it when he was young and now he was finally getting answers. Biting his tongue, though, he gave Haven a few minutes to stop her tears. Sure, _he'd _never been affected by the Desians, but it was a huge issue in Sylvarant. Maybe he couldn't empathize with the woman, but Colette apparently could.

Humorously, he thought it might also be because Colette was a girl.

Staring at the blonde's somber face, he let his gaze wander over her cerulean eyes, her strong jaw and down her neck. He realized that she'd probably make a good mother. Her instincts were spot on and her passion was serious and complete. She _liked _helping people, which was more than Lloyd could say for others.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Haven said, pulling the teen from his thoughts.

Shaking his head, he responded, "That's fine, it's no problem."

"It's just that… you look so much like him. I didn't want to ask, so I thought I'd just put a tomato on your sandwich and see your reaction. Kratos hates tomatoes. Actually, he makes a very specific face when he's even _near _one and you mimicked it pretty well." There was a small happiness in her words, so Lloyd didn't bother to apologize again. "My sister used to slip tomatoes into her cooking just to see his reaction. Though, to prove how much he loved her, he'd still eat her cooking, despite being tricked so many times."

The brunette moved the conversation along, asking his next question gently, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your sister's name?"

Haven smiled, looking at the picture again, "Her name is Anna."

Instantly, the teen froze.

She was joking, right? It couldn't possibly-

But then, that meant that that picture was of-

_No._

There had to be an explanation for it, there just had to be.

Yet, all of the pieces came together nicely, finally snapping in his mind and he couldn't deny it. Kratos, the Kratos in prison-

_But it doesn't make any sense!_

But it did.

He couldn't wait any longer. There was one way to confirm it and he needed to know. Regardless of whether he wanted to hear it or was ready, he _needed _to know.

Standing and snatching the photo away, he startled the two women.

"Lloyd?" Colette questioned, but he ignored her, leaving the restaurant quickly. She called after him, "Lloyd! Wait! Where are you going?"

He could hear her standing, almost ready to follow him, so he broke into a run. Dashing out of the café, he made his way into an ally, pulling out his wings haphazardly, not caring if anyone saw or not, and flapped once and was airborne.

Normally he warped with the machines because it was a lot easier on the body, but he didn't have time to find a mechanism to warp him. Instead, he focused the mana through his body, thinking of Derris-Kharlan, of the inky black castle, and felt his nerves tingle.

_To Derris-Kharlan._

The last thing he heard was Colette, shouting his name.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Before he could lay out a plan, before he could let calmer heads prevail, Lloyd found himself in the black castle. Quickly, he made his way to the door, unlocking it and stalking down the hallway. He didn't need his eyes, he knew the way.

The solid sound of his boots hitting the ground was all that filled the air.

His head, however, was spinning.

This was the Kratos from the war, the one his father had said he'd murdered. This man had been the general who'd travelled with the famous group of four to save the world thousands of years ago. This was the same Kratos Lloyd had just met. The man who'd been locked up, spoken fondly of a woman named Anna…

No, there wasn't any other explanation and _damn it all! _Lloyd wasn't going to take any more excuses. No more secrecy, only the truth.

Who was Kratos, really?

Why was he locked up?

Why had his father attempted to kill Kratos and, more importantly, why was he still alive?

Why had Yuan wanted Lloyd to meet Kratos?

His ears heard the breathing, the life, and he stopped in front of Kratos' cell.

At first, words didn't come to him. His mouth was dry and his anger and confusion was momentarily replaced with fear. Somewhere inside of himself, he knew he wouldn't like the answers. Perhaps it was the nagging thought at the back of his mind, but he hesitated.

Kratos, however, seemed to notice him and shuffled forward.

"Lloyd?" His voice was laced with concern, pulling the teen from his thoughts.

"I want the truth, Kratos," the brunette's voice came out harsher than he'd intended it to sound, but there wasn't much he could do to change that.

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you?"

"I told you-"he tried, but Lloyd cut him off.

"No, you just said you were Kratos. You didn't say you knew my father, that you'd travelled with him four thousand years ago when he was saving the planet!"

The man was silent, so the teen took that as a reason to continue.

"I thought you were just a man who'd been arrested, but what the hell did you have to do to make my father attempt to kill you. God, he told me he _had _killed you!"

Finally, Kratos spoke, but his words were less than desired, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Kratos!"

He just wanted to know the truth and it was more than infuriating that the man was denying him any knowledge.

"Lloyd, I think you need to calm down."

"No, I don't need to calm down!"

"You're overreacting."

"Answer some of my God damn questions and we'll see if I'm overreacting!"

"Lloyd, listen-"

"No, you listen! I don't like to be lied to and I don't want to be lied to by you!"

Silence filled the air after his outbursts and the teen heard his angry breaths echo against the stone walls. He was shaking, he realized, and desperately he tried to control himself. He knew he was acting like a child, that he _sounded _like one…

"Lloyd, I don't know what you're talking about." Kratos' tone was solid and it rang heavily in the room. At those words though, the teen found his anger rise.

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted.

"I'm not lying!" Kratos matched Lloyd's volume and the words rang inside the teen's head. He flinched, the noise too loud and he could tell the man instantly regretted getting upset. Lloyd could almost feel the apology in the air, so he raised his voice higher, not wanting sympathy.

"Tell me the truth, Kratos!"

"There's nothing to tell you," the man returned, though his volume was much more subdued.

Ignoring the softness of Kratos' voice, the teen continued to shout, "Yes there is!"

It was then that the man seemed to snap, "No there's not!"

"Kratos!"

"There isn't-"

"Kratos!" Lloyd barked, anger filling his words. His heart hammered and his blood raced, but he wasn't backing down. He needed to know.

"But-"

"Answer me!"

"God, Lloyd, what do you want me to tell you?" Kratos asked, clearly upset. It was more rhetorical, but the teen felt compelled to answer it.

"Fuck, Kratos!" Lloyd screamed.

He tugged his vest off, making sure to clutch the picture between his fingers, and he threw the article on the ground. It made a _shump _and instantly, the teen focused on his fingers. His rage made it easy to summon red mana around his fingertips and in moments, a live flame sparked. Casting it downwards, the flame caught his vest, instantly lighting the room.

Several hushed gasps filled the area, many of the people shuffling back into their cells, but Kratos remained.

It was the first time the teen could lay his eyes on the man.

He was distinctly pale, but his features were unmistakable. Dark red hair, brushing passed his shoulders and covering his eyes. However, the mud wine color of his eyes was seeable as was his lean jaw and high cheekbones. Kratos flinched away from the light at first, but eventually turned to look at the flickering flame and then up to Lloyd, staring him in the eyes.

"Tell me, Kratos," Lloyd hissed, flicking the picture towards the man, who scooped it up and looked at it. His eyes widened at the image and it was obvious he recognized it. There was no denying the reaction, and perhaps the man knew that, because he gazed back up at the brunette, something the teen couldn't identify swirling in his eyes. Lloyd glared back at the man and said, "Tell me why you look like the man in _that _photo."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kratos stared up at Lloyd, _at his son, _only to realize how much he'd grown.

All the man had ever had to go on were stories Yuan would tell. The half elf, on some of his visits, would have a story to tell of the teen. Sometimes they were serious, others were comical, but it'd been the only glimpse into his son's life Kratos had ever had.

He'd imagined what his son had looked like, tried to envision how the young boy he'd seen fourteen years ago would mature into an adult, but as the years went on, he found it harder and harder to visualize. It was easy to guess what a three year old would look like in five years, but over a decade later, Kratos hadn't been sure.

He'd only gotten the details. Brown hair, which he spiked, or, as Yuan had put it jokingly, _tried to make look like a broom,_ eyes the color of Kratos' and a tall lean frame. The half elf had said the teen's lanky build didn't make the 'broom' analogy any easier to ignore. Though he always made sure to include that Lloyd was an excellent swordsman and, the half elf had teased, _he looks a lot like you._

Kratos could see the resemblance. Though, in his personal opinion, Lloyd looked more like Anna.

The brunette shared his face shape, lean and sharp, and their eyes were identical. Their body frames were pretty similar as well, tall and lean, though he could tell that Lloyd was probably half a head shorter.

The man's heart ached as he stared up at his son.

It'd been so long and Kratos wished their reunion had been sweeter. However, he was well aware that the transition would not be easy. Yuan had brought it up and the man wasn't naive. Lloyd had to learn the truth and he'd come to ask for it in time.

The auburn didn't necessarily think his son was ready to hear some of the things that needed to be said, but there wasn't a way to dissuade the teen. He had an angry glow in his eyes and his jaw was set, stubborn.

Yuan had said that too, "He's horribly stubborn."

The silence had stretched on long enough, the flame burning away slowly as it lost its fuel. Soon they'd be plummeted into darkness again and Kratos would once again long just to hear his son's voice.

Glancing down at the picture in his hand, he saw Anna's smiling face.

It was almost like she was urging him to tell Lloyd at least _half _of the truth.

_I'll do right by Anna then._

Facing his son once more, he sighed, "Lloyd, are you sure you are ready for the answers you seek?"

The teen almost seemed taken aback by the comment, and for a brief moment, hesitation was on his face.

It had to be hard, Kratos imagined, for the boy to decide. Sure, Lloyd wanted to know, but at what cost? Even the brunette could sense the severity of what was hidden, the auburn headed prisoner was sure.

As the light began to dim, he watched the resolve come back to Lloyd's features. He clenched his fists and steadied his gaze, "Tell me."

_At least he seems calmer._

Kratos let out a sigh, soaking in the last bit of his son's features before the light faded away, leaving darkness in its place.

A darkness Kratos knew all too well.

He listened as Lloyd shuffled, probably trying to decide if he wanted to sit or not.

"Please sit," the man stated.

The shuffle of movement and the teen was sitting. Kratos could feel, through the darkness, that he was being stared at intensely. Not letting that bother him, however, he cleared his throat. Even though he wasn't exactly sure where to start, he took a deep breath and began at the most logical point he could think of.

"I am, indeed, the Kratos from four thousand years ago. I was Mithos' companion and teacher." He could tell the teen was a bit shocked about the use of Yggdrasill's first name, but regardless, Kratos continued, "I travelled with him for a long time and it wasn't until recently that I was imprisoned."

"Recently?"

"Over a decade ago," he opted out of giving the exact time. In fact, he'd avoid it if possible. Not letting his son comment, "I disobeyed him and travelled to earth, where I met Anna."

It was odd, finally telling the story of how he and Anna had met. No one had ever really asked, though he'd assumed before that Lloyd would be curious.

"In Luin?" Lloyd questioned.

Kratos shook his head, "In the Asgard Human Ranch. She was a captive there and I'd seen her previously on an inspection of the area shortly before I left. In fact, I'd seen her several times, speaking to her when I had the chance. It was when I left Derris-Kharlan for Sylvarant that I decided to break her out."

"Why?"

Kratos sighed, "In hindsight, it was because I'd fallen madly in love with her. However, at the time, I thought of it as guilt. I wanted to do _at least _one thing right and freeing her seemed appropriate."

"How'd she react?"

"Not very well, actually. Even though we'd met, she was a suspicious person, as most in Sylvarant are, but eventually we grew inseparable."

"Haven said something along those lines," the teen commented.

Kratos smirked, "Ah, Anna's sister. Yes, we met her briefly because Anna wished to tell her family that she was alive and on the run." He almost chuckled at the memory.

She'd wanted so bad to tell her family that she was still alive, yet Kratos had been against it. It wasn't till they were about to pass Luin on their escape that he finally gave in. She'd been crying and he'd felt horrible for putting her through so much pain after she'd already gone through so much.

She'd been ecstatic when he'd finally conceded and Kratos, underneath his stoic exterior, had been happy too.

"She was the one who verified your picture."

"Haven was always very sharp." He trailed off for a moment, deciding where to start next, "Several years passed in a blink of an eye and Anna and I fell in love. I proposed to her, though we never had a formal marriage, and soon after we had a-" tears chocked him for a moment and he paused, trying to keep himself calm. After a deep breath, he was able to continue, "We had a child and the three of us ran from the Desians for several more years after that… However, a Desian by the name of Kvar caught up to us."

"What happened?" Lloyd whispered.

The auburn headed prisoner realized how engrossed the teen was. Absently, he wondered if the brunette was absorbed because somewhere inside of him, he knew that this was the story of his parents. Shaking his head and taking a breath, he pressed forward.

"Anna had a special exsphere, I came to find out, that was part of a project Kvar had been working on called the Angelus Project. I tried to fight him and his army off, but he managed to get a hold of Anna and removed the exsphere as revenge against the both of us for breaking her out."

A tense silence filled the room and he let it sit there.

Honestly, he wasn't sure if he could move on. He'd never spoken of that night to anyone, even Yuan. It'd been a closely guarded secret, his own personal hell that he visited when he was feeling exceptionally guilty.

He could tell though, despite years of not being near Lloyd, that the teen wanted to know what happened next. The same curious air surrounded him and Kratos felt a small smile tug at his lips.

_At least some things never change._

Taking a shaky breath, he willed himself to finish the story, "Anna transformed into a monster and she attacked our child. It was by chance that she didn't do any serious damage and then-" His voice broke. The emotions he felt were as fresh and raw as the day everything had happened. The words stung his heart, almost like acid through his veins.

"Kratos?" Lloyd sounded sympathetic but the man didn't want sympathy.

Inhaling, he managed to speak again, "She begged me to kill her… so I did. On a Cliffside, she tumbled down, dragging our child along with her. It took me awhile, but I managed to kill the rest of the Desians and Kvar retreated. I made my way down the cliff, finding Anna dying. She asked that I take care of our child."

"Your kid lived?"

"Yes, he managed to survive the fall," he let the statement sink in, then said, "So, obeying Anna's last wish, I took him and left the area. It was a good several months before we were found again."

"Is that when you were imprisoned?"

"Not quite. Mithos made an appearance this time, threatening the lives of many innocent people unless I agreed to come back to Cruxis."

"Dad wouldn't-"

"Whether you decide to believe me or not, it's your choice. However, this is the truth. If you don't want to believe me, our conversation might as well end now."

He waited for a moment, letting the teen choose.

"Continue."

Kratos didn't know if his son trusted what he'd heard or not, but if Lloyd wanted to hear more, than the auburn headed man wasn't going to deny him that. Perhaps, if the teen heard the story, maybe a memory would trigger.

"I told Mithos that I'd come back as long as I could bring my son. He was rather hesitant at first, but finally he decided to allow it."

"Then what?"

"Several weeks passed and I did as he said so long as I could provide for my son, which seemed like a fair trade."

Kratos could hear Lloyd nod. Then, the teen said, "Yes, it does."

Slightly scoffing, the auburn headed prisoner continued, "However, Mithos was not pleased with the arrangement. He set several events into motion that ended up separating my son and I. When that occurred, Mithos had several angels attempt to take my son to one of the human ranches to be used as an experiment. I fought for his life but… I failed."

"Your son-?"

"No, my son lived."

Lloyd was obviously confused, "What happened then?"

"While protecting my son, I was badly injured. In fact, I'd thought for sure that I'd died, however, I awoke in prison and Mithos explained that he could no longer trust me with my freedom and locked me away."

The memory wasn't a pleasant one. There had been several emotions that had gone through the man's head, lots of words had escaped his lips. He'd lamented his reaction the day he'd been locked away. If he'd handled himself better, perhaps Mithos would have forgiven him.

Then he could have been with Lloyd again.

It was quiet for a moment, the words sinking in.

Kratos could hear the other people in the cells, shuffling, curious about the story. He'd gotten to know all of them, though some more deeply than others, but just like he had, many kept their lives secrets. Instead, they talked about the places they'd come from, how they imagined the world now. There had been thousands of philosophical, religious and political discussions over the years, and by their movements, the auburn headed man knew which people were listening.

"What ended up happening to your son?" Lloyd asked.

That certainly was the question.

He could tell the brunette, though the reaction Kratos desired most wouldn't occur. It'd be a major shock and it'd be met with immediate denial. However, if he didn't tell the teen the truth, it'd only make it that much harder when the time came for Lloyd to figure it out.

"Lloyd," Kratos kept his voice guarded, "What do _you_ think happened?"

The teen was obviously confused, "Me? Why would I know?"

"Just a guess."

"Do you _not_ know?"

"I want to know your opinion."

He desperately hoped that the brunette would put the pieces together, but he doubted it'd happen. He'd learned a lot about Kratos, but Lloyd still had a lot to learn about himself. Unfortunately, the best way for him to start his self discovery was to learn the most important thing that had been omitted from his life.

After he accepted that, things would _really _start moving.

"Well, no offense, but my father probably killed him," his words dwindled away, as if he was ashamed to admit it.

Kratos shook his head, "I thought that as well, when I first woke up. I'd been positive that Mithos had killed my son. Yet, he informed me, just as pure torture, that he'd kept my son alive."

"Is he in one of the ranches?" The teen sounded determined, like he wanted to go rescue the boy.

It would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious, "No, Lloyd. My son has remained in Derris-Kharlan."

"I haven't seen him…" The brunette seemed to contemplate the issue and then he snapped his fingers, "I'll ask Yuan! He knows everything that goes on up here. If anyone can save your son, he can."

"He already has."

Kratos knew his words shocked the teen. A hushed beat passed over them, Lloyd obviously trying to figure out what the man had meant.

"But you said he's in Derris-Kharlan."

"Yes, he is."

"Then you said Yuan's saved your son. Why would he keep him here? In fact, why hasn't Yuan broken you out and reunited you with your son? Surely you could both run away again-"

"Lloyd, Yuan has reunited me with my son."

Kratos' heart was beating against his ribs. Hands shaking, he realized how nervous he really was. His nerves tingled through his body and he had to focus on taking calm, deep breaths. If he didn't, he worried he'd hyperventilate.

It'd been years since he'd had to concentrate on keeping his cool. He was fourteen years out of practice and now was when it mattered the most.

"I… don't understand."

Honest confusion filled his words and it almost pained the auburn headed man to shatter that confusion, that innocence.

The teen was safe inside his ignorance and by showing him the truth, Kratos was willingly exposing his son to danger.

It'd been a long debate between Kratos and Yuan in the early stages of this. A part of him, especially as the years went by, didn't want to disrupt his son's life. Sure, he was living a lie under Mithos, but he was safe and content. Yuan, however, always emphasized the point that Lloyd was living a lie. If he could choose, he'd defiantly decide to fight against Cruxis, but he'd never get the chance unless Kratos told him the truth.

With a sigh, the man gripped his hands into fists and closed his eyes. It was then that he realized that he was just as unprepared as Lloyd was for the news.

"Lloyd, fourteen years ago, Mithos stole the very last thing he could from me. I didn't care about my freedom, my well being or my life, but there was one thing I did care about, my son."

He could almost hear Lloyd doing the math in his head. The gears were turning, the doubts that had been laid over fourteen years were doing their job; they were making him think, question, wonder…

"Fourteen years ago, Mithos took _you _away from me and raised you as his own. Fourteen years ago, Lloyd Aurion became Lloyd Yggdrasill."


	17. Chapter 17

A?N: As promised, I remembered that today was Monday, so here's the next chapter. I also noticed that I didn't respond to your reviews last chapter, so I'll make sure to get respond this go around. Another almost useless warning: There is some 'more explicit' language in here, used infrequently. Thought I'd just toss a warning up here for anyone who's particularly sensitive to strong language. Anywho, thanks to those who continue to read and to those who continue to take time out of their schedule to review.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

It felt like ice had replaced the blood in his veins. He could no longer hear the rapid pulse of his heart drumming against his ear.

Hell, he wasn't even sure if his heart was beating anymore.

Shaking uncontrollably, he didn't even bother trying to stop it. Even if he'd wanted to, he knew he wouldn't have been able to do it. His muscles shivered, nerves sparking like live wires as the words echoed around in his head.

_No. I don't want to hear it._

He tried to block the words out of his mind, but it only seemed to make the message louder. Soon, it reverberated off his ear drums, bouncing around in his skull and filtering in and out of his brain, not letting him have a peaceful moment to his own thoughts.

_Fourteen years ago… _Lloyd Aurion became Lloyd Yggdrasill.

Lloyd realized he was shaking his head side to side, whispering to himself. After a moment, he noticed what he was saying.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

It was the only word that escaped his lips, even as thousands coursed through his mind. Part of him wanted to gain control of himself, demand an explanation, but the rest of him couldn't care less. It didn't matter to him what Kratos thought now…

_Kratos._

He heard the man speaking, softly yet firmly, against the teen's active denial.

"Lloyd, calm down."

"No, no, no, no, no…"

"You have to, Lloyd."

"No, no, no I don't, no…"

"Lloyd."

The teen didn't know what overtook him, why he so vehemently denied the man's words, but the reaction happened before he could think it over.

"You're lying! It's not true, none of it is!"

"Lloyd," Kratos tried, but the brunette wouldn't let him speak.

"Shut up" He took a ragged breath, "I don't know what game you're playing at, but you're a _disgusting _person if you think its _fun _to fuck with peoples' lives!" The shaking had gotten worse, increasing his heart rate and making his breaths come faster and shorter.

Damn it all, he knew he needed to calm down, but he couldn't convince himself to.

"Lloyd," the man's voice was soft, almost fragile. He truly sounded remorseful, "You don't have to believe me, but it's the truth… and I know that you are aware of that."

The teen froze.

No.

It wasn't true.

It couldn't be.

Kratos was lying. He was just like Yuan, always twisting things to further his own goals. The brunette wasn't sure what the man was after, but the teen wasn't going to be a part of it. He was sick of being a player in other people's games.

Their sick ploys…

"The only thing I'm aware of," Lloyd hissed, clenching his fists, "is that you're lying. Hell, you have no idea what you're talking about. My father has always been Yggdrasill, and he always will be."

"Then our conversation is over."

"The fuck it is!" Rage flowed freely through the teen, "Why are you lying to me? I wanted the truth! You said you'd tell me the truth!"

Kratos responded coldly, "I told you the truth."

The ice returned to his veins.

Then, Lloyd did something he hadn't even been expecting himself to do: he laughed. It started low in his throat and came out, louder and louder, taking up the stale air. He couldn't help it; the hysterical laughter came out from nowhere, his body heaving for breath.

Then, darkly, Lloyd spat, "I am _not _your son."

Turning harshly on his heel, he exited the area, leaving everything behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Kratos slowly opened his eyes, pain filling every single one of his nerves. _

_He tried to focus on his memories, pulling them from the blanket that covered his mind and organizing them. _

What happened?

_The fog was too thick, however, and his mind wasn't cooperating. Even the vague thoughts that came back to him were disjointed, making it nearly impossible for him to discover what had happened._

_Slowly, though, his senses came to him._

_Obviously, he felt pain. It jolted through his body with each breath and his head was spinning. He'd felt worse though, so he suffered silently._

_The sense of touch came to his skin and he found he was lying on the ground, arms bound tightly behind his back. He panicked for a moment, but regained his calm. There was no need to for him to stand on the edge of terror, so he backed himself off the ledge._

_If he remained focused, he could figure out what was going on._

_Letting his other senses communicate to him, he saw the room was large, but sparsely furnished. An elegant couch sat near a wall, but that was it in terms of furniture._

_The room smelled of dust, so the man concluded that he was probably somewhere in Mithos' castle… that, _at least_, was something he could remember. There was a reason the blonde half elf and him were at odds, but the memories were still fuzzy._

_Focusing on what he could hear, there was a hum of a conversation floating on the edges of his hearing range. One voice was distinctly Mithos', but the other was much harder to distinguish. Listening, he tried to pick up the conversation, but the words were too soft._

_Sighing, he decided he'd move. At the very least, he wasn't going to be lying on the ground when Mithos came in. _

_Struggling some, he shifted himself up, heart beating a little faster with the effort. His lungs felt inflamed, but he still moved, managing to prop himself up, leaning against the wall his back had been to._

_Panting, the man let his eyes travel the room. _

_There was a door on an adjacent wall, its bright color contrasting with the plain dark walls._

_Just as he was looking at it, the door swung open, revealing the blonde leader in the crease it created in the wall. _

_"How good to see you up," he commented, voice light. To any normal person listening, they would have believed the man's words to be sincere, but Kratos had become accustomed to the sounds of his voice, and he detected the hatred that was hidden in each syllable. _

_The auburn headed man didn't say anything, which seemed to aggravate Mithos more._

_"You're probably quite surprised that you're alive."_

_Kratos felt his insides flutter with a memory, but he kept his face carefully neutral. _

What does he mean?

_Then, in a flash, the last few seconds of his previous consciousness came back to him. He could see Mithos' blade in the air, swinging down-_

_But he wasn't looking at the sword, he was looking at…_

_"Where is Lloyd?" He tried to hide the desperation and fear in his words, but he knew it was obvious._

_"We're not talking about him, Kratos, we're talking about you."_

_"Mithos," the auburn headed man hissed, "What happened to my son?"_

_The blonde smiled, which made the man's insides curl, "You're quite the worried parent. I suppose anyone would be if they'd failed so miserably in protecting their only child." Green eyes drilled into wine colored ones. _

_Kratos didn't say anything, desperate to keep his emotions hidden. Yet, he could tell the leader noticed the impact his words had had on his former master._

_Chuckling darkly, the blonde half elf continued, "I'd be ashamed if I were you. Even through all of your grandeur, you're no better at protecting your son than anyone else…" He made elegant steps towards Kratos, eyes flickering with a sickening delight, "I would have thought you'd have learned how to protect someone by now, given that you had excellent practice with _Anna_."_

_Heart hammering and blood boiling, Kratos felt his façade beginning to unravel. He almost watched it, like thread, spinning around and around and toppling uselessly to the floor. _

_Pretending to be uninterested or unaffected wasn't working for him. He was far too close to the subject matter and his thoughts were still in disarray._

_"Do not speak ill of the dead," he growled, narrowing his eyes at the leader._

_"Ah, so I see some things _do _get a reaction out of you. Bringing up your brutally murdered wife seems to do the trick," he gave a dramatic pause, then raised a finger as if he'd had an epiphany, "But wait, your son doesn't get the same reaction?" He gave his former master a look, "What does that poor boy have to do a reaction from you, hmm? Does he have to be dead?"_

_The way he stated the question made Kratos' heart stop._

_What was he implying?_

_"Nothing, dear master."_

_It took a moment for the auburn to notice that he'd actually voiced his question, though he hadn't even heard his voice resonate through the air._

_"Then where is my son?" Kratos' words were vile, but he couldn't hide his concern. _

_Mithos seemed to get pleasure from that._

_"Are you suddenly worried about his well being?"_

_"I've already _asked_ about him and you feel like dodging the question," the man stated, anger and fear finding their way into his words. Kratos knew he was playing right into the blonde's game, however, he couldn't stop himself. He was coming apart, the terror he'd felt after Anna's death slowly beginning to fill him again._

_Lloyd couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be._

_"But you don't remember what happened after our fight, do you, Kratos?"_

_Again the auburn had spoken and he hadn't been aware of it. A small shiver rolled down the man's spine. He _had _to get a hold of himself. He couldn't lose his focus; he couldn't get swept up in his emotions. _

_"Answer me, Mithos."_

_"Beg."_

_The word was sick and short. _

_The blonde smiled darkly down at his former master, something between pleasure and humor in his green eyes. "Prove your devotion to your son."_

_Kratos felt his heart hammer. It was ridiculous, being asked to grovel for information, yet the man knew his former student well enough to know that there was no other way to gain the information from him. The whole ordeal of humiliating him was for the sick satisfaction of the half elf and nothing more. _

_It was hard, swallowing his pride and bowing down to the man he'd forsaken years ago. _

_It was almost like he was saying that Mithos was right… that he'd been right all along. In a way, Kratos was giving up by giving in, but there was nothing else he could do. He had to know about his son, and God damn it, he was going to do everything he could for Lloyd. _

_"Please, Mithos," Kratos spoke, voice solid, "I beg you. Tell me what happened to my son." _

_"Do you really want to know?"_

_The auburn headed man wanted to snap back at the leader, but he refrained. This wasn't about the half elf or Kratos, this was about Lloyd._

_"Yes, my lord. I wish to know what happened to my son, so please tell me."_

_The blonde gave a long pause, as if he was considering it, and all the while, Kratos gritted his teeth together. He didn't dare raise his head though, and instead, obediently waited for the blonde to respond._

_"I shall tell you," Mithos' words were playful, "What happened to your son."_

_Kratos raised his eyes to meet the leaders, but said nothing. Instead, he forced himself to wait. Mithos would tell him, but if he got threatened, he'd probably revoke his statement._

_"After the battle, I considered killing your son." The auburn headed man felt his body go ridged and the reaction didn't go unnoticed. Mithos smiled and continued, "He ran to your body and cried over it and I thought about how glorious it would have been to slaughter him right there."_

_It was all to get a verbal reaction, Kratos realized. He was just _waiting _for the man to retort so that the half elf could tug his promise out from underneath his former master and laugh at how the man had screwed up his own chances at hearing about his son._

_His hands were already numb because of the bindings, but Kratos clenched his fingers tightly together, nerves tingling. He'd wait the entire story out. He had to._

_"So, casually, as that little bastard child was crying, I leveled my blade to his throat. Do you know what happened next?"_

_Green eyes glanced curiously down at the man, waiting for an answer. However, Kratos' words were trapped in his throat. He didn't know if he could handle what the man was probably going to say next. Hell, he couldn't handle what he was hearing now._

_"No guesses?" Mithos questioned, false hurt on his face, "You don't have the slightest idea what I did to that sniveling brat?" His words became venom and he practically spat them at his former teacher. "Do you want to know?"_

_Numbly, the auburn headed man nodded. His expression was passive, but inside his heart was racing, hammering a hole in his ribs. Bones rattling, he forced himself to stare the man in the eyes, waiting patiently to hear what he didn't want to know. _

_"I told him he could join his daddy," the blonde hissed, a sinister smile splitting his face._

_Kratos' heart dropped and he felt his face pale. He didn't speak, he _couldn't _speak, and he felt tears stinging the back of his throat._

_Then, smothering the dread, a wave of fury washed over him. _

_In moments he was on his feet, ramming the leader with his shoulder. _

_Mithos stumbled back, apparently not expecting that response, and barely brought his guard up when Kratos rammed him again._

_Tugging at the bindings on his arms, he finally heard a frizzled snap and he was free. He didn't even both to reach for his sword, he knew it wouldn't be there._

_Plus, he wanted to kill the man with his own two hands._

_Plowing a fist into Mithos' stomach, the leader let out a gasp of air. He was sent sprawling across the room, the man coughing._

_With only a couple of steps, Kratos reached the half elf, slamming the man in the face and then throwing him against the wall. Mithos hit the dark wall with a thud, barely having time to compose himself before the auburn headed man had a tight grip on his throat._

_Anger bubbled at Kratos' skin and it took an amazing amount of will power to keep himself from squeezing his fingers together, crushing the other man's windpipe. That death was far too fast for what the man deserved._

_When Kratos spoke, his words came out as a vile whisper, "You will _pay _for what you did to my son!" He tightened his grip, and for a second, he saw true terror flash through the blonde's eyes. However, it quickly vanished as he narrowed his gaze._

_"Did I say-" He gasped for breath, "That I killed him?"_

_A small bout of confusion went through the auburn headed man and it was enough of a leeway that the leader was able to get a firm grip on Kratos' wrist to keep the man from strangling him._

_"What do you-"_

_"I mean, dear teacher, that your son isn't dead."_

_The man froze. _

_It had to be a lie. Mithos had to be lying._

_"I assure you that I'm not lying," he gave a demented smirk, "Why would I lie?"_

_The auburn hadn't been aware that he'd spoken again. He was losing track of himself once more and he struggled to remain focused. _

_"Mithos, you gain all of your satisfaction from lying," he stated through clenched teeth._

_"Is that so?" He mused, a glint of humor in his eyes, "Then I guess it's your choice whether you believe me."_

_The man was at a loss. The leader had to be lying, why would he have let Lloyd live? Even though the idea of his son being dead was horrifying, the idea that Mithos had kept him alive-?_

_"Where is he?"_

_"Ah, so you _do _believe me. Now, was that so hard?"_

_"Stop fucking with me, Mithos," He tightened his grip, though it was more of a threat than anything else. The blonde still had a firm grip on the auburn's wrist and he also held all the cards. Wherever Lloyd was, _if _he was alive, was probably known only to the half elf._

_"Tell me where my son is."_

_"Safe."_

_"I don't trust your word."_

_"You're going to have to."_

_"Take me to my son!" He roared, russet eyes drilling into the blonde's._

_"Let go of me and I'll consider it." The humor that had been on his features had vanished; apparently he'd gotten bored with the games he was playing._

_Kratos waited for a moment, juggling his decisions._

_Finally, he released his grip, feeling the half elf lessen his grip as well. Tugging his arm away and dropping it to his side, he'd freed the man but he didn't move away. He still had the advantage and until Mithos agreed to show the man to his son, he wasn't going to relinquish his position._

_The blonde smiled, aware of his intentions, "What do you hope to gain by seeing him? You already failed to protect him. What makes you think he wants to see you?"_

_The auburn headed man didn't say anything. He wasn't going to engage in the leader's attempt, which seemed to disappoint the man a bit. However, he quickly got over it and smiled._

_"I'll show you your son; however, you are not allowed to speak to him. He won't see you either. It's an assurance that he's alive and nothing more. I don't want to sit around while you have a reunion."_

_Kratos nodded and took a step back. _

_The half elf moved from the wall and walked to the bright door, waving a hand to signal his former master to follow. _

_The auburn hesitated for a moment, but the leader didn't wait, so Kratos soon followed after. _

_They turned down several halls, making their way further into the castle. No words were exchanged between the two, but the tension only increased as they approached their destination. Mithos stopped in front of a door, letting it slide open and stepping inside. The man followed, eyes coming in contact with a glass window. _

_The room they were in was dark, but he could make out what was past the glass, in a separate room._

_Lloyd, bruised and one arm in a sling, was sitting on the floor, struggling to play with blocks. His huge brown eyes were narrowed in concentration as he gently stacked a few blocks on top of each other._

_Kratos' throat constricted at the sight of his son, alive and well. _

_His dropped to his knees, his legs having given out on him. He was shaking with relief, tears rolling down his face. _

_He hadn't shed a single tear upon thinking his son had died, however, finding out that he was alive? He couldn't help it. He was relieved. He'd been sure that Mithos had killed the poor boy. He'd been sure that he'd be forced to view the body as the blonde's last show of power over the man._

_Sobs racked his body and Mithos, thankfully, remained quiet._

_Finally, he managed to gain some control over himself, gripping his fists together. _

_The blonde's voice broke through the silence, "He's injured but I had some angels administer medical aid."_

_Kratos would have thanked the man, but didn't. It was the half elf's fault that Lloyd had ended up like that in the first place. _

_A rush of air and the leader was squatting in front of the auburn._

_"You should be more grateful for my compassion."_

_"What do you want?" Kratos hissed. He was happy that his son was alive; however, he had no illusions about the blonde. He'd want something for keeping the toddler alive. He'd want something to _continue_ to keep the toddler alive. _

_"Perceptive."_

_He didn't feel like being equivocal about the issue, "What do you want from me?"_

_A smile split the man's face, "To tell the truth, I've asked for this before and you've failed me time and again."_

_"You want my obedience." It was a statement and he watched as the blonde nodded._

_"However, I'm not stupid enough to believe that you'll do as I ask. It's very clear where your dedication is."_

_The auburn didn't want to commit to the man, but if it meant keeping his son safe, he knew he'd have to. Without a second thought, he said, "I will obey you, Mithos."_

_"I've heard that before."_

_"Yes, and I meant it before as I do now. Keep Lloyd out of your politics and I'll obey your command."_

_"You see, that's where the problem comes in. If I ask you to do anything that might harm your son, you'll deny me. I simply can't have that."_

_"Surely the things you require won't affect him," Kratos spoke._

_"Where will you draw the line though, master? If your son is here, he should be useful. Would you really allow me to transform him into an angel?"_

_"No," the auburn headed man said, his voice grave. "You cannot touch my son."_

_"I'd even be nice and ask you to do it. Would you change him then?"_

_"No."_

_"And there lies the problem."_

_"Lloyd can be useful in other ways, Mithos. He doesn't have to work for Cruxis to be of service to you."_

_"Yet, if he's going to be here, I _want _him to serve in Cruxis."_

_A tense silence fell between them and the two stared each other down. _

_Mithos spoke first, his voice laced with disgust, "And you've proven my point. Your loyalties are not to me, they're to your son."_

_"Mithos-"_

_"Remain silent!"_

_Kratos kept his mouth shut. This wasn't working the way he wanted it too. Desperately, the man tried to think of what he could say to make the half elf listen. The idea of his son being subject to anything in Cruxis made his insides turn, yet that's what Mithos wanted. He wanted as many soldiers as he could have._

_Perhaps there was no other choice, though. It wouldn't be so bad to have Lloyd involved in Cruxis, though the man didn't desire that type of future for his son. However, if it'd keep the two of them together… Would Lloyd be alright with it when he got older? Could his son ever forgive him?_

_Throat clenched tightly, Kratos forced the words out of his mouth in a whisper, "My lord," it even pained him to call his former student that, "if you so wish-" He took a deep breath, keeping a steady gaze on the man before him._

_Mithos didn't even bat an eyelash. A smirk was splitting his face, but he didn't silence the man. It was obvious that he was absorbing every second of his former teacher's humiliation._

_"I will allow Lloyd to become a member of Cruxis… so long that I can protect him."_

_"You're giving your express permission then?" The blonde questioned. Without waiting for an answer, he stood, letting his green eyes travel through the glass and to the little boy sitting on the ground. By now, he'd managed to make a nice stack of blocks and he was meticulously trying to make the stack taller._

_Kratos stood as well, body feeling heavy. He'd given his own son up to the very man he loathed, but if it'd keep Lloyd safe…_

_Mentally, he sighed. Right now, all he wanted to do was be with his son. He wanted to wrap his arms tightly around the toddler and never let go. To inhale his woodsy scent and to reassure him that everything was going to be alright._

_Russet eyes watched the three year old, soaking in the sight._

_"Kratos," the half elf said. Something in his voice made the auburn's spine chill. "I'm not stupid."_

_Heart freezing, the man replied, "What are you talking about Mithos?"_

_"Simple. I can't trust you anymore. Now that you've signed your son over to me, I can do what I please," he turned towards his former teacher, eyes glowing with something sinister._

_"Mithos," Kratos hissed, "I've agreed to this only because I can protect him."_

_Even as he said his words, the auburn could feel his heart dropping. Why hadn't he guessed that Mithos wouldn't allow him to see his son? He felt like an idiot, having been deceived._

_"Think of it this way," the man leered, "You're still combined with Origin's Seal. As long as you're alive, you're protecting him." The man snapped his fingers and several angels filtered into the room. Each one was armed and looking directly at Kratos._

_"Mithos-"_

_"That being said," the blonde continued without acknowledging the fact that the auburn headed man had said anything, "if you remain alive, your son will be safe."_

_The angels closed in, but Kratos wasn't deterred. He lashed out at one of the angels, catching him in the chest before he could bring his sword down. In a flurry of feathers, the angel fell back. More came though, and the auburn struggled to fight without a weapon._

_The idea of casting only stayed in his mind for a moment, knowing that he'd never have the time. Instead, he focused on disarming one of the angels, swinging the blade out and decapitating another._

_With the room being so small, the clash of metal against metal rang in Kratos' ears. It was a piercing sound that repeated as he swung out and blocked. With another swing, he managed to slice the arm off an angel, coating the floor in blood._

_Several of the angels had pulled back, no doubt assessing his capabilities before swooping in. It was an opening though, one that Kratos decided to take. _

_Spinning around and darting over to the glass, he pounded on it with his fist. _

_"Lloyd!" he shouted._

_The auburn could hear the angels fluttering towards him._

_"Lloyd!" He pounded harder, the glass crackling underneath the hammering of his fist. _

_If he had just a few more seconds-_

_An angel grabbed him from behind while another yanked the blade from Kratos' hand. Pressure was put on his arms and he grunted in pain. _

_"Let's go," Mithos' words sliced through the air and the angels obeyed immediately. Even though the man put up a struggle, it didn't affect the angelic men who hauled him off._

_"Lloyd!" He screamed, desperation lacing his voice._

_No, he needed Lloyd, he had to protect him! Damn it, he'd failed with Anna, he wasn't going to fail his son! His throat clenched and tears rolled from his russet eyes. He didn't care if Mithos saw him or not, all that mattered was that he got to his son._

_His boy, his little boy…_

_"Lloyd!"_

_Could the toddler even hear Kratos? _

_Forcefully being dragged out of the room, the man screamed one final time, "Lloyd!"_

_He watched as the boy glanced up, looking straight into Kratos' eyes, like he knew that his father was past the glass. He didn't move though, large eyes staring as the auburn was dragged from the room. He wanted to shout again, but his energy had been sapped._

_Somewhere, he knew that was the last time he'd see Lloyd._

_Deep inside his heart, he knew that the little boy he loved was gone forever. _

_He stared wordlessly back, tears stinging his eyes and squeezing his heart, until he could no longer see the little boy's face. Until he could no longer stare into his son's eyes… _

_Damn it, it hurt, but what hurt worse was the knowledge that Kratos had allowed it to happen._


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: University starts back up this Wednesday. I'm not looking forward to it, but hopefully my classes will be interesting. I've heard good things about my professors, so that's always a hopeful sign. I don't have time to proof read this well (though I did glance through it quickly), so hopefully there aren't any huge errors. Thanks to all of those who read this story and especially those who continue to review.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Where the hell is Lloyd?" Yggdrasill demanded, eyes fierce.

Not being in a good mood himself, Yuan had to take a deep breath before answering, "I couldn't find him, so I never had the chance to inform him about this celebration."

"That's why I asked where the hell he was."

"My lord," Pronyma spoke, "is he really necessary here? This is an adult celebration and your son is still a child."

The blue haired man almost growled at the green haired woman. Over the short course of the night, he'd gotten sick of hearing her speak. She was always close to Yggdrasill, sharing her thoughts even when it was obvious the man didn't want them.

Yuan had to give the blonde some credit. He was a gentleman after all… though he was being a gentleman to the wrong woman.

"This is a celebration; he can afford to be here. Besides, where else could he be if not here?"

"Perhaps he's working on his report?" The blue haired half elf offered.

Whether the leader cared about what his former companion had to say or not, it wasn't voiced. Instead, he turned his attention to the others in attendance of the celebration.

The five grand cardinals, as well as Yuan and Yggdrasill were scattered about an elegant room, wine being carried around by angels. It was a rather lofty affair, and while the leader, himself, didn't partake of the drink, he encouraged everyone else.

The blonde said it was because he didn't want to get tipsy, and while neither of them actually needed to drink, Yuan believed it was more that the leader wasn't partial to the taste of the bitter beverage. Despite four thousand years, he still retained his child like sense of taste.

Regardless, the blue haired half elf leaned against a wall, curious himself as to where the teen was.

Partially he prayed that he was visiting Kratos, though that could present its own problems. However, if that was set into motion, there was hope yet to the rather bleak looking situation.

Yuan's mind was still spinning from getting everything prepared for his departure. He hardly liked the idea of leaving Derris-Kharlan since that separated him from everything the blonde was doing, but he didn't have much of a choice.

Whatever fate the assassin was facing, he'd face worse if he was caught.

"Lord Yuan," Pronyma's voice came.

The blue haired man glared over to the woman, "What?"

"Don't you have something to tell Lord Yggdrasill?" The blonde _happened _to be close enough to hear his name, so he turned his green eyes on his former companion.

"What is it, Yuan?"

His mood had lifted since their previous conversation, at the very least.

"It concerns something I told you," he stated, keeping his voice calm. He had to say things just right to avoid suspicion. Of course, if he said something just slightly off, Pronyma was sure to point it out. He'd have to plan his words carefully…

A loud _thud _sounded through the room, making all heads turn towards the door. There, an angel, out of breath, was stammering something.

"L-L-Lord Yggdrasill!" He called, finally spilling the man's name.

The leader perked up immediately and everyone parted so that the blonde could have direct eye contract with the angel at the door.

"Speak," Yggdrasill stated, his voice cold. "What is so important that you had to interrupt me?"

The man visibly paled, "It's-It's-" His voice was lost in his throat.

Yuan had no idea what the man was trying to say, but he was visibly trembling. Not that Yggdrasill _wasn't _an intimidating man, it was just that most angels were able to manage their emotions.

"Spit it out."

"She's escaped."

Yuan felt his heart jolt. He couldn't mean… he couldn't possibly mean-

"She? What do you mean, she?" Yggdrasill apparently didn't comprehend what was being said, but as the angel spoke his next words, the blue haired man felt a surge of energy go through his entire body.

"The assassin… she's escaped!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An entire search of the area had been done on more than one occasion, but nothing had been found. Yggdrasill was beyond pissed, not that Yuan could blame him.

It'd been a huge relief, the blue haired man thanking Martel that it'd happened. He'd ceased to believe in miracles, but this had certainly changed his mind.

There was still the nervous tension that they'd find her, but with every passing hour, it became less likely.

The blonde had forgotten about Yuan's comment and was instead fervently searching for the woman, which allowed the blue haired man to do as he pleased.

Carefully, he glanced around, finally slipping through the inky door and down the long hall. Passing door through door, he finally arrived at Kratos' cell, a smirk on his lips. He didn't even bother to wait for the man to greet him, "Kratos, you won't believe what just happened!"

It was hard for him to contain his excitement. It meant he didn't have to formulate a plan of escape, it meant his secrets were safe, it meant-

"Yuan." Kratos' word was brief, but the half elf could instantly detect the disappointment.

"What?" He questioned, feeling his friend's russet eyes on him, "What is it?"

The man didn't speak for awhile, his silence grating on the blue haired man's nerves. Perhaps he didn't understand the implications of what Yuan had just said. Granted, the half elf had never had a chance to explain the entire situation to Kratos, so he probably _didn't _understand Yuan's excitement, but the least he could do was act happy.

Finally, the auburn headed prisoner spoke, "I was just… hoping you were someone else."

The words were a lot deeper and they struck right at Yuan's core. His delight dissipated and he set a serious expression on his face.

"Who were you expecting?"

"Lloyd," the man said without hesitation.

It didn't take the half elf long to deduce what had happened, "You told him, didn't you?"

The silence was obviously a yes.

Taking a deep breath, Yuan pressed forward, "How'd he take it?"

"Not well, like we thought."

The blue haired man nodded but couldn't think of anything to say. He knew that revealing the information would be hard on his friend, but they'd both finally agreed it was for the better. Of course, getting rejected so vehemently had to take its toll.

Kratos remained alive only for his child.

When he'd first been imprisoned, he'd had days where he begged Yuan to kill him.

It'd been the hardest time of the half elf's life. He'd told the man that Yggdrasill would have hurt Lloyd, but Kratos denied that. He always said that Lloyd had become a part of Cruxis… that the leader needed him.

Whether that was true or not, the half elf didn't want to test it, and deep down, he knew the auburn didn't want to test it either.

However, that hadn't stopped him from asking.

Now, though, he had accepted his fate.

He probably just couldn't accept his son's denial.

"He'll be back," the blue haired man said. It was mostly out of sympathy, but it was also out of necessity. Lloyd's curiosity _had _to bring him back to ask questions, that was how the whole thing worked.

Kratos didn't say anything.

Yuan could tell that his friend didn't believe a word of it.

He was about to turn and leave, letting the man be alone, when Kratos' gruff voice echoed through the hall, "Yuan."

The half elf paused, looking back at the cell, "Yeah?"

"Could you… could you check on him?" There was a strain in his voice, but the blue haired man didn't comment on it.

Instead, he gave a simple answer, "Of course."

Then, he turned and left, strolling down the narrow hall till he came to the door. Listening for a second and determining that the coast was clear, he entered into the light of the inky castle, closing the door swiftly behind him.

Taking a valiant stride, cape billowing behind him, the half elf made his way down to Welgaia.

_So that's where Lloyd was._

He'd gone to visit Kratos, though it had to of happened recently, which meant the teen still had hours he was unaccounted for. He'd ask about that, he noted mentally as he reached the brunette's door.

Not bothering to knock, he let the automatic doors slide open and he stepped in, only to reel back.

The room was a wreck. The closet had been tipped; clothes scattered about and sliced to pieces. The bed frame had been hacked in two and the mattress was a feathery mess on the floor. The wooden desk had been seemingly thrown at the opposite wall, the fragmented wood littering the side of the room. Papers had been scattered about, most ripped into pieces. Deep gashes were in the walls and some were even carved into the ceiling, obviously made by a sword.

No one was inside, however, and the blue haired man took a tentative step forward.

It was a disaster area, the room in disarray.

_Did Lloyd do this? _

Walking carefully, he made his way into the center of the room. It was then that he picked up the sound of crying.

He felt intrusive as he made his way to the bathroom, green eyes picking up the wreck in there.

The shower curtain had been yanked down and the mirror had been shattered and the sink had been ripped out of the ground and was toppled on the floor. The toilet had been destroyed, the sword responsible still within the previously polished white exterior.

There Lloyd was, however, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, face in his hands. He was rocking gently and his shoulders shuddered.

One of his gloves had been removed, blood running freely from that hand.

_Ah…_

Yuan's eyes glanced at the mirror and then back at the teen's hand before he spoke.

"Lloyd?"

The teen stiffened but couldn't stay that way for long. A sob racked through his body and he hiccupped, burying his face deeper into his hands.

"Lloyd," Yuan hesitantly sat next to the brunette, who didn't openly deny him. It was perhaps the oddest thing he had ever done, but he gingerly placed a hand on the teen's back, rubbing his fingers in a small circle.

He could hear each strangled cry that escaped Lloyd's lips, feel each hitch of his breath as he desperately tried to control himself.

Deciding not to say anything, the half elf just continued to comfort the teen, letting the time slip past.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lloyd stared unseeing out the window.

The noise of the city was a hum to his ears, yet he could hear the distinctive holler of salesmen and the chatter of women as they gossiped in the street. Eventually though, everything muddled together and as the day slowly slugged forward, the hum grew louder.

It was starting to aggravate him, the noise nailing into his eardrums consistently.

Meltokio was always a loud city, but today it seemed especially boisterous.

Not that Yuan noticed.

"What do you think about this?" He held up a red long sleeved shirt.

The teen turned his head to see and then glanced back out the window.

"Is that a no, then?" The half elf questioned, irritation in his voice.

Lloyd didn't bother answering. Instead, he leaned back in the chair he was occupying and crossed his arms. He heard the blue haired man sigh, his annoyance only adding to the noise in the background.

"Are you ever going to speak?"

Again, the teen didn't answer, letting his eyes wander over the multitudes of people as they passed by the window. Why had he even agreed to come in the first place?

"Lloyd," the half elf sighed in frustration, "These are your clothes, don't you want to like what you buy?"

Shrugging his shoulders uninterestedly, the teen didn't bother addressing the man. It was obvious he was just trying to be nice, but with Yuan's lack of patience, it didn't really matter what the man was _trying _to do.

"God, are you ever going to speak?"

_There goes his temper._

He partially wondered how the man remained so level headed most of the time. It seemed he was easily annoyed, though the man didn't readily show it. Most would overlook the subtle facial expressions and dips in his voice.

"Lloyd, now isn't the time to be immature."

He wanted to say he wasn't being immature, but he knew that wouldn't be true. And what would be more immature than out right denying he wasn't?

"If you're not going to give any input, we might as well come back another day."

Turning to face the livid half elf, Lloyd let his russet eyes linger on Yuan's green orbs.

"Say something, damn it."

The two stared at each other for a long while, the blue haired man finally giving a hard sigh and turning his attention back to the rack of clothes. He shuffled through them, really without looking, and pulled something else up.

"How about this?" It was a deep purple coat with dark colored buttons. He waited for only a second, "Answer me, please."

"Where was I born?" Lloyd asked, the question really coming from nowhere. He'd been trying desperately not to think about anything, and yet, there was one of the questions that had been plaguing him ever since his conversation with Kratos.

The blue haired man only seemed half shocked at the question, "You'd have to ask your father."

"I see." He turned his head back to the window, which earned him a long sigh from his teacher. Trying not to think of anything again, he let the colors of the outside world put him into a trance.

When Yuan spoke, it made the teen jump, "Why do you ask? Hasn't your father ever told you?"

Shaking his head, he commented simply, "We don't talk about those things."

The blue haired man made a thoughtful noise, but that was it. The sound of shuffling clothes came back into the teen's ears, meaning the half elf was back to looking.

Staring outside, he watched a small child run up to their father, giving the man a big huge. There was so much happiness on the child's face, a certain look in their eyes as they spoke to their father animatedly. It was ironic, watching a small kid interacting with their father since Lloyd was having issues in the same category.

He wondered if that kid would ever inquire about their past. If the question of whom their real father was would come up.

_Probably not._

The kid looked almost exactly like the dad did, and even as they spoke, it was obvious the child mimicked after the father's movements.

Suddenly, he noticed he was jealous. That kid had it so simple. They'd never have to face the questions he was now; they'd never know the terror he was experiencing. They'd live blissfully unaware in their own little world while people like the brunette seethed contempt just out of sight.

It was childish.

He knew who his father was… or did he?

At the very least, his father was not the man he'd painted himself up to be. There were several dark lies within the blonde that the teen had failed to notice before. Now, though, they seemed obvious. The more he thought over what Kratos had said, the more plausible they became.

He could certainly see his father threatening Kratos' life. He could see his father locking the man away for over a decade. Hell, he could see the man taking Kratos' son under his wing…

But that didn't mean that Lloyd was Kratos' son.

The teen knew that.

He knew he was his father's son. His father had expressed his concerns, had treated him as any father would their child…

It didn't erase the mounting doubt though.

Haven's words filtered into his mind as he stared out the window. She'd said she'd sworn, at first, that he was Kratos. Then, she'd apologized, claiming that he looked a lot like Kratos. Thinking, he supposed he could see the resemblance…

"Here," Yuan tossed some things to the teen, who barely caught them in time.

"What?"

"Try them on." He gave a wave of his hand, dismissing the teen, and went back to looking.

Grudgingly, he stood and strolled to the dressing room. Sliding his clothes off and pulling the new one's on, he found the fabric to be soft against his skin. Staring into the mirror, he saw his russet eyes and mop of brown hair. Adorning his top was a deep red long sleeved turtleneck, the shirt form fitting. Over it, he pulled a black coat, buttons running up the front and a belt resting at his waist. He closed the coat up, tightening the belt and looking himself over.

The color black matched the color of his pants and his usual red gloves still peaked out from under the jacket sleeves.

In the sense of the word, he felt 'cool'. He felt 'dangerous'.

Stepping out of the dressing room, he spied Yuan. After only a couple of steps, the half elf's green eyes caught sight of the teen and his jaw dropped just a bit.

Lloyd couldn't help but smirk, "Now who's not speaking?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Breath, damn it! Breath!" Zelos pushed his hands up and down rhythmically on Sheena's chest, heart pounding. He couldn't hear anything, his ears pulsing with the thud of his blood, so all he could do was stare at her form, hoping to see some sign of life.

She'd stopped breathing.

Damn it, he'd known her injuries were bad, but he didn't want them to be caught. Fuck, he'd been so caught up in evading capture that he'd failed to notice Sheena's quickly deteriorating health.

"Come on, babe, don't die on me now." Tears stung his eyes as he lowered his head and breathed into her mouth.

He'd been doing this for several minutes now and he refused to believe that she was gone. She'd come back around, he knew she would…

The dark haired woman sputtered and then coughed, shaking violently as she hacked up a good amount of blood.

"Oh thank God!" Zelos cried, easing her head to the side, letting the red life liquid spill out of her mouth. "Thank God, thank God…"

He was shaking too, he noticed. Fear and adrenaline pumped through his system, and now, relief flooded his veins. She was alive, God damn it, she was fucking _breathing_!

Her breaths were short and shallow, her chest hiccupping as she tried to bring in air.

"Don't worry babe," Zelos muttered, tears rolling down his face, "Just keep breathing for me. Just keep breathing…" Concentrating, he let the cool flow of mana form at his fingertips. White swirled around him for only a second before he released it, "First aid."

It was something he should have done in the first place, but he'd been so damn focused-

"Zelos?" Sheena's voice was rough and her eyes flickered open. The amber was unseeing at first and the red head placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Sheena, I'm right here."

Slowly, her eyes began to focus and he smiled.

She was alive…

"Damn it, Zelos!"

He felt the smack before he realized he'd been hit. The dark haired woman had lashed out her arm, injured and bloody, so she could hit him.

"Hey! You shouldn't hit the person who saved your life!" He glanced over her bleeding form, noticing the life that was slowing coming back to her.

"You shouldn't have saved me! What would you have done if you'd gotten captured, hmm?" Her eyes drilled into his, but the Chosen just shrugged. He wasn't going to respond, he didn't have an answer anyways. "Did you think you wouldn't get caught? What are you, stupid?"

Absently, he wondered where her surge of energy came from. One minute she was lying on the ground, not even breathing, then next she was smacking him around as if it was a normal day.

Focusing his mana again, he healed her once more, the warmth spreading from his fingers to her body.

She fell silent and he healed her a few more times.

It felt good, to be doing something for her. God, he felt guilty for pushing her so hard. They'd barely escaped from that place, her injuries terrible, and he'd forced her to continue. He hadn't wanted to be found. If they'd spotted them, it would have been the end. Sheena would have surely been killed and he? Well, he would have probably ended up with similar injuries to the dark haired woman.

Blue eyes glancing over, he saw Sheena was looking up into the sky. However, he could tell that she was holding back tears, her eyes glistening and her blinking rapid.

"Sheena," he spoke, but her voice carried over his.

"Why did you save me?"

A tightness clenched at the red head's throat and he felt his eyes sting.

_No._

He wasn't going to cry.

Letting out a small laugh, he spoke, "Why would I not?"

"You didn't have to. You put your own life on the line…"

"I wanted to save you, honey."

"Why?" Her voice was getting more demanding, though she still stared blankly up into the cloudy sky.

At first, Zelos was going to blow it off with a suggestive remark, but decided against it. She honestly seemed like she wanted an answer, so he gave her the _semi _truth, "I care for you, Sheena."

He watched as a tear rolled down her face, but he said nothing about it. She'd hate him forever if he brought up the fact that she was crying. 'I don't cry' she'd told him on more than one occasion… usually after she'd been crying.

"That," he commented, "and I want to know why you were taken."

He knew the answer, though he wasn't going to share it. Pronyma knew she was an assassin. It was obvious that her intention was to save the Chosen in Sylvarant, though he'd never been aware that her and her organization had a stake in the matter. What baffled him were their attempts to keep the Chosen of Sylvarant alive. Plus, the more he thought about it, the more he questioned the existence of the two worlds.

Had it always been like that? Two forces competing for a dwindling supply of mana?

Shaking his head, he knew he wouldn't find the answers right now. He wasn't smart enough to figure out the workings of things hanging in dimensional space, so instead, he focused on the woman in front of him.

Her wounds were healing, though the more serious ones still oozed blood.

He was feeling faint though, using up his mana, and Sheena noticed.

"You can stop now," she struggled to sit up, a wound on her stomach making it difficult for her.

The red head was going to argue, but the dark haired woman fell into a coughing fit. After a few minutes, it ended, but he didn't have the heart to engage her in a debate.

"Where are we?" Her voice asked, ringing over the Chosen's ears.

God, he was so happy she was alive.

"I'm not exactly sure." He'd warped the two down, only knowing where how to warp up to where Pronyma lived because he'd followed her once. He always liked knowing every little detail about the people he associated with, and that woman hadn't been an exception.

Hell, he'd been lucky they'd taught him to tap his angelic abilities.

Sheena looked around, sharp eyes spying something in the distance, "A town." She pointed and the red head followed her direction.

"Well then, let's go there." He gave a smile and stood, reaching an arm down to help the dark haired woman up. Then, he scooped her into his arms and began walking.

"Jackass!" She shouted, hitting him and struggling weakly, "Put me down, I can walk!"

"Now, now, my darling," he flashed her a grin that made her glare, "I wouldn't dare make a honey of mine walk."

"Put me down."

"Nope."

"Zelos."

"Sheena."

"Damn it, Zelos!"

"Sweetie, you shouldn't cuss, it's bad for your karma."

"I'm going to _beat _the Karma out of you if you don't put me down."

"That's also happens to be bad for your karma."

The two continued through the area, making their way to the town that sat before them. Rain began to steadily fall, splashing in the lake that surrounded the town they approached.

Blue eyes scanning the area, he saw dark wooden houses and empty streets.

Sheena, who'd finally, reluctantly, given up on making Zelos drop her, stared at the town with wide eyes, "Where is this?"

"I couldn't tell you."

He stepped into the city, walking through the winding streets. He needed to find an Inn… actually, he needed to find a doctor. Sheena's injuries still needed medical attention and he didn't want to risk waiting the night. However, he had no idea where to find anything.

The entire town was closed up tight, almost like the houses themselves were waiting out the storm that gurgled overhead.

The dark haired woman coughed violently and a wave of panic went through the Chosen's system.

"Sheena?" His eyes travelled down to her, seeing the crimson stain on her hand. She looked shaken and he could feel her tremble in his arms. "Sheena, babe, it'll be alright. I've just got to find a doctor-"

"Are you alright?"

Zelos turned towards the light female voice. His heart hammered in his chest, hoping it wasn't Pronyma, hoping it wasn't an angel. His eyes fell upon a girl, not even twenty, with long blonde hair and light blue eyes.

She had a hand close to her chest and her face was filled with concern.

"Mister?" She asked again.

"What?" The red head finally managed. He wasn't sure how to approach the girl.

"Are you alright? I couldn't help but notice that woman you're holding," the girl gestured to Sheena, "She's bleeding badly."

He nodded numbly.

She seemed to contemplate something for only a second, and then she seemed determined, "I have a place you could stay, if you'd like. I can find a doctor, too."

Was she for real?

Zelos almost wanted to reach up and rub his eyes, to dispel the illusion, but since he was holding Sheena, it wasn't possible. Instead, he blinked several times and finally, against all rational judgment, agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:Thanks to all of the people who are reading and to those who are reviewing. I also appreciate the favorites and alerts.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"I've heard that she escaped," Lloyd spoke, head bowed.

He stifled his shaking by clenching his fists.

Honestly, the last thing he wanted to do was meet with his father; however the man had summoned him specifically and when he'd walked in, his father hadn't even waited till Lloyd had reached the front of the room before speaking.

"Yes, though I don't know how since a plethora of angels were watching her." He was obviously furious and his words were laced with venom, "Regardless, we've searched all over Derris-Kharlan and she's nowhere to be found. However, I never like overlooking things, so while another sweep is made up here, I'd like you to go to Sylvarant and search that area."

"Sylvarant?" That was certainly odd. His father hated the idea of him in the declining world.

"Yes. I'm having Yuan check Tethe'alla."

"If you don't mind me asking, father, why not the other way around?"

The blonde seemed to give the question serious thought, "While I know she'd feel safe in Tethe'alla, I have a feeling she'd make her way back to Sylvarant. The people of Mizuho already had a… mishap with her, so she wouldn't want to go back without completing her mission."

"You're sending me over Yuan?"

"Yes." His father stood, pacing over to the brunette and placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

The teen felt his heart hammering and he desperately wanted to pull away. However, he forced himself to remain still.

"I trust you, my son," he spoke, his melodic voice like honey. He smiled, "I'd be so proud of you if you brought back that woman's body."

"You want her dead?" Lloyd managed to stammer out. Blood raced through his veins, thudding against his skull. He'd increased his breathing rate without even realizing it and slowly, he made himself take a few deep breaths.

"She's a lot craftier than I thought. Ultimately, I will find out how she got to Sylvarant, so there's little use in keeping her around."

The teen would have nodded, but his muscles were stiff.

God, he was terrified, but at least he was managing it better.

His father smiled again, moving his hand to the teen's shoulder, "Lloyd, you're such a good boy. Even when you make mistakes, you always come back and try harder for me."

The words were meant to be reassuring, but the brunette couldn't find comfort in his father's praise.

"So many people have screwed up in my life and I've been forced to deal with them all, but you," he squeezed Lloyd's shoulder gently, "You haven't ever failed me. I can always count on you to do the right thing and to remain by my side."

The teen remained silent, heart racing in his chest.

"You've made your father proud, son."

The man moved and Lloyd flinched, not knowing what he expected. However, he hadn't been anticipating his father moving close to him and wrapping his arms around the teen's shoulders. He pulled them close, hugging him.

He'd never been hugged by his father before. Never.

Hesitantly, the brunette raised his arms to return the hug.

It felt so strange, so foreign… yet, he liked it. Despite the cold air his father carried, the man was actually warm. His arms were reassuring and strong, holding the teen in place. Lloyd felt safe. For the first time ever, he felt safe with his father.

Allowing himself to relax into the hug, he nuzzled his head into the man's shoulder and tightened his hold.

God, his father was hugging him and it felt amazing.

"I love you, Lloyd."

His father's voice resonated in the teen's ears and he instantly felt tears at the back of his throat. He couldn't even manage to return the words; all he could do was squeeze tighter, his father returning the strength of the embrace.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sylvarant was dreary when Lloyd arrived.

Rain soaked the earth, darkened the sky and seemed to wash the cities with an oppression that they'd never experienced before.

It was the rainy season for this half of the continent and the teen decided he'd check here first.

The dreary weather would keep people from travelling outdoors, thus letting the assassin take shelter wherever she pleased. That also increased her travel ability, so long as she found a doctor. His father had stated the injuries she'd have, so he knew he'd check with the doctors of each town first.

Towns, then country side. That was his order. Even though a trained assassin would keep to unpopulated areas, she'd have to show up in a city eventually, and wherever she was, he'd find her.

Of course, he also had a personal reason for stopping in Luin first.

After finding out about Kratos, he'd left Colette. He was sure she wanted to get home and he knew her family had to be worried about her, so he knew it'd only be fair to transport her first.

Walking through the empty streets, he made his way to the small café where they'd met Haven. She'd probably have some idea where the blonde would be.

To his surprise, the place was open. Staring at the 'open' sign one more time, he pushed open the glass door, hearing the bell chime over head. The cashier glanced over to him, only mildly shocked that he was soaked to the bone, and then went back to looking at the newspaper in his hand.

Haven came out from the back a moment later.

At first, he could tell that she didn't recognize him, hair hanging in his face, but her eyes widened with recollection, "Lloyd?"

He gave a small smile, "Haven."

In a flurry of movement, she had him sitting and sipping on a steaming cup of coffee. He'd told her he was fine, but she'd insisted and he hadn't had the heart to tell her no.

"Colette's been worried sick about you," she scolded him, though there wasn't any malice in her words, "You shouldn't have just run off like that."

"I'm sorry."

"What made you leave?"

"I just… you had…" he didn't know how to express it. He wasn't about to tell her why he'd really been looking in the first place, and anything close to the truth seemed far too complicated. Instead, he fell into silence, letting the drumming of the rain fill the small café.

Haven seemed to notice his unease with the subject, so she moved on, "Colette has been staying with me, since she doesn't have money to afford a carriage ride back to Iselia. Hell, I don't have any money either otherwise I would have sent her back."

"Thanks for watching after her."

"Of course. She really is a sweet girl. She became bound and determined to pay me back somehow, so she's been cooking and cleaning my house."

Lloyd gave a small chuckle, "That sounds like her."

Haven smiled and stood, making her way to the cashier. They started a conversation and the teen tuned them out. Instead, he gazed out the window, thoughts going back to his father. He'd actually hugged him.

The closest thing he'd ever gotten to a hug before had been from Colette, and that was a completely different feeling. With his father, he'd felt welcomed, safe and happy.

It was an odd realization, that he'd actually been happy in his father's presence for once.

He longed to be embraced by his father again, to feel the security in the man's arms. It was almost like a drug and he desperately wanted more after his first shot. Anything he could do to get another sign of affection, he'd do.

Hell, he'd kill for his father if he could hear the man say 'I love you' again. It'd warmed his body and stopped his shaking. It'd almost served as a depressant, his entire body floating on a high as his father had let go, a smile on his face.

There was no way he could describe the feeling. All he knew was that he wanted it again.

"Lloyd," Haven called.

The teen turned his gaze on the woman, who was tugging on a raincoat.

"We're closing up shop, so you can just follow me home."

Nodding, he stood, placing his coffee mug near the cashier, who took it wordlessly.

"Let's go," she said, giving a short goodbye over her shoulder. The cashier responded as the two of them stepped out into the rain. It moistened the ground and the teen fully expected to be walking in the rain again, but a _pop _sounded next to him. Turning, he glanced at Haven, who'd opened an umbrella and was holding it above their heads.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything.

The two walked in silence, making their way to her house. It was up a few hills, leaving the city behind them and bringing them to a quiet suburb. A small house, decorated sparsely and painted white, sat next to two similar sized houses.

A small windmill swirled in the yard, water running down the metal and spitting it on the ground.

Haven led, unlocking the door while Lloyd held the umbrella. With a soft click, she opened the door and shoved it open with her foot, stepping inside.

Hesitantly, the teen stepped in as well, closing and shaking the umbrella off before making more headway into the warm home.

It had a richly colored interior and the distinct smell of vanilla filled the air. A soft conversation filled the room, smoothing over the sound of the rain. He could tell Colette's voice, another was familiar and the other was he couldn't place.

"Colette," Haven called, hanging her raincoat on a hook near the door. She kicked off her shoes and strolled inside.

The brunette wasn't sure if he was comfortable imposing on the woman, but quickly decided he'd follow. He took his boots off, leaving them neatly near the door and followed her trail.

The carpet beneath his feet was cushy, almost springing him forward with each step. He walked through the living room which was decorated with a couch and walls covered with paintings, and into the dining room, where a mahogany table rested in the center.

Colette was seated at it, talking animatedly to Haven.

Lloyd found his breath being stolen at the sight of her. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes bright and her features were light and carefree. She was wearing a black long sleeved dress, a pink apron wrapped around her body.

She looked almost angelic, and the teen had to force himself to focus.

"Colette," he whispered. He hadn't expected her to hear him.

Blue eyes found russet ones and she smiled broadly, "Lloyd!" Instantly, she was up and out of her chair, racing over and hugging him.

He closed his arms around her as well, laughing as she giggled into his chest, "I'm happy to see you too," he commented, smiling.

"Lloyd! I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you," he answered.

She smiled up at him, "It's alright, now that you're back."

The teen smiled, feeling his heart patter against his ribs. He felt light, almost like he'd float away if she let go of him.

However, that changed as he brought his attention to who else was at the table.

In that moment, he felt his heart freeze and his eyes widened, "Z-Zelos?"

There, at the table, the red head sat. His expression was serious before the brunette made his announcement, but a sly smile crossed his lips.

"Hey, Lloydie."

"But I thought you were-" He caught himself, not wanting to startle Colette. He could see it in the Chosen's blue eyes too. This wasn't a conversation the two of them needed to have now. Instead, the teen shook his head, "Where have you been?"

"Around," the red head answered. There was a graveness in his voice, but soon he hoped out of his chair, giving a smile, "It's been forever, hasn't it, bud?" He raced over and embraced the teen as well, squishing the blonde between the two of them.

Muffled, Lloyd heard Colette ask, "Do you know each other?"

"Know?" Zelos questioned. He then gave his annoying laugh, the noise shrill against the teen's eardrum, "Of course I do! He works for me."

"Oh!" The blonde squeaked out, moving around a bit to make more space between them, "You mean in Palmacosta?"

It was obvious that the Chosen was confused, but the brunette jumped in before he could voice it, "Yes. He's the man I built the house for."

He watched her blue eyes get wide, "Really?" As best as she could, she turned to face Zelos, "So you're rich?"

His voice dropped low and husky, "Super rich. You want to see where I keep my _millions_?"

Lloyd felt his face flush and instantly, he shoved the red head away. He landed on the floor with a loud _thump _and Colette almost moved over to help him, but the teen grabbed her hand, holding her back.

"Zelos, don't talk to her that way!"

"Why? Jealous?" He could see the smirk on the Chosen's face and slowly, he watched it change. His features transformed to one of realization, and he began to chuckle. "Oh, so _this _is who you were talking about?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively and the teen felt heat rush to his cheeks. "Well, well, well, I'd say I have different 'tastes', but you didn't pick poorly."

"Shut up, Zelos."

The red head gave an obnoxious laugh, his voice penetrating the air.

Colette, all the while, had been looking between the two of them, confusion apparent on her face. "Did I… miss something?"

"No," Lloyd answered before the Chosen had the chance, "You're fine." Gently he released her hand and she dropped it to her side.

"Well, that was interesting," Haven spoke, resting her hands on her hips. She looked around a bit, "Hey, where's Sheena?"

"Ah, my honey is asleep."

_Sheena? Where have I heard that name before?_

Colette responded, "She was tired. She ate a lot of her dinner though, so that's a good sign."

"Excellent," Haven gave a smile, "Well, you can stay here tonight if you need to Lloyd." She nodded to the teen, who nodded back, and then she disappeared into another room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Night fell quickly, the three of them carrying a conversation lightly. They didn't bother to dabble in serious discussion, knowing silently that that would come tomorrow. Tonight, Lloyd was just happy that he was near Colette again. Zelos wasn't that bad to have around either, since the red head had a way of carrying the conversation any way he wanted.

Any time there was a dark corridor in their conversation, he danced around it, letting them skip over the heavy material in favor of humor and fun.

Colette yawned, stretching, "I can't believe you'd do that, Zelos."

"My little angel, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Yes, but I don't think you'd purposefully throw a cat at Lloyd."

The red head gave a laugh, "He _hates _cats, why wouldn't I exploit his weakness?"

"Is that true, Lloyd?"

The brunette shook his head, "I've never had a cat thrown at me."

"Lloydie, you're no fun!"

"What's fun about lying?"

"I would have changed it into a heroic tale about you saving that cat from some danger."

"Whatever danger a cat can get into," the teen smirked and Colette gave a small laugh.

The blonde smiled, "Lloyd, I have a stuffed cat back home that you can have."

The brunette made a face, which earned a laugh from both of them. This time, however, the red head gave a dramatic sigh, "I. Am. Beat. Time for me to get some beauty sleep." He stood, spinning around and pushing his chair in.

Colette stood as well, "You're probably right, we'd all better get some sleep."

The teen followed suit, watching the red head disappear down the hallway. With his sharp eyes, he saw the man head into a room at the back, closing the door silently behind him. He wondered if that was where Sheena was.

_God, that name is so familiar…_

"Lloyd," Colette spoke, a soft smile on her face. "Are you doing better?"

He realized that the last time she'd seen him, he was dashing off like a crazy person. He nodded, answering quietly, "Yes. I'm doing better now. There's still a lot going through my head, but I got some things answered."

He decided not to go into detail. She didn't need to know, at least, not until he knew the truth for himself.

"I'm glad."

Silence fell between them for a moment, finally the blonde speaking up, "I'm sure you're tired, here," she moved passed him, maneuvering down the same hall that Zelos had just minutes ago, "I'll show you to my room. You can sleep there, I'll just sleep out here on the couch."

Opening the first door on the right, she stepped inside, Lloyd following.

It was a small, modest room. A Full sized bed sat next to the wall, windows with drapes over it. A small bookshelf with knick knacks and scrapbooks was to one wall, near the closet that was imbedded in the wall.

He looked around, checking the closet, which was filled with old clothes and smelled faintly of dust, and stared at the ceiling. The coolly painted room made him feel instantly calm, and then, when his russet eyes met Colette's blue orbs, he felt his heart hammer solidly in his chest.

In the muted darkness, she looked elegant and he found a desperation to touch her surge through him.

"Colette," he spoke, his voice hushed.

She seemed almost embarrassed and the two stared at each other. There was electricity shooting through the air and the teen felt his skin spark at the mere idea of getting close to her, yet, he couldn't make himself walk.

He was confused, all of these emotions pulsing through him, and he had no idea how to handle any of them.

It was almost like she could sense his hesitation and gingerly, she closed the door, sealing them both inside the room.

Lloyd could see, though he guessed that Colette was probably completely blind. However, he soon felt her hand touch his arm and, even through the jacket, he could feel the heat.

Gently, she let her hand travel over Lloyd's arm, reaching his chest and carefully undoing the buttons on his jacket.

The teen's heart hammered in his chest and he was shaking. He could feel her shaking too; almost hear her heart as both of the beating came in unison. Breath stuck in his throat, he forced his spinning mind to calm down. Surely he could figure out what was happening, surely he could control the emotions that coursed through his body…

Colette tugged his jacket open, arms running over his chest and sliding his coat back. Lloyd eased the article of clothing off, letting it fall to the ground silently.

Her warm hands over his beating heart, the next reaction the teen had was pure instinct. He leaned down, finding her lips with his.

The kiss was electric and a pulse of passion went through his body. She tasted sweet, warm and he wrapped his arms around her to bring them closer. He couldn't deny it anymore; he couldn't ignore the chemistry that occurred throughout his body any time he was close to her.

She slid her arms up, wrapping them around his neck and he leaned down, just a bit, picking her up. He felt her legs wrap around his stomach, their kissing never ceasing as he maneuvered over to the bed. Her hands were running through his hair, her lips hot against his skin as the passion between them increased.

With ease, he placed her on the bed, kissing her neck and collarbone. His fingers roamed over her. Desperately, he wanted to feel her skin against his own.

Climbing over her, he felt her hands travel up his shirt, warm fingers exploring his flesh while he placed kiss after kiss on her lips.

It was all he'd ever thought, all he'd ever dreamed…

Ignoring everything else, he let things go. He let _himself _go and let the pleasure swarm his body.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a day late. My Monday was really busy, consisting of driving several hours back to my hometown and then back to where I currently live all in one day. Fun stuff... Anyways, thanks to all of you who continue to read this story and especially to those of you who take time out of your schedule's to review. It always means a lot.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Twenty

The room felt warm, rich. The scent of vanilla filled the air and slowly, the sunlight filtering through the window made the teen rise from slumber.

He'd been asleep. _Actually _asleep.

Dreams had fluttered over his mind, though they flitted from his thought before he could grasp them.

Opening his eyes, he took in the morning that peeked through from behind the curtains. He could hear birds chirping and the flutter of wings as several took off. After a few seconds, he realized that it was no longer raining. The clouds had cleared, giving birth to the warm radiant day that awaited them.

Sighing and closing his eyes, he let the heat penetrate his tired muscles. His body hummed, knowing a new feeling of being alive. He'd never known anything so amazing, so spectacular-

Beside him, Colette stirred. She gave a soft sigh, shuffling a bit to get comfortable again.

The two were close, her back to Lloyd's bare chest with his arm draped carefully over her torso. Her skin was soft and carried the same energy that his did, the gentle beat of her heart filling his ears. He wondered if she could hear his heart, both of them beating rhythmically together.

Smiling at the thought, he shuffled a bit, placing a kiss on her neck.

She gave a small laugh, reaching her hand to his to hold it. Their fingers intertwining, he let his lips travel up to her shoulder, kissing down her arm as she continued to laugh.

"Lloyd," she managed, turning over to face him.

He didn't wait; he kissed her right there, the sweetness filling the silence between them.

"Good morning," he smiled at her.

She beamed back, "Good morning."

He let his arm fall over her side, tracing his fingers over her back. Her skin was warm and soft, sending a gentle current of electricity through his body.

Her hands rested on his chest, feathering her lips against his jaw and finally making it to his lips once again.

Smiling into the kiss, he enjoyed the sweet taste of her, letting it fill his body. It was wonderful, the feeling of her against him, the way she fit with him perfectly…

The door opened without warning and the two jumped at the same time.

"Good morning, Cole-"

From the teen's vantage point, he could see the person who'd interrupted them.

Dark hair that flowed down her back and fluffed at her shoulders, amber eyes that were wide with shock, and her curvy body had a tight shirt on her top and a thick pair of fluffy slacks on her legs. Her pale skin showed the faint pink that colored her cheeks as she stared at the scene before her.

_I've seen her before…_

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry!" The woman span in a circle, awkwardly slamming the door shut. He could hear her voice shout something almost incoherent to Zelos, who'd asked her what she was flustered about.

Turning his attention back to Colette, he saw that she was suppressing her laughter. Finally, after a moment, she started giving a low chuckle, evolving into a full fledge giggle. Lloyd just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Finally, she was able to speak, "You're face… you just looked so confused!" Her laughter made his heart flutter and he smiled.

"Well, she barged into the room, of course I'd be confused."

Between bouts of laughter, she managed, "Poor Sheena."

_That was Sheena?_

His thoughts flew back to when Zelos and him had been at the bar. The picture the drunk red head had pulled out of his pocket: it'd been the picture of the assassin.

A solid beat of his heart caught the blonde's attention. Concern laced her features, "Lloyd? What's the matter?"

He tried to shake his head, ride it off as coincidence, but he knew that it was her. Here, in this very house, was the woman he was supposed to murder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sheena's face was pure red, and haphazardly, the Chosen had tossed out a few comical jokes.

Well, he'd thought they were comical. Instead, the dark haired woman just sat at the table, staring unseeing past Zelos' head.

"Hello?" He waved his hand dramatically in front of her face, "Sheena, babe?"

He saw his reflection in her copper eyes, but it didn't even seem like she saw him.

"Sheena, your rack looks _amazing _in that shirt," he raised a suggestive eyebrow, but still nothing happened. God, she had to have been brain dead to not react. Curious, he moved from across the table, sitting himself next to her.

Leaning over, he smirked and placed a kiss on her cheek.

That seemed to startle her awake, "Zelos!" She twisted, smacking him across the face, though she didn't bother to move away, "What the hell?"

"Sheena, you were off in your own little world," he made the saddest face he could; "I was getting lonely." She didn't seem the least bit sorry for him, and was about to stand when he spoke up, "What made you strange?"

He could see a small bout of horror go through her amber eyes before she could fake a glare.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it."

"Sure you do," he chimed, "talking about things makes them better."

"Then I could talk about how you're a pervert and that'll turn you into a saint?"

"Harsh, babe. Harsh."

The dark haired woman gave a smile before she could hide it.

The two stayed silent for a moment, soaking in the quiet atmosphere. The house was peaceful, and with a sideways glance, Zelos could see that Sheena was doing a lot better. Colette had gotten the doctor in the late hours of the night and he'd been able to seal up most of her major wounds. She was still weak and the doctor had stressed bed rest, but overall, the Chosen was just happy that she was alive.

However, his mind was spinning. He didn't know what they were going to do now. He didn't like the idea of spending a lot of time in one spot, especially a city, but he wasn't sure what else he _could_ do. Until Sheena was properly healed, he wasn't going to force her anywhere, but he felt his heart pound at even the smallest noise.

Surveying the area, he determined that it was still safe, though when the dark haired woman spoke, he jumped a bit.

"Did anyone else… show up yesterday?"

"Show up? You mean come over?"

A pink hue started coloring her cheeks and she nodded. She'd clenched her fists and had them firmly in her lap. Her entire posture seemed forced, embarrassment clearly coming off her in waves.

"Well, a guy showed up." He eyed her as she jolted a bit, face flushing red.

She muttered to herself, "So I _did _see that."

Leaning in, smiling devilishly, the red head raised an eyebrow, "What now? Was Lloydie in there with Colette?"

The dark haired woman seemed appalled at his statement, though it was obvious that what he'd implied had occurred, "Zelos! Don't be rude!"

"I'm hardly being rude if that's what happened."

"I'm sure I just didn't understand the situation."

"Were they both naked?"

He didn't think it was possible, but she got redder, "How the hell would I know?"

"You didn't ask?"

"The hell, Zelos? Why would I ask?"

Standing, an evil grin crossing his face, he stated, "Because I would."

"Zelos?" She watched him walk towards the hall before he heard her clatter out of her chair, "Zelos! Don't you dare, or so help me-"

"So help you what?" Hand on the cool doorknob, he lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning his face in close to the dark haired woman's. Her eyes went wide and then she smacked him, anger apparent on her features.

His face tingled and he whined, "What was that for?"

"Don't interrupt them! Zelos, you didn't see it," she waved a hand to Colette's door, "I saw… things." The look in her eyes told the red head that she was back there, reliving the event.

"Oh, come now, it couldn't have been that bad. Spill."

She glared at him, but didn't stop the words as they escaped her mouth, "Their clothes were on the ground and the two of them were in the same bed, facing each other."

To the Chosen, it sounded like she was trying to describe a cheesy romance novel scene, not the horrifying thing she was painting it up to be. However, it did peak his curiosity. He couldn't see Colette engaging in actions like that, and on top of that, he couldn't imagine Lloyd doing it either. He was far too… different.

He was careful, even though the red head had seen a distinct difference between when they'd converse and when the brunette was talking to the blonde.

"And?" He finally probed.

"And what?" Sheena crossed her arms, face still hued red.

"Where's the good stuff?"

Narrowing her amber eyes on the man, she frowned, and didn't say anything. Zelos got the distinct feeling that that _was _it.

"You didn't see anything? Hear anything?"

"Well, I guess they were probably kissing."

"_Probably _kissing? Is that similar to _probably _hugging?" There was a light sprinkle of humor, but he was also serious. What the hell did 'probably' kissing mean? They had been, they were, they weren't?

"Don't be a jerk about it," she leaned on her left leg, hip tilted to one side.

Zelos sighed, "Walk back in there and tell me if they're doing anything."

The dark haired woman jumped, "No! I'm not going in there, whatever Colette does is her own business." She shook her head, muttering about how the red head was despicable for wanting any confirmation in the first place.

"Aren't you curious?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope, not in the slightest."

"You're no fun, babe. You know that, right?"

She only raised an eyebrow at him and silence filled the air between them. Letting it settle, he listened intently into the room, only hearing the murmur of voices. It was defiantly Lloyd speaking to Colette. There was something in his voice every time he talked to her, though the Chosen didn't know exactly what.

It was something between admiration and infatuation.

They were speaking too softly, however, for him to catch any part of their conversation. Leaning over to press his ear to the door, the dark haired woman growled at him, "What are you doing?"

"Listening."

Sheena hissed, "They deserve their privacy!"

The Chosen smirked but didn't respond, instead, focusing his attention on the door-

With a whoosh, the wooden barrier opened and on the opposite end stood Lloyd, fully dressed and looking rather confused.

"Zelos?"

The red head heard Sheena give a squeak beside him while he gave a sly smile, "Well hello there, bud."

The teen raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

Colette peeked from around the brunette, hands clasped behind her back, "Good morning!" She greeted them both, a smile on her face.

"Good morning, my little angel," the Chosen smirked, "It's about time you woke up." Lloyd was apparently the only one of the two who caught was Zelos was saying because his face darkened. To ride off the issue, Zelos gave an insufferable laugh. "Lloydie, don't look at me like that!"

"Just move," the teen shoved past the red head, taking considerable measures to avoid Sheena in the hallway, and walked into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge. Colette's gazed followed him for a second longer and then turned towards the two in front of her.

"Are either of you hungry?"

Sheena was about to deny it when her stomach growled, face flushing again.

The blonde smiled and gave a soft giggle, "I can cook up some pancakes really fast, if anyone's interested."

"Th-thanks," the dark haired woman responded, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Colette made her way from the bedroom to the kitchen, where she started a muted conversation with the brunette. Zelos was about to follow when he glanced at the woman beside him, who looked anything but pleased.

"Sheena?" He questioned, but she just shook her head and made her way towards the kitchen as well. He could hear her offering help above the soft noises of the outside world. Colette's happy reply came and the red head took a few soft steps towards the room they all inhabited, catching the teen's russet colored eyes.

There was something in them, something that hadn't been there before. At first, the Chosen figured it had to do with what the teen had done with Colette but it became apparent that that wasn't the case. Russet eyes flickered over to Sheena and back, obvious conflict wrestling beneath them.

_What are you hiding?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Stepping outside, Lloyd let the sun soak into his skin.

It was well past noon, everyone in the small house speaking animatedly about several things at once. It'd become far too loud, so he'd distanced himself. However, he knew it'd only get worse as Colette started to say her goodbyes. They'd decided to get her back home by the afternoon, which had pleased the blonde since she wanted to have more time with everyone. Lloyd, though, had wanted to her back to Iselia and make his way back here to kill his target.

He leaned against the side of the house and crossed his arms.

The idea of killing her wasn't appealing since she seemed nice enough, but there was no way he could let down his father. On top of that, he didn't owe the woman anything. Whatever her motives for killing the Chosen of Sylvarant, it wasn't for him to decide if that was just or not. His goal was to kill her and return to Cruxis.

The only reason he was having a difficult time accepting it was because not only Zelos, but Colette had become attached to her as well.

Gritting his teeth, he knew he'd have to make them unhappy.

It was the price that needed to be paid. People couldn't know about the two worlds and his father needed the Chosen of Sylvarant alive. Anyone who got in the way had to be dealt with.

Even as he reasoned it in his mind, he didn't like it. That wasn't going to stop him though.

"Lloyd."

The teen turned to see Zelos standing a few feet away, blue eyes narrowed, serious.

"Zelos," the brunette returned.

It was about time they had this conversation. He'd partially wanted to skip it, but now that it was upon him, he was glad the red head hadn't been conflicted on the issue as well. There were several questions he wanted answered, and the teen guessed the red head was in a similar predicament.

"There's no need to hide it," Zelos stated, taking a few steps forward, "You're with Cruxis."

Lloyd felt his blood freeze, but he let the comment slide passively off his shoulders. How did the Chosen know that? More importantly, what did he plan to do with that information?

Juggling whether to tell the truth or not, it felt as if an eternity had passed when in reality, a short while had ticked away. Finally, he answered, "I am."

The red head smirked, "Then I take it you know Yuan."

"I do."

Zelos shook his head, chuckling softly to himself, "Wow, I missed that by a mile." Tilting his head to one side, the teen gave the man before him a questioning look. He waited for the Chosen to elaborate, "Though the pieces sure fell together quite nicely after awhile."

"I'm glad you got to the conclusion you were after."

The red head gave the teen a glare, "Why are you guys after Sheena?"

"Answer some of my questions first," Lloyd stated coolly.

A tense silence fell between them, even the soft bustling of the city not penetrating it. The two stared at each other, eyes set seriously on their faces. It was the first time the teen had seen the red head looking so grave. Sure, he'd caught glimpse before, but this was entirely different. The mask he constantly wore was tossed away in favor of his real face.

"What?" Zelos asked harshly.

"How are you alive?"

"You were told differently?"

"Yuan expressed your death. Something about a hanging…"

"It was a façade," he waved it off like a public hanging was equivalent to a walk in the park, "and quite the show it was."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Instead, he pressed forward with his questions, "So Yuan sent you here?"

"There's a lot of technical stuff that goes along with that, but yes."

"Why?"

The red head put his hands on his hips, an almost cynical smile crossing his face, though his eyes were deadly, "Technical stuff."

It was obvious that it was Lloyd's turn to talk.

"You wanted to know why we're after Sheena?"

Zelos nodded and the brunette hesitated to tell him the truth. If the red head knew that Lloyd's purpose was to kill the dark haired woman, it'd earn him a fight and an unnecessary scene. He decided for the 'politically correct' answer.

"She's after the Chosen of Sylvarant."

"Ah, so Cruxis is more involved with the Chosen's than I first thought."

Lloyd partially wondered what gears were turning in the Chosen's head, but decided against asking. It wasn't important.

While the man thought, the brunette glanced out over the city, the wind rustling through the trees almost noiselessly. The soft hum of the busy streets barely touched the hills the house was settled on and even the women inside the house, as noisy as they were, didn't detract from the tranquility that surrounded them.

Absently, he wondered what it'd be like living in Luin.

However, all of his thoughts were derailed as a sharp noise came from outside the city. It cracked and echoed through the air, snapping both of the men's attention to the entrance of the town. Though it was a ways off, almost blurring together with the houses that surrounded it in the distance, Lloyd was able to make out several troops marching towards the city.

Seconds later, straggled cries erupted from the streets below and only a moment after that, the first house was consumed by flames.

"What the hell is going on down there?"

The teen felt his heart hammer in his chest. As more screams echoed through the air, he felt his insides go cold.

"An invasion."

"What?"

"The Desians, they're attacking the city."

He wasn't even watching the red head, but he knew the man paled. Even though he was from Tethe'alla he was apparently aware of how dangerous those people were. In a flurry of movement, the Chosen was dashing towards the house, swinging open the doors and calling inside.

"What's going on?" Haven's voice came.

Turning, the teen watched her step outside, a disgruntled look on her face before she surveyed what was happening in the village.

"Oh, God…" Her words were lost, the teen easily telling that her mind was going back to the last attack, when her sister had been taken.

"Haven," the brunette stated, moving in front of her and shaking her a bit, "You need to get out of here."

She snapped back, "But-"

"Go, now. Make it to Hima using the back entrance of the city. Go before the Desians make it there too. Run all the way there if you have too. I'll meet you there once everything calms down." She didn't seem willing to move, but he moved around her and gave her a gentle push. "Go."

"What about-?"

Colette cut her off, "We'll all be fine. Please go."

The woman remained for a moment longer, staring each of them in the eyes. When she got to Lloyd, he gave her a small nod. She responded in kind and then dashed off down the street.

"Should we follow?" Sheena asked.

It was obviously the last thing she wanted to do, but given her injuries, she had apparently weighed her options.

"We have to help them," the blonde spoke, her voice small but strong.

Zelos rebutted, "That'd be wonderful and all, but none of us have the capacity to take on an army. I say we cut our losses and leave the city, too."

"But the people!"

"My little angel, we'd help if we could, but there's nothing we can do for them."

She casted her eyes down, already aware of her limitations. Lloyd, however, felt his rage for the situation growing.

It was a strange gnawing feeling that started in his nerves and worked their way to his muscles. He hadn't even been aware of it until he noticed his hands were shaking. It was a reaction to what was happening down in the village.

Haven's words came back to him,

_"Before that of course, she'd been taken by the Desians and I never thought I'd see her again."_

He could see her face in his mind, the tears that rolled down her cheeks even though her eyes remained defiant. The way her body shook as she recalled those events. It'd happened before, just moments ago. Her mind had gone straight to her sister, probably feeling the raw emotions that she'd felt that day…

And Anna.

The woman in the picture, her smiling face. Her life had been ruined by the men who stormed the city now and something powerful began to overtake him as he thought of that.

Her life had been cut short by these very people…

It didn't matter their beliefs, they were slaughtering innocent people. Damn it, they were destroying innocent lives by locking them away and shattering their hopes. Anna had probably never expected to make it out of that ranch alive.

Kratos had saved her, brought a smile back to her face and then the very same people-

He was running before he realized it. Wind flew around his face, his arms pumping at his sides as he darted down the street. In the distance, he could hear Colette's voice ring out to him, but he was too far to explain anything.

Hell, he wasn't completely aware of why he was running.

All that he knew was that he was pissed, his throat constricting as he thought about the hundreds of people who were being captured now, the thousands who'd already been killed.

He drew his blades out; the solid _shing _of metal against his sheaths filled the air as he approached the first group of Desians.

They didn't even have the chance to see him coming.

He sliced across the air, cutting several of their necks all at once, a glorious fountain of blood spurting through the sky. He felt the hot liquid cover his face, but he didn't waste time thinking about it. Instead, the last few in the group, hardly aware that their comrades had been taken down, eyed the teen for only a second before he'd beheaded them.

The sickening thud of the men's heads hitting the ground filled Lloyd's ears, mixing with the terrible noises from all around him.

It was loud, it was so damn loud.

Running forward, he took down several more men, blood sprinkling the road before greedily being soaked up by the dirt.

"Who the hell?" One Desian called out as Lloyd appeared in his face. The teen wasted no time; he drove a sword through the man's stomach, using his other blade to cut another enemy across the chest.

"You bastard!" Another called, this one charging him.

With grace, the brunette dodged, splitting the man in half with the flick of his blade. Russet eyes taking in the area around him, he saw several more, staring with wide eyes. Some were stuttering something, their words lost beneath the crackle of a nearby flame. Others readied their weapons.

They thought they could beat him.

Allowing his training to kick in, the world around him dissolved and the only thing he focused on was the combat going on around him.

Lloyd was fast, slicing through several of them and ramming one blade through the chest of another. The man he'd killed gurgled, red life liquid spilling out of his mouth before the teen could toss him to the ground. His other blade quickly found another enemy, slicing the Desian across the face. The helmet split first, followed by a rush of blood. The man fell quietly to the ground to join his fallen comrades.

Swinging his blades to get rid of the excess blood, the teen snapped his attention further ahead, seeing several more men making their way forward. He'd killed a good number of them, but he'd have to get serious if he was going to do damage to their numbers.

Sheathing his blades, he leveled an arm in front of him, the other resting by his side. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the mana around him, manipulating it as he channeled his energy for a spell.

"Scared powers, cast they purifying light upon these corrupt souls," the mana turned white with energy, the air around him almost sparking as he summoned a large amount of his power and focused it through is body. "Rest in peace, sinners!"

He raised his arm, mana expanding through the air. All at once, the sky above the city grew dark, mana going crazy in the atmosphere.

"Judgment!"

Swells of searing light collected in the sky, shooting down from the heavens and colliding into the ground. The Desians weren't even aware of what was happening until the spell was upon them. White hot energy scorched every person under the light, screams echoing sharply before being silenced as the breath was stolen from the men's lungs.

Dozens of beams fell from the sky, causing mass panic in the ranks of the Desians.

Lloyd heard the rumble of terror before it actually happened.

As the spell dissipated, the mana in the atmosphere returning to normal, the once massive fleet of soldiers had been reduced dramatically. The ones who'd survived were still screaming, back tracking as quickly as they could.

Shouts about the end of days and God's judgment fell from the receding army's mouth as they scrambled back to their base, leaving anyone brave enough behind.

Only a few Desian's remained, their stances defiant but it was easy to see the fear in their bones.

Lloyd walked forward, pulling out his blades.

As he stepped into the clearing, all eyes were on him.

"Wh-who are you?"

The teen didn't bother with answering. He narrowed his eyes dangerously and he felt all of his thoughts fade away. He focused purely on the men in front of him, his only desire to see their heads separated from their bodies.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What?" Yggdrasill hissed, staring at the projected image in front of him.

"I'm afraid it's true, my lord," Kvar spoke over the intercom. His voice sounded hollow through the machine, but his words hadn't lost their impact.

"Where is your proof?"

The oldest of the five grand cardinals gave a chilling laugh, though the leader found it more annoying than anything else. He'd asked for an answer and the man was wasting time filling the air with unnecessary sounds.

"I have an eye witness."

"If you're referring to your men who came running back to you like cowards, I wouldn't trust their words." The leader glared at the man on the screen, "If this is a joke, Kvar, I'm not laughing."

The elder spoke, "I assure you my lord, this is no joke."

The projection shuddered a bit, the image changing from the elder to footage of a battle. Kvar's voice rang over the running film.

"I caught _this_ on camera."

Yggdrasill watched as rays of light filtered down from the sky. Even without the audio playing, the man could hear the screams of the men as they were incinerated. Dozens more were panicking, racing away. Whatever had been recording the event had fallen, lying on its side. Then, after only a couple of minutes, a figure stepped into view, two blades drawn.

The image wasn't clear, but it was undeniable who it was.

Kvar's voice returned, "Your son, as you can see."

The blonde felt his veins boil as his green eyes watched the brunette slaughter the few remaining Desians. What the hell was that bastard doing?

"I can see that," the leader growled, the image flickering back to the elder. His face was impassive, but his beady eyes held something between humor and contempt. "What is your point in showing me this, Kvar?" Yggdrasill was already furious, but he wasn't foolish. The anger hadn't blinded him yet. He knew that the man had a reason for bringing the event to attention.

"My lord," Kvar spoke, his words smooth, "I only wish for you to know of your son's whereabouts." The man gave a smile, chilling the blonde. It was like the elder had shoved needles under the leader's skin.

He almost didn't reply, but opted for a short, "I see."

"But perhaps," the elder commented lightly, "You'd like to know your son's _other _whereabouts."

Yggdrasill felt his heart beat a bit faster. What was the man implying? At least, by the look on his face, this was the thing he'd wanted to share in the first place. All of his grandioso statements had led up to this one moment.

He couldn't help but be a bit interested, though is disdain for the elder was apparent in his words as he spoke, "And what would that be?"

The elder smiled wickedly, his beady eyes glittering, "My lord," the man spoke, his words filled with a dark humor, "he's been _seeing _someone."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I nearly scared myself today, because just now I remembered that it was Monday. Then I was scared that I'd forgotten to update the story, but came to realize that it hasn't even passed noon yet. The things work does to me. I swear, because I work weekends and thus, never get a 'weekend break', I get caught in the continual loop of school and work and forget the days of the week. Enough of my ramblings though. Thanks to those who continue to read the story and to those of you who who took the time out of your busy schedules to review. It always means a lot to me. Also, I wanted to note that this story has officially hit the 100 reviews mark. Thanks to everyone who made that possible! I was hoping by chapter 20 we'd hit 100 since at chapter 10, we hit 50. Happy 100 reviews everyone, and happy twenty first chapter.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

ps: A few side notes. I have some stuff that needs to be done, so I won't be able to comment back on the reviews this chapter, but thanks to everyone for those wonderful reviews! They always make my day. Secondly, (and this probably isn't _that _necessary, but...) there is some heavier language in this chapter, so be aware of it if you're sensitive to curse words. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

"Young Lord," an angel spoke, standing in the doorway of Lloyd's room, "Lord Yggdrasill has summoned you.

Lloyd gazed, uninterested, at the angel from his desk. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the man, who left quietly, letting the door slide shut.

On top of all of his problems, now his father wanted to see him? He prayed it wasn't about his mission in Sylvarant. Truthfully, he was too tried to come up with suitable lies. He didn't _have_ a reason why he hadn't located the assassin yet… at least, one that would suit his father's tastes.

Glancing wearily down at the piles of reports on his desk, he absently wondered if he had to do with his assignment in Tethe'alla instead. It'd been awhile since he'd given an update. He was almost done with it, if his father wanted it soon, but with so many other things popping up, the brunette had lost focus on it.

Standing with a sigh, he headed out of his room, making his way through the winding streets of Welgaia to the main warp.

All the while, his thoughts went back to what had happened in Luin, his mind racing.

_"You're-" Colette's voice came from nowhere, and the teen turned, shocked to see her standing in the middle of the battle field, undeterred by the death that surrounded her._

_"Colette," he whispered, slowly finding his voice, "What are you doing here?"_

_She answered, "I came to help."_

_"That's not needed," he responded, sheathing his swords. "It's dangerous here, you should go."_

_They were quiet for a moment, the crackling of the burning city and the soft moans and pleas for death filled the air. It disturbed the brunette, though it hardly seemed to affect the blonde. If she was bothered by it, it wasn't apparent._

_"Lloyd," she took a step forward, a frown tugging at her features, "what are you?" There was nothing incriminating in her words, just curiosity. It almost seemed like she had an answer on her lips, but was waiting for validation._

_"Colette, I-"_

"Lloyd." His father's voice was brutal, almost like a physical slap in the face. The teen was instantly pulled from his thoughts, his feet having automatically brought him to the place he needed to be. A shot of fear ran through his body and he stifled it.

He was on one knee, head bowed. He figured he must have greeted his father as well, given that the man was already being short with him.

"Yes, father?"

He could feel the tension in the air. It was palpable, almost like he could reach his fingers forward and touch a wall of it.

"I have reports," his father stated, his words barely containing the fury underneath them, "that you were in Luin."

The teen's heart skipped a beat and his blood thickened.

"I was," he managed to get out. Anything else he wanted to say got stuck in his throat. How much information did his father have? Did he believe it?

That was really a stupid question. He wouldn't have brought it up if he didn't believe it. That was the way that the man worked. Lloyd had grown up learning that, yet he found his mind desperately trying to deny the words he knew were coming next.

"Why did you _murder _an entire Desian battalion?" His words were laced with venom, each syllable penetrating the teen's heart.

Shaking, he tried to take a breath, but he couldn't make his lungs work properly. Instead, he hiccupped, feeling the tears gripping at the back of his throat. God, he was getting himself worked up again.

"Stand."

The teen did as he was ordered but he didn't dare raise his head. He heard his father approach him and instantly felt a sharp sting cross his face as he was struck. Reeling, the teen stumbled back a bit, but his father snatched the collar of his jacket, pulling their faces close.

"Look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you," the blonde hissed.

It took every ounce of Lloyd's strength to make eye contact. As his russet eyes met his father's green orbs, he could almost feel the hatred seething from them. It was suffocating and the teen gasped for breath.

"You don't like that, do you?" The man questioned, "Being stared at by me." His eyes narrowed and the brunette felt his heart hammer in his chest. Given his proximity to his father, he knew the man could feel the pounding against his own chest. "I suppose a correction needs to be made."

The leader used his free hand, punching the teen across the jaw.

Lloyd's neck snapped painfully to the side, spots filling his vision for a moment. He didn't get the chance to clear his head, however, because another blow connected painfully with his jaw. Another and another before the man finally struck the brunette, letting him fall to the floor after the hit.

The teen barely caught himself, spitting on the ground. A thick ooze of blood splattered onto the floor and he casted his russet eyes up to his father. He wanted to protest, but he saw the man's expression and felt another chill roll through him.

"Here's the correction," the leader spoke, accenting the last word by kicking the teen in the stomach.

Lloyd collapsed to the ground, coughing. He tried to move away, but another swift kick to his side caught him off guard, flipping him onto his back.

Yggdrasill spoke, his words filled with malice, "You don't like _me_." He slammed a white clad foot into the brunette's stomach, causing him to grunt. The blonde added a bit of pressure, the teen wheezing out his breaths and trying to remove the man's foot.

"F-father-"

"Silence!" The man shouted, his voice echoing harshly through the throne room. He sounded insane, frighteningly unlike himself, "I thought you couldn't disappoint me, but no, I was wrong."

The words struck deep and the teen felt something rip at his heart. He'd disappointed his father. Hell, he'd taken the man's trust and disregarded it as if it was trash.

"You're a bastard child, that's what you are! You always have been!" The blonde removed his foot, only to swing it down on the brunette's side.

Lloyd gave a yelp of pain, curling in towards the foot and wrapping a protective arm around his stomach. The pain was intense, filling his nerves like fire. He wanted his father to stop, but didn't dare ask. Instead, he just wished he'd disappear, fade into nothingness so that nothing would hurt anymore. But damn it all, he deserved the pain he was going through.

He'd forsaken his own father! He'd let his rage get the better of him down in Luin, slaughtering all of the Desians, members of his father's organizations, for what?

He held back a sob as the man continued, "I showed you compassion, I gave you the love you sought and what do you do? You kill of _hundreds_ of my men for no. reason." He spat his words and the teen shook, "and now, you won't even apologize."

Terror coursed through him, but his voice found his throat, "Father, I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it!" His father's voice powerfully resonated through the air and he purposefully let the place fall silent. The teen felt every muscle in his body vibrate, waiting, but not wanting, to hear what his father had to say next.

In almost a whisper, the leader spoke, "Do you know what's worse than that, though?"

Heart thudding painfully in his chest, Lloyd wasn't even sure he could voice a response. A strong fear washed over him as his father said his next words.

"The fact that you were neglecting your duties and sleeping around with some… some _whore_!"

The teen felt his heart freeze.

Colette? He knew about Colette?

Terror seized his chest, constricting his lungs further. He couldn't breathe.

_Breathe…_

But he couldn't, damn it, he couldn't.

"Colette," he whispered.

"Ah, so that's the slut's name."

"Don't say that about her," Lloyd managed, his words weak and small. Yes, he'd screwed up by not honoring his father's wishes, yes, he was a horrible person for killing members of Cruxis, but he'd never regret being with Colette.

"Are you defying me again?"

In a flurry of movement, the teen was being hoisted back into the air, but not by his father. Two angels, expressions passive, held him up by either arm so that he could face the blonde.

"Haven't you defied me enough for your liking?" The suffocating hate was back, seeping into the teen's skin.

"Father, I-I didn't mean-"

"Mean to what? Sleep with a _whore _and then decimate one of my elite forces?"

"Don't call her that," Lloyd spoke, his words stronger. "What I did with her is none of your business."

His father started laughing, a crazed laugh that chilled the teen to his very bones. Suddenly, the man didn't sound like himself. His melodic voice carried a strange noise to it, like he was speaking from somewhere else, and the brunette couldn't help but shudder.

The man's laughter still echoing through the air, finally, though, suppressed it, deep chuckles taking its place, "it's so similar," he mocked, eyes deranged.

Lloyd wondered if his father had gone crazy, but the man seemed to be in control of himself. He reached a hand out, snatching up the teen's jaw and smirking, a chuckle coiling out from between his lips, "You are so much like him… how did I not see this coming?" It was almost like he was laughing at himself or the situation, but the brunette could tell the sick humor was being used on him.

"Father-" he tried, but was swiftly back handed. His face stung, but he moved nowhere, the angels holding him firmly in place.

"Don't call me that! You don't deserve to be my son, you bastard child. You're just like him," he let out a short laugh, "_Just _like him!" He pointed an accusing finger at the brunette. "It must be genetic. Disobedience must be genetic!"

Despite everything, the teen wanted his father back. Whatever he was rambling about, he just wanted the man to come back to his senses, "Please-"

Again he was cut off, "Do you live to defy me? I thought I could trust you, but you readily traded my trust. How does it feel, betraying your own father? Betraying me for one night with that _bitch_!"

The fear that was coursing through the teen's veins quickly became anger, "I said stop it! You don't even know her!"

"I don't have to know her to know her character!" The blonde exploded. He slammed a fist into the teen's stomach and then grabbed his jaw, yanking it up so they could make eye contact, "She's a slut!"

"No she's not!" _Why am I defying him again?_

"You don't know the first thing about her!"

"Neither do you!" _Aren't I a horrible son already?_

"I know more than you do, boy!"

"You stay up here all day, you _never _go to either world, how the hell could you know her more than me!" _Why am I trying to make it hard for myself?_

"You're a foolish brat!"

"You're a horrible father!" _Why do I want to hurt him again?_

"This isn't about me; it's about the whore you slept with!"

"Her name's Colette!" _Don't I want to be loved?_

"I don't care what her name is," he roared, fury like nothing the teen had ever experienced before rolled out of his father's mouth, "She's just like-"

Then he stopped.

It stopped.

Everything did.

The entire room fell silent, the man quickly backed away.

Lloyd's heart was hammering in his chest, anger and terror bubbling at his skin, yet he felt frozen.

Just like?

_Just like who?_

Then he knew.

His father stood several feet away, his composer coming back, but only slightly. The tenseness in the air made it difficult to breathe, but the teen managed, his words coming out in a vile whisper.

"Just like Anna?"

The leader froze and the teen knew he was right. He was talking about Anna, hell, he was talking about Kratos.

"How do you know about her?" The blonde hissed, eyes drilling into his son's.

Despite all of the feelings that coursed through his body, the teen kept his mouth shut. He knew that was the worst thing he could do, but anger still made its presence known in his body, so he didn't respond, much to his father's disdain.

"Tell me," the blonde took several steps back towards the teen, his eyes deadly. "Tell me where you learned that name."

Lloyd still didn't answer and he watched his father struggled with several thoughts. Finally, the man seemed to make a decision and he moved past the angels, barking an order for them to follow. Without a word, they turned, dragging the brunette with them as they made it through the warp and deep into the inky castle.

It didn't take long for the teen to figure out where they were going.

The familiar black door greeted them and the blonde unlocked it with ease. Not speaking, he strolled through the narrow hallway.

As they got closer, the brunette desperately struggled, "Father, please, I'm sorry, I'll tell you."

His father didn't respond.

"Father," Lloyd tried, "I'll tell you, please, let's turn back!" Desperation filled his words and he struggled to remain calm.

No, he didn't want his father confronting Kratos about this. The man had nothing to do with anything. Sure, the brunette had learned about Anna from him, but the man wasn't responsible. It was Lloyd who'd done everything.

The auburn had been imprisoned for God's sake!

"Father!"

They reached Kratos' cell, shuffling echoing off the walls around them. All of the people had to have heard the teen's cries, and it was obvious they'd retreated to the backs of their cells, hiding from the fury of Yggdrasill.

A hollow, loud ringing echoed through the hall, nailing into the teen's eardrum. He winced at the sound, but was unable to pull away from it.

"Kratos," the blonde spoke, his words dark but congenial.

There was no response and it was apparent his father's mood dropped quickly, "Kratos, answer me, now!" He hammered again at the bars, causing the teen to give a small whimper of pain.

It was too loud. Way to loud.

His father didn't seem to care though. Instead, he pounded away at it some more, his voice rising, "Answer me, Kratos!"

The brunette couldn't help it, he gave out a sharp cry as his father slammed his fist into the metal bars. The sound reverberated through the air and Lloyd felt his chest heave, sobs escaping his lips as a few tears rolled down his face.

It was _too_ loud.

His head hurt, entire body shaking and aching and it was so God damn loud.

"Father, please stop," he tried to keep himself composed, but he was desperate now. He didn't want his father talking to Kratos, he didn't want the man banging on the metal bars… he just wanted to curl up in a ball and forget the world existed.

"Does this bother you?" He slammed his fist into the bars, the metal clash colliding with the teen's eardrum.

"Please," the teen muttered weakly. He felt pathetic. No. He _was _pathetic. "Please stop, daddy."

"Do you hear that Kratos?" The blonde called into the cell, "Do you hear what you're making me do to him?" He hammered away again, Lloyd gritting his teeth against the sound.

It lasted for a couple of seconds, the leader finally stopping.

Silence permeated the air; the only noise was Lloyd, his breathing short and ragged. Sobs escaped him and he shook violently. He couldn't calm himself down, no matter what he did. Heart still hammering in his chest, blood racing and his entire body numb, all he could do was suck in air, letting it out as he slowly became light headed.

He heard his father growl, "What the hell is wrong with him? Angels."

The two dropped Lloyd instantly, the teen falling to his knees before he could properly catch himself. It wasn't like he minded. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his knees, leaning his head down and rocking.

He just wanted to go away, he just wanted to go away…

A spark ignited and a small fire was created. Slowly, the red flame consumed the darkness, eating it greedily till the cells around them were exposed.

Lloyd glanced up, eyes falling on Kratos' cell.

He took in the sight without a word, though his father gasped and then, finally, let out a string of curses.

There, in the cell, was a filthy mattress to one side, thin dirty blankets scattered over it and tossed among the small space of the prison. It seemed murky and damp, the stale air filtering out as if the light had allowed it access to the hall.

However, the one thing missing was Kratos. The man wasn't there.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zelos watched the rain fall again, the obese drops splattering themselves on the muddy earth just outside of the patio he was on. He could hear the drum of rain over the tin makeshift roof that had been put up, for 'customer enjoyment' the manager had said. The red head figured, however, that it had little to do with the customers since the only enjoyment he was getting out of was not getting soaked in rain while he stood outside.

He supposed it was a benefit, but still.

Sighing, he leaned against the thick wooden frame of the hotel, letting his blue eyes follow the wash of rain as it littered the ground.

_So Lloyd really is a member of Cruxis?_

Vaguely, he wondered what that meant for Sheena. He'd noticed the teen's strange behavior towards the dark haired woman. It'd been odd at the time, but now it sent up a giant red flag. He didn't want to think that the brunette was going to try and kill her, but he wasn't naive.

He didn't _truly _know the capabilities of the teen, though he'd witnessed his magical abilities first hand.

Zelos had never seen that spell preformed, and in fact, he'd never believed it was possible. Many scholars over the centuries argued the fact that light mana could be condensed and used as an attack spell. Sure, smaller spells like Photon and even the powerful Holy Lance were light based, but something like Judgment had almost been dispelled.

How could something used majorly for healing have that deadly of a force behind it?

_Well, _the red head thought, _I suppose all of those old guys are rolling in their graves._

His eyes fell on the horizon, watching the gray clouds spit more rain, as if it was trying to cleanse the earth. It was failing if that was the case, however, because there was still plenty wrong with the world… _or worlds_, Zelos mused.

Thoughts going back to Lloyd, the Chosen wondered just what else he was hiding. He also wondered if the teen would know more about the two words and their mana siphoning system since Cruxis seemed deeply involved in all of that nonsense. Almost laughably, he wondered if Yuan would tell him.

"It's strange to find you in Hima."

Zelos jumped, giving a small yelp. He turned his gaze to face the man who'd startled him.

"Good God, Yuan, are you trying to kill me?"

The half elf chuckled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Instead, he looked at the Chosen intently, as if waiting for an answer for his previous statement.

The red head sighed, "A lot of stuff happened in Luin."

"You managed to get some followers, I hope."

"No."

The blue haired man was aggravated, but he was also distracted. He glanced out into the rain, his eyes not seeing, "You'll need to go back there as soon as you can."

"Do you even know what happened there?" Zelos snapped, "It's crazy there right now."

Green eyes glared into the Chosen's blue orbs, "Which is exactly why you must go. People will follow anyone if they're desperate enough. I'm dealing with enough issues; it'd be nice if just _one _thing went right."

The red head gave the half elf a look, "I know this isn't sympathetic, but I don't rightly care about your needs right now." Yuan seemed as if he was going to retort, but Zelos continued, "Look. I'd be more concerned if I knew what the hell was going on."

"With what?" The man seemed exasperated, like he'd been asked that question a million times before he showed up in Hima.

"About Lloyd. He admitted he's a member of Cruxis. I want to know how high up he is in that order… _your _order." He glared the half elf down, but the man was equally as determined to keep his secrets.

"Perhaps if you started doing as I said, I'd give you some of the answers you seek."

"We both know that isn't true."

"It's better than wasting your breath now." The half elf moved away from the red head, "Go back to Luin and gain some followers, then I'll answer some of your questions."

With that, he quickly descended the stairs and vanished into the onslaught of rain.

_Go back to Luin, _the Chosen growled in his head. He'd barely done anything for the blue haired man and he was already sick of working for him. It was probably because he didn't completely understand the situation. He hated being a part of something and not being the one with the upper hand. Instead, he was working under the shadow of a man he knew hardly anything about.

Well, that didn't make his day any better.

With another sigh, he let the rain steal his thoughts so all he had to do was mindlessly watch the water fall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Colette sat in the lobby of the hotel, curled up on one of the many couches with a book in her hands. Someone had left it on their travels, so the blonde had decided to pick it up and see if it was any good. While some of the characters were less than exciting, the plot itself was thrilling.

She'd gotten about a third of the way through its brittle pages before Sheena came and sat next to her.

"Hey," she spoke, giving a small smile.

The blonde responded in kind, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Sheena had been asleep in one of the rooms, her injuries bothering her from travelling so far in such a short time.

"I'm fine now, thanks."

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them for a moment, before Colette spoke, "How was Haven?"

"Asleep as well. I think the travel tired her out, but she'll be fine after some sleep."

"That's good. I'm worried about her. I feel like I've caused her so much trouble…"

A small conversation erupted outside the hotel, Zelos' voice, deep and lusty, was easy to make out, however, the person he was talking to either didn't respond or kept their voice hushed. Soon after the red head's muffled words though, there was a higher, yet distinctly male voice that made its way through the thick wood of the inn.

Sheena gave a sigh, "There he goes again. How much do you want to bet he tried to hit on someone?"

Colette giggled, "Does he do that often?"

"Often? I swear, if there isn't a woman around for him to flirt with, he contents himself with inanimate objects." She crossed her arms in a huff.

"He still seems like a nice guy. He's rather fond of you."

The dark haired woman's face flushed and she stuttered out a quick response, "He's only fond of me because I have curves. If I was an ironing board, he'd ignore my existence entirely." After a second, she waved a hand quickly, "Not that I'm saying there's anything _wrong _with being an ironing board."

It took the blonde a moment to realize what Sheena was talking about. When she did, it was her turn to blush a bit, pink tinting her cheeks, "No, no, it's fine. I mean, _I'm_ fine." She gave a smile.

Sighing, the dark haired woman leaned back against the couch, changing the subject with ease, "Man, I'm tired of this rain!"

"I agree. The weather's horrible."

Colette turned her gaze out the window. At the edge of her vision, she watched Sheena give a nod. After a minute, the dark haired woman spoke, "He's going to be okay, you know."

"Huh?"

"Lloyd. He'll be fine."

Smiling, the blonde gave a slight nod, "I know." She lowered her gaze, staring at the black text in the faded pages of the book. "I'm just worried about him."

"What exactly do you know about him?" Sheena questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Giving a soft laugh, Colette noted the page number and then closed her book up, "Well, I know several things about him, but in reality, I don't think it's that much."

"Do you like him?"

The question caught the blonde off guard. Of course she liked him. Even the idea of being near him made her heart flutter. Everything about him, the way he talked, walked, moved, breathed… it all infatuated her and intrigued her at the same time. He was a mystery yet he gave so much of himself.

A true paradox.

She said as much, letting the dark haired woman soak it in.

"Sounds like you care for him a lot," she responded, her amber eyes soft.

"Well," Colette said, focusing on a few strands of hair she collected between her fingers, "when I'm with him, it just feels right."

Another mutter from Zelos sounded, this time a woman's voice making its way through the wood. The higher boy voice resounded, almost like he was agreeing with the woman said. The red head's voice cooed after that, which made Colette smile a bit. He was such a strange man.

"Is that why," Sheena said, her face a bit red. She focused on picking some of the fabric off of the couch, "Why, you know…"

Colette tiled her head to one side, curious. "Why I what?"

The door to the hotel opened, but both of the women were engrossed in their conversation.

Finally, the dark haired woman managed to get her words out, "Why you slept with him?"

Instant heat covered her face, "Why I slept with Lloyd?"

"Colette?" The voice was distinctively familiar, even with the shocked state it was in, and the blonde felt herself go ridged at the sound. She'd never forget that voice, no matter what.

Turning her head slowly, her blue eyes wide, she stared at the two people who were standing, traumatized, in the middle of the foyer.

Colette stared for only a moment longer, her words finding their way to her lips, "P-Professor, Genis," she gave a hesitant smile, "Um, long time no see."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks to those of you who are reading this story and for those of you who continue to take time out of your lives to review.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

_He didn't understand._

_What had he done wrong? Why was he being punished? _

_He didn't understand._

_Was he being bad? Had he done something wrong? He'd only done what his daddy had said. He'd been a good boy! He'd stayed quiet, he'd listened, he'd smiled… so why? He'd done what his daddy asked; didn't that make him a good boy?_

_He didn't understand._

_"Daddy?" He called out weakly, arms curled around his legs and head resting on his knees. He sniffled, tears stinging his eyes as he glanced around the small dark room. "Daddy?" _

_He'd been good, right?_

_Daddy had said he'd been good… but then…_

_"Daddy, I said I was sorry," his voice trembled and he shook. _

_He was scared. His entire body shook, and at a sharp noise from beside him, he squeaked and screwed his eyes shut. _

_"Daddy!" He called, another loud sound banging around him. "Please daddy!"_

_His voice became muffled underneath the onslaught of noise._

_He didn't understand._

_He'd been good, he'd done what his daddy had wanted, right? Had he been bad? Was he being punished?_

_A loud crack echoed around him and he began to sob, tears rolling off his face as he wailed, curling tighter in on himself. Rocking back and forth, he tried to call out to his daddy again, but his voice was stuck. Instead, he cried, scared as more noises entered into his ears._

_It was so loud…_

_Something close to a chuckle filled the air, dark and twisted. It was followed by a snap, directly by his head, the sound exploding over his ears. He screamed and jolted away._

_"Daddy! Daddy, please! Daddy!" _

_Around him, the inky blackness faded, a stream of light coming from a door. It was opened a crack, the line of white being malformed by a figure standing in the way._

_His melodic voice cooed over the terrible noises in the dark, "Lloyd, are you scared?"_

_"Daddy!" He summoned up all of his courage and ran to his father, reaching for the door and the light. _

_The door opened fully, his father leaning down and grasped the tiny boy's shoulders as he tried to hug his daddy. Confused, he gazed into the green eyes of the man looking down at him._

_"Daddy," he could still feel the tears coming and for some reason, being with his father wasn't as comforting as he thought it would be. It was better than the darkness though, better than the loud noises. "Was I a bad boy?"_

_He nodded, "Yes you were."_

_The little boy shivered, "But daddy, I did what you-"_

_"No, you've been bad."_

_Gazing down at the ground, he felt more tears stream down his face, "Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I'll be a good boy, I promise." His father's face didn't change and the little boy wasn't sure what to do. His tiny hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, "I won't do anything bad ever again, Daddy, please don't leave."_

_His father smiled and the little boy smiled too, "Daddy?"_

_The man stood, holding his little hand and spoke, "You're still being bad, aren't you?"_

_Freezing, the little boy's smile dropped, "But Daddy, I promise I'll-"_

_"Promises don't mean anything," the man snapped, tightening his grip on the boy's hand. He let out a small cry as his father continued to speak, "You'll learn that."_

_"Daddy, please let go, you're hurting my hand!"_

_The blonde glared down at the boy, "I thought you wanted daddy to hold you."_

_Sniffling, the tiny child couldn't think of a response. Instead, he stood there, shaking while his father grew more and more angry._

_"You're a very bad boy, Lloyd." With ease, the picked the child up, who gave a startled cry._

_"That hurts, Daddy!" He struggled, trying to make his father let go of his arm. It hurt so badly that he was bawling, but the blonde didn't seem to care at all. _

_"Well, bad boys deserve to be hurt!" He accented the last word by throwing the boy back into the dark room._

_He hit the ground, letting out a small sob, and turned to face his father, "Daddy! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

_The man growled, "I've heard _that _before, and you're going to learn that those words mean _nothing _to me." He placed his hand on the knob of the door, pulling it shut._

_The darkness began to eat the light and the little boy ran forward, trying to reach his father. He could only see anger in the man's eyes as he finally disappeared with the sliver of light. Inky black was around him once again, and with it, came the noises. _

_Small clangs and a soft hum, only to grow louder and louder._

_Sobbing, eyes spilling tears, he placed his tiny hands on his ears and placed his back to the door. Sliding down it, he curled up, trying to ignore the horrible sounds as they grew in volume._

_It was too loud! _

_"Daddy," he whimpered, "I'm sorry. Please…"_

_It was just too loud and he couldn't block the noise anymore. It filled his very nerves as he shook, terrified. _

_What had he done wrong? He'd been a good boy, he knew he had. Why was his daddy so upset with him? He was sorry for making his daddy angry, he was sorry! He'd said he was…_

_Crying softly to himself as he was engulfed by noise, he trembled._

_He just didn't understand._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lloyd's eyes opened.

Darkness greeted him. It was cool against his eyes, even muffling the hum of the city that tickled the back of his mind.

He was curled up on his bed, legs up near him and his arms wrapped firmly around his chest.

Shaking, the last remnants of his dream slipped from his mind.

_No, _he told himself, _that was a memory._

Stiffly, he shifted up, feeling a thick blanket slide off of his body. Glancing at it baffled, he decided that someone had come during his sleep and covered him up. Casually, he noted that his jacket had also been removed and placed at the end of his bed. He wanted to shake the thought away, but even sitting had caused his mind to spin.

God, he felt terrible. His sides and stomach hurt, pain flaring up his back and down his legs. His jaw throbbed like hell, and as he probed it with gentle fingers, he could feel the tender flesh had bruised. On top of all of that, his mind felt as if it'd been split in two, a stabbing pain shot straight through his mind, ear to ear.

He knew why that was, of course. It'd been so God damn loud…

Grunting, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, feeling a few tears roll down his face.

Why was he crying?

He wiped at them and eventually he dried his skin. It had to have been because of his nightmare. Even though he couldn't remember it, he knew it'd been terrible. His heart still beat wilding from it, his ribs sore as well from suffering through the hammering of his heart.

Though, with a small dark laugh, he hadn't even been aware he could still cry. It'd happened so quickly when he'd been with his father and even after the event, he hadn't been able to control himself.

The angels had haphazardly tossed him into his room afterwards, leaving his fuming father behind.

The silence of his room had been a blessing, but it'd also left him alone, sniveling on the floor till he'd managed to drag himself on to the bed, curl up and fall asleep.

It took an effort to stand, his legs wobbling underneath him as he tried to take a few failed steps forward. His palms hit the wall as he steadied himself, a dull pain rolling through his muscles at the impact. _Damn it. I can't even stand right._

His emotions spiraled and he took a deep breath, not wanting to cry again.

Damn it, he was a failure, but he wasn't going to pity himself again.

Managing to make it to his bathroom, he flipped on the lights and instantly winced. It was like someone stabbed him in the eyes and it took several minutes for him to get readjusted to the white that filtered through the black.

Finally blinking his russet orbs open, he stared into the mirror. It'd been replaced, like everything else in his room, and what reflected back to him was disheartening.

His eyes were rimmed red and hair a mop. His jaw was splotched with black and blue and his skin was pale. He looked dead, even the usual flicker of life in his eyes had vanished. He gave a short, dull laugh then let his forehead thump into the mirror.

The reflective surface was cool to his head, calming his raging headache only a bit.

Staying like that for a minute, he let his rolling emotions calm down again. Even now he was trying to get a hold of himself. However, just like the other day, he wasn't managing it well. Instead, he snatched them between his fingers only long enough to get confident, and then they writhed from his grasp and he was chasing them again.

_I'm always chasing something, aren't I?_

With a lack of enthusiasm, he shut the bathroom door, moving to the shower and flipping the water on. In an instant, hot water came pouring out. Stripping, he tossed his clothes onto the sink and stepped into the boiling water.

It heated his flesh, causing a fresh wave of emotions to escape him.

With a thump, he threw his hands to the wall, leaning his head down while the water rolled down his back. Vacant eyes watched it travel down the drain, swirling and swirling... _chasing and chasing…_

He took a long shower.

Most of it was filled with him sobbing, his body squeezing every emotion it could out of him. Even when he was angry, he felt tears fall from his face.

Eventually, he gave up hiding it.

That was perhaps the best moment of the entire thing. As soon as he relinquished his hold over his emotions, as soon as he gave up on controlling them, wave after wave hit his body. Things he hadn't thought about in years, yet had haunted the back of his mind, came rolling out.

It was the most freeing thing that had ever happened to him.

Twisting the water off, the last few cold droplets falling to the basin below, he felt light. He was still fatigued and void, but the weight of everything was gone. He knew it still existed, simmering in the back of his mind, but for now, it was out of the forefront.

Physically and mentally weary, he stepped out of the shower, snatching a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Leaving the bathroom door open, the light filtering into his dark room, he strolled to his closet, pulling out similar clothes to what he'd been wearing and slipping his jacket and pants on. As he buttoned them up, he felt a bit better. It wasn't a significant difference, but at least he wasn't tossing and turning with a variety of emotions.

He slid on a pair of boots and took a deep breath.

There wasn't an inch of him that wanted to leave the room. Hell, he hardly wanted to be living at this point. He felt as if his entire world had been shattered and he was scrambling to pick up the pieces. His father… he didn't even want to speak to the man, yet he knew he'd have too. A formal apology would be required and the teen would have to obey.

He smirked darkly to himself, _besides, it's my fault he got upset in the first place._

The memory of his father finally hugging him came back vengefully. He felt the warm embrace, the way his father had felt strong and secure… and now, the brunette had ruined it. God, how he longed to feel that way again.

For once in his life, he'd felt cared for and the reaction had been horribly addicting.

_Guess I didn't want it that much since I screwed up._

He needed to stop thinking.

With gentle steps, he headed for his door until something on his desk caught his eye. Deciding to flip on the light first, he made his way to the switch.

As the white flooded the area, he was able to make out what rested on his desk.

A crisp piece of paper, black ink coating it, rested lightly on top of the wooden thing. Other files had been moved aside so that the paper was the only thing that contrasted sharply with the dark wood. Curious, Lloyd made his way over and let his russet orbs scan the ink.

_Lloyd, _it read, _you can find me with your mother._

Sighed on the bottom,

_Kratos._

The brunette's heart leapt.

It couldn't be, he didn't-

Reading over the simple message again, he noticed his hands were shaking. Why had the man come into his room? Why did he even bother leaving a note? Sure, Lloyd hadn't wanted his father to meet with Kratos, but that was because the blonde had no right to involve the imprisoned man.

The teen still felt bitter to the auburn.

Hell, he didn't even know what it meant.

However, it _did _mean that Kratos was most likely not in Derris-Kharlan anymore. Staring for only a moment longer, he folded the paper and stuffed it into one of his pockets. His thoughts reeling over what the note could possibly mean, Lloyd turned on his heel and left his room.

He needed to walk and think.

The man had escaped, that much had become painfully obvious when he hadn't been in his cell the other day. But, he'd probably made it to one of the worlds by now, so why had he made a side trip to the teen's room to leave a message. That was highly dangerous; especially since the warps were so closely linked he could have left for either world. Instead, he'd decided to make a stop in Welgaia.

Why?

Only to leave a note? But not only that, leave a note for someone he had to know didn't appreciate him? Why would the man do that instead of race to his freedom?

It made no sense… unless the man was still operating under his foolish claim that Lloyd was his son.

_Is it so foolish though?_

He noticed he was shaking and stifled it. Now wasn't the time for an overreaction. Instead, he'd just have to find Kratos, on top of everything else he had to do, and ask the man in person. However, without knowing the first place to look-

He paused mid-stride.

_Where my mother is?_

Recalling Kratos' omission, the man had said he'd fallen in love with Anna. His story was that they'd both had a child, _me, apparently, _and she'd been murdered a couple of years later.

Did the man mean Luin? Was he perhaps referring to the picture?

The image of the two standing, backs to the lake front city, flashed across his mind. With a sigh, he decided it was worth a look. At the very least, it'd land him near Hima, where he could check on Colette and _finally _return her home.

Deciding to ignore who else would be there _as well as ignore his father for the moment_; he stepped onto the warp and took himself to the declining world.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Water still fell heavily from the sky, though it'd calmed considerably since the night. The wind had howled and torrent after torrent had assaulted the windows, making them rattle sharply against themselves.

There had been a report that one of the windows in the small Inn had finally shattered under the pressure and the residents of the room had to move into another one. Raine had been glad that their windows had remained stable through the night, though she hadn't gotten much sleep.

Genis had drifted off as soon as he hit the bed, but she'd tossed and turned all night, finally moving to the foyer to read over some of the books she'd packed for the journey.

Morning had arrived, however, and the woman had almost made it through her book when Colette descended into the main room.

"Good morning, professor," she commented weakly, though her voice was still happy.

Raine could guess why the blonde was hesitant to speak with her, considering there were several questions on the half elf's mind to ask her young student.

"Good morning, Colette. How did you sleep?" She rested her book in her lap, laying her blue eyes on the girl.

"It was fine," she commented, "How about you?"

Raine answered, "I really didn't sleep."

Colette seemed to know why, but didn't say anything. Instead, she poured herself a mug of coffee that the manager of the hotel had put out and sat herself on the couch with the professor.

Silence fell between them.

It wasn't that the woman felt awkward about asking her student some questions, it was just she had no idea how to phrase them. She didn't want to imply anything without getting the facts first, so she mulled over it.

"Professor," the blonde spoke first, "What are you doing here?"

Well, it was a fair enough question. Besides, she'd planned on telling her, "Actually, your father sent me looking for you."

"My father?"

"Yes. You've been gone almost a week now and you didn't even leave a note. He was worried. Since there isn't a police force in Iselia, he begged me to go searching for you." Resting her blue eyes on the coffee table in front of her, the half elf sighed, "I didn't expect to find you here actually."

"Professor, I am so sorry."

"It's alright Colette," Raine stated, giving her a smile, "I'm just glad we found you. It was really by chance, since Genis and I were hoping to make it to Luin before we had to stop yesterday. However, the weather was bad and we'd heard rumors about an attack in Luin."

The blonde nodded, "Yes, I was there when it happened."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course I am," she gave a reassuring smile, though it seemed forced, "Someone drove the Desians away."

_Someone? _She didn't comment on it, and instead, let the girl continue her story.

"My friends and I ran to Hima to get away from them."

"I see."

"And don't worry about my friends," she stated quickly, "They've all been very nice to me."

Raine nodded, "I won't judge them Colette, though I'd like to meet them." Shifting a bit in her seat, she settled the book on the small table in front of her and then twisted herself to face Colette directly, "Though I'd like to know why you left."

A hint of pink covered the blonde's cheeks, but she answered, "Someone I know was headed for Luin. I've always wanted to go, so I asked if I could."

"That's dangerous."

"I know," she responded, "I know it is, but I didn't know if I'd ever get the chance to see the city…" trailing off, the blonde ran her hand through her hair, finally pulling a few strands forward and twisting them between her fingers, not looking the professor in the eyes, "and I've always wanted to see it."

Raine sighed, but wasn't about to reprimand her. She could understand the girl's curiosity. "Why didn't you leave a note?"

"It was kind of… a last second sort of thing and I forgot."

"You've really worried your family," the woman spoke, her voice a bit stern, "but I'm glad that you're alright."

The blonde gave a small nod, still not looking her teacher in the eyes.

Waiting for a minute, the half elf finally spoke up, "This 'person' you know…"

Colette turned red at the phrase and Raine knew her assumptions were correct. However, she was going to allow her student to confirm it herself.

"Wh-what about him?"

"Was it really appropriate for a woman to travel on that long of a journey with a man?"

She could tell the girl was silently cursing the fact that she'd used her companion's gender.

"What's his name? Have I met him before?"

It was obvious the question made Colette uncomfortable. She glanced up into her teacher's eyes and then back down to the golden strands in her hands.

"Professor, I-"

"Colette!" Genis' voice came from above.

The young boy hopped down the stairs, enthusiasm in his step.

"Oh, Genis!" The blonde took the distraction effortlessly.

_Honestly, _Raine thought to herself, allowing her brother to sit on the sofa between her and Colette.

"Man, it's been weeks Colette! How have you been?" He was beaming.

The blonde responded, "I've been wonderful, how about you? The professor said you've been working hard so you can enter the Palmacosta academy."

"Yeah, it's a lot of hard work," he waved his hand, dismissing it, "But what about you? You travelled all the way here! What was it like, seeing the world?"

Genis' opinion of Colette's disappearance had been more positive. He didn't think there was anything wrong with her going out and seeing the world, being a 'rebel' as he put it, in the last few months before the Journey of Regeneration.

_"She'll be stuck in the tower for all eternity! She has the right to explore some before that."_

Of course, he'd been mostly correct. Even with his limited knowledge of Colette's fate, he'd been right in saying that she deserved her freedom. However, to Raine, that didn't include running off without telling anyone.

Colette and Genis spoke animatedly. Meanwhile, Raine stood and exited the area, stepping out onto the patio.

Rain still thundered onto the earth, a tinny sound filling her ears from the make shift roof over her head. It was almost peaceful, though her mixed thoughts made it a little hard to focus on the tranquility. Honestly, she was happy they'd found her.

She'd never informed Frank, though she was sure he'd thought of it himself, but it'd been possible that Colette had been taken by someone. While the true possibility of that scenario was low, given that the population at large didn't know Colette was the chosen, it'd been striking at her nerves since they'd left.

Sighing, the woman glanced through the pouring water, eyes catching the different tents that were pitched despite the torrential downpour.

Blue eyes gazing into the distance, she caught a figure moving towards the Inn.

He had a thin build and his pace was steady. Even through the rain, while everything else seemed bent, he stood upright. It was almost like nature didn't have an effect on him, like he was on a different plane than the one she was standing on.

Soon, she could make out the details.

Brown hair and rust colored eyes. He wore a black jacket and black pants, red tipping his hands and feet. He seemed distracted, though determined, and he barely gave her a glance as he made his way up the stairs of the patio.

It was only when he was right next to her, hand on the door knob, that he seemed to notice her.

Wine colored eyes landed on her, a raised eyebrow on his face. She could see that he was thinking hard about something, though his face didn't betray what.

Only after staring at him, arms pulled close to her chest defensively, that she noticed how badly his face was bruised. Black and blue littered his jaw, contrasting with his pasty pale skin. She shuddered, but he didn't even seem to notice it.

"Sir," she spoke, "are you alright?"

Something seemed to click in his mind, and he whispered, "The professor…" Then, he turned his attention back to the door, opening it and stepping into the warm air that billowed from the Inn. Raine turned on her heel and followed after, uneasy with the man.

_He said 'professor'. _While she'd always considered herself studious and intelligent looking, she wouldn't believe that a stranger off the street would be able to guess her profession.

The strange man took only a few steps into the foyer, the woman close behind.

He stared to the couch, where Colette and Genis were.

Raine half expected one of them, probably the blonde, to turn and notice the man, but it wasn't either of them who noticed first.

"Lloyd?" From the balcony, the red head from before stood, hair in a wild pony tail and cerulean eyes huge, "What the hell happened to your face?"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Here's another chapter. Just so everyone knows, I did edit this chapter, but I was busy jumping between it and a paper that I have to write for one of my classes, as well as find sources for a speech I have to present next week, so I'm not sure how well my editing went... I guess we'll just see. Note to self, never attempt to multitask again. Anyways, thanks to all of those who continue to read and those who continue to review this story. It always means a lot.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

"You what?" Yuan's voice echoed through the air, the outrage in his words not affecting the blonde lounging apathetically in his chair.

Yggdrasill seemed far more concerned with his nails, the man glancing at them even as he regarded the blue haired man, "I hit him."

"My lord, why did you hit your son?"

"He disobeyed me." The answer was given as if that, alone, was reason enough.

Yuan resisted the urge to punch the leader in the face. Instead, he took a calming breath, "That's not how you deal with disobedience."

"Really?" A blonde eyebrow was raised, though the man didn't seem invested at all in the conversation.

The half elf really didn't even know why he was here. He'd heard, from the angels, about the events of that had unfolded when Lloyd had returned from Sylvarant. He'd been none too pleased with the trickle of information he'd gathered, so he'd come to ask the leader. The answer had been a plain admission to what had transpired.

"Mithos," Yuan tried to grab the man's attention, but he hardly seemed concerned. In fact, he seemed distracted and the blue haired man knew exactly why. "Could you please focus?"

Green eyes lazily drifted over, pausing for a brief second before drifting back.

Nope, he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

Moreover, Yuan knew the man didn't care. If he wanted to hit Lloyd, he didn't care if there was opposition. He'd hit Lloyd and that would be the end of that. It'd happened before, the man's temper flaring, but he usually got a hold of himself in enough time as to not do any serious damage. However, according to reports, there had been some mild beating going on.

"For Lloyd's sake, will you at least explain your reasoning? He's going to ask me about this and if you want his continued cooperation, he'll need an answer."

Finally, that stirred something in the blonde. He shuffled a bit, facing his companion. However, when he spoke it was not an answer, but a vile recollection, "He's just like Kratos. He went down to Sylvarant and slept with some woman. Soon after, he destroyed most of Kvar's troops. What do you think is going to happen next, Yuan?"

The blue haired man was slightly taken aback by the leader's tone, not responding fast enough for his liking.

"You should have a guess," the blonde spat, "this has _all _happened before." He arched his arm across the entire room, "Lloyd is emulating Kratos." He gave a short, sour laugh, "He hasn't even met Kratos since he was a toddler, but disorderly conduct must run in the family."

Yuan gauged the leader. He was definitely not happy with the turn of events. Not that that had been unforeseen by the half elf. He'd been well aware that Kratos' escape would upset the blonde, though he was shocked how deeply it'd disturbed him. Perhaps it was the idea of the man being out of his grasp again, just like all of those years ago.

_Yeah, _he thought, watching the confused anger in the man's eyes, _he's definitely the same from when Kratos first left._

Yggdrasill continued, "He's probably going to betray Cruxis, this entire order, for the sake of some _woman._" The man said the word as if it had a disgusting taste.

"Lloyd won't do that," the blue haired man said, "if you give him enough reasons to stay."

"Staying with his father isn't enough? For Kratos, helping Martel and remaining with his companions wasn't enough. It seems this particular bloodline has no honor to social ties."

"My lord, you just beat your son. You know he's terrified of you and all you did was add more to that fear. If you don't treat him with respect, he'll leave." _Like Kratos did._

The words weren't spoken, but the half elf might as well have said them.

"I treated Kratos with plenty of respect and the same with my son."

Yuan kept his face passive, "You just beat him, sir."

The leader seemed to grow contemplative at that, as if it was the first time he'd actually thought about what he'd done. He leaned back, his green eyes staring at something beyond the blue haired man.

_Maybe I actually got through to him…_

"My lord!"

Yuan went ridged, his face twisting with disgust.

Into the very room walked Pronyma, her stance poised till she reached Yggdrasill's throne, where she bowed deeply.

"What do you want?" The blonde questioned, looking even less interested than he had with Yuan's subject.

"Lord Yggdrasill, I have been sent by Lord Kvar," her words moved leisurely through the air, "He's busy handling the previous mess down in his ranch, so he asked me to inform you of what some of his scouts saw."

The blonde perked up, only a bit.

A prickling began at the back of Yuan's neck.

_This isn't good._

"Your son has been spotted in Hima, my lord."

"Hima?"

_Definitely not good._

"What's more, Lord Yggdrasill, is the fact that the assassin has been spotted there as well."

"Well now, perhaps Lloyd is actually doing his job."

Pronyma sneered, "We don't know that, my lord."

"Keep eyes on it, will you?"

"Of course," she gave another extravagant bow, almost turning to leave until she paused theatrically. Then, she raised a finger, turning her jade eyes on the leader, "I almost forgot. Kvar wished for me to inform you that the young woman that Lloyd was sleeping with his also in Hima. She's staying at the same Inn that the assassin resides at."

The blonde's eyes grew wide, and with a wave of his hand, he dismissed the woman. She quickly left, a smirk set on her lips.

Yuan glared as she passed, but the woman paused by his side, whispering so the leader couldn't hear, "The Chosen of Tethe'alla is there too. Should I tell him that as well?"

The blue haired man growled at the woman, but that didn't serve as an answer, "The Chosen's affairs have nothing to do with you."

"Perhaps not, but they do concern Lord Yggdrasill."

The leader's voice rolled over them, "What are you talking about?"

It was the woman who spoke up, "Nothing, my lord." She drilled her eyes into Yuan's, "Nothing at all." Dropping her voice to a whisper once again, she spoke before leaving, "You will tell me the truth after you're done here, otherwise I will bring the information to Lord Yggdrasill myself."

With that, the clack of her heels filled the air and after the soft buzz of the warp, she was gone.

The leader said, "I shall go myself."

Terror flooded the half elf's system, "My lord, you can't."

"Why not?" His voice held no room for argument, yet Yuan tried anyways.

"Sylvarant is not a place for you. You're better up here. Let me handle this. I'll see what your son is doing and if he doesn't destroy that assassin, I'll do it myself."

"You've failed me before Yuan. As the old saying goes, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." He stood, expanding his multicolored wings. They curled around his back, the ones at his wrists fluttering as he stepped from his throne and towards his former companion. "I'd prefer if you focused on finding Kratos."

"Mithos-"

"Yuan," the man snapped, "Locate Kratos and bring him back to me. That is an order."

He wasted no more time. With that, he expanded his wings and a pulse of the leader's mana filled the air. Before the blue haired man could protest again, the man faded, warping to his destination.

Yuan was left alone in the throne room.

"Damn it all," he growled. No matter what went right in Yuan's plans, something always had to go horribly wrong as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zelos' outburst caught Lloyd by surprise. Honestly, when he'd walked in and his eyes had rested on Colette, he'd forgotten everything else.

The annoying voice, however, reminded him that he was standing stupidly in the middle of the Inn, all eyes on him now.

The blonde was the first to speak up, "Lloyd?" She stood gracefully, rushing over to check on him. "What happened to you?"

_My father beat me, that's all._

"It's not important."

"It looks horrible," her blue eyes narrowed with worry, "Professor, please heal him!"

For the first time, the teen noticed that he'd been followed. The silver haired woman from before, Colette's professor from Iselia, moved from behind him, eyes narrowed.

"Colette," she put a protective arm around the blonde's shoulders, moving her away from the brunette, "Who is this man?"

Zelos answered first, plopping down the stairs with a smirk on his face, "His name is Lloyd and he's my best friend." Taking full control of the situation, the red head tossed himself down on the couch next to Genis, who was about to protest when the Chosen placed a gloved hand on his head, ruffling the sliver locks, "Hey there, squirt."

"My name is Genis."

"Yeah, whatever." Zelos propped his legs up on the coffee table in front of him and placed his arms along the back of the couch, "Lloydie, what brings you here all of the sudden?"

Lloyd, knowing Zelos, could see the look of loathing in his eyes, regardless of how soft and sweet they appeared.

"Your best friend." The professor asked, though it really came out as a statement.

"Exactly."

Lloyd was confused at the strange and sudden relationship that blossomed between him and Zelos. Glancing over to Colette, he saw the look in her eyes and knew he needed to play along. A twinge of ice settled in his stomach, thinking that there had to be a _specific _reason why they were playing his entrance off.

Glancing at Colette one more time, he sighed, "Hey, Zelos."

"Hey yourself, Lloydie!" He gave a flashy grin that made the teen's skin crawl. "Come over here," he gave a dramatic wave of his hand and the teen did as he was told. The Chosen glared at the kid next to him, "Move it squirt."

"Genis," the silver haired boy stated slowly, irritation in his voice, but that didn't stop him from rising.

Zelos patted the cushion next to him and Lloyd sat, feeling horribly awkward as the red head draped an arm around his shoulder and leaned casually against him. There was something almost _romantic _about the way the redhead was resting against him, but the teen quickly disregarded that thought. He didn't want to make it more awkward than it already was.

Zelos cooed, "Lloyd, where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

_This can't get more awkward._

"I see," the professor spoke, though whether she believed the ruse or not, he couldn't tell, "is that the truth, Colette?"

"Yes, professor. I met Lloyd when I met Zelos," she gave a smile, "He's a really nice guy."

Lloyd watched, completely baffled, as the woman looked at Colette. It was almost like she was trying to decide something, but was having a hard time doing it. All the while Zelos continued to speak to him. Asking him dozens of questions without waiting for a response.

"How are your parents? Your mom was always a beauty..." the Chosen waved a dramatic hand, turning his attention to Lloyd as if he really cared about what he was saying. "But, I would know, right?" He laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the entire room. After a minute of laughter, the redhead settled down. Turning some onto his side, he wrapped an arm around Lloyd's waist, hugging him tightly, "I missed you so much!"

The squeezing on his stomach hurt like hell. The bruises made agony flare into his nerves and he couldn't help but protest.

"Zelos!" He pulled himself away, hoping off the couch.

With grace, the red head stood, reaching his arms out, "Oh Lloydie, I guess you missed me as much as I missed you," he embraced the teen, who found it hard to struggle with the force Zelos put into the hug. "Come on, up to my room, we have lots to talk about!" He let out a girlish giggle, snatching the brunette's hand and dragging him up the stairs before he could protest.

Lloyd's eyes lingered on Colette's, her blue orbs apologetic. He wanted to say something to her, but Zelos was dragging him into the room before he had the chance.

With a solid slam, the wooden door blocked them from the foyer, Zelos instantly dropping the act. He released Lloyd's hand as if it had the plague.

"God, you owe me." He flopped himself on the bed.

Lloyd sighed and leaned against the wall, staring at the red head.

"What was all of that about?"

A gloved hand rose in the air, waving back and forth, "The people down there are Colette's friends. Funny thing was, as Sheena put it, the little angel said the most damning thing should could for herself right as those two walked in."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sitting up with a huff and crossing his legs, the Chosen stared the brunette down, "Sheena had been asking about Colette and your relationship. And, as Sheena put it, right when those two walked in, Colette said," he did his best impersonation of the blonde's voice that he could, "'Why I slept with him?'"

Lloyd felt his face go red.

"Th-they know?"

"They might," Zelos spoke, "that was what that whole fiasco down there was for." He gestured to the door, and in essence, the foyer, "If they're suspicious, they'll ask Colette about it, but the little angel had specifically told us after her friends had retired that she wanted to keep it a secret from them until she could explain it herself."

Crossing his arms, Lloyd rebutted, "She could have explained then. You didn't have to get all 'weird' with me."

"Did it _look _like she wanted to explain it then? Think about it. You walk in from the rain, you're face is bruised and you look distracted. If I saw you, I wouldn't come near you. If I was a friend and had learned that _you _had been near _my_ friend, I probably would have had your ass hauled to the nearest prison."

Silence fell in after the red head's words. The brunette supposed he could see what he meant. He was hardly presentable, and judging by how the silver haired woman had tugged Colette away from him earlier, he could see what Zelos' point.

"You still didn't have to cling to me."

Zelos smirked, "I'm a theatrical human being, what can I say?"

Lloyd decided not to answer. Instead, he focused his hearing down the stairs. He could make out the conversation, Colette sounding pleasant. The woman had moved the conversation on from the two of them, which was probably for the better. He hadn't come to make an impression, though he was sure the two downstairs would probably never forget him now.

"What are their names?"

"Hmm?" The red head put a hand to his chin, "The woman is Raine. She's pretty gorgeous, huh? And the smaller one… Well, I call him squirt. I don't think he minds it too much."

While the teen couldn't remember what the silver haired boy had said his name was, he _did_ remember that the kid had been opposed to the 'title'. Regardless, he didn't tell the Chosen.

"I see," he answered.

Zelos spoke, "So, are you going to explain the bruises?"

"No."

"Not even the ones on your stomach?"

Lloyd narrowed his eyes on the Chosen, "It's none of your business."

"I can make it my business," the red head stood, stepping threateningly towards the teen.

Placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, Lloyd glared into the blue eyes, daring him to act. Instead of a confrontation though, the Chosen stood in front of him, their bodies' inches away from each other. Zelos wasted little time, "You're after Sheena. Regardless of whether you intent to kill her or not, I can't trust you."

"Don't then."

The Chosen leaned in, a dangerous look in his eyes, "However, I _need _to know if Sheena's going to be safe with you around." The threat was obvious and it filled the air, almost like a palpable entity. It circled around, watching, while he continued, "I'd be more than happy to add to your _collection_," he nodded his head towards the teen's jaw, "if you're not willing to disclose your secrets."

Lloyd glared at the man, wine colored eyes mixing with blue as they two stared each other down.

That threat still remained, closely examining the exchange. It was just waiting to pounce, a lot like Zelos, who growled his next words, "Well, Lloyd?"

The two heard the Inn door slam open, though neither moved. However, the tension that had flowed through the air dissipated as they heard who'd entered the hotel.

"I'm looking for a man named Lloyd."

"Yuan?" They both said in unison.

Zelos moved first, yanking open the door and staring over the balcony. The teen followed, meeting the green eyes of his teacher as he stepped up to the rail.

"What do you want?" He guarded his question, a small bout of fear coursing through him. What was Yuan doing here looking for him? Zelos knew the man, they'd discussed as much, but the half elf wasn't here to visit the Chosen.

"Lloyd," the man spoke. He seemed conflicted, but a final resolution rested in his eyes, "You need to get out of here."

He could sense the urgency in the blue haired man's words. Moving towards the steps and descending them, he approached his teacher, "What is it?"

"Your father is here."

The words froze his insides.

_Father?_

"I don't have time to explain, but if you don't get out of here now…" He didn't say the rest, he didn't need too.

"I can't leave Colette."

Lloyd pointed to the blonde, who had her hands to her chest, blue eyes filled with worry.

"What's going on?" She questioned, "Lloyd?"

Yuan ignored her, "We don't have time."

"I'm not leaving her," then, as an added thought, "I'm not leaving any of them."

"You're in danger-"

"They're in danger too. Father's not after me, is he? He's after Colette."

The dead silence that filled the air afterwards was chilling. The rain hummed against the roof of the building, filling the spaces in the silence as it shifted uneasily between each person. Meanwhile, the brunette stared down the half elf.

Finally, Yuan conceded, "Fine. Get everyone here, now."

Lloyd didn't wait, he moved and grabbed Colette's hand, pulling her close to him. He nodded to Raine and the silver haired boy, who both moved close to him as well. Zelos had disappeared, reemerging with a groggy looking Sheena and Haven. They joined them quickly and Yuan gave off an angry sigh.

"You owe me," he told the teen.

_How many times have I heard that today?_

A pulse of mana erupted around them, the blue haired man expanding his shimmering purple wings. Everyone except Lloyd stared in awe, but they didn't have long to admire them. A welling of mana occurred beneath all of their feet and suddenly, they warped, leaving the hotel behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kratos felt the surge of energy, even as it was quickly masked.

A small amount of worry struck his nerves, but he ignored it. He didn't have the luxury of feeling anxiety, especially not now. His feet sunk into the mud as he travelled, eyes focused on the path ahead of him.

Rain fell down in torrents, not having lightened up since the morning. He'd been aware that the weather had entered its rainy season, though he hadn't thought it'd come so early to this area. Without a word though, he'd bought up some supplies, leaving a large tip for the store owner, and then headed off.

He was almost to his destination, having stopped half way to rest. It'd been a bittersweet stop, given the location, and he'd been sure to say a prayer to whoever was listening, and then continued on his way.

Part of him was happy for the dreary weather.

His skin was pale, almost translucent. It'd been months since he'd last seen the light, Mithos understanding in a limited capacity that people needed sunlight for survival. That had allowed a few visits to the outside world each year, though never anywhere substantial. He'd just been escorted by angels to an unpopulated area in either world, where he'd been allowed to soak up the rays of the sun.

Shaking the memory off, he slugged past a few more trees, the rain drizzling lazily on the leaves. It created a soft patter of noise, filling his ears despite how much water was actually falling. He was happy the travel was mainly through a forest because it offered him shelter.

He took a few more breaks on his journey, his body not accustom to travelling distances anymore.

_Isn't that ironic, Anna?_

He could almost hear her response. It'd be something along the lines of a laugh, followed by a statement of how he used to be in shape.

_I suppose everything's ironic now._

Continuing his pace, he could make out the rustles of life ahead of him. That meant he was almost there, which was pleasant to say the least. Even as he trekked, he could feel himself wearing down. His legs were shaking and his heart hammering. If he had less pride, he'd probably collapse right where he was. However, he kept himself upright, adjusting the pack on his back.

_Our son is much stronger than I am…_

It hurt, thinking about Lloyd. The teen was so grown up now. Kratos had missed all of those years. Meanwhile, Mithos had taken up the role of father and had twisted his son's life forever. Now, Kratos only hoped that he'd be able to make his son realize it.

_I'll never get those years back, Anna, and neither will you._

When his son had denied him, it'd been painful, almost unbearable. He'd had to stop himself from demanding the teen understand. He knew that the boy wouldn't have listened, and even though it had been the hardest thing Kratos had ever done, he let his son go.

He'd let the brunette storm off and then desperately wished he hadn't.

_Give him strength, Anna, that's what he needs now._

The house came into view. The tan wooden walls rose into the sky, a small bridge over the bubbling stream. It was quaint and upon reaching the bridge, he heard a soft whine.

Russet eyes glancing over, he saw a silver and green dog, large ears folded back and eyes moist. In that moment, the dog rushed forward, nudging Kratos' leg with his nose. It was like he knew better than to hop on the man now, and the auburn was thankful for it.

"Hello old friend," he stated, rubbing the dog's head.

It gave a small _woof_, obviously greeting him as well.

Kratos watched a light flicker on inside.

He hadn't even noticed how dark it'd gotten, the gray slowly turning black as more rain sped towards the ground.

However, he could see a figure moving about inside and moments later, the door creaked open. In the frame of the wooden house was a short sturdy man, short cropped brown hair resting on his head and a bushy beard hanging over his chest. His tiny eyes lit up after a moment, as if he was figuring out who was outside.

"Kratos," the man called, his voice carrying a heavy accent.

The auburn couldn't help but smile at bit at the man's recollection. It had been fourteen years since they'd seen each other, but he supposed that a dwarf's memory never failed.

"Hello, Dirk."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm interested to see what people have to say about it. Thanks for all of the people who continue to read this story and for those of you who continue to review.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

The world reappeared around them. It was fuzzy first and then slowly everything came into focus. The sharp lines of the houses and the various shades of gold and orange that remained hanging from the trees filled Lloyd's eyes, and he glanced around, recognizing the small village they were in.

A steady rain fell, the chill of winter biting at his skin as he glanced around through the ever darkening air.

Before he could voice where they were, Colette spoke.

"Iselia?" Her voice was hesitant.

Lloyd couldn't blame her; she'd just been half way across the world and in a matter of moments had been whisked back to her hometown. Shock registered in her eyes, the normal shade of blue overcast by the dark gray in the sky.

"But how," the silver haired boy managed to squeak out, "We were just in-"

"Go back to your homes and forget what you saw," Yuan's voice cut across the confusion of the group. "It's better that way." Green eyes fell on Lloyd. There was harshness there and instantly the teen felt something prickle at his skin.

He almost commented on it, but instead, held his tongue. By the way the half elf was glaring, it was a conversation better saved for a later date.

"What is the meaning of this?" Raine inquired, drawing everyone's attention.

"It doesn't concern you."

"If it didn't concern me, you wouldn't have transported me." Her eyes were hard when she regarded the blue haired individual. Yuan, however, sighed. Instead of speaking to the professor though, he turned his attention to the brunette.

"This is why I didn't want to bring them along. They would have been safe in Hima."

"No, they wouldn't have."

"You don't know that. I was there when you father decided to leave. He was curious about the assassin and that girl you're with," the half elf pointed to Colette, distaste on his features.

"I told him it doesn't concern him."

"He thinks it does."

"Well, it doesn't."

"Lloyd, you don't understand. If your father _thinks _something is his concern, that's what he believes. You've known him long enough to understand that," Yuan cried exasperated. He placed a hand to his temple, rubbing it slowly, "You can't dissuade him from trying to figure out."

The brunette felt his anger flaring, but he tried to hold it back. He hardly wanted to speak about his father, especially given what'd happened yesterday, and with the imminent threat of his arrival, it made the topic even less desirable.

Plus, everything they were bantering about was relatively pointless given the group had already been warped.

"Can we talk about this later?" Lloyd questioned, running a hand through his hair, the strands flopping in his face as the rain continued to pour upon the land.

"Tell that to her," the half elf gave an angry glare at Raine, who reciprocated the look.

"I want an explanation," the silver haired woman said, though the person who opposed her next obviously took her by surprise.

"Raine," the young boy looked at his sister expectantly, "This isn't the time. We have to get Colette back to Frank anyways."

Colette's voice rose softly from the patter of the rain, "Genis."

The silver haired woman regarded Yuan and Lloyd for a couple more seconds before saying, "I am fully expecting answers." Finally turning on her heel, she trudged through the muddy earth towards Iselia. Shooting over her shoulder, she said, "Come along."

Lloyd watched as Zelos, Sheena and Haven followed quickly, the red head apparently worried about Sheena being out in the cold for too long. Genis gave one look at Yuan and then followed his sister. Colette, however, remained by Lloyd's side, their hands clasped together.

Russet eyes fell on his teacher, whose true emotions were hidden behind his passive mask.

"Yuan," the teen stated.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," the man sounded tense, a hit of distaste in his words. The teen could see the man's green eyes flicker over to Colette before drilling into the town.

Yuan wasn't happy, that much was obvious. However, the teen sensed it was rooted in more than what the man was letting on. His shoulders were ridged, something that hadn't been there before, and he seemed partially distracted.

"What's going on?"

The blue haired man almost seemed like he was going to say, but his eyes caught Colette, who was staring nervously between Lloyd, Yuan and her friends, and he shook his head.

"Later," he promised.

The brunette nodded and tugged on the blonde's hand, "Let's get you home." He smiled gently at her and she smiled back. Then, he stepped forward, moving towards Iselia. Colette followed silently beside him, eyes watching the ground.

A cold chill billowed and Lloyd pulled her a little closer.

"Thanks," she commented. He simply nodded.

Yuan followed, obviously not wanting to answer questions, but the teen got the distinct feeling that man had something to say. He would have asked, but Colette's presence seemed to deter any conversation.

He'd take her home and meet up with Yuan outside.

As they made it into the city, darkness fell, Lloyd keeping Colette close as they arrived at her house. It greeted him like friend, the walls groaning slightly as he ascended the steps. Raine was waiting by the door, holding it open as the blonde walked in.

"We're waiting," she said, her voice stern.

He gave her a gentle smile, spying Zelos in the background giving a small wave.

_Still keeping up the ruse, huh?_

Returning the greeting, much to the silver haired woman's irritation, he turned and stared at Yuan, who waited in the rain at the bottom of the steps.

"If we could have a moment?" Yuan shot over the teen's shoulder.

A small silence passed and then the brunette heard the door close. Apparently they were on a time limit because the blue haired man spoke in a rush, "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

Lloyd took a few steps down, staring the man in the eyes, "Because it's also none of _your _business."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been with her? Was it just a one night stand or what?"

"A one night stand?" Lloyd felt slightly insulted, but reminded himself to stay calm. "No, it's more than that."

"How much more?" There was a dangerous edge to his voice, suggesting something but the teen couldn't guess what.

"We've met, we've talked," he tried not to sound defensive, "We're friends."

His teacher gave a long, hard sigh, as if he'd had this conversation before, "A few good conversations doesn't mean love, Lloyd."

_Love?_

He hadn't thought about his feelings for Colette that way before. It was such a foreign word to him as well. He'd only seen it in the novels the blonde had let him borrow, the main characters falling slowly in _love _with each page turn.

Was he like that?

Just the thought of being in _love _with Colette made his heart hammer. He felt lightheaded and the world around him span a little faster. The idea of holding her, kissing her, living with her the rest of his life sounded like pure heaven. Speaking to her, seeing her smile every day and getting to wrap his arms around her every night…

"Lloyd." Yuan's voice brought the teen back to his senses.

Water splashed down around them, the black sky starting to spark yellow as another chilling wind blew. It was hard to see the half elf in front of him, but not impossible. His green eyes were narrowed and his arms were crossed tightly over his chest. Rain stuck his hair to his face, dripping quickly off his chin to join its brethren on the muddy ground below.

"Yes?"

He seemed like he wanted to say something, but quickly changed his mind, "You cannot explain Cruxis to them. I don't care what lies you weave, but how I transported them, why you're in danger, why we left, all of it, you can't tell them."

The teen knew why everything needed to remain under wraps, but at the same time, "How deeply are they involved in this?"

"I don't know. Yggdrasill is still waiting for you to kill the assassin-"

"I'm going to."

The blue haired man seemed conflicted about that, but moved on, "and he's not happy with your affair." Biting back the urge to retort, the brunette allowed the man to continue, "Yggdrasill wants answers and I'm willing to bet he won't let anyone stand in his way."

Lloyd felt a chill roll through him. He didn't like the idea of Colette or any of the others being in danger, especially because of his father. The man was volatile right now. Why had Yuan claimed they'd been safe though? He was admitting now that they were in danger yet he'd been willing to leave them in Hima.

_A distraction._

It was sickening, realizing why the man had wanted them left there. Yuan didn't regard them high enough to save; in fact, they were hardly on his radar. He'd just wanted to drag Lloyd away from his father, across the world-

"Why Iselia?" He eyed his teacher.

The man gave a flicker of a smirk, but answered cryptically, "You should stay here for a few days, let me mask your trail. When you return to Derris-Kharlan, say you lost track of the assassin."

Russet eyes flashing, he looked at the half elf, "What?"

"Lie about Sheena's location until your father calms down. It'd do no good to stir the waters while he's like this."

There was a lot more the man was hiding, but the teen didn't know whether to press for answers or not. He knew his teacher would have some connection to Zelos, but Sheena? Yuan had been rather quiet on the subject of the assassin, aside from the time he'd been adamant to get the information from Lloyd...

It dawned on him.

"You sent her."

Only a flash of irritation crossed the half elf's features, "She came on her own volition."

"That's how she got here, you brought her." He felt a strange emotion rush through him. A mix of agony and hurt scraped at his skin as he eyed the man. Why had he sent an assassin into Sylvarant? Was it as he'd heard? Though his father had never openly admitted it to the teen, it was heavily implied that the assassin had been after the Chosen of Sylvarant.

"There are things occurring that are beyond your understanding, Lloyd. I suggest you cease your questions and get inside."

"Why are you-" the words stopped in Lloyd's throat. _Why are you betraying Cruxis? _

Yuan seemed to hear the phantom phrase and closed his eyes for a moment. It was only after a couple of seconds, rain pounding down on their flesh, that he opened them again, "We never had this conversation."

He turned on his heel instantly, cape flipping out along with his hair, and he quickly walked through the streets. Stunned, the brunette managed to move his feet, chasing after his teacher.

"The hell we didn't, Yuan!" Flinging himself forward, he tackled the man to a ground. Mud flew through the air, splattering on top of them as the half elf struggled underneath the teen. Lloyd growled, "I'm sick of these secrets! All of them!" He felt a stinging in his eyes, but ignored it, "Answer me, God damn it!"

The blue haired man, lying on his back and glaring up at the brunette, spoke firmly, "This is why I, as well as everyone else, don't tell you anything. You are a child." He practically spat his words. "You only react, you never give things consideration. Sure, we've had our debates, our games, but they are small time compared to the things that are going on."

"But-"

"Furthermore," Yuan continued, shoving the teen off of him. Lloyd fell back into the muddy earth, catching himself haphazardly. He turned to retort, but his teacher was already speaking, "If you haven't noticed the things that are happening, it only proves how childish you are."

It was like a blow to the stomach.

The teen felt his breath hitch, the venom of Yuan's words sinking into his blood and poisoning him. Yes, he knew he could be immature, but he wasn't blind, was he? He noticed things, he saw through his father's and Yuan's lies and yet; maybe the man was right.

What did Lloyd truly know? He believed what he'd been told, even when presented with other evidence. He never seriously considered other alternatives because… well… he simply didn't.

The blue haired man continued, voice lowered against the onslaught of rain, "You've already screwed up my plans, so the best thing you could do right now is _nothing._ Don't get involved with your father until I come back to get you and lie to these people that you're so fond of." He stood, wiping off the mud that coated his clothes, "and you'd best say goodbye. If you hadn't become infatuated with that girl, half of these problems wouldn't exist right now."

A harsh wind blew, moaning through the trees as it twisted and turned, trailing itself. Rain hammered at the surface below, relentless in its pursuit to make everything bow to it.

Yuan gave a hard stare down at the teen, but Lloyd hardly felt it, "Tell her goodbye. Honestly, it's the best thing you could do for her. It's dangerous for both of you. You don't understand the world you're involved in, so you'd better save her before someone gets hurt." It sounded like the man had said that before, his green eyes reflective. There was a brief bout of pain in his eyes, but it vanished as he sternly stated, "If you truly love her, let her go."

With that, he turned once again and strolled towards the entrance of the city, and this time, Lloyd simply watched him go.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yggdrasill lounged apathetically, listening to the hum of the city that resided far below his throne room. It would have been irritating had he not had a visitor. Glancing over, he let his green eyes casually take in the tiny man. Green covered him from head to toe, an extravagant cape making him appear far bigger than he was. He had purple hair, slicked back, and a pair of colorful spectacles rested on his crooked nose.

His voice matched his appearance, coming out piercing and amused, "My Lord, I'm glad that you could have me."

"Cut to the chase, Rodyle." The blonde wasn't in the mood for standard applications of common courtesy. His mood was ready to erupt at any moment. He'd lost track of the group of travelers and what was more, he had a few guesses as to who'd he need to blame for that. It didn't make his job any easier. _That _was on top of Kratos' escape, which was more fear inducing to the leader then he cared to reveal.

What if the man managed to meet up with Lloyd?

He'd always feared the possibility, but it'd become an obsolete concern until recently. Now his location was anyone's guess and if he really wanted too, he could locate Lloyd and then? The blonde didn't know. However, he hardly wanted to find out.

"Lord Yggdrasill, I have heard of the many problems you're facing," he gave a crooked smile, "and I think I have a solution."

"Really?" There wasn't an ounce of interest in his voice, but he didn't dismiss the man either.

Rodyle nodded, "Your son hasn't brought you the body of that assassin, correct?"

While the blonde wanted to think that Lloyd would eventually kill the woman, he wasn't placing his bets on it. "He hasn't been able to yet."

"Perhaps, instead of your son then, you should send someone who's more capable of killing her."

"You have a person like this?"

"Yes, in fact."

Yggdrasill waited a moment, pondering it. It would at least solve _one _of his problems. The Chosen of Sylvarant would be safe and Lloyd could begin looking into how the assassin got into Sylvarant in the first place. Then, officially, he'd just have to figure out how to discipline Lloyd and find Kratos. Unofficially, he'd need to locate the woman the teen had been with in the declining world and dispose of her.

It sounded easy, though the blonde doubted it was. However, he was intrigued by Rodyle's proposition.

The tiny man waited, nervously rubbing his hands together. He kept his smile plastered on his face, eyes narrowed behind his colored lenses.

"Who is this person?"

"Someone from Tethe'alla, but this specific person has some _reasons _that he'd work for us."

"Reasons?" Yggdrasill inquired, raising an eyebrow.

The tiny man gave a laugh, "Yes. This man has a perverted sense of justice and it can be manipulated nicely. We'd send him to Sylvarant after we located the assassin woman and let him strike. I can assure you; this man has talent, especially when it comes to murder."

The blonde crossed his legs and leaned back in his throne. A murderer after an assassin? At the very least it'd make her job a lot harder and perhaps, by the time they'd stopped chasing each other, the Chosen of Sylvarant would have completed her journey.

He gave a small smile thinking about it, "You have me interested. See to the preparations for this man and assure him he can have anything he wants so long as the assassin is killed."

Rodyle nodded briskly, almost appearing to topple over with the enormity of his clothes, "Of course, my lord." With that, he turned and left for the warp, disappearing into the inky castle below.

Yggdrasill, on the other hand, stared off into space again, feeling a small relief go through him. It was hardly the time for celebration, but, with a smirk, he noted, that perhaps things would get better. At the very least, if they could hold out till spring, that was apparently when the Chosen's birthday was. She'd receive the oracle and the journey would start.

"We're almost there, sister," he commented lightly, "then you and I can be together forever… your final wish realized."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You knew the man, didn't you?" Raine's voice came out sternly.

Zelos had to wonder how such a lovely lady constantly sounded so harsh. With a sigh, he leaned back into the comfortable couch he was resting on and crossed a leg over the other, "Yes, we've met before."

"What do you know about him?"

"His name is Yuan, he's single and enjoys long walks on the beach."

"You abhorrent- That is _not _what I meant." She placed her hands on her hips, blue eyes glaring deep into the Chosen, "Be serious about this."

"What do you want from me?" The red head whined. While he knew what she expected, he certainly wasn't in the mood to converse about it.

"Answers. He didn't bother to provide his own."

"Why not wait till Lloydie comes back, hmm? He's bound to know something."

Raine huffed, "Yes, but you know things as well."

"Come on," Genis spoke from his spot at the kitchen table. It rested several feet away, but was completely visible from Zelos' location. "Unless you have a reason to keep it secret, you should tell us."

"I'm afraid I don't know as much as you think." The Chosen casted his blue eyes over to the steps which led to Colette's room. He'd gotten Sheena up there so she could rest, and now he wanted nothing but to go sit next to her. However, the silver haired _devils _had been intent on questioning him. "Besides, I know about _Yuan_, not this other person."

"Lloyd's father," Colette spoke quietly. She was seated next to Zelos, despite the warnings from her professor. "That's what that man said, that Lloyd's father was around."

The red head nodded, "Exactly. While I can tell you minimal things about Yuan, I'd be more concerned with the guy Yuan was running from."

Raine stood quietly, mulling over the information. Genis, however, sighed, "Why don't you just tell us about Yuan then? Your _friend_," he spoke the word with annoyance, "can tell us about his father."

Haven, who'd been relatively quiet the entire trip, spoke up, "Where is Lloyd anyways?"

It was a valid question, which brought pause to the conversation. Raine took a few steps to the window, glancing out its water covered panes, and sighed, "He's not here anymore."

"Do you think he left?" Haven questioned, a small amount of concern on her features.

Colette answered, "Lloyd wouldn't do that."

"No offense, Colette," Genis responded, "But we don't know much about this guy. He could have seen his opportunity and taken it. It didn't seem like Yuan wanted to answer questions and I _doubt _Lloyd does."

The blonde casted her eyes down, not responded.

Zelos knew, however, that she wanted to retort. He gave a small chuckle. At least she was still smart enough to keep the ruse going as well. As far as her friends knew, she had no reason to believe in Lloyd.

_I suppose I have to support the idiot._

"My Lloydie wouldn't do that," he spoke seriously; "He'll be back." He crossed his arms across his chest, tapping his gloved fingers on his elbows as he stared over at the silver haired woman. She was giving him a hard stare, but didn't say anything. Instead, she turned back towards the window.

The red head leaned his head back, closing his eyes. The drum of the water that poured out of heaven soothed his thoughts, blanketing his concerns. There were plenty of answers he had, though he wasn't willing to share. In all truth, he wanted to get more answers from Lloyd before anyone else had the chance.

He _knew _how they'd warped, but what was Cruxis' involvement with the Chosens? Why was Lloyd running from his father? Was that man someone to fear? Did he know about Yuan moving the red head to Sylvarant? There was a complex web being woven and without the answers from the teen, it was pointless inquiring about it.

A solid knocking came at the door, startling them all from the silence. A short exchange between Raine and Colette occurred, and then the silver haired woman moved to open the wooden entrance.

Zelos watched as she pulled the door open, the wind and rain flowing through the opening. There, in the chaotic crease, was Lloyd. His hair was hanging in his face, eyes void of emotion. His clothes were muddied and wrinkled, soaked to the bone from the downpour. He didn't even look at Raine as he stepped in, the woman giving him space. Her eyes were analytical, but there was a hint of fear in them.

"Lloyd?" Colette stood, hand to her chest.

He stood as well, "Bud?"

The teen looked terrible; apparently not even processing what was being said. After a few more seconds, though, he blinked, his russet eyes glancing at the people in the room.

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but Lloyd interrupted her, turning towards the silver haired woman, "What do you want to know?"

Zelos placed a hand on Colette's shoulder. When she turned to face him, worry apparent on her face, he gave her a reassuring smile. That seemed to comfort her a bit, but her face returned to the brunette, whose vacant expression was resting on the professor.

Raine cleared her throat, "How were we teleported here?"

The red head watched the teen, but saw no signs of unease. In fact, it was strange. Every eye in the room was on him, yet he didn't seem to care. His thoughts were elsewhere, _he _was elsewhere.

"An influx of mana on a human body can subject a human being to intense pressures. Distortions in space, albeit small, can occur when an event like that occurs. By funneling the mana through that distortion, it warps a person to another location."

He spoke it like a textbook and Zelos couldn't help but shudder a little bit. If he'd had any doubts as to the teen's state of mind, they were gone now. Something had changed and it was affecting him greatly. Instead of voicing it though, he let Raine continue her interrogation.

"I see," she commented, "but how would it be possible for a person to access their mana like that? He sprouted wings, explain that."

"It's possible, though unlikely, for a person to control their mana. Half elves are usually the ones who have this ability. A much smaller but similar phenomenon of mana manipulation occurs when someone uses magic. In rare forms of manipulation, high levels of mana usage create hallucinations."

"You're saying his wings were a hallucination caused by the influx of mana?"

Zelos liked to consider himself an intelligent man, but they were slowly losing them.

"Yes."

Whether the silver haired woman believed that or not, the Chosen couldn't tell. Instead of asking more about it though, she narrowed her eyes. It wasn't her who spoke next though, it was Haven.

"What about your father?"

Genis piped in, "Yeah, why was it so urgent that we leave?"

A moment of silence passed and the red head was sure that he was the only one who noticed the flicker of pain that crossed the teen's face.

"My father is a strict man. He doesn't like me roaming without his permission."

Haven furrowed her brow in worry, both for herself and for the people she'd obviously grown some affection towards, "Was it really necessary to flee from him like that?"

Lloyd only nodded, "He's learned about my disobedience."

Zelos felt Colette stiffen, obviously knowing what the brunette washinting at. Raine gave a glance over to them but quickly returned her gaze to the teen's. Genis, however, kept his eyes trained on Zelos. Putting his mask on, the red head easily hid his discomfort of the subject, making himself look more sympathetic and guilty rather than curious.

Haven gave a sad nod, but didn't respond.

Raine sighed, "Is your father a violent man?"

Lloyd didn't respond and the red head chimed in, "If Yuan was panicked about it, I'm assuming the man's got a temper. Yuan's always been level headed."

She made a thoughtful noise, glancing at the brunette who remained impossibly hard to read. If she had something else to say, she didn't. Instead, she turned towards the clock. It sat silently on the wall, a fine layer of dust covering its curved top. A second hand flicked by noiselessly, the black hands pointing to the time.

"It's late," Raine said, "Why don't we all get some sleep?" She waved a hand at Genis, who hoped out of his chair and made his way over to his sister.

He glanced at Colette, "Have a good night."

She nodded quietly, giving a weak smile. As they headed for the door, she seemed to snap out of her daze and rushed over to them, offering them an umbrella. They had a quick, muted discussion, followed by the silver haired woman politely taking the umbrella. The two left soon after, gone with a rush of wind.

Colette closed the door behind them, staring at it for a second before putting her attention on Lloyd.

"Are you alright?"

Zelos moved from the couch, gaining a better vantage point of the conversation. The blonde's face was filled with concern, her hands clasped.

Lloyd didn't answer immediately, so Colette moved towards him, reaching a gentle hand out to his arm. Instantly, he pulled back, taking a few steps backward to distance himself from her. His eyes reflected a mix of pain and confusion, and Zelos almost stepped in.

However, the teen spoke, "No, don't."

"Lloyd?"

"Please," he responded, not looking her in the eyes, "that's enough."

The red head started moving towards the two, Haven also rising from her seat as if sensing the tension in the air.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" The blonde didn't move towards him, but there was a quaver in her voice, her hands shaking. She was worried, Zelos realized.

"Colette-" He bit back her name, squeezing his hands into fists. It was obvious that he was struggling with his words, a strain in the back of his voice as spoke again, "This is over."

The Chosen felt a weight drop, the air becoming heavy. Even the rain seemed to pound harder on the roof, almost threatening to collapse the entire building. Absolute silence filled his ears and he watched as the blonde tried to process the information.

"I don't understand," she spoke, shaking her head slightly. "Lloyd, what's wrong?"

The teen's voice came back harsh, "We're over, Colette. I shouldn't have ever watched you; I shouldn't have ever started talking to you."

As Zelos watched a tear roll down Lloyd's cheek, he felt his heart ache. The entire scene was unraveling and he couldn't stop it. All he could do was stand and watch as the brunette's words came out at Colette fast and angry.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have gotten involved with you…"

_He doesn't mean that though,_ Zelos thought.

"I shouldn't have taken you to Luin…"

_He doesn't want to hurt her with his words…_

"I should never have kissed you, slept with you…"

_He's in pain. Terrible pain. _

"I should never have fallen in love with you!"

Shock filled the blonde, her eyes wide at the teen's confession. She was trembling, tears rolling down her face as she slowly shook her head.

Zelos suddenly wanted to say something, anything, to make the situation better. Hell, he didn't like Lloyd but he didn't think he or Colette deserved what was happening.

_He's distancing himself, _the red head noted darkly, a sick smile crossing his features, _just like I always do._

Breathing hard, the brunette gritted his teeth and then stormed out the door, leaving it open so the thundering rain rammed through the empty rooms of the house.

The Chosen watched as Lloyd's figure slowly disappeared into the thick blanket of rain and darkness. Never once did the teen look back.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: So at 10 p.m. my time, I realized that today was Monday, of all the absurd things in the world... It hadn't even occurred to me as I went to my classes today. Seriously, work takes away my weekends and messes up my weekdays in the process. While it's past Midnight elsewhere, it's still Monday here, so I guess I can say I got it posted, yet again, on Monday. Regardless, I'm sorry for the wait. Just as a side note, I'm not sure if I'll have the chance to update next Monday or not. I'm working four to midnight both Monday and Tuesday next week, so, if fatigue really crashes down on me, the next chapter might not be posted till Wednesday, but we'll just have to wait and see.

Thanks to all of those who continue to read this story and to those of you who take time out of your schedule to review. It always means a lot.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

Lloyd was numb.

He couldn't even feel the rain hitting his skin; he couldn't feel the claws tearing into his heart or the way his breath hitched painfully in his throat…

Stepping blinding through the pounding rain, his feet slugged through the muddy earth. Boot print after boot print, his trail vanishing as the water changed the landscape with its pressure. He didn't mind it though. Even though he was numb, he almost relished in the feeling of slowly being hammered into ground. Perhaps he'd disappear, perhaps _everything _would disappear.

Walking through Iselia, he wasn't sure when he decided he wanted a drink. His feet carried him to the grocery store, the small wooden building standing bravely in the face of the storm.

Opening the door to the shop with a _ping_, he let his dull russet eyes travel the shelves. The area was cold, the smell of mold filling his senses. Dust sat on several of the higher shelves, moats of the gray fluff drifting through the air as he stepped forward.

Quickly, he spotted the liquor. Some lighter beers were on the nearest shelves, bottled in amber colored bottles. There were several brands, a few high priced potions from Palmacosta, but nothing initially interesting.

Glancing at the lower shelves though, he spotted the large bottles of hard alcohol. The clear liquid inside the glass bottle practically called for him and without hesitation he scooped it up and went to check out.

He didn't bother looking at the older man at the cash register. Digging through his pockets, he pulled out a few gold coins and placed them on the wooden desk in front of him.

"It's you again!" The elder said, making the teen look up. If he had any motivation, he would have raised an eyebrow. Instead, he stared blankly at the man. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, then began stuttering out an apology, "I'm so sorry, I just thought- I mean, you look like…"

"It's fine," the brunette spoke. His own voice spooked him. He sounded hollow. _I feel hollow. _And it was almost terrifying how insipid it sounded. He could tell that the store owner was also slightly taken aback.

"Yes, um…" he gave the teen a look, like he wanted to ask a question but couldn't decide if he should. Lloyd just ignored it, instead letting his gaze travel down to the bottle of alcohol that he was waiting to buy. The man perked up instantly, giving another apology and ringing it up. He grabbed the gold coins and slid them into a slot in his machine, "It's just that you look so much like this other man I had in the store recently. He was a bit taller than you but by Martel, you look just like him."

The brunette only shrugged, uninterested.

"You know," the man continued, "The only reason I remember him is because he left a lot of extra change and told me to keep it." The man got quiet for a moment, as if trying to decide why a person would do that in the first place, "Anyways, I'm sorry…"

Lloyd nodded, grabbing the clear liquid and leaving quietly.

He heard the man speaking quietly about the teen's appearance again, but he ignored it. With a few solid steps, he was back outside in the pouring rain.

Finding a small ally, he sat on some wooden crates, the wood groaning under his weight. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he opened the bottle and quickly chugged a good portion of the liquid.

It burned his throat as it descended into his stomach, the warm feeling settling there and spreading to his other limbs. With another swing, he felt the acid of the alcohol burning at his skin and slowly, entering his mind.

Coating his senses, he downed the bottle quickly, feeling a buzz at his fingertips by the time he finished it.

Drinking didn't make the matter better though.

He leaned his head against the wall behind him, throwing the bottle against the opposite wall with a crash. It didn't make what he'd done any easier, it didn't make what he feel any better.

"If you love her, let her go," Lloyd spoke Yuan's words with disgust. What did the man know of love, anyways? How could he possibly understand how difficult it was to let go to the very thing that made life wonderful?

Lloyd hadn't even realized, till right now, how void everything seemed now. The rain was colder, the storm was stronger, life was a hell of a lot harder; he'd cut himself off from Colette only half an hour ago and he felt like the world was ending.

He could almost hear Yuan speaking, _You'll get over it. _

Maybe the teen _was _being overdramatic, but for once in his life things had felt right and now? Now they were scrambled again, the world around him more confusing than it had been before.

Laughing at himself, he left the alley, wandering back into the onslaught of rain. It pattered against his skin, the drum filling his mind as he absently strolled through the town. The alcohol was slowly taking over his body, the bubbling elixir flooding his brain.

His eyes spotted the local bar, a rundown shack that rested between a wooden church and a mortuary. Stumbling over, he swung the door open. The place was practically empty, a few patrons sitting at the bar, backs to him.

The bartender noticed him immediately, giving him a quick second glance, probably because the man had noticed the bruises that littered the teen's face. However, the rail thin barkeep, red hair slicked back from his pale face and golden brown eyes greeted him friendly enough.

"What can I get for you?"

"The hardest thing you've got," Lloyd stated, almost finding it funny. Settling himself at the bar a couple chairs away from the closest person, he received his drink.

The frothy amber liquid smelled foul, making the brunette wrinkle his nose. If he was in his sane state of mind, he probably wouldn't have touched it. However, the buzz he was feeling made him chug the thing, the sour liquid spilling through his throat and burning his stomach.

"Holy crap," the bartender spoke, "Did you have a hard day or something?"

Slamming the glass cup on the bar, Lloyd stated, "You don't even know the half of it. Can I get another one?"

In a flash, another cup of hard liquor was created and set before him. Consequences be damned, he drank the entire thing within a matter of minutes.

Lloyd, closing his eyes as he felt the alcohol swirl in his mind, spoke quietly, "Keep them coming." He pulled a few golden coins out, tossing them on the bar. The bartender stared at the money, wide eyed.

"Sir, that's a lot-"

"Consider it a tip," he stated, sliding the empty glass to the copper haired man.

A mix of concern and confusion rested on his face for a brief second, as if he was considering something, and then snatched the glass up, turning to refill it.

As an hour passed, the teen allowed himself to drift into a drunken oblivion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I have a proposition for you," the chubby man stated, drumming his thick fingers together. He was seated in a plush chair behind a large maple colored desk. Papers were stacked on either corner, the center cleared away so it almost seemed like towers were built around him.

An oversized crown rested on his head, but for some reason, it seemed to match the proportion of his body.

If Regal didn't know any better, he'd think the crown was simply a second head; a disgusting growth for a disgusting man.

The man continued, "We'll have Vharley arrested and tried in court for his crimes as well as give him _your _sentence as long as you fulfill a few things for me."

It was quiet in the room; the elegance of the area almost absorbing the excess noises that came from being connected with the church. Not even the mass that was going on right now, a high priest in the chubby man's stead, could penetrate the walls.

Not saying anything, Regal stared the man down. He was well aware what was on the table. He'd been the one to come forth and offered his services in exchange for Vharley's arrest. It'd been months ago, his words unheard until now. He didn't like admitting it, but he'd almost given up on getting justice when he'd been approached.

"You don't waste words, do you?" The man asked, "Well, the point of the matter is this. There's an assassin that needs to be taken care of. If you can kill her-"

"Her?" Regal spoke for the first time. The assassin was a woman? He had nothing against women but the idea of one murdering people for money seemed absurd.

"Yes, a member of the hidden village of Mizuho. She was sent on an assignment to assassinate someone and since we know about it, we'd like to have her attempts thwarted."

"You wish to murder her?"

"Yes. It's the easiest way to dispose of someone."

"Isn't that an odd thing for the pope of the Church of Martel to be requesting?" The prisoner kept his tone sincere. It was the truth, he was curious as to the pope's intentions.

The man chucked thickly, "There's a necessity for her death."

It was hardly a reason to destroy an innocent life, no matter how tainted by blood that life was, but he didn't argue. Instead, he inquired, "What is that necessity?"

"The circumstances of this case are… complex. I need your compliance before I can tell you. As you can understand, this woman is an _assassin_, not some mere murderer. The person she's after is highly important."

Regal pondered it for a moment. No matter how grievous the idea of killing another life, the man knew his options were limited. Could he really sacrifice this woman's life to ensure the sentencing of Vharley? That man had stolen so much, had surely ruined more lives than Regal knew about, but could the prisoner justify the assassin's death because of that?

_Vharley…_

He'd have too. The assassin, at the very least, was well aware that her mission could result with her death. The people Vharley had manipulated, the lives _he'd _destroyed, hadn't expected death. They'd been sold off and forced into the destinies others decided for them.

Inhaling deeply, Regal answered solemnly, "You have my compliance."

The plump man smiled, beady eyes narrowing, "Excellent."

"But I want it in writing."

The pope sputtered a bit on his next statement, obviously not expecting that, "Why would you ask for such a ridiculous thing?"

Regal knew, from experience, that one should never trust another person in the world of business. He also wasn't foolish enough to believe that the higher ups in the Church of Martel weren't corrupt. They were tightly involved in the political affairs of Tethe'alla, which made the prisoner even more wary of the man. Regal didn't trust politicians.

"I am a business man," he stated simply.

Smiling, the pope nodded a bit, "I suppose you _were_, at one point, the president of a rather large company." He chuckled a bit then leaned back, as if considering it. Then he placed his elbows on the desk, fingers creating a tent over the wood. "Alright, I'll draw up a formal agreement. Once you sign, I'll explain the entire situation."

Even though Regal was still uncomfortable with the situation, he knew he didn't have much of a choice. At the very least, by sacrificing this woman's life, he'd be saving more.

_Alicia…_

He'd make sure that no one else ended up as she had.

Mentally shaking the thought away, he focused on the chubby man in front of him. He was scribbling on a piece of paper, hunched over his desk.

Regal closed his eyes and sighed.

The woman would just become another soul that rested heavily on his heart… another soul he'd carry on his shoulders for the rest of his life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hours had passed, the rain pounding harder and harder on the roof. It filled the almost empty bar, everyone except Lloyd and the bartender having gone when the storm had started getting worse.

The entire world swirled, the air way too warm for the icy rain that fell. However, Lloyd wasn't concerned about that; he was concerned about the moat of dust that lazily floated down from the ceiling. It span in a few small, slow circles, finally settling in a clump of gray on the bar.

God, how did it do it? Float through the air? It didn't have wings, or-

"Hey…" he called to the copper headed barkeep, "Hey."

"What is it?" The man asked.

His name was Jeremy or something. At least, that's what his nametag said. The teen settled his russet eyes on the white clip that was attached to the man's shirt.

V-I-N-C-E

Yup. Jeremy.

"How do you suppose," Lloyd slurred, "the dust did that?"

"Did what?"

"You know," the teen struggled to find the word. Racking his brain, he felt like he was searching through sludge, hands feeling blindly around in a vain attempt to locate something. After a second of serious thought, he tossed a hand up, gently lowering it as if it were falling.

Jeremy didn't seem to understand.

"Forget it," Lloyd commented, downing the rest of the alcohol in his hand. "Another, please."

"You don't really seem like you need another one," the man gave a small smile, grabbing the cup and cleaning it.

The brunette watched in dismay, "What?"

"It's after hours, anyways. You should probably head home."

"But I thought what we had was special."

Jeremy gave a nod, "It was, but you need to get home. The storm's getting worse and I have to get home too." He pointed a thumb out the window, the thick raindrops hitting the glass with a terrible force.

"Oh," the teen commented. When had it started raining so hard? He glared at the window as if it had the answers. When it didn't answer him, he gave a huff and turned towards the bartender, who was busy cleaning the rest of the place up.

The dust moat was gone.

"Where did it go?" He began looking around, the earth shifting as he twisted his head. God, he'd heard of earthquakes but this was ridiculous.

The bell chimed behind him, but Lloyd was too busy looking for the missing clump of dust. A voice he vaguely recognized called out, "Vince, you ever coming home?"

Russet eyes casually, or as casually as Lloyd could muster at the moment, shifted to the person who'd come through the door. It was the elder from the shop, his white hair stuck to his face.

The elder's eyes widened in recognition, but again he seemed to mistake the brunette, "It's you!" Then, after a moment, he shook his head, "No, no, wait, you're the _other _one." He chuckled to himself, "Sorry for that."

Jeremy spoke up, "You know him, pop?"

"He bought some alcohol from the shop," he commented, walking forward.

Lloyd listened as the two spoke, their voices tinny as if they were speaking into cans. The rain was obnoxiously loud as well, hammering away at the two men's conversation so that the teen couldn't make it out. He stared harder, trying to hear the words.

It wasn't helping.

God, why wasn't looking at it making his hearing better?

Flopping himself on the bar, he pressed his cheek to the cool wood.

Wow, it was so cold, so smooth. He ran a hand over the wood, the surface gracing his fingertips. It felt amazing, his brain unable to come up with words to describe it. Instead, he stroked the wood, letting the feeling roll through his nerves.

Somewhere in the fog of his mind, he heard Jeremy ask, "Is he okay?"

The elder responded, "Well, he was distant when he was at the store. I don't know what's wrong though, he didn't open up."

"Yeah, he didn't tell me either. He's just gotten more and more… like that."

Lloyd had the vague feeling he was being stared at, so he turned his gaze to the two men, the men jiggling into his view. Were they dancing? Why were they moving so much?

He watched the elder speak, his mouth moving, words following delayed, "He just looks so much like that customer I told you about…"

"That other red headed guy?" Jeremy's voice sounded slow, warped, to the teen's ears. He blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his head.

"Yeah. It's not him though," the older one stated.

_Red head?_

The brunette's disjointed thoughts managed to bring back what the shop owner had said earlier about the man who the teen resembled.

_Taller… and he had red hair._

"What color red?" The teen's words slurred as he spoke, but both men heard him.

The elder answered, "I'd say auburn."

"Why?" Jeremy questioned, concern covering his face. The brunette had _no _idea why the barkeep was worried, but he ignored it. Instead, he struggled to collect his thoughts.

"What eyes color?" He shook his head. _No, that's not right. _Waving a hand around, as if trying to push his thoughts together correctly, he spoke again,"Eyes. What color?"

The older man seemed to think about it, then turned to the copper headed man, "What did I say? It was a strange color. Something," he snapped his fingers, trying to think of the color.

"You said it was wine colored or something," the bartender answered, "reddish brown?"

"That was it," the elder said, "Why, though?"

Brain buzzing, a toxic hum over his coherent thoughts, Lloyd slowly cleared his mind. He still felt the alcohol brushing his skin, beckoning him back to the bliss it created; however, he found the allure stifled as the elder spoke again, directing his statement to the bartender.

"He bought travelling supplies. My guess is that he headed into the Iselia woods, which is why I was so shocked when I saw this young man."

"Iselia… woods?" The teen managed, standing. The world turned and the brunette stabilized himself on the bar. Jeremy took a step forward, ready to help, but Lloyd waved him off. "I'm fine."

"Well, yes," the shop owner said.

Lloyd started moving away from the bar, heading towards the door.

It was a nagging feeling, the alcohol being masked underneath the question that had bubbled to the surface. _A man that looks like me? _It couldn't be… Kratos? Something between icy terror and curiosity brushed at his nerves and he couldn't ignore it.

"Hey!" Jeremy shouted, "You're not thinking of going out there, are you? You'll die!"

The teen laughed, it coming out more bitter than humorous, "I'll be fine." He reached out to grab the door handle, missing by a mile and almost falling to the floor. He caught his footing though, groping the wood in front of him till his fingers touched the black metal handle. Yanking it open, the protests of the individuals in the bar were carried away with the rush of wind and rain.

His feet carried him before he could change his mind.

Running out of the bar, the water slammed his pale skin as he darted forward, heading for the entrance of the village and subsequently, the entrance of the forest. Even as the earth shifted, the water heating his skin instead of cooling it, his feet seemed to know where he was going.

Half an hour passed, the teen's muscles protesting slightly as he dashed through the trees. The remaining leaves had been ripped away, littering the muddy earth. The bare bones reached into the black sky, providing little protection from the water that emptied from the clouds.

However, the forest was silent aside from the rain. The animals had retreated, leaving the paths void of life.

Heart hammering, the teen picked up his pace, boots splashing through the muddy trail.

He could feel it. This place. He'd been to this forest before. No memories came across his mind, but he knew deep in his soul, the resonating silence accompanied by the hum of rain… he'd heard it before. The unique melody floated through his ears as he ran, the noise getting louder and louder.

Then, it stopped.

The noise, almost deafening, dropped from his ears even though the rain still fell, the forest quiet.

Lloyd stopped immediately; looking around, heart making a dent in his ribcage. He was shaking, he realized, but his body was warm. It sparked with energy, determination and fear, but he was trembling.

_Calm down…_

It wasn't working. Nothing he told himself could stop the tremors and slowly, he realized why.

He'd been _here _before; this exact spot.

Russet eyes widened as he looked around the clearing he was standing it. A sheer cliff side rose in front of him, the craggily edge disappearing in the darkness that consumed the sky. Trees, bare and daunting, surrounded him on the edges of the mud clearing he stood in.

"I've been here," he noticed he was whispering.

No, he'd never been here. Hell, he'd never been in the woods. All his life he'd been in Derris-Kharlan. The closest he'd ever gotten to the Iselia forest was when he was in Iselia, sneaking around the edge of the sleepy town to see Colette, so why?

His knees buckled and he dropped to the ground with a splash. He didn't notice though, being more focused on how his entire body ached with some sorrowful familiarity. Pain, he realized. He was feeling pain.

There were no injuries, but his heart throbbed. Wrapping his arms tightly around his chest, he began to sob. Tears stung his eyes, his throat, spilling out over his raw skin, slicing through the heat his body had previously felt. Now, all he felt was cold. He felt alone.

The feeling plagued him, a mournful emotion that penetrated the haze of alcohol he'd been besieged by and weaseled its way into his brain.

Suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain through his chest, the grief filling the gash and being sealed over with rain. He was shaking and terrified. He couldn't find something… _was he looking for something? _

Terror, absolute terror and then a twisted feeling of relief. No, it was more like a realization.

Cold, alone, scared… Lloyd realized he was dying.

_No. _

He wasn't dying, at least, not in reality.

He was still alive, heart still beating in his chest… it wasn't he who had died, it was…

"Everything is going to be alright."

The voice instantly dulled the sorrow and the brunette glanced up to where the voice had come from. There, in the rain, stood Kratos.

His hair hung limply, commoner's clothes sticking to his lean body as he stared at the teen, eyes sharp but pooled with sympathy.

No, it was empathy.

Kratos was feeling what Lloyd was feeling.

The auburn's words drifted through the air, striking a familiar bell in the teen's head, yet he couldn't place it.

Slowly, Lloyd stood, still gripping his arms tightly. While everything had lessened, the shaking had remained.

Kratos spoke, "You remember this place, don't you."

The brunette wanted to deny it, but his voice caught in his throat. Hell, he didn't even trust his voice.

Whether the auburn had expected a reply or not, he moved on, "This is where Anna died."

The sorrow returned. The painful lonely feeling of someone who was dying, of someone who'd died…

In a flash, memories returned. The tumble down the cliff side, the terror that had gripped him, tiny hands reaching out to an unmoving person… and he was saying something?

Mommy?

Mommy.

She didn't move and he'd gotten scared. Horrible howls and growls had echoed around him.

Too loud. It was too loud.

He'd hidden, greenery shuffling around him as tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't leave though, he was waiting for something. No, someone.

Kratos' voice, a distant memory, slid into the thoughts.

_"Everything's going to be alright."_

The rain hammered into the clearing, bringing the teen back to the present. He trembled, tears rolling down his face and dripping off his chin. He remembered. God, he _remembered._

"Lloyd," Kratos said, "This is where your mother died."

It was true. Everything Kratos had said was true.

"Dad," he muttered, his words getting lost in the whirl of rain. Kratos was his father. Then who was Yggdrasill-

Warm arms wrapped around him, tugging him into a fierce hug.

Lloyd realized Kratos was hugging him, arms tight around him. The auburn's breath was hitching, voice strained and shaking as he spoke, "Lloyd, you-"

The teen wrapped his arms around Kratos-his father- and managed between hiccups, "I remember, dad… I remember."

All the acknowledgement did was made him cry harder. He tucked his head into the crook of Kratos' shoulder, feeling safe, _God_, feeling loved in his father's embrace.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N:As promised/warned, I wasn't able to post this till today. Working those extra shifts really demolished my energy, so I hope I didn't miss anything while I was proofreading this... I'm heading off to take a nap as soon as this is posted. For the next chapter, I hope I'll get it up on Monday. I'm working another extra shift, but it's Spring Break, so I'll have my morning free. Plus, it's only 11-7, so if I don't get it posted before work, I'll hopefully get it posted after (though I'll be driving two hours home for the week, so it'll be posted late Monday if I don't get it up early). I'm shooting for Monday, but I might release it Tuesday if things don't go according to plan.

Thanks to all of you who continue to read this story and those of you who take the time of out your busy schedules to review. It really means a lot to me.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

The rain let up during the night, the hum against the roof becoming the backdrop to Colette's troubled mind. She hadn't slept that night, having retired after many concerned comments. However, she'd just lain in bed, staring at the ceiling. All night, that's what she'd done.

Now, sun peaking through the mess of clouds that littered the sky, she was exhausted.

Sitting up, head stuffy from crying, she looked dully at her closet.

_I didn't even know him that well… _

A small stab went through her heart at the thought. No, she hadn't known him, so why did it hurt so badly? Why did her heart ache at the mere thought of him?

It was ridiculous, the way she was acting.

_I gave myself to him… was that not enough? Was I not enough?_

No, she couldn't think like that. It wasn't her fault; she knew that, if nothing else. He hadn't blamed her.

He'd blamed himself.

His expression flashed through her mind and she felt her heart clench. He was in so much pain and Colette couldn't do anything about it. It was apparent that she'd aggravated it. She wasn't naïve. She'd seen the way Yuan had looked at her, and Lloyd listened to him. _Why_ she was a problem was what she didn't know.

Sighing, she stood, making her way to the closet and flipping through the articles that were held inside. Nothing pulled at her interest, so she grabbed a couple pieces of clothes and changed. Dress brushing her clothed knees, a pair of flats on her feet, Colette glanced in the mirror, combing out her hair a bit before turning and leaving the room.

She was in pain, yes. She was a bit bitter, confused, depressed… but she didn't hate him. She couldn't hate him.

"Colette," Sheena's voice reached the blonde's ears as she reached the bottom of her stairs, "I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize…"

Shaking her head, Colette responded, "It's fine, thank you though."

She'd accidently bothered the dark haired woman, who had checked on her, then left the room confused when she saw the tears that had been rolling down the blonde's face. Now, someone must have informed Sheena of what had transpired the other night.

Amber eyes casted down on the floor, as if she was searching for the right thing to say, "I just… I can't believe he'd-"

"The guy's an ass," Zelos spoke from across the room. He was lounged on the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table in front of him. He didn't turn his attention to either of them, instead focusing on the wall in front of his eyes. "There's something seriously wrong with him. You should be happy he's gone."

"Zelos," Colette spoke, a bit harsher than she wanted to, "Lloyd's a good person."

Sheena looked up at the blonde sympathetically, obviously thinking it was just a stage of grief.

The red head spoke up, "What kind of good person leaves like that, huh?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Colette defended, feeling a bit of anger brush her skin. It was strange, feeling that way, but she wanted to defend the brunette. She didn't blame him and she didn't want anyone else to either.

"You'll never see him again."

Heart thudding, the blonde gripped a hand to her chest, "You don't know that."

"Yes I do," The red head stood, facing her, "He left you, don't you understand?"

"Yes."

Zelos' voice raised a bit in aggravation, "And he's never coming back!"

"You don't know that!" Colette's words vibrated off the wooden walls, dousing the room in silence afterwards. She was shaking, fury rushing through her. Instantly, though, she felt sorry for it. Tossing her blue eyes to the floor, she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Zelos."

She could feel his incredulous gaze on her.

"You trust him after that?"

A beat of silence passed, Colette deciding how to answer.

Did she?

She was hurt by what had happened, even though their friendship had only spanned a couple of weeks… _It feels right. _That's what they'd both decided and now? Now it felt so _wrong._

Part of her wondered if he thought it felt wrong too.

"No, I don't," Her heart still ached, the pain radiating through her body, "I don't trust him, but I know he has his reasons."

Glancing up, she looked Zelos in the eye.

_I want to hear his reasons, too._

The red head scoffed, "You think he's a good guy, don't you? There's a lot you don't know about him. He's involved in all sorts of things."

Colette wanted to retort, but held back. She didn't want to upset Zelos. Somewhere inside of her, she understood that he was just venting. He probably felt betrayed as well, though she never understood the depth of their relationship.

Sheena finally stood, sending Zelos a harsh glare, "Leave her alone."

"You can't be serious," he commented, a humorless laugh on his lips.

The dark haired woman glared the man down, propping her hands on her hips as she stalked over to him, a few inches from his face. A silent exchange happened between the two of them, Colette catching bits and pieces.

"Stop being so insensitive," she hissed.

The red head retorted, "She needs to stop being so naïve!"

A small string of curses came from the dark haired woman and the blonde sighed. She didn't want the two of them fighting nor did she want to fight with anyone. They had conflicting views, but that didn't mean they had to get into a heated discussion about it.

It made sense though. Everyone was on edge. With the abrupt turn of events the other night, having to leave Hima and then what happened with Lloyd…

"Sheena, Zelos," she interrupted, "What are you going to do now?" Whether they could stay or not was up in the air as far as she was concerned. Her father had been a bit shocked at her arrival and even more so when she'd introduced everyone else. He hadn't said anything about it though, stating that they'd talk about it later.

He was still asleep as far as Colette knew, but she didn't want to burden her father by agreeing to keep them around without discussing it with him first.

The two turned to look at her, Sheena becoming thoughtful, "I don't really know." Her amber eyes rested on the red head.

Rubbing the back of his head, Zelos said, "I don't feel comfortable sitting too long in one place. Sheena and I should probably get moving. Besides," he waved a hand dismissively through the air, "I don't know who Lloyd's father is after, so I don't want to get too comfortable."

Sheena seemed to agree, "Besides, we've been a burden."

"No, not at all," Colette gave a small smile, "but if you want to go, you should. I can get some supplies ready for you."

"Thanks," Zelos stated. He looked at the woman beside him, something flashing in his eyes. The blonde couldn't tell what, but the dark haired woman reacted to it. Colette didn't inquire about it though; instead, she turned and headed down a small hall, intent to grab some blankets and first aid supplies.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It was highly insensitive of you, you know," Sheena spoke, shooting the red head a glare.

The two of them were heading out of the small town, the afternoon sun high in the sky. They'd both decided that they were heading to the desert town, Triet. At the very least, it'd allow them to blend back into the population of Sylvarant.

In the heat of the city, the two of them would decide what to do next.

"She still likes him," Zelos commented, "even though he said all of that. Even though he abandoned her."

"She simply understands that there's more going on than what he shows."

"No, she _thinks _more is going on. She's making it needlessly complicated."

Giving a hard sigh, Sheena let their conversation lapse into silence. It was obvious she wasn't going to convince him of anything, and honestly, she had to wonder how valuable it would be anyways. They were hardly connected to Colette's romantic life, so whomever was right was irrelevant.

Instead, she let her thoughts travel to what she _should _be doing. They were leaving Iselia, the town she'd been avoiding all her time in Sylvarant. But, once there, it should have been easy to locate the Chosen and eliminate her… but Sheena hadn't had the heart.

When she'd left Colette's room, it'd been the middle of the night, the opportune time for an assassination and yet, she'd gone and sat on the couch instead. Zelos hadn't made a comment about it, and instead, they'd silently discussed trivial matters till she'd fallen asleep.

Absently the dark haired woman wondered if Haven would be alright when she eventually left Iselia. While the two of them hadn't really known each other, the woman had allowed Zelos and her to intrude on her house and even offered them aid.

"What'cha thinking so hard about, babe?" Blue eyes looked her way and she shook her head.

"Nothing…"

"About your mission, huh?" She didn't deny it, so the red head pressed on. "We can always stay out here; wait till night so you can do your job."

"Zelos?" His name came out faster than she expected. He seemed a bit startled, but gave her an inquisitive look.

"What?"

"Do you ever… I don't know," she wasn't sure how to put her thoughts into words. Finally, she decided for, "Rethink things?"

"Rethink things?"

"You know, like things you're supposed to do. At one point, you're sure you can do something but then… you rethink it and then you're confused."

"I've done that," he conceded.

Silence fell over them as they walked, the crunch of their shoes filling her ears. The road before them was barren, a cold wind blowing. Wrapping her arms tighter around herself, she looked at the bones of the trees and the frost that coated the deadened earth.

"Is it right?" She didn't even know why she was asking him. He probably didn't understand what she was talking about, let alone have the same point of view on the issue. No doubt he believed that the Chosen of Sylvarant needed to be killed. If it didn't happen and the declining world shifted to the other side of the mana flow, no one knew if he'd have to go on the journey himself.

She knew the folklore though. Many Chosens died on their journey because they weren't powerful enough to fend off the horrors that waited on the travel.

"_Right_? What does that word even mean?" He seemed highly serious, which took the dark haired woman by surprise.

It took a moment for her to come up with an answer, "I guess it means the thing that's the most correct."

"And who's the judge of that? How do _we _know what's right? Everyone has their own opinions on what's just… What's right to me isn't right to someone else."

"Yeah, but what about the good of the people? There are people who will suffer needlessly if I don't complete my mission."

Zelos grew quiet and thoughtful, "Aren't there already people suffering needlessly?"

His words were true. Very true.

The red head continued though, "I suppose you could always say that you don't owe these people anything. That they're used to their suffering and by imposing this level of agony on the people of Tethe'alla, it's worse than leaving this world in the state it's in…"

"How could I say that though? Truthfully, I don't owe the people of Tethe'alla anything either. I'm an outsider. Most of the people of Tethe'alla don't accept Mizuho."

"It depends on what you want to tell yourself if you decide to go through with it. Is it right, Sheena? I can't answer that for you. No matter what, someone's going to get hurt. Isn't it fair to say that that'll happen no matter what you choose? If you let her live, Tethe'alla and the people of Mizuho will suffer. If you kill her, the people of Sylvarant will suffer."

Biting her lip, Sheena glared at the ground.

Muddy footprints followed behind, wagon tracks to either side of them. The rich brown color, speckled with white, made her frown. Everything in life was contrasted, wasn't it? Even the earth, as powerful as it was, could be smothered by heaven in a blanket of snow.

The white flakes didn't know if what it was doing was right; it simply fell, ignoring the pleas from all around.

"I don't know if it's right…"

"Then I suggest you find out."

She wanted to smack him. It was a bit rude for him to say, but after a second, she realized it was true. What was she going to gain from asking him, anyways? It wasn't like there was a real answer. She'd have to make an assessment and then…

"Zelos," amber eyes looking up at the red head, he looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do then?"

"Good question," he stared off into the sky for a moment before turning to face her, a small smirk forming on his lips, "I suppose some wine, women and song would be appropriate."

"You're horrible."

"Sheena, babe, you're just jealous."

Lashing her arm out, she smacked the Chosen across his cheek, a loud _smack _filling the air followed by a small yelp.

"I am _not _jealous."

"You don't have to hit so hard," he whined, rubbing his cheek. She only raised an eyebrow at him and then picked up her pace, making him give a little jog to catch up. "Alright, alright. _Other _than that, Yuan wants me to go to Luin."

"Hmmm."

"I know, it makes no sense." Sheena watched as Zelos shrugged, though something played in his eyes. He seemed like he was contemplating something, but before she could ask about it, he waved a hand. "It's not like it matters anyways. If you're going to do some 'soul searching', then we can do what that half elf wants."

Right as she was going to demand to know why they should, it clicked. Zelos was going to comply because he wanted to know what was going on, not only with Yuan's plan, but with Lloyd as well.

However, she didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"I'll just stick with you till I figure out what I want to do, then," she commented, adjusting the bag on her shoulders.

A brief moment of seriousness passed over the Chosen's blue eyes, but then, it was replaced by his playful humor.

"Sounds like a plan, my honey," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving an obnoxious laugh. She glared at him, but didn't instantly shoo him away. Part of her _really _didn't mind. However, when he started circling his fingers over her shoulder, she rammed an elbow into his stomach.

A whoosh of air and a _whamf _later, she strolled quickly forward, the red head coughing and sputtering as he raced to keep up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lloyd sat in a small wooden house, the smell of earth surrounding his senses. The seat he was on was uncomfortable, but he didn't dare say anything about it. The strange dwarf that owned the house had greeted him politely, but this was the first time he'd seen a dwarf and to be honest, he was a little terrified.

"Ay, that be yer son," the stout man commented, his thick accent coating his words. "I'd recognize 'doze eyes anywhere. Ya've grown."

Nodding numbly, he looked over at Kratos.

The auburn was seated next to him, the man's stoic expression back. Both of them had blankets surrounding them, the dwarf having been insistent when they'd arrived, soaked to the bone. By then, the teen's eyes had dried but the drunken swirl of the earth had returned with a vengeance.

Even now, a day later, a terrible headache drilled into his skull and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He didn't know if Kratos knew of the brunette's heavy drinking from the night before, but the man made no comments on the hangover.

"Well Kratos," said the short man, "Ya be in luck. There be a terrible storm brewn' for a long while now. Seen it in the clouds." A thick finger pointed to the roof, and, Lloyd presumed, the clouds. "Ya finding ya boy in 'his weather... a feat ta be sure."

"Thank you for allowing us to stay," Kratos stated.

"A'course."

A sharp whistle sounded from the kitchenette area and the stout man gave a small apology, hurrying over to the boiling kettle.

"Kratos," Lloyd whispered, looking at the man –at his father, "How do you know him?" The teen felt a little bad, not even knowing the dwarf's name.

The auburn answered, "After Anna… your mother, passed away, I took you and travelled through the forest." It was almost an awkward statement, the man apparently not use to addressing Lloyd as if he was speaking to his son. "The storm overhead was awful and I lost my way in the woods. Dirk found us and offered his home."

"Why?"

The dwarf, Dirk apparently, walked back over, a tray of steaming cups in his hands, speaking, "It be the right thing ta do. How could I ignore someone in need like 'at?" He settled the cups in front of them, though neither of them touched the beverage.

Truthfully, to Lloyd, the idea of drinking _anything _at the moment sounded revolting.

Kratos continued his story, "We stayed with him for several days. Before, he lived in a cliff side, making it impossible for the Desians to locate us. After I was sure they'd cleared the forest, we left."

The brunette shook his head a bit. He didn't remember any of it. Even as the auburn said his words, no memories flashed back. It was slightly disappointing, not getting a confirmation beyond what he'd experienced the night before.

Speaking of which, "What are you going to do now?"

"There are several things I need to get accomplished."

"How are you going to avoid Cruxis? My fath-" He bit his tongue, but the slip hadn't gone unnoticed. Kratos' expression fell a bit, but only his eyes betrayed it. However, he gave a small, gentle smile to the teen.

"It'll take time, Lloyd," then his face became serious again, "I will avoid them as I did years before. However, you, Lloyd, must return."

Ice ran through his veins, "What? No!" He stood abruptly, the table giving a small shake at the movement. The blanket around him clumped to the ground, "I don't want to go back!"

It was painfully apparent that the auburn didn't _want _him to return either, conflict passing through his rust colored eyes before becoming impassive again, "You have to. Mithos will get upset if you remain in Sylvarant."

"I'll run away with you, just like before. He won't find us this time, he won't!" Fear coursed through him as the auburn shook his head. "I don't want to go back!"

Even the teen was shocked at how vehemently he was opposed to going back. Hands shaking and more tears threatening his eyes, he turned on his heel, storming out of the house before anyone could object.

It wasn't fair, nothing was! He hardly understood what was going on and no one cared to explain it. Instead, he was expected to pretend nothing had happened? That he didn't know about these things? Even the mere idea of having to face his father- Yggdrasill- again, caused terror to wash through him.

God damn it, he was tired of feeling that way!

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

Feet connecting with the earth loudly, he didn't even noticed as he walked straight into someone. With a _smack_, the teen barely caught himself as the other person tumbled to the ground.

"Yuan?" Lloyd looked disbelieving down at the blue haired man, who cursed under his breath. Green eyes snapped up to him, almost skeptically, but then he sighed.

"Figures."

Kratos appeared a moment later from the house, calling the teen's name. However, he paused when he saw Yuan on the ground.

"Yuan? What are you doing here?" The auburn made his way next to the brunette, waiting for the half elf to answer.

Slowly standing, he explained, "I came to give you an update. And it looks like I can complete my _other _objective," he leveled a gaze at the teen before continuing, "Yggdrasill has called off the hunt for the assassin, though he's particularly upset about your departure."

"Why did he call off the search for the assassin?" Kratos inquired.

"I don't know," Yuan admitted, "I've asked, but he won't inform me. I think he's suspicious, especially given what happened." He made a vague gesture towards Lloyd. Catching on, the teen looked away. Yuan saving him had been risky…

A beat of silence passed before Kratos spoke again, "I don't like this."

"Neither do I." He paused, giving the auburn a look. They shared some sort of silent exchange before the blue haired man continued, "Until I investigate into it, I can't judge how safe anyone is."

"Except Lloyd?" Kratos questioned.

"Except Lloyd."

They both looked at the teen.

"What?"

The half elf gave a sigh, looking at his old friend again, "Are you sure he knows?"

"Yes. He found out himself."

"He seems as clueless as before."

"I assure you, he's well aware. We've had this discussion though. He doesn't wish to return to Derris-Kharlan."

Yuan scoffed humorlessly, "Neither would I."

"I've tried to stress the importance though, but…"

The brunette really didn't like how the two were talking as if he wasn't there. He crossed his arms and glared the two down, "Do you mind including me?"

Yuan snapped back quickly, "You have to return to Cruxis. Your father is worried about you." He hardly seemed to realize his mistake, but after a second, he scowled, "I mean Yggdrasill."

The teen was going to retort, but Kratos spoke up next, "For the time being, it'd be better if you, Lloyd, referred to Mithos as your father. He cannot suspect that you've learned the truth."

"But-" Cutting himself off, he decided not to bother with it. While he didn't enjoy the idea of calling that man his father, what Kratos said was true.

The half elf flipped his bangs out of his face, crossing his arms, "You need to return, Lloyd. You're putting Kratos in danger by remaining here. Kratos has experience with disappearing; it'll be easier for him to do so without you around."

The words were like a slap to the teen, but he growled back, "Shut the hell up, Yuan. This doesn't concern you."

"In fact, it does. I already said you don't understand-"

"Then make me understand!"

Kratos' voice came through, "Lloyd-"

"Kratos, no!" He shouted, glaring his teacher down while waving the auburn off. "I already did what you asked. I got rid of Colette! There's no way I can screw your plans up anymore, so why don't you tell me what's going on!"

"It's better if you don't know," Yuan spoke.

"The hell it is!"

"You couldn't possibly understand."

"Then _make me_!" Lloyd clenched his fists, russet eyes drilling into green ones. The man hardly flinched, but there was consideration brewing under his gaze.

However, his next words weren't to Lloyd's liking, "It's too dangerous."

"Yuan-"

"Lloyd, this isn't a game!" His teacher snapped, "Yggdrasill is merciless and you simply _don't _comprehend that."

Anger bubbled in the brunette's veins and he gritted his teeth. He had a right to know, damn it. He was tangled in this precarious web just as much as the next person and everyone wanted to keep him in the dark.

"If you don't tell me," Lloyd hissed, "Then maybe I'll tell my father about you."

Yuan didn't even blink, "Then sentence your _real _father to death."

Heart beating rapidly, tears straining his throat, the brunette realized how childish he sounded. He looked at the ground, ashamed. What kind of threat was that anyways? If he told his father… He shuddered. No, he'd never tell him anything. The half elf knew that, which was why he got called out. Glancing over to the auburn, he saw the man's stoic mask resting on his face. No comments came from his mouth.

Absently, the teen wondered if Kratos wanted him to know what was going on or not.

The blue haired man finally spoke through the deadened silence, "What you said was childish and immature. Once again, you've only proven my point. You aren't prepared for this world."

Lloyd didn't reply.

_Damn it… _He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. All he was doing was proving that he wasn't ready for what Yuan had to say. As much as he wanted to hear it, the man wasn't going to budge on the issue until the teen was ready. It pissed him off as much as it calmed him down.

Brewing under the surface, but no longer outwardly aggressive, he responded, "What would I do back home?"

His head pounded, the argument still ringing through his ears. Even though a little bit ago he'd thought any drink was vile, he found that now, liquor didn't sound _so _bad.

"Continue your assignments; do as you were told… Meanwhile, Kratos and I will continue with what we're doing."

Silence filled the air, but the teen didn't try contending with it. Instead, he turned towards the auburn, looking the man in the eyes.

Russet eyes, the same color as his, stared back at him. A flicker of worry filled his gaze before it returned to normal.

"Lloyd," he finally spoke, "I will explain everything in due time."

_But I want to know now._

The brunette was tired of all of the secrets but there wasn't anything he could do about it. No one was going to say anything. Instead, he nodded numbly.

Yuan talked, "I need to get back. I told Yggdrasill that it wouldn't take me long to locate his son. Say goodbye, Lloyd." He turned, cape twirling, and strolled across the wooden bridge that bisected the babbling stream.

"Dad," Lloyd looked at the auburn, "I don't want to leave you."

"I know, Lloyd," the man spoke, "I don't want you to leave either, but we can't always have what we want."

Even though there were thousands of questions that roamed the teen's mind, he let them settle. There was so much he wanted to know, yet there wasn't time to ask his father anything.

"Promise you'll be safe," Lloyd spoke lamely. What else was right to say?

"I promise. You be safe as well. Whatever you do, remain on Mithos' good side. As long as he's pleased with you, you won't get hurt." Something clenched in the auburn's throat and the teen noticed that the man was close to crying. He managed to continue though, "and regardless of your feelings on Yuan, he's a good man. Stay close to him. He'll keep you safe."

Lloyd thought it was hard for himself to leave the man he'd recently discovered was his father, but for Kratos, he was letting go of his son for a second time…

Holding back tears and fears of his own, the teen gave a weak smile to Kratos –his father- and went to turn, saying, "Take care of yourself."

As he turned and walked towards Yuan, who waited with a rather bored look on his face across the bridge, he heard the auburn's quiet words.

"And you as well, my son."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: And the chapter is coming out on Tuesday even though I'd been hoping to release it on Monday. I didn't have time Monday morning, and when I made it home for Spring Break, it wasn't quite the best homecoming, so... yeah. Sorry for it coming out so late today, even, but I've had a busy morning. The next chapter will be released next Monday because I don't have anything stopping it from happening for once. However, I have somewhere to get to soon, so I'm just going to be scanning over this chapter for any obvious errors. Sorry if I miss something.

A huge thanks as always to those of you who read this story and for those of you who continue to review. I even appreciate the people who favorite/follow the story. It means a lot to know I have constant support for this story.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

A month.

A whole month had passed and nothing had happened.

It was too easy, all of it. Lloyd had been received with open arms, not even a question raised as to his relationship or his job to seek the assassin. The blonde leader had even relinquished the teen of his duty to locate her, stating that he needed to be busy with other things.

That hadn't been completely surprising, Yuan had expected as much, but now that a month had passed without the man ever bringing up the woman again, it was far too suspicious.

And 'suspicious' was something the half elf didn't like.

That, on top of the leader's unexplainably good mood, _told_ Yuan something was up. However, any time he brought it up with the leader, he received a vague answer and, not wanting to be 'suspicious' himself, he never pressed it.

It didn't help that the teen, while being cooperative, was being passive-aggressive with everything pertaining to the blue haired man. Frankly, it was driving him crazy and he swore that the brunette could tell and _that _was why he kept it up.

It was revenge.

Signing, eyes falling on the mountains of paperwork waiting for him on his desk, he couldn't help but loath every minute that passed. It served as a reminder that he was clueless about what was going on, and that if he didn't figure something out soon, he'd be 'up a creek' so to speak.

The elaborate clock chimed the hour, once again reminding the half elf of the ever disappearing time.

Scrunching his eyebrows together, he tried to focus on doing some of his reports. They were due and Yggdrasill would be expecting them, though he hardly read through them.

Yuan had decided that _that _was the blonde's revenge.

The automatic doors to his room swished open, the half elf's green eyes darting up from his work to see the very man he'd just been thinking about.

Yggdrasill's features held an odd mix of excitement and anticipation, though his voice betrayed none of that.

"Yuan," he greeted shortly.

"My lord."

"I've come to ask you a question, actually."

That was strange in and of itself. The half elf instantly felt his nerves tingle, but he kept a neutral mask on, "I'll answer it if I can."

"There are some conflicting reports," he commented, standing in front of the blue haired man's wooden desk. He regarded the man before him like he would an insect, "about a specific incident brought to my attention almost two months ago."

Yuan decided not to answer. Instead, he nodded, glancing at the work he had on his desk to show indifference. He could tell that that aggravated the leader a bit, but there was no comment on it. Instead, the man continued after a moment of silence.

"I was informed by _you_ that the Chosen of Tethe'alla had been hanged." The words bit deep into the half elf's veins and it took all his will power not to flee then. Things were going to go downhill, he could tell. Yggdrasill continued, "However, I now have confirmed reports that he's in Sylvarant accompanied by a woman matching the description of the assassin from Mizuho."

Yuan froze, eyes widening for a brief second before he gained control of his emotions. _Stay calm… I need to play this right._

"He's alive?" He questioned, looking up at the blonde.

"Yes."

"But I was informed-"

"Obviously you were informed wrong," the leader spoke, his voice filled with venom. "That is, if you were _informed _wrong."

The implications were obvious, but the half elf brushed it off carefully, "Lord Yggdrasill, the pope himself informed me of what had happened."

"Then either he's lying…" the blonde walked to the edge of the blue haired man's desk, running a hand over the smooth wood on his lazily stroll there. Then, he swatted his hand down, scattering the papers on the desk, a rustle of the white sheets filling the air as the blonde raged, "or _you _are!"

Hands slammed down on the desk, making the structure shake.

Yuan pulled away, jolting a bit in his chair. He willed himself to remain seated, leveling his gaze with the furious leader, "My lord, I didn't lie to you."

"Is that so?" The man pulled away, as if he was contemplating the issue, however, when he spoke, his words were coated with malice, "Then all of those reports are lies? That has to be so, Yuan, because you'd _never _lie to me."

Instantly, the door _swooshed _open again and several angels came in, swords in hand. They looked at the half elf, their intentions obvious.

"Lord Yggdrasill, you're making a mistake," the half elf hissed, quickly losing his footing. How could he curb what was happened? Could he manage to convince the leader of something else? "I didn't lie to you."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Yggdrasill snapped his fingers, the angels maneuvering over and behind his desk, snatching the blue haired man up by the arms and dragging him painfully to the door.

"Mithos!" He snapped, "This is madness!"

The leader cackled, "No, what is 'madness' is the fact that I let you deceive me." He waved a hand, "Take him away."

Before Yuan could protest, the angels dragged him from the room, moving through the hollow streets of Welgaia. As they reached the warp, Pronyma was waiting, a wicked grin crossing her lips.

"Ah, Lord Yuan," her voice was condescending, her purple eyes shining with a sick humor, "How pleasant to see you." She gave a gasp then, as if she'd _just _noticed the angels escorting the half elf, "My! What is this?"

Yuan was ready to growl at her, but Yggdrasill spoke first.

"Out of the way, Pronyma. Thanks to your information, I'm taking Yuan to prison."

The blue haired man got a small amount of satisfaction from watching the woman's ego getting popped a bit. The 'act' had been destroyed and instead of getting the chance to gloat, she only glared in the half elf's direction. Yuan couldn't suppress the smirk that made its way to his face.

That earned him a _huff _from the woman, but nothing else.

She moved away, letting the angels cross onto the warp, taking the blue haired man to the inky castle. They continued to carry him, eventually throwing him in a plush room and slamming the door behind him.

_The hell?_

Panic filled his limbs and he tried to control his breathing. Surely he could talk his way out of this. _Damn it_, he had too. The alternatives, well, weren't worth considering since all they included was agonizing torture and death.

The door behind him opened and the half elf turned, ready to face whoever was waiting. However, he didn't expect to come face to face with _this _person.

"Rodyle?" He couldn't hide the shock in his voice, but he quickly added, "What are you doing here?"

The tiny man didn't respond. Instead, he waited a moment longer, for when the wooden door opened again and in stepped Kvar as well. The elder man spoke, his crisp voice filling the room.

"You've certainly gotten on Lord Yggdrasill's bad side, haven't you?"

Not answering the question, the half elf demanded again, "What are you doing here?"

It was the purple haired man who responded this time, "We're here to take care of you, you incessant worm."

"Now, now," Kvar spoke, mock civility in his words, "Let us treat the man with respect. He still holds his rank, though he has no power over us anymore."

Yuan growled at the two, taking a tense step back, "I don't know what you're planning, but I wish to speak to Lord Yggdrasill. I don't have time to waste with you two."

Kvar gave a swift reply, almost like he'd been expecting the response, "I'm afraid that Lord Yggdrasill doesn't wish to speak to a traitor. However, he did want us to tell you that he wishes you the best."

_The best? What does that-?_

An instant pain coursed over Yuan's mind before he could process where it came from. He tried in vain to remain standing. The pain was too much and he dropped to his hands and knees, a swarm of dizzying nausea threatening his body.

"The hell?" He questioned through clenched teeth.

Slowly the world became fuzzy, the pain increasing and a sharp sensation radiated from his spine. He couldn't handle the agony, muscles giving out under him and dropping him the rest of the way to the floor. Just barely, he could make out Rodyle's laugher. It sounded tinny and far away, slowing down to a distorted form of its former self.

Kvar's words, however, came out loud and clear in his head. The very last thing he consciously heard before his world plunged into darkness, "You look a lot better like this, Lord Yuan…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zelos watched the crowds of people stroll by, each absorbed in their own world. If he was being honest, he was absorbed too, but since he wasn't trying to be that deep, he scowled at the individuals who passed without a care in the world.

By now, he had a rather large following. People from cities over flocked to him and his words of salvation. Frankly, he was sick of it all. It'd gotten old really fast to have a bunch of people come up to him, tears streaming down their faces, thanking him for saving them.

Hell, he hadn't done _anything _and the people were already thanking him.

It proved just how desperate the citizens of Sylvarant were, and that realization only made him more disgusted. Not only with them, but with himself.

Yuan had visited him several days ago, telling him to continue what he was doing, though the half elf didn't answer any of the questions the red head had posed. He'd simply stated, in his frustrating way, that he'd explain if things continued to operate as they were.

It'd taken every ounce of his will power not to punch the man in the face.

Sheena appeared from the store she'd been occupying. Bags full of supplies were in her arms, a smile on her face.

At least _she _was happy.

"Alright, I bought everything we'd need," she commented, setting the things on the ground at Zelos' feet. She squatted, starting to shuffle the items from the paper bags into their travelling kits. "We can head to the next city after we get something to drink." Standing, she beamed at the red head, face falling as she caught his expression. "What?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

He found her curiosity attractive and annoying at the same time, "Nothing."

"Zelos Wilder never thinks about 'nothing'."

"Babe, why can't you leave things be?" He smirked at her, but she raised an incredulous eyebrow in his direction.

It seemed that she debated what to do about him in her head, finally opting for the nonintrusive one, "Well, we have places to go." She scooped up her pack, flipping it on her back and waving for the red head to follow.

With one more glance at the wandering people, Zelos snatched his pack and followed closely behind the dark haired woman.

He was about to say something flirtatious, that was _sure _to get him hit, when his sharp eyes caught a flicker of movement to the left. He wouldn't have cared about it had he not thought he'd recognized who'd shifted through the massive crowd.

Turning his head, whoever he'd see was gone, but a nagging feeling poked at the back of his mind.

Alarm bells sounded in his head, and he turned to address Sheena…

Something solid whisked towards his face, the Chosen flipping himself back before he could get hit in the head. It took the red head only a second to realize what had almost hit him and, subsequently, what was about to hit him again.

He did a twirl, pulling out his blade and making contact with the leg that slammed forcefully into his weapon. The man attached to the leg, arms bound, gritted his teeth and pulled away. Zelos took a swing, blade missing the man by a mile as he jumped up, crashing his feet into the ground and rupturing the sidewalk.

It was about then that people started to notice what was going on.

Screams erupted, the masses running frantically from the scene. The Chosen glanced towards Sheena, who struggled to make her way to where he was.

Snapping his attention back to the attacker, he lashed out, blade once again connecting with the metal grievers on the man's leg. He blocked and then kicked up, throwing the red head's guard and then kicking him in the stomach.

Air swirled around Zelos as he flew through the sky, colliding painfully with the wall of a building. It cracked under contact, debris falling around him as he struggled to stand.

His opponent closed the distance between them quickly, and Zelos barely had the chance to throw up a block before another string of kicks fell on him. The weapon vibrated in the man's hand, his arms aching as he twirled from the wall and gave himself some distance.

"Demon fang!" He shouted, a wave of energy shooting across the ground. The man leapt out of the way, running forwards and bringing his leg around for a round house kick. The red head didn't have time to pull up a defense. He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking with his arm, only to never be hit.

He glanced over, seeing Sheena between them, hands having caught the man's leg. She flipped him through the air, tossing him back several feet, and pulled out a card.

The man recovered, but the dark haired woman was faster.

The two connected in battle, cards flying out in different directions as the man was pushed back by the woman's offensive strategy.

Zelos didn't waste time.

He rushed towards the fight, moving around back and swinging out his blade. It connected with the man's flesh, a trail of red following the point of the blade.

The enemy grunted, but span away, throwing a kick to the red head's face. He dodged, barely, and took an example from his opponent and span a leg out, catching the man in the side with a solid kick. It took the man by surprise, and with a smirk, Zelos sliced the man across his side following the kick.

It didn't deter the man as expected though. Instead, the man fought through the pain, using the opening Zelos had created to jab his knee into the Chosen's stomach.

Lungs burning, he dropped to the ground, desperately trying to catch his breath. Another kick painfully connected with his side, sending him flying through the air and plopping on the sidewalk several feet away.

His muscles ached and he propped himself up on wobbly arms. Spitting up a thick trail of blood, he casted his blue eyes on the fight.

Sheena was holding her own, but barely.

_Damn it! The man's so fucking strong._

Struggling to stand, he made his way back over, blade lashing out as he span, "Light spear!" The tip of his blade creased with energy, striking the man several times before the enemy managed to pull away.

Landing gracefully on the ground, the Chosen darted forward, followed closely by Sheena, as they opened up round two on the man.

"Pyre Seal!" Cards exploded, the man blocking with his leg only to lash out a moment later. Zelos managed to block it, however, blade ringing loudly against the metal armor.

"Not so fast," he forced a smile, pulling his blade away and shouting, "Demon fang!" Energy ripped across the air, throwing the man back. He landed with a _thud _on the ground, not recovering.

The red head took a deep breath, feeling his ribs and lungs protest.

_Great._

Carefully, blade brandished, he took a few steps towards the downed enemy, watching for any signs of movement. Nothing happened though. He remained unmoving, so Zelos took a few more steady steps, looking down on their unmoving opponent.

"The hell was that about?"

"Zelos!" Sheena's panicked voice caught his attention and he whirled around, seeing several dirty men, weapons extended. A lot of them gave a laugh, several eyeing the dark haired woman with undisguised interest. She glared back at them, but the red head could tell she was frightened.

The rowdy men circled them, whispering among themselves as they closed the space between them.

"Get back!" The Chosen shouted, swinging his blade around. That only earned him a few snickers and he gritted his teeth.

_Damn it…_

He heard motion behind him, but before he could react, he was hit, hard, in the back of the head. He flew forwards, stars littering his vision. Barely catching himself, he span, _the world span too_, as he looked to see who'd done that.

Standing straight, eyes serious, was the man they'd just taken down. While he was cut up but seemed in control. The men surrounded them seemed to pay attention to the man, who spoke in a deep yet sophisticated voice.

"It'd be best if you surrendered. I do not wish to drag this out more than necessary."

Zelos managed to spit, "Tough."

"What the hell do you want?" Sheena snapped, a slight quaver in her voice. She obviously noticed how dire their situation was.

The red head didn't want to admit it, but it was true. He wasn't feeling too hot, especially with the recent blow to the back of his head. Mind spinning, he managed to stand, blade having left his hand at the fall. He spied it, several more feet in front of him, but he didn't have the chance to go after it.

"Grab them," the man spoke, though there was an odd tone to it, "Please don't struggle."

The dirty men advanced quickly, Sheena being grabbed before the red head. Hands grabbed his arms, one tugging at his hair.

"The hell! Get off of me!" He struggled, but with the multitude of men, he was pinned easily. They forced him to the ground, face meeting the rough pavement.

_God, and I just stood up too._

He heard the dark haired woman cussing several of the men out, a high pitched yelp of pain coming from one of the guys as, Zelos surmised, Sheena kicked him between the legs. As they dragged her to the ground as well, the Chosen shifted his head painfully to look at the man who'd started the fight.

His face was stony, but his eyes soft. It almost seemed like he had remorse for what was happened. Scoffing, the red head shouted at the man, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The enemy didn't respond. Instead, he spoke to his men directly, "Knock them unconscious." He turned away, walking stiffly from the area.

Zelos felt his heart hammer painfully in his chest. What the hell was the man after? What was he trying to accomplish?

"Come back here, you bastard!"

The man didn't deviate from his course, the red head throwing a string of curses at him until he felt a swift strike to the back of his head and everything around him vanished.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yggdrasill ignored the agonizing scream that ripped out across the silence. His ears had become immune to the noise long ago, though he'd be lying if he said he didn't find it annoying. How many times did someone have to scream before they discovered that it simply wouldn't help the situation?

He prayed Yuan would find that out soon.

Glancing at the person in front of him, they seemed bothered by the noise.

"What's the matter, Lloyd?"

The teen flinched as another scream echoed through the stale air. He was kneeling, head bowed, but the leader could see the tension in his shoulders. Not only was the brunette uncomfortable with hearing his former teacher's screams of pain, but he certainly wasn't comfortable with the company he was in.

It didn't truly matter though.

Yggdrasill wasn't one to worry about the teen's well being, "Lloyd?" He inquired again.

"Nothing, father."

"For some reason, I don't believe you." He kept his tone casual, but he could tell the statement had scared the teen.

He spoke, stammering a bit, "It's just the location."

"Ah," he gave a smirk. Another shout permeating the air, as if it'd been timed perfectly for the moment, "You don't like hearing your traitorous teacher facing his punishment?"

"No, father."

"Strange. I find it enjoyable." He stood from his throne, descending the steps and looking down at the brunette. "Stand."

Lloyd didn't hesitate, "Yes, father?"

"I was thinking we could spend some time together. Even though you look at Yuan's betrayal as a depressing event, I can assure you, it's a good one." He smiled even though the teen seemed highly unsure with what was being said. "We don't have to worry about our mission being compromised."

The teen whispered, fear tracing his words, "I suppose that's a good thing."

He placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, getting a small bout of satisfaction from watching him jolt, and then reassured him, "Trust me, it is."

"You're not going to kill him, are you?"

Yggdrasill contemplated that. He hadn't really wondered about it before, but now, he thought it was a valid question. What would he do with Yuan after things were said and done? "I suppose," he stated, pausing for a moment and then deciding, "That it'll depend on how much he tells me."

The blonde could feel the brunette's heart race.

"Hopefully he'll tell you everything," he stated, voice shaking slightly.

"If you want him alive, then hopefully he will. Now come along, we should celebrate. Afterwards, I'll allow you to tell Yuan that yourself."

Lloyd went ridged, but didn't say anything.

Passing the teen, the leader strolled towards the warp, hearing the hollow footsteps of his son following. It was quite interesting, how attached the brunette had gotten to the blue haired half elf over the years. After pondering it for a second, he realized that it was probably to be expected. Yuan _did _have a likeable personality, though his loyalty needed some work. While most of the blonde didn't care if the half elf lived or died, a part of him hoped the man would come to his senses.

At the very least, his sister would want him to give Yuan a second chance.

Of course, a second chance to Yggdrasill was vastly different from what his sister probably envisioned. Suppressing a smile, he warped, hearing Lloyd follow. The inky castle greeted them and the blonde had a chill roll up his spine. There was something sinister about the castle that he loved.

Glancing over at the teen, he could tell the oppressive atmosphere had its desired affects.

"Should I forgive Yuan?" He questioned the brunette, who seemed startled at the inquiry. It wasn't that Yggdrasill cared what he answered; it was more that the question bothered him. For some reason, he liked getting under the teen's skin at the moment.

_Why would that be, I wonder?_

Then it dawned on him.

_Ah, yes. Kratos._

The auburn's escape had been bitter and the man wasn't over it. Hell, he'd probably never be over it, but what better way at getting back at the man then torturing his son? Of course, Lloyd was far too useful to injure excessively, so perhaps that was why he'd taken to poking and prodding the teen.

"I believe time will tell." The politically correct answer. He knew the boy wanted to answer 'yes', but he didn't push it. There were several ways he could have fun with that later.

With a smirk, he stated, "I see."

With that, they walked the rest of the way in silence. He decided that it'd be a good for him to spend some time with his son. While terrifying him was gaining the blonde a bit of pleasure, he _did _need the brunette to obey him out of admiration, not fear. It would prove beneficial to gain his respect again. However, that wasn't going to stop him from having a bit of fun.

First, though, quality time.

Once that was over, the fun would begin.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N:This chapter is coming out a little later in the day than usual. Mainly because I'm working on a speech for my Advance Speech Class. It's interesting stuff. That, and I'm trying to relax after a stressful spring break. It started off great and then spiraled into a huge mess of problems. It happens. Anyways, I won't have time, today, to get to everyone's reviews, so I'll try answering those tomorrow since I'll have some time before I go out and celebrate my 21st birthday. Also, a quick note on the chapter. Thanks to everyone who continues to read this story and for those of you who continue to review. They are always nice to read, especially when I'm having a tough week.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

Lloyd stared, mouth dry, at the man hanging limply from the ceiling. His shirt had been stripped off, blood oozing from terrible gashes that littered his chest. The red liquid dripped down his legs, pants soaked, and splattered on the ground.

A puddle had formed underneath him and as the teen gazed down at it, he also saw strips of saturated flesh curled and coiled on each other.

Part of him wanted to gag, but the rest of him remained frozen. Russet eyes eventually travelled to the man's face, bruises and lacerations across the pale skin. He was almost unrecognizable.

Terror rolling through him, the brunette tried to swallow the bile that rose in his throat. He barely chocked out the man's name, "Yuan?"

Either the half elf didn't hear him or he didn't respond.

Regardless, he didn't really _want _a response. Instead, he turned to his father. _Damn it, Yggdrasill! _The man had a small smile on his face, green eyes almost giddy as he took in the sight. It was perhaps more nauseating to see the blonde taking such great pleasure in the pain of the half elf.

Eyes scanning his former teacher again, Lloyd spoke quietly, "Have you learned what you wanted?"

"Not quite. He's proven rather resistant, actually." The blonde crossed his arms gingerly, "Of course, he was involved with the war four thousand years ago and has quite the threshold for pain… I _have _always been interested to see how much agony he could actually stand."

The blue haired man flinched slightly, obviously listening to the conversation. His reaction didn't go unnoticed by the leader.

"Oh, so you _are _conscious. Well, I can fix that."

"Don't!" Lloyd shouted without thinking. The glare he got from the blonde half elf was terrifying. Instantly the brunette regretted his outburst, clenching his fists at his side and glaring at the ground. However, he wasn't going to apologize for it. "Please. Don't."

"He hardly deserves your sympathy," the man spoke, his voice bored; "He's a traitor and should be treated as such."

"But he doesn't deserve this!" He gestured to the half elf, who was now staring out at the two of them. The image was disturbing. His green eyes, glowing amber in the torch light, sparked from his reddened face and the shadows casted by his hair. It almost seemed like a demon was glaring out at the two of them, and Lloyd shuddered.

His father gave a light, humorless laugh, "You can't even look at him. You're only showing sympathy because that time down with those pathetic humans of the declining world has softened you."

_Have I really changed? _

No. He couldn't listen to the man, that was what he wanted. The only things that seethed from that man's mouth were lies.

"Father," the teen stated, "give him a chance to talk. You're going to kill him if you keep this up."

"What makes you think I care about his well being?" The blonde mused, an honest curiosity in his eyes.

There wasn't an answer to that. The brunette was well aware that his father didn't concern himself with such matters, but what else could he say?

"This is a mistake, father. He's the only one who knows the things you want to know. If you end up killing him, you'll-"

His father lashed out, striking him across the face. A flash of white crossed his vision, head snapping painfully to the side.

"Mithos," Yuan's voice, hoarse and dry, hissed.

"What is it, Yuan? You don't like me hurting him?"

Lloyd didn't dare turn back to face the blonde. Terror started filling his veins, drowning the courage that had previously been keeping him sane. He didn't want to be here. Hell, if he could take everything back, he would.

A small bit of pride, however, kept him rooted in place, mouth closed in a solid line.

"You're quarrel isn't with him," the half elf spat, "leave him out of this."

Yggdrasill scoffed, "Am I going to have to hurt _him _to make you talk?"

"Don't you dare."

"Why shouldn't I, Yuan?"

"Because," the man spoke darkly, "he's your son."

Lloyd shivered. He hated hearing that now, hated even _thinking _it, but Yuan was bringing it up to curb the blonde's bloodlust. Not that the teen appreciated Yuan sacrificing himself for his sake…

"Father." It took the brunette ever ounce of courage he had left to face the blonde again, russet eyes drilling into the green orbs he'd grown to fear, "Let him go."

"Why?" The bold question posed by the leader filled the air, lapsing the conversation into silence.

Of course Lloyd didn't have a reason for Yggdrasill to leave Yuan alone. All he could say was that he cared about the blue haired man and didn't want anything bad to happen to him. However, that argument had already been made and the blonde had rendered it invalid.

_Why?_

Lloyd growled mentally.

_Why not?_

However, the reply didn't exit his lips. He simply stood, arms shaking and his veins icy, as he looked up at the man. It was obvious that Yggdrasill knew that the teen had no answer. Otherwise, he would have been demanding an answer. Instead, he smirked down on the brunette.

"Leave him out of this," Yuan spat.

The two of them looked over to the injured half elf, his eyes still gleaming out from the red shadow across his face.

"I'll ask the same question, Yuan-"

Lloyd cut the man off, "He doesn't deserve this." His father opened his mouth to retort, but the brunette was quicker, "Hurt me in his stead."

"Lloyd, no!" The blue haired man shouted, but the teen managed to move in front of his former teacher, physically separating the others in the room.

"By his reaction, you know it'll work. You _know _it will!"

Yuan still interjected, despite being hidden behind the brunette, "This isn't about him, Mithos!"

Lloyd tightened his hands into fists, shaking from fear and adrenaline, "You know it'll work. You'll get the answers you want. The answers you need…"

"Mithos, if you hurt him, I won't say a word! I swear to God, if you even _touch _him, I'll-"

"He'll tell you everything." Lloyd's voice portrayed a stern confidence he didn't even know he had. Even as he trembled, the quaver didn't reach his words or his steely gaze. Heart denting his ribcage, the teen stared his father down, who seemed interested at the proposal.

"Mithos-" Yuan attempted to move, giving a grunt from behind the brunette. Lloyd desperately wanted to turn and aid his former teacher, but held his ground.

Yggdrasill finally spoke, his melodic voice smoothing over the area, "You're quite self sacrificing…" The blonde reached out and touched the brunette's cheek. His fingers were like ice, making slow, lazy circles on his skin. "Truly noble, my son…"

Lloyd remained steady despite the urges he had to run, "Then, you will-"

"I said no such thing," the leader chuckled, "I'm not going to let you take his place."

The teen shivered, "But he'll talk-"

"Lloyd, I don't want _him _to talk," the man's green eyes rested eerily on the teen, "I want _you_ too."

Lloyd's blood froze. Then he realized what this had all been. The man actually thought that the teen knew something and that it'd be easier to get it out of him than Yuan. By showing him what the blue haired half elf was going through, the teen would see first-hand the consequences for remaining silent. His breath hitched in realization.

The blonde smirked, "You get it now…" He patted the teen's cheek and then glanced to Yuan. "Don't give me that look my dear friend, it's your fault for betraying me in the first place."

"Father…" Lloyd tried, but his words failed him. Instead, he watched the growing satisfaction in the leader and felt a twist of disgust in his stomach. How had he even believed that this man was his father? The way he felt with the blonde wasn't even similar to how he felt when he was with Kratos. The auburn was almost a complete stranger to the teen, but he felt their relationship was already better that Lloyd's ever had been with Yggdrasill.

"My son," the blonde placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, squeezing it a bit harder than necessary, bringing his lips close to the teen's face. His breath brushed the teen's ear, words slithering into his thoughts, causing a jolt of terror to roll through him, "Every hour you don't tell me what I want to know, Yuan gets whipped. The longer I have to wait, the harder he's tortured."

Lloyd trembled, his father obviously feeling the anxiety and gaining a sick pleasure from it. The man gave a smooth laugh into his ear then dropped his words low so the brunette almost had to strain his hearing just to catch what was being said.

"And a word to the wise," the teen felt his heart hammer as Yggdrasill feathered the last words along his ear, "Do _not _test my patience."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The first thing Zelos noticed was that his hands were bound behind his back. His muscles were sore, probably having been tied like that for a long time.

_How long have I been out?_

He shifted a bit, feeling his aching muscles protest. With the movement, though, he was able to identify that he was lying on a plush carpet, the bristles apparently having scrubbed his cheek raw.

With an effort, he was able to open his eyes.

Bright lights invaded his vision first, before slowly, he was able to sort out what he was seeing.

Ocean blue eyes caught sight of an elaborate room, the furnishings grand despite the size of the room. Fancy portraits were on the walls, designer couches and luxurious dark wood tables were crammed in the small area, Zelos laying on his stomach and facing the left.

It was then that he heard the soft mumble of voices.

At first, he couldn't distinguish what was being said. The words were muffled and many people chorused along with the robust voice that seemed to be leading them…

_Mass! It's a church!_

He almost instantly recognized the words being chanted. Sacred texts from the teachings of Martel, but then, the voice… his sensitive ears picked up on the man's speaking pattern, the way his voice lulled through the area-

A door the Chosen couldn't see opened behind him with a loud groan, the shuffling of someone entering filling his ears.

The man's laugh filled the silence, "Well, well, well, I honestly wasn't sure if I'd _ever _see you again."

Zelos growled, but felt ridiculous about it. He couldn't even _see _the man, which was sure to make the round male sneer. However, the red head wasn't keen on staying silent, "Well, I never thought I'd _feel _the earth shake like this again." He heard the man give a _huff_, and the Chosen smirked, adding, "It's been awhile, Sir Pope, but I'd never be able to forget how you make the earth quaver as you walk."

"You're as impertinent as ever, I see."

"Hey? What can you do?" He gave a light laugh, blowing the entire serious situation off. However, in his mind, he was bombarding himself with questions. How the _hell _had he gotten to Tethe'alla? Maybe the pope had come over to Sylvarant?

_That'd never happen._

Then… Yuan transported him?

No, that was ridiculous. The half elf wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of sending him back when the red head hadn't even completed his objective.

Memories slowly started coming back. The strange man who'd attacked them… where was he now?

A sickening thought entered his mind, but he shook it off, "Mr. Pope, don't mind me asking, but why the hell am I locked up?"

The pope chuckled, "Well, that's because you're quite dangerous. I had no idea you'd work so hard to protect some pathetic _woman_."

_Sheena!_

"Where is she?" The red head hissed. Even as he spoke, however, he knew he had no power. He was, after all, locked up and laying on a floor.

"That's hardly relevant to the topic, Chosen one."

"Then tell me what is."

The pope finally waddled into eye shot, waving a thick hand to, Zelos presumed, the guards. He heard the doors open and shut moments later, leaving the two of them alone in the plush room. Growling at the man, the red head attempted to sit up, only for the holy man to chuckle.

"Trying to get some of your dignity back?" The man gave a short snort, but Zelos just ignored him. After several minutes, he managed to get himself sitting, cross legged, on the floor.

With his new vantage point, he was able to see around the rest of the room. Tilting his head from side to side, he found the door the pope had entered through, as well as a large bookshelf on the opposing wall. It was an anti-chamber to the Church, and after some recollection, he was able to recall the few times he'd been in the room.

However, the one thing missing was Sheena.

Zelos drilled his blue eyes into the chubby man, "Tell me where Sheena is."

"Now, now, Chosen one, I already told you. What happened to that _failure _of an assassin is irrelevant." The red head was about to protest, but the pope spoke quicker, "However, if you're so keen on knowing. Let's just say she's being… taken care of."

The Chosen's heart made a solid beat. He felt his pulse quicken at implications, but he regained control of himself, "What the hell does that mean?"

The pope scoffed, "What do you _think _it means, Chosen one? With your years of exceptional schooling, I'd think a common phrase such as that wouldn't need elaboration." Zelos' blood became ice in his veins; he didn't want to accept what the chubby man was saying. There had to be some sort of error… Sheena couldn't be-

Regardless of his inner turmoil, though, the pope continued on as if everything was normal, "With new circumstances come a new set of rules, I'm afraid. She was only getting in the way, really. I'm sure you know what that feels like… constantly being a burden." The man's civilized tone didn't match the low blow he'd just dealt.

Zelos couldn't breathe.

That, or he could, but he couldn't feel it.

"But you were the one who sent her over there," he commented numbly. He tried to pull himself together. The pope could be lying, for all Zelos knew. He'd learned early on not to trust the plump man, that the pope would do anything to gain power…

Giving a sharp laugh, the pope smirked down at the Chosen, "Like I said, circumstances changed."

Still telling himself that the plump man was lying, the red head held back his mounting horror and instead, stated bitterly to the man, "What? Someone come along with a better offer?"

The man's beady eyes narrowed, the red head managing a smirk though it didn't reach his eyes. The pope didn't seem to notice, however, with the accusation out in the air. The thick, tenor voice of the portly man echoed through the room, "Her services are just no longer required."

While the Chosen knew that the pope would easily betray his country for the right price, what he was getting had to be substantial considering the alternative. With him allowing the Chosen of Sylvarant to live, he was betting Tethe'alla's prosperity on the hopes that she wouldn't complete the journey. The man already held a huge amount of power in the politics of the flourishing world, so what could have possibly been negotiated that make the man turn his back on his former agenda?

The question was terrifying in its own right.

Just the mere idea of the corrupt pope gaining more influence was enough to make the red head shiver.

"You'd betray Tethe'alla?" It was hardly a question, but the pope regarded it as such.

"It's not a matter of betraying, it's a matter of policy."

"You'd better be getting a fucking continent named after you to drop this low," Zelos sneered, though an abrupt fear coursed through him.

The large man gave him a weary gaze, as if he was speaking to a child, "Chosen one, you don't understand the situation and you never will. This isn't a playground for your antics; this is an arena for serious adults."

"I _am _serious," the red head glared the pope down, hoping he looked half way intimidating.

He was waved off by a thick hand, "Also, your mission in Sylvarant is over. You are to remain here in Meltokio."

Zelos spat at the plump man, but said nothing. He was pretty sure it was obvious where he stood.

The pope growled, "How _dare _you!"

_How dare I? You're the one betraying the country…_

Aqua eyes glared at the religious figure, determination and anger flaring beneath them.

"You don't have to agree," The pope finally spat, glaring down at him, "But you either listen to me or face the consequences."

Unfortunately, the red head knew what those were. Ice dropped in his stomach, but he didn't show it on his face.

The round man turned on a fancy boot heel and stalked towards the door. He huffed as he laid a hand on the wooden doors, "Oh, and Chosen one…" He turned, beady eyes glaring into the red head's eyes, into his soul, and finished his statement, "You'd best do what you do best. Stop caring about all of these other people and go back to the time where you looked out for the only person that has ever mattered to you…" Zelos was going to open his mouth to retort, but the pope once again beat him to the punch, "The great Zelos Wilder."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hours had passed.

_Has it really been hours?_

Lloyd had been escorted from the prison, angels dragging him away in his shock. Only after they were half way through the gray city did he notice what was happening. He'd struggled, fighting as best as he could, but to no avail.

The angels had tossed him in his room, closing and locking his door by the time he'd pick himself up to reach the metal door.

He'd pounded on the metal, the noise ripping at his ear drums. That hadn't stopped him though, and he'd wailed on the door till his hands were numb and his bones vibrated.

His voice was raw from screaming through the metal door, begging his father to reconsider, begging him to let Yuan go… and nothing had happened. After he'd fallen silent, voice strained, a hush fell over Welgaia.

Now, sitting on his bed, legs pulled to his chest and head resting on his knees, he gripped his arms tighter around his legs as another scream ripped out across the silence.

At the chime of each hour, Lloyd could hear Yuan's scream echo from above, the inhumanly loud sound penetrating the teen's ears and causing him to flinch.

_I have to tell him, I have to tell him…_

What was there to tell? Obviously Yggdrasill believed that the brunette knew more than he let on, but he'd be sorely disappointed with the amount of knowledge Lloyd actually contained. Sure, he knew some things, had some guesses, but why not try to get answers from Yuan? He was the _actual _traitor. He'd have a plethora of information, stuff that Lloyd couldn't possibly possess.

Another raw shout filled the air and the brunette screwed his eyes shut.

_Yuan, I have to help him…_

No. The blue haired half elf wouldn't want that. He'd gone through torture before, as he'd once told the teen, so what the leader was doing certainly wasn't a new experience.

As another agonizing scream ripped through the silence, Lloyd shook. God, he needed to save Yuan. God, he needed to help the man…

_Tell him._

_Tell him._

_Tell him._

No.

_But Yuan…_

He stood, throwing himself against the door and pounding on it. Yuan let out another screech, the teen banging on the door.

"Let him go! God damn it, let him go!"

_It's too loud…_

"Father, please!"

God, this was all his fault. If he hadn't pursued any information, hell, if he hadn't ever been curious… If he'd kept his emotions in check, then Yggdrasill wouldn't have been able to abuse his power like this. What was happening to Yuan was the brunette's fault and he was torn between helping the man and remaining quiet.

_What does he want to know anyways?_

The teen was afraid that if he remained quiet much longer, he'd say anything to let the blue haired man go. Hell, he'd admit to anything if it meant that his former teacher wouldn't be harmed.

He chuckled darkly to himself… That was the problem with caring about _anyone_, wasn't it? They were likely to get hurt.

Resting his forehead against the cool metal, he absorbed the silence. They must have stopped hurting Yuan since a tense hush had befallen the gray city.

_How much time has passed?_

Did it really matter though? This was his fault, all of it was. If he just told Yggdrasill, then everything would be fine.

"Things would go back to normal," he spoke to himself, his voice hoarse. It sounded strange in the silence, filling his room with the haunting words.

_What is normal anyways?_

When had his life been normal? Every waking moment of his existence had been a lie. He'd never actually felt like he'd belonged anywhere, the overwhelming feeling of being an outcast on the edge of his mind since youth. It was ironic to find out that it was true, years later. The man he'd believed to be his father wasn't. Instead, he was a vile man who'd separated the teen from his real father fourteen years ago.

His reactions to Yggdrasill suddenly made sense. Somewhere, deep in his subconscious, he'd been aware of the blonde's true nature… and he was terrified.

Placing his back on the door, he slowly slid down, wrapping his arms around his legs and dropping his head to his knees.

Absently, he wished Kratos was with him. The man had a calm about him that affected the teen and usually made him calm down as well. He was also logical. He'd know what to do in the situation, right? He'd be able to name the pros and cons of each idea.

"Dad…" the word was foreign on his lips, but comforting none the less.

A solid knock on the metal door made him jump. Quickly, he moved away from the door, settling himself on the edge of the bed as the door slid open, his russet eyes fell on the man strolling through the opening.

His father –Yggdrasill- came through the door, a smirk settled on his lips. His green eyes flashed as they landed on the teen, "How are you doing?"

Lloyd's heart beat increased, hands already shaking.

_Stay calm, _he told himself, though he knew that wasn't going to happen. As his eyes travelled over the leader, he hitched a breath.

Blood covered the man's white clothes, the red liquid staining the blonde's pale skin in an abstract pattern. It was even splattered slightly on his face, hair tipped with it.

Blood. Yuan's blood.

The brunette shivered involuntarily and Yggdrasill took notice.

"You're doing this to him, you know." He gestured to himself, "If you told me what you know, he wouldn't have to go through any of this pain."

Lloyd wanted to argue, but he'd already conceded to himself that all of that was true. He sat, numbly, as his father continued with the verbal barrage.

"Why don't you just talk? Why do you want to make Yuan go through so much suffering?" The man took a step towards the teen, "What could you possibly gain from staying quiet?"

Glancing at the ground, the brunette glared at a small spot on the smooth floor. He couldn't look the blonde in the eyes, he just wasn't strong enough. Damn it, he'd never been strong enough. There were so many things out of his control, things that he'd been able to hold onto just _days _ago now fluttered from his fingertips.

"My son," the leader was next to him now, a careful hand placed on the teen's cheek. Yggdrasill made lazy circles with his thumb, cooing to the younger man as if he was a child, "You _think _you're powerful, you _think _you can continue to hold out, but realize this. That is only perception. You _thinking _that you can do something is different than you actually doing it. You're not helping Yuan, you're not doing good…"

Russet eyes reached green ones and he froze. Time felt like it became cased in ice, the very seconds that had been moving so quickly by suspending themselves in the air. The teen tensed as his father pulled his hand away, melodic voice, dripping with malice, speaking out once more, "You're not doing anything. You're a _child_, Lloyd."

The words struck deep and hard. Mentally chuckling at himself, Lloyd realized the man was right. Hell, he'd always been right.

What _was _he hoping to accomplish? Just minutes ago he'd been desperately trying to convince himself to tell his father everything and now? Now he was just numbly waiting for everything to pass.

_Maybe things will be better if I tell him._

"They would be," Yggdrasill's voice spoke.

Lloyd blinked for a second. Wait, he'd said that out loud? Glancing up at the blonde, he felt another shiver roll through him. Then, as if on cue, Yuan's voice tore through the air. The chiming of the clock sounded in the teens ears and he flinched from the noise

"It's pathetic!" The blonde shouted, "You can't even take _listening _to him! What if he dies, Lloyd? What. If. He. Dies?" The man's voice sounded crazed, as if the height of the situation was getting to him.

"It couldn't have-" the teen stuttered. An hour had already passed? Time had stopped, right?

_No. _

The truth was: he was running out of time.

"How much longer, Lloyd? How much longer are you going to fool yourself? How much longer are you going to lie to me?"

Another raw scream ripped through the air, the agony bouncing off the walls and landing again and again against the teen's ears. He wanted to shut his hearing off, but he couldn't move. His thoughts spiraled in on themselves.

_I have to tell him!_

_When's enough going to be enough for him though? It won't stop with one or two things!_

_I'm doing this to Yuan, this is my fault._

_He'll never be satisfied with what I tell him._

_But Yuan-_

_What's to say that he won't kill Yuan anyways?_

_At least he'll be put out of his misery…_

One final scream radiated through the silence that had engulfed the two, Lloyd staring, unseeing, at a wall.

God, what was he supposed to do? Yuan didn't want the teen to say anything, but Yggdrasill would kill the man if he didn't do anything. And the blonde believed that Lloyd knew as much as Yuan did? That was ridiculous….

_I could lie. Buy myself some time…_

"Lloyd," Yggdrasill leaned back over the teen, eyes glaring into russet colored orbs, "I can't wait for an answer. Tell me now or I'll drag you to see Yuan's execution yourself."

There was a truth in the man's words that the brunette couldn't ignore. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his words stuck in his throat. What could he say? He couldn't convince himself to tell Yggdrasill, yet he couldn't remain quiet…

"Fine." The blonde quickly stepped away from the teen, the metal door opening with a _whoosh_. Angels appeared in the crease of the white wall, filing in and snatching the teen up before he could oppose. They flapped quickly behind the leader, oblivious to Lloyd's protests.

"Let go of me!" He shouted, struggling in their grasp. "Father, please! Stop this! This is crazy!"

_What am I hoping to accomplish anyways?_

Yggdrasill's voice rose slightly above the teen's pleas, "Make sure you have a tight hold of him."

"Father!"

"Remain silent!" The blonde demanded, stepping onto the warp.

A sizzle of heat and a buzz later, they were before the inky black castle, the oppression weighing down the teen's throat. His words were lost, when, moments later, he was brought before the blue haired man.

He looked worse than before, his flesh torn and haggled. Blood oozed from several wounds, his hair cut and hanging in his face. He didn't even register when they walked in. Yuan's name echoed around the room, the teen realizing that he'd whispered it only after a tense silence fell afterwards.

Lloyd could only stare at his former teacher, a sick feeling crawling through his chest as he struggled to keep himself composed.

"Angels," Yggdrasill spoke, his voice stern. The holy beings didn't need to be told what to do. They pulled the half elf from his bindings, tossing him haphazardly on the floor at Lloyd's feet. No noise came from the blue haired man, even as the angels yanked on his arms, settling him on his knees in front of the brunette.

"Father…" Lloyd finally managed, though it didn't do him any good. The blonde was actively ignoring him. Instead, the man moved behind Yuan, a pale hand gripping at the chopped blue locks and tugging the man's head back.

For the first time, Lloyd saw Yuan's face.

Blood coated almost every inch, deep oozing wounds etched in his features. One eye stared lazily at him, not even comprehending what was in front of him, the other… the other simply wasn't there.

A bloody mess rested where his other green eye should've been.

The teen sputtered, staggering back a bit. The only thing that kept him from falling to his knees right then were the angels at his arms. They supported most of his weight as his legs became liquid beneath him.

"So now you see what you did," his father's melodic voice graced the brunette's ears. "Bring me a sword."

"Father, please…" the teen absently shook his head.

_I did this to him…_

An angel grabbed at one of the blades at the teen's hips, yanking it from his sheath and handing it to the blonde. The leader nodded, green eyes swimming with a deadly desire.

"This is because you decided to play hero," the man stated, touching the blade to Yuan's exposed throat. He slid the sharp blade lightly across at first, the blue haired man barely flinching. It was apparent that the blonde wanted to make a statement before ending the half elf's life.

"Father…"

_God, I'm so sorry._

"If you had told me, he would have been spared," he gave a slight laugh, "If you hadn't betrayed me, son, he wouldn't have been here in the first place. Now, you're going to witness your own teacher being murdered in front of you."

He applied a small pressure to Yuan's neck, a flow of blood starting at the blade.

"I'll tell you," Lloyd spoke, his voice a whisper.

Terror coursed through him, making his body and mind numb. He trembled terribly, breath entering and exiting his lungs quickly. A stinging in his throat started, tears staining his eyes as one travelled down his face.

"God, father, I'll tell you, just please…" His voice quavered, eyes locked on Yuan.

He could hear rather than see the smile on the blonde's face, "No. You need to see what happens when you betray me. You need to see the consequences for your actions."

"Father!"

With a flick of his wrist, Yggdrasill dragged the blade across Yuan's throat, a thick, rich spurt of blood coming forth and splattering the teen.

He gagged, tears spilling from his eyes as he watched his former teacher's body hitch one last time and then collapse on the ground in front of him, soaking the teen's shoes with his blood.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry this didn't come out Monday! Over the weekend my boss asked me if I could pick up a four to midnight shift on Monday, to which I agreed, but it made it difficult to find free time to post. I'm also sorry that I wasn't able to respond to anyone's reviews last week. I was swamped with stuff the day of my birthday and then the following days afterwards. It seems the end of the semester is eating away all of my time. I won't be able to respond this week either, which upsets me because I always like giving you guys a response since you take time out of your lives to read and review. Again, sorry for the late update. It won't (at this juncture) happen again. I also apologize for any errors that this chapter contains, I didn't take much time to proofread it, just a light skim through. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and being ever so patient with me.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

Zelos stared out of the window blankly, blue eyes not seeing anything.

Damn, he needed a drink.

His headache was returning and the acid burn that usually brushed his skin had subsided. Like he _needed _to be sober right now…

"Sebastian," he called, his voice slurring a bit, "Get me some more alcohol!" He rested his head against the window, the cold pane easing the pounding in his head. The squeak of the door opening, however, caused it to come back and the red head gritted his teeth together.

His butler entered quickly, carrying a large glass of amber liquid.

"Sir," the older man called, showing the Chosen the drink. Zelos grabbed it thankfully, chugging a good half of it before gripping the cool glass tightly in his hand.

"Be honest," the red head stated, smirking darkly at his reflection in the window, "Am I a mess?"

His reflection said as much, anyways. His skin was pale, parts blotchy from where his wounds were still healing up. He'd pulled his hair back into a ponytail, the thick locks greasy from not being washed. He'd lost a lot of weight, his bones jutting from his skin, and his health was in decline due to his sudden drinking problem.

"Yes sir, you are."

Zelos chuckled, "That's what I like about you Sebastian. You're honest."

"As you wanted me to be, sir."

The red head took another swing of the acid beverage, the vile taste washing down his throat and easing his headache.

He was about to dismiss the man when Sebastian spoke up, "Oh, and you have a guest, sir. He's waiting for you downstairs."

_A guest?_

"Tell them I don't want to see anyone."

"I already tried that sir, but this man is persistent. He wished to ask about speaking to you in person, but I made a compromise and told him I'd ask you once more if you'd see anybody."

"The answers still the same," he looked out the window, staring without caring. A storm was brewing, dark clouds coating the sky and a thick lightning beginning to blossom underneath. Small washes of rain would rattle the window panes, but he continued staring.

Not an ounce of his being wanted to speak to someone right now.

"I'll inform him of the news, sir." Sebastian bowed deeply and exited the room without another word. For that, the Chosen was grateful.

_Sheena…_

She couldn't be dead, it simply wasn't possible.

He'd demanded answers but hadn't gotten any. Instead, he'd been knocked out and dragged to his mansion in the dead of night. Earlier in the week, then, he'd been informed that there was going to be a ball in his honor to celebrate his 'return from the dead'. There, the pope was going to announce the end of the 'conspiracy' that had threatened the red head's life and bring him back into political and religious dominance.

The words had pissed him off enough that he'd verbally beaten the poor guy informing him and sent him running back to the chapel. Sebastian had kindly reminded the Chosen afterwards, _don't shoot the messenger._

Absently, he drank the rest of his drink, letting the taste surround his senses.

Part of him knew that this wouldn't be what Sheena would want. She'd want him to go out and figure out what was going on, not sit in his room and have a pity party. Not that this _was _a pity party; he was far too drunk most of the time to pity himself.

He laughed at his haggled reflection, "God, Zelos… Sebastian is right. You are a mess." His voice sounded odd to his ears, the raw emotion that seeped forth strange. Normally, he concealed all of those, but hell, he was already letting himself go. Why not shatter the masks as well?

Then he laughed at the irony. The ball that was being held was a masquerade… He was just drunk enough to want to tell Sebastian about it.

Moving from the window, he stumbled through his darkened room, making his way onto the balcony outside his room and shouting for his butler.

"Sebastian, I have the funniest thing to-" Blue eyes caught his butler downstairs, dismissing an individual who looked strikingly familiar. However, the person was gone before the Chosen could connect the man's image with his memory and he stood, staring over the edge.

_Who was that person?_

They'd almost looked like…

"What is it, sir?" Sebastian called from below, slowly making his way up the stairs. He reached Zelos' side within moments, "What do you wish to tell me?"

Shaking his head, loose red locks dancing around his face, he spoke to his butler, "Nothing, nothing. Um, who was that?"

Sebastian replied, "That was the man who wished to speak with you. He said he'd come back at another time, sir, hoping that you'd be in the mood to have visitors then."

"What was his name?"

"He actually didn't leave a name, sir. He only left a message."

"Tell me it, then." Zelos placed his hands on his hips, the buzz from the alcohol slowly fading as he focused.

The butler seemed to ponder for a moment, as if pulling it from a drawer in his mind, than answered, "He said, 'I do not wish to drag this out more than necessary'. Does that mean something to you, sir?"

The red head froze.

Yes. That _did _mean something to him. The bastard who'd attacked him and Sheena in Sylvarant had said that before striking them down.

When he thought of the man, the two images clicked.

Yes. The man who'd just left was the man who'd attacked them before.

"That bastard," Zelos clenched his fists, running across the balcony and stumbled down the steps. He almost toppled, but managed to remain upright, chaotically making his way through the front door by the time Sebastian's protest entered his ears.

A wash of cold rain hit him first, only clearing his head more. Blue eyes glared around the dark streets, desperate to find the man who'd just left.

"You couldn't have gotten far!" He screamed, his voice muted by a loud bellow of thunder. He span around, air and water swirling around him, as he let out another shout for the man, "Get back here you bastard!" He started running towards the castle, intent to stop him before he left the city.

The ground was steadily growing slick though, and before he could make it out of the noble quarter, his foot slipped and he fell to the hard earth. His hands barely caught him, the world spinning as tried to figure out what had happened.

"Sir Zelos!" Sebastian called from behind the red head. He turned his eyes on his butler, the man making a mad dash over to help.

"Sebastian, I-" Another crack of thunder filled the air, a spark of yellow flashing across the black earth before allowing darkness to swallow everything up again.

His butler reached him a moment later, draping a coat over his shoulders and helping him up. The man spoke gentle words, ensuring the Chosen that the man would return, that he'd desperately wanted to speak to Zelos, that he'd said he'd speak with the red head any opportunity he'd get…

The Chosen barely heard those words, but he nodded numbly in agreement.

The buzz of alcohol was coming back, warming his skin as he and Sebastian walked back to the mansion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A big storm still bubbled overhead, but that didn't deter any of the royalty that swarmed towards the palace. As far as they were concerned, if they got inside, they'd be sheltered from the weather and be able to party all night long.

Masses entered through the large double doors of the palace, masks adorning their faces. Some were colorful, some a single shade that blended with their extravagant outfits.

Zelos, himself, looked down on the people entering with distaste. He was four hours sober, a pounding headache in his skull reminding him painfully, and he frowned at the thought. Sebastian had restricted the red head's access to alcohol when the preparations for the party had started. He'd stated simply that his job description was to maintain the well fair of his client, and Zelos drinking himself to death wasn't 'maintaining his well fair'.

While the red head had to agree with that, it didn't make the reality any more satisfying.

Instead, he frowned down to the slowly growing group of party goers, raising an eyebrow at some of the women's 'unique' choices in attire.

_I suppose I _am _single, aren't I?_

From his viewpoint on the balcony that wrapped around the elegant banquet room, he could see the pope speaking animatedly to the king. His royal highness, dressed in fine silks and satins but not wearing a mask to disguise his appearance, replied back less than enthused.

Absently, the red head wondered what they were talking about.

It hardly mattered though.

Turning, he leaned against the rail, staring at the decorated brick wall in front of him.

The clamor of voices from below began increasing, thousands of nobility with too much times on their hands were ready to get the massive party started.

_Well, _Zelos mused to himself, _I might as well not keep them waiting._

He made his way down the carpeted stairs and to the King and pope, both of whom noticed him immediately.

"Chosen one," the King spoke, his deep voice reverberating in the red head's ears.

"Your highness," he gave a small bow, then straightened, looking the pope square in the eye, "Your eminence."

The pope almost physically growled at Zelos' lack of etiquette, but whether the King actually cared wasn't voiced. Instead, the man continued, "I'm glad that the threat to your life is no longer."

"I as well, your grace."

The pope spoke up from behind his mask, "Surely the Chosen wishes to give thanks where thanks is due?"

Giving a smirk, Zelos spoke with as much innocence as he could muster, "Surely you, the pope of the Church of Martel, don't wish for such petty things."

The round man growled, his costume matching him. His mask was colored like a fierce animal, though Zelos couldn't remember the name. It was orange with black stripes covering different aspects of the face. His outfit was colored to match the mask. He probably would have looked intimidating was he not of a short and round stature.

Instead, it only made the Chosen inwardly chuckle.

"At any rate, you highness," he turned back to the King, "I shall go mingle." He bowed again, his headache coming back as he descended the marble steps to the crowds of party goers.

Instantly, he was recognized by many women and bombarded with questions.

He kept his answers vague and mysterious, unintentionally flirting and earning several girlish giggles. He smirked; his pearly whites making the women swoon.

Hours passed in a similar fashion, everyone pausing as the King and the pope relayed the message that had already been spread around the area by the Chosen himself. There was a thunderous applause and the red head, while no one was looking, rolled his eyes and frowned.

God, everything was so pomp and circumstances with the rich. Everything had to be elaborate draws for bored wealthy minds and regardless of the event, funerals even, they made a show out of it.

Parting from yet another group of women, Zelos walked across the large hall, reaching the long decorated table of refreshments. Wine was aplenty, the red head pouring himself a crystal glass of the red liquid before turning his attention back to the crowd.

Taking a sip, he looked at the people merrily speaking, a large group of them dancing elegantly to the small band of stringed instruments.

Popping some tiny pastries into his mouth, he maneuvered along the walls to reach the courtyard opening, slipping into the cold night unnoticed.

A light drizzle had started while everyone was merry making, but the red head didn't mind. Just being out of the area made him feel better; there was only so long he could remain around blissfully ignorant people.

Sipping some of the bitter red wine, he leaned against one of the magnificent walls and stared across the city. Most of the people were asleep by now, a dim glow of street lights the only sign of life. Other than that, darkness consumed the stretches of the city and Zelos desperately wished he could be a part of that darkness.

_Sheena._

Once again his thoughts returned to her.

Hell, when he wasn't drunk, he was thinking about her. His heart ached at the mere recollection of her, and yet, it was the only way he could keep her alive. _No, she _is _alive! _

God, who was he kidding?

Taking another taste of the fancy wine, he let his thoughts drift from her to Sylvarant. Why wasn't he being forced back over there? Yuan hadn't seen him in weeks and with no word from the pope, he was starting to think the half elf had died.

Though, that'd be too easy an answer…

What would happen to Tethe'alla if the Chosen of the declining world completed the journey? Hell, what would happen to him?

The pope's bitter words returned to his mind.

"Look out for myself, huh? I suppose things were a lot simpler back then." He thought his musings had gone unheard but a deep voice sounded from beside him.

"Though, with simplicity comes mindless obedience."

Zelos nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning to look at the man who'd snuck out beside him.

He was wearing a crimson mask that covered his entire face. Only two eye holes had been carved, the man's eyes, color undistinguishable, peered out from the curtain. His ensemble was black; a cape draped over one shoulder dramatically while glossy knee high boots adorned his feet. He almost blended into the night, save the mask on his face.

It burned into the Chosen's eyes, "I suppose it does." He kept his answer simple, turning back to the darkened city and swirling the red liquid in his glass absent mindedly.

"For some reason, however, I take that you are not a simple man and that you detest simplicity."

Smirking, Zelos responded, "That's quite the statement from a man I don't know."

"You don't need to know me for that observation to be correct."

While it was true, the Chosen felt a small tingle of suspicion cross over his spine. Why was this guy speaking to him cryptically anyways?

"Well, I need to get back to the party," Zelos commented, shifting away from the wall and downing the rest of his wine. He started moving away.

The man spoke up, "Why did you dress as a raven?"

The red head froze. That was his costume. A black mask, composed of feathers that expertly covered only half of his features, leaving a blue eye and his smirk untouched, rested on his face. The rest of his outfit, black clothes accented with blues and purples, covered his body. His shock of red hair had been pulled back into a braid and was usually swung over one of his shoulders.

Why had he?

There had been several outfits the maids had sewn for him, and he'd chosen the raven…

The mysterious man gave a vague comment, "Perhaps you and I are more alike than you think."

Zelos turned towards the man, blue eyes glaring hard into the darkened eyes behind the mask, "Who are you?"

"If you wish to speak to me, we must speak in private. There are far too many people with curious ears."

The man waited only a moment before moving back into the crowded hall, not even waiting for the Chosen's answer. Zelos wasn't even going to follow, but he couldn't help his interest. With a small smirk, Zelos decided that, at least, it was more interesting than rejoining the party goers.

Making his way through the crowd as well, he kept a well trained eye on the man. He ascended the steps carefully, almost blending into the shadows along the wall so that it seemed an eerie blank face was staring at the merry makers.

Shaking off the chill, he polity declined dances with women, gave interested commentary to men and slowly made it across the hall. By the time he reached the stairs, the man was gone.

"Chosen?" A woman with an insanely low cut dress called to him, "Won't you dance with me?"

He recognized her as the woman he'd broken up with a few months ago. Even now, her voice was bitter, probably because she had a thing or two she wanted to speak to him about, but he shook his head. Responding as if she was just another face in the crowd, he stated, "Another time, my darling."

With a twirl, he went up the stairs, hearing an angry huff from the woman below.

Quickly, he reached the top of the balcony, going down a discrete corridor where dozens of guest chambers were housed. His footsteps were light as he walked, spying a door that was ajar near the end of the hall.

Picking up his pace, he reached the door and gingerly poked it open.

Stepping through the opening, he closed the door behind him, letting his eyes travel around the room. It was well furnished, the man sitting carefully on one of the many dark blue sofas.

"Well, I'm here." Zelos yanked his mask off, tossing it on the couch closest to him. "Care to share?"

The man didn't move for a moment, as if he was contemplating whether he should speak. However, after a few more moments, he stood, eyeing the Chosen.

"If we continue with this meeting, I need to know I have your cooperation."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The man seemed to mull over his words carefully, "If we speak, the undertaking that accompanies it will be a long one. At no point will it be possible for you to walk out. Once we've spoken, you've made a commitment and you can't back down."

Zelos opened his mouth, but no words came out. What sort of thing was the man involved with for there to be so much secrecy? Did the red head even want to be a part of something like that? Only that man and God knew what he was hiding, whether it was worth figuring out or not…

_"For some reason, however, I take that you are not a simple man and that you detest simplicity."_

He'd been right.

If the Chosen didn't do something now, he'd be forced back into the simple world he'd just freed himself of. He'd be forced to continue his simple roll for simple people, and that thought alone was unbearable.

However, the man's purpose was also questionable.

"Why do you even want to involve me? What are you hoping to gain out of all of this?"

The man spoke, "I cannot divulge the details, however, I can guarantee it will be of some interest to you."

"How would you know that?"

"I speak as an interested party myself."

_What the hell does that mean?_

He stared at the man more, hoping that some of his secrets would betray themselves, but the man and his body language were unusually quiet. Zelos supposed he had a choice to make.

Walk away, back to a simple life or involve himself in something that he was completely unaware of… but at least it'd ease the boredom. Hell, if it got him away from Meltokio, it would all be for the better. If betraying the pope's orders was the last of his defiance, the last way he could live in Sheena's stead, then so be it.

"Alright," the red head gave a smirk, "Sounds like fun."

"There is no going back," the man warned, "this is the last time I'll give you this warning. Heed it or otherwise be sealed to this arrangement."

_Sealed to this arrangement, huh?_

"You have my cooperation."

The man paused, as if giving the red head more time to consider it, and then quietly, began removing his mask.

Zelos wasn't sure who he expected to see, but was shocked by the face that revealed itself. No, he didn't know the man personally, but his face was highly familiar.

He had to blink a few times to correct his thoughts.

No, it wasn't Lloyd.

The man spoke, "My name is Kratos, I suppose it's a pleasure to meet you Zelos Wilder."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thanks to everyone who continues to read this story and for those of you who take time to review. It always means a lot.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Thirty

"The Chosen has died."

That was the general consensus around the towns. People spoke in hushed whispers, sorrow filling their voices as well as anxiety. It had been expected, though not wished for. Three months had passes since the Chosen started the Journey of Regeneration and people had been cautiously hopeful.

It'd started with rumors, however, that there had been an attack near Asgard. At first, there were no reported casualties, but soon after, people of the ancient city were saying that there had been massive deaths, among them, the Chosen.

"Everyone waited on bated breath after that, though news soon came through the Desians that she had been killed," the man scrubbed at the bar at which he stood, the polished wood gleaming under his rag. "It was truly devastating. Everyone had been praying to Martel that this be the one… Hell, even I had been."

The man gave a sad laugh, "I'd come to stop believing in such things, you know. I don't believe Martel exists, that we'll ever be saved…" He grew thoughtful and then gave a laugh, "Well, you didn't come here to listen to my mindless rabble. Can I get anything else for you to drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Lloyd spoke, his voice betraying a friendliness he didn't feel. He took one last swing the sour amber liquid before him and slid it to the man. He nodded thankful and teen left.

Stepping outside, the warm summer air brushed at his skin.

It'd been a long time since he'd been in the declining world. The last time, it'd been winter, accompanied by cold winds and biting rains, now the warm rays of the sun prickled his clammy skin and a calm sense washed over him.

Six months… almost seven. That was how long it'd been since he'd last officially stepped foot in Sylvarant.

Thinking about it though, was painful, so he quickly distracted himself with the happenings of the city.

Palmacosta was bustling with activity. Shoppers swarmed the streets, shouts of bargains and prices filled the air, barely reaching above the clamor of the crowd.

The rumble of people rushing to and fro quickly swept the teen up… though he hardly considered himself a teenager anymore. He was almost eighteen, his birthday coming faster than he liked to admit. Regardless, he maneuvered through the winding streets, following the flow of the people as he made his way to the city square.

_So the Chosen failed, huh?_

He'd heard that from several angels, though his father had never confirmed it. Though, it would explain why his mood had suddenly dipped. He'd become violent, the teen hiding himself in the library when he wasn't needed.

Dozens of angels had been ripped apart by the hysterical blonde and the brunette hadn't desired to be ripped apart himself.

Moving out of the flow of people, he brought his attention to his mission. He was meeting with Magnius and Kvar, two Desian leaders, to figure out the truth behind the rumors that had been heard. Not that the meeting was important now. Lloyd was well aware of the Chosen's death.

He supposed that meant he'd just get a status report from the two and return to Derris-Kharlan.

_Perhaps I can drop in on dad, too._

The brunette didn't like travelling outside his limits, especially with Yggdrasill keeping a seriously close eye on him, but over the past months, he'd been able to send letters to his father and thus, received word in return.

Kratos had moved several times in those months, sometimes the teen never getting a reply. Sure enough though, as soon as his father had settled in a new place, he'd receive word again. Lloyd had even gone to visit the auburn a few times, though they'd been brief and informal. He hadn't wanted to remain long and it was obvious that Kratos worried about the same thing.

Usually, he just waited impatiently for the next letter from his father to arrive in the post box he'd established in Palmacosta.

A short building down an alley way, hidden behind several other tall structures, greeted him as he stepped to the wooden front door. He'd been to this specific building a few times; though this was the first time he was going to be meeting someone inside it.

The small room inside smelled musty, dust moats floated lazily through the air, being stirred as he stepped into the center of the room.

Magnius, copious red hair pulled back into a pony tail, stared at the teen as if he was eyeing a piece of meat. Lloyd was well aware of the man's distaste for him.

Kvar, on the other hand, shared a similar, if not stronger, distaste, but hid it better, a sly smile across his gaunt features. "Well, young lord, what a pleasant surprise. We were expecting someone else."

"My father?" Lloyd spoke, rather emotionlessly. He didn't honestly care who they'd been expecting, "Be happy I arrived instead of him. My father is not pleased with the killing of the Chosen."

Magnius was the first to speak up, "I can assure you the death of that _vermin _was not our fault!"

Lloyd didn't bother arguing with the man. Instead, he turned to Kvar, "Explain what happened."

The older man gave a smirk, his beady eyes drilling into the teen's russet orbs as he spoke, "There was a complication and some miscommunication on Magnius' part. He arrived into my jurisdiction with an army leveled at the Chosen and her small entourage. I was not even aware this was happening until after the event. However, I do accept some of the responsibility given that it happened in my territory."

The boisterous Desian growled, "There was no miscommunication! I heard from Lord Yggdrasill himself that the Chosen was to be killed!"

"That's nonsense," Kvar chuckled, "Because Lord Yggdrasill informed me to take great care with this Chosen. She had the qualities he's been looking for."

"Then obviously we've been _tricked _because Lord Yggdrasill told me to kill her!" Magnius bellowed, his fists clenched in rage.

Obviously the two had been having this specific conversation before the teen had arrived and wished to continue it now. Running a tired hand through his hair, he looked at the two men in turn, "I care little who failed in what regard. That is something to take up to my father, since I won't be the one deciding your punishment."

He hoped that'd shut Magnius up.

It didn't.

"How can I be punished? I was following orders!"

Kvar spoke next, before Lloyd had a chance to reiterate his statement, "I'm sure Lord Yggdrasill will be lenient if you explain your situation."

The teen nodded and continued, though he didn't believe a word he was saying, "Explain your situation to him and he'll listen. Complaining to me about it won't solve anything, especially the Chosen's death. It is a great loss to Cruxis."

The two men nodded and Magnius stormed passed the brunette, exiting with a slam of the door before another word could be said. Lloyd was about to leave as well, unconcerned with what Kvar did with himself, until the older man spoke.

"It must also be a great loss to you, young lord."

The teen froze.

What the hell was the man implying?

"Yes. A loss to Cruxis, to my father, is a loss to me."

The older half elf chuckled darkly, but said nothing.

"What?" Lloyd inquired, a bit of hostility in his voice. As far as he was concerned, the man was hiding something and he thought that it was rather humorous to keep it that way. "If you want to say something, say it."

Kvar crossed his arms across his chest, his eyes resting on the brunette, "I just thought it would be a sadder loss for you considering your connection."

"Connection?" Lloyd glared the man down, russet eyes flashing with anger.

The elder gave a sickening smile, as if enjoying the thought of his next words, "Well, you knew the Chosen of Sylvarant personally."

_What?_

No, he didn't. He didn't even know what she looked like. Lloyd wanted to call the man out for being insane, for lying straight to his face, but something stopped him. Kvar was far too intelligent to say something without confirmation.

But that only made it true… which it wasn't.

Kvar spoke, his hollow voice echoing off the walls, "I believe her name was Colette?"

_Colette?_

The teen froze.

No, that wasn't possible.

She wasn't the Chosen, he would have known… there would have been some sort of sign, some sort of… something!

He bit back calling the man out again, instead growling, "It's of little consequence." With that, he turned and left the building, slamming the door in a similar fashion to Magnius. He could hear Kvar chuckle in his head. Man, that guy bothered him. There was something unsettling about the elder, over all of the grand cardinals.

Quickly making his way through the city, he had other matters to attend too.

Colette.

He hadn't thought about her in months. Every time she reached the edge of his thoughts, he'd forced them away, the emotions too raw for him to experience.

Heart racing at the thought of seeing her, or possibly, _not _seeing her, he kept his pace, increasing it when he saw the entrance to the city. Damn it, the man _couldn't _be right. He just couldn't.

She would have told him, he would have noticed… something!

"Colette, be safe. God, please be safe." He ran when he got outside the city, feet stomping through the grass as he made his way further from the town. As soon as he was out of eyeshot, he formed mana at his back and sprouted his wings and flapped them once.

He was airborne, and with another flap, he focused his mana and warped to Iselia, heart still hammering into his ribcage.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Iselia was in mourning, black streamers strung across the city gates. Black flags billowed from poles that were settled around the town square, most people doing their shopping cloaked in the dark color.

Lloyd's mouth went dry as his russet orbs soaked in the city.

Even the atmosphere was depressed, a terrible weight filling the deadened silence. Not even the murmurs of friends or coworkers seemed to lighten the mood, even when there were laughs shared between people.

Every single person was grieving, and as Lloyd stepping into the disheartened city, he felt like an outsider.

He didn't deserve to share in their sorrow, yet he tromped through the town without remorse.

People stared at him as he walked by. Blank eyes staring at his neutral features or blazing red undershirt that stood out against the sea of black. Feeling self conscious but not showing it, he kept his near frantic pace, praying that Kvar was wrong.

As Colette's house came into view, he sped up; darting to the tree he'd always climbed when he'd wanted to see her. His hands found the familiar grooves and soon, he was staring into the closed window of the blonde girl's room.

The bed was made, but the room seemed cold. It was as if someone hadn't been living there for a long time.

_The Chosen started on her journey three months ago._

No, her dejected room didn't make Colette the Chosen. It just didn't.

Leaping silently over to the window sill, he pried the wooden frame open, slipping inside the frigid room with ease. He glanced around, soaking in the lack of anything personal. The closet was sparsely filled, hangers left hanging empty in the spaces left. Several books had been pulled from the shelves, a light layer of dust filling the gaps. One of her thick blankets was gone as well as her pillow.

She'd left.

_Where did she go?_

Kvar's words brushed at the teen's ears, but he shook it off. Surely there was another explanation for her disappearance, for the city's mourning…

Slipping back out of the room and closing the window, the brunette travelled back into the main section of the city, looking around for answers. He listened with strained ears for any information, but most people seemed to avoid the topic of the Chosen. There were somber silences when the topic was feathered, which only increased the teen's anxieties.

He hesitated to ask anyone; so instead, he turned down one of the many dirt roads, travelling through the crowds of people till they thinned, paths leading to the small residential section of the town.

Professor Raine Sage lived in this area, he'd found out through later research into Colette's friends. A witty woman with silver hair and a sharp tongue, yet she was highly admired in Iselia. He could see where the respect came from. In the limited time he'd known her, he'd simply been impressed by her sheer amount of knowledge.

If anyone knew what was going on, it'd be her.

It took several minutes for him to locate the Sage household. It was a decently sized wooden home with a small pond outside it. As the teen walked up the lightly colored wooden steps that reached towards the house, he saw spotted fish swirling around in the water.

Russet eyes glancing towards the house, he held his breath for a moment before letting it out.

His muscles were tense, his breath becoming rapid before he could control it.

_I need to remain calm…_

Getting worked up wasn't going to solve anything.

_What am I so afraid of, anyways?_

He knew what he was scared of, but instead of voicing it, he ignored it. Shoving the thought deep into the back of his mind, he took a few solid steps forward only to have the wooden door swing open before he could reach it.

There, in the opening, stood Genis.

Tears threatened the young boy's eyes and his hands trembled as he glared the brunette down. He was clothed in black from head to toe, his hair and eyes the only shock of color. His flesh was pale, as if he was physically drained.

Lloyd didn't speak for a moment, not exactly sure what to say. He sort of hoped the boy would say something, but that didn't happen. If anything, the boy's eyes only narrowed at the silence, as if he'd been expecting some sort of answer.

_An answer to what, though?_

Finally, he managed to find something to say, "Where's your sister?"

"Dead." There was a harsh bitterness, his body shaking more at his words. Tears started rolling down his cheeks, but the cold tone of his voice didn't betray his sorrow, "What the hell do you want?"

For the life of him, Lloyd couldn't understand why the boy was upset with him. Yeah, the first _and last _time they'd actually met, the brunette had been a jackass, but he didn't think that warranted that type of reaction. Regardless, he shrugged it off.

"I simply wanted to talk to her…" he paused after a moment, "What happened?"

Genis seemed almost offended by the question, "Why would you care?"

The teen tried to keep his tone smooth, "You seem to be in a lot of pain."

"Shut the hell up, I don't want your sympathy!" The kid hitched a breath, his breath coming faster as he tried to control his emotions. He was obviously hyperventilating, and frankly, the kid's anxiety was causing the teen discomfort. His own nerves were jumping, a spark of electricity shooting through his veins as he watched the silver haired boy break down.

"Hey," he tried, though he wasn't exactly sure what to say or do.

Damn it, all he'd wanted to do was speak to Raine, to figure out about Colette…

"Go away!" The young boy tried to move inside, but his emotions over ran him, his legs giving out under him as he collapsed into a mess of sobs. His chest rose and fell rapidly, his body racking with tears as they rolled down his small face.

Lloyd stood there, numb, as the kid tried to compose himself. What was he supposed to do? What _could _he do? Nervousness gnawed at his insides and he took a tentative step forward, only for the boy to topple to the ground face first.

"Genis?" The brunette rushed over, feeling awkward as he reached for the boy. He gingerly turned the kid over in his arms, seeing the small chest rising and falling.

_He fainted…_

It was then that the brunette noticed how worn the young boy was. His eyes were rimmed red, his flesh clammy despite the warmth of the weather. Slipping off a glove and placing the back of his hand to the kid's forehead, he found it bubbling with heat.

"Damn it," Lloyd spoke to himself, "He has a fever."

Quickly, he picked Genis up, taking him inside.

The house was in disarray, books scattered everywhere and blankets rumpled. If the teen didn't know any better, he would have guessed that the boy hadn't slept in several days. Food was set out, dishes undone, and the table was cluttered with papers.

Carefully, Lloyd placed Genis on the bed, covering him up with several blankets that were scattered over the mattress.

Russet eyes stayed on the boy for awhile, watching the kid as he slept.

_He must have reached his limits._

With a sigh, he went over to the table, pulling a chair from it and sitting down. God, what was he going to do now? Obviously his appearance had only aggravated the silver haired boy's condition, but Genis really was the only one Lloyd believed could or would tell him answers.

That, and he felt guilty for causing the boy to pass out.

Rubbing a tired hand over his face, the brunette looked around the messy hovel and sighed again.

_I might as well do something._

Standing, he tossed his coat and gloves onto the other bed and quickly located the cleaning supplies. At the very least, it'd distract him too. The last thing he needed to think about was Colette.

Raine being dead was a bad sign, and deep inside his heart, he knew that her death was related to Colette… and quite possibly the Chosen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hours had passed, evening falling and casting the house in darkness.

It took Lloyd that much time to get the house orderly, though he'd stacked most of the papers and books in piles since he had no idea where to put them. They rested on the ground near the bookshelves, the brunette knowing that Genis would put them away when he was ready to.

Now, he'd gathered all of the candles he could find, two not used and a third that was half way gone, and flicked a small flame on his fingers to cast an amber glow on the rapidly darkening house.

Settling the candles around the area, it only increased his vision slightly, but it was better than nothing.

With a sigh, he sat down on the unused bed, staring across the small gap to the silver haired boy who was still asleep. His chest rose and fell slightly, him muttering something under his breath as he shifted under the blankets. He turned on his side, back to the brunette, and gave a small sigh.

_God, he was tired._

As russet eyes lingered on the small boy, Lloyd couldn't help but think back to Derris-Kharlan. He'd gotten sick of the gray city in the months he'd been forced to remain there. It was odd, how much he couldn't stand the place.

All his life he'd been stuck up there, restricted to Welgaia for the most part and he'd been alright with that. However, now he found his nerves screaming even with the mere thought of going back… and when he'd been stuck there?

It'd been hell.

A whole different level of hell, however, since Yuan hadn't been there. Lloyd had been alone, stuck in an endless abyss of gray and it'd started driving him insane.

Yggdrasill had tried to connect to him, the teen too numb to avoid the blonde's advances. They'd gotten 'close', though that only meant that the brunette didn't blame his father _openly _for what had happened. Inside, he seethed with anger.

Showing his emotions had been what had caused so many problems before however, so he'd sealed them off. Locking them deep within himself so that they wouldn't leak through.

It'd worked in Derris-Kharlan when he was dealing with his father, but he found it strange that simply returning to the declining world allowed his seal to leak.

_It's not a good thing, though._

Thoughts coming back to the present, he lifted his eyes off of Genis, looking at the barren walls.

He wondered if Kvar was right. If Colette had been the Chosen and she'd died... It was a terrible thought, the idea alone freezing the blood in his veins. His heart ceased to beat when he thought about Colette, eyes lifeless… when he thought of the last thing he'd said to her.

_God…_

He rested his elbows on his knees, head gripped with his hands.

Her smiling face assaulted his memory. His heart pattered painfully in his chest as he remembered the way her face brightened when she saw him, the way her warm skin felt against his and the way their bodies moved together as one. The way her golden hair always draped across her back and how he'd gingerly sweep the bangs from her endlessly blue eyes…

No. He needed to take control of his emotions. Sylvarant couldn't be different from Derris-Kharlan. If he let his emotions slip, more horrible things would happen. If he'd never fallen in love with Colette, hell, if he'd never been curious, then-

Genis stirred, the boy shuffling in the bed and turning onto his back. His blue eyes opened slowly, as if he was trying to bring the world into focus. A small hand absently rubbed at his eyes and slowly, he sat up. The blankets crumbled around his waist as he looked around.

Lloyd spoke up before the boy spotted him, "You're finally awake."

The boy turned his attention to the brunette, eyes widening in shock before narrowing slightly, "What?"

"You collapsed outside of your house," he commented, "I brought you in here."

Looking around again, Genis seemed to be absorbing the newly clean home, "What did you do?" He was obvious shocked.

"This place was in disorder so I decided to clean it up." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly when the silver haired boy's eyes lingered on the pile of books and papers, "I didn't know where to put those, though."

It almost seemed like the boy was trying to reevaluate the teen, his suspicious eyes returning to the brunette, "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, so I decided to wait around for you to wake up. I just… needed something to do."

There was hesitation in Genis' voice when he spoke, "Well… thanks. I guess."

The two sat in awkward silence for awhile, neither of them sure what to say. Lloyd wanted to speak up, to ask the questions he had, but he wasn't sure how to address them. The boy had reacted rather violently to the teen probing before and he didn't want to cause the same reaction.

Finally, the silver haired boy talked, "You didn't have to stay, you know. I would have been fine."

Smiling bitterly, Lloyd responded, "I exasperated your condition, it really was the least I could do."

Genis took a deep breath, letting it out shakily, "Why did you want to speak to Raine?" Tears strained at his voice, but the brunette ignored it. It'd probably make the boy feel better anyways.

"I had some questions…" _about Colette. _He wasn't sure how Genis would take him saying that. Surely he'd heard about what had happened between the two of them. He'd want to know why the teen was seeking her after so abruptly leaving her.

"Well, ask away." Genis didn't bother looking at the brunette.

"Alright," letting out a long sigh, he directed his attention to the floor and spoke, "I heard some terrible news."

"About?"

"The Chosen."

Lloyd could hear rather than see the boy stiffen. He let Genis take his time answering, his voice finally coming out a bit strangled, "You've heard that she's dead?"

"Yeah."

"What's the question?"

"Who-" His words failed him for a second, the teen fighting back the panic that was slowly trying to consume him, "Who was she?"

A tense silence fell and the teen could almost hear the answer hanging in the air. He wanted to deny it but he could almost say the words with Genis as the boy spoke the truth aloud.

"Colette. Colette was the Chosen."

Lloyd felt the entire world stop. His breath hitched in his lungs and he was pretty sure that his heart stopped beating. The words echoed in his mind, as if to torture him more.

Hundreds of questions filled his mind, but he'd thought them all before. They were familiar inquires, ones he knew he didn't have the answers too.

"Hey!" Genis called, the teen barely hearing him.

_Hey what? _

He tried to focus, but his thoughts dashed from place to place, not allowing him to grab hold of them for even a second.

She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be.

There had to be another explanation, right? Genis was lying… yeah, that was it. He was lying.

_God, I know that's not true…_

Colette was dead.

Breathe coming in and out of his lungs rapidly; he slowly became aware of the situation. He was gripping his head tightly, fingers gripped deep in his hair as he tried to control his emotions. It was frivolous because tears rolled down his face regardless and he couldn't suppress the shiver that coursed through his nerves.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away, gripping his arms around his chest and rocking slightly.

Damn it, he needed to regain control… it was the last _real _thing he had and he couldn't toss it away so haphazardly.

"Drink this," Genis shoved a drink to the teen's lips, almost draining the liquid down the brunette's throat. He sputtered at the vile taste, flinching back as the boy pulled the cup away. Lloyd was about to ask what it was and what the boy thought he was doing, but the affects of the liquid hit him.

Instantly, he felt woozy, the world spinning around him and the hushed noises for the outside world blending with his thoughts. Everything slowed down and he didn't even feel himself falling backwards, the world dropping into shades of gray and the edges of everything around him becoming fuzzy.

Lastly, the world faded to black, everything coming to a final standstill. He barely made out the sound of Genis' voice, the boy saying something.

Then, everything was gone and the teen was alone in a silent darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Sorry about getting this out a day late. It's, unfortunately, becoming all too common. This last month of school is really kicking me with papers and group projects, so I apologize for this chapter's tardiness. Hopefully I can get the next chapter posted Monday and keep that going... thank you for baring with me. Once classes are done, it'll be back to regular posting.

Thanks to all of those who continue to read this story and to those of you who follow/favorite the story as well. And a special thanks goes out to all of those who take the time out of their schedules to review. You all make my hectic school life much more bearable.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

The wagon bumped along the road, the wood of the base groaning with each rumble of the wagon wheel.

Zelos shifted for the twentieth time that trip, his bones tired of sitting. They'd been on the same wagon for hours now, moving steadily across the country side since the sun had hinted at the sky. He'd watched the yellow orb rise in the air, reds and oranges hueing the sky before melting into a thick blue with creamy clouds.

Resting his head against the rickety side, he closed his eyes, letting his thoughts fade off.

He was tired, having traveled most of the night before they got aboard the wagon and with the unstable build of the common travel system, he'd been too afraid to attempt sleep. However, now with hours of lack of sleep behind him, he was ready to give up on staying awake.

_Besides, Kratos will keep me safe… _He cracked open a blue eye, staring at the stoic man across from him. _Yeah right..._

If the red head had learned _anything _about his partner red head, it was that the man didn't rightly care about Zelos and them travelling together was merely because it was mutually beneficial and nothing more. Not that the Chosen cared. He didn't want to get close to the auburn in the first place, but to have that reciprocated with such vigor… well, to say he didn't feel _loved _was an understatement.

A cough from the morbidly obese person next to him made the red head grunt. God, why did _he _have to sit next to the insanely fat person with bad body odor? On the other side of him, a bony woman gave a small sob and looked at him wishfully before returning her attention to the floor.

Okay, he could understand the obese person, but not being situated next to the crying widow.

God, that was one thing he missed. Riding in luxury would always trump public transportation.

Glancing at Kratos again, he wondered how the man looked so impassive to the situation. His eyes looked bored, his mouth a straight line.

_Of course, he _always _has that face._

With a sigh, he shuffled again, the two people next to him glancing his way as if he was annoying them.

_Well, I hope they know they're annoying me too._

"Kratos," he called across the small distance between them. The man looked at him with interest. _Well, as much interest as he can muster, _Zelos supposed. The red head gave a lengthy sigh, "How much longer?"

"Not long. We'll be reaching Ozette by nightfall."

_Nightfall?_

The Chosen glanced outside, the sky nice and bright despite the small chill in the air. The sun sat at the top of the world, golden beams radiating down from heaven.

"Seriously?" He gave the auburn a disbelieving look.

Kratos glanced outside, his russet eyes drilling into the lush greenery. There were patches of color starting to form in the trees, winter sluggishly moving in, "Yes. We're nearing Syback as we speak. Soon, we'll have to get out and walk."

"You've _got _to be kidding me." He tossed his hands up in defeat, accidently smacking both people beside him. He felt like his right hand almost broke the woman in half and his left simply got absorbed in the body mass of the obese individual. Both looked at him with irritation. "Sorry, sorry." He tucked his hands around his chest, making himself as small as possible.

God, why did Kratos have it easy? He was situated next to two beautiful women, both of whom were glancing 'nonchalantly' over to him every few minutes, faces hued red.

The man didn't even acknowledge them, instead, staring at a point behind the Chosen's head.

_How can he _not _notice? _

Perhaps he did, he simply didn't care…

With a heavy sigh, the red head looked at the others in the small wagon, the wooden base crammed with citizens of all shapes and sizes. _There's starfish lad, The pope impersonator, Horse girl, Twig man, Angsty hero lad…_

The wagon eventually came to a stop, the rickety base cluncking as the people filed out of it. Zelos decided to wait till everyone was out rather than battle with the crowd. Kratos apparently had the same idea, because as the people thinned, the auburn was still seated, his eyes now resting on the red head.

"What?" Zelos questioned.

The man simply shook his head and stood, moving to leave.

_What is with that guy?_

It'd been like that ever since they'd started travelling together. Kratos would stare at the Chosen, almost like he was trying to read him, and then never answer when probed about it. He'd simply ignore the question or, on the days he was pissed, give a snappy response.

_Actually, he answers most questions like that._

Several months into the ordeal, he'd finally confronted the man about his similarities to Lloyd. Kratos had ignored it till Zelos had brought it up so many times the auburn finally retorted that Zelos was better off 'minding his own God damn business'.

The red head hadn't brought it up since, though he still wondered about it. Instead of asking directly though, he watched, taking in information like he would on anybody. While it was a slow pace, Kratos would sometimes peek from beneath his mask to give the Chosen a glimpse.

Painstakingly slow progress had been made, so Zelos couldn't really complain.

Hopping off the wagon, feet hitting the soft earth, he glanced around.

Syback, the college city, was as packed as usual. It being the beginning of the winter months, students were just starting to reach the city, shuffling their way into the school with bag loads of equipment. The shops were filled to the brim with supplies and people eager to buy them up.

Weaseling his way towards Kratos, who'd been a bastard and not waited for the red head, he reached the man's side and gave an exaggerated breath.

"Slow down!"

Kratos gave him a sideways glance, "I assumed you were use to travelling in crowds."

It was _almost _an insult, though the man's intentions were obscure due to monotonous voice. Ignoring it, the Chosen sighed and turned towards one of the packed stores.

"Are we buying supplies then?"

The auburn nodded, "We'll be travelling through some dangerous territory soon. It'd be better to be prepared."

Zelos wasn't going to argue that, but the thought of shoving his way through a bunch of nerdy college students wasn't appealing. Absently, his blue eyes wandered over their faces, trying to see if there were any remotely attractive women in the crowds.

Nope.

"How about you go shop and I'll wait at the Inn?"

"If I'm shopping alone, I'm only buying what's necessary for me."

_Harsh._

"Why don't you get all of the supplies and I'll get the food?" If Zelos remembered correctly, college students didn't eat. They had no gald to spend on such _luxuries. _

The auburn seemed to think about his, his eyes flashing over several stores before he spoke, "I suppose it's the same either way."Reaching into the pocket of the cloak that rested around his shoulders, the man pulled out his wallet, shuffling several gold coins into the red head's hand. "This should be more than enough. Now, buy only what's necessary."

Russet eyes glared at the Chosen before the man took off. With his brisk pace, he was near the store in a matter of seconds.

It probably also helped that the auburn had a presence about him that made the sea of people part as he approached. It reminded Zelos of some famous literary figure, but he couldn't remember the name. Instead of focusing on it, he turned on his heel and headed down one of the streets.

Far off, he could smell a bakery. It was probably the best place to go so he walked in that general direction.

With each step, the noise of the city grew softer. Though a hum still remained, he was pleased to see that the bakery wasn't as crowded as the shops up front. Stepping into the front door with a _ping_, Zelos spied several different breads and on some racks, cheeses of different kinds.

One lone shelf of wine rested behind the counter alongside the owner of the store.

A stout man with flaky black hair and small eyes greeted the red head. It was obvious the man didn't recognize the Chosen, which was a good thing. He'd changed his appearance after all, much to his chagrin.

Kratos had stated, with a lot of truth, that Zelos couldn't be noticed for things to work as planned.

That being said, the red head had cut his hair short and traded his silk and satin clothes for commoner's travel gear. He still didn't feel quite right in his new skin, but never the less, it'd worked. After the dramatic change and having to go several days at a time without showering like much of the common people did, the red head continued to look 'common'.

_A shower… now _that _sounds good._

He'd have to beg Kratos to let them stay at the inn for one night, if only for the Chosen to get a hot shower in before another assumable long trek through the unexplored wilderness.

He replied with a greeting to the owner, examining several loafs of bread before finally picking a few. He snatched them up, grabbing several wedges of cheese as well, and placed them on the counter. Pulling the gold coins out, the red head purchased the food and left.

Leaving the store, the city noise greeted him again and he whistled a small tune as he strolled back to the main square with a brown bag full of food.

_I should have bought that wine…_

While getting Lloyd drunk hadn't worked, maybe Kratos was easier to deal with. The auburn seemed like a man who appreciated opulence, so the two could have shared some… not that _wine _was easy to get drunk off of.

_Though not impossible, _the red head thought with a small smile of remembrance. God, now _that _was a horrible hangover.

It wasn't necessary though, and Kratos had been sure to include that in his earlier statement. He'd probably be angry if the Chosen came back with something extra.

However, the idea of some alcohol was tempting.

_Besides, what's Kratos going to do if I buy it? Return it?_

He could almost see the man, comically, trying to return a bottle of wine and explaining the situation all at the same time. It made the Chosen chuckle.

_Oh, why the hell not?_

He turned back on his heel and started towards the store again.

It hardly mattered what the auburn wanted. It wasn't a waste of money either since Zelos would drink it, regardless of whether Kratos joined in or not.

As he made it back to the small shop, he pushed the door open.

The owner greeted him again, a bit confused. Zelos explained quickly, buying up a bottle of pink alcohol with a smile.

He turned to leave but his eyes caught sight of someone familiar coming into the store. Instantly, his mind panicked and he darted behind the counter and ducked behind it.

"I'm not here, I'm not here!" He whispered to the protesting man next to him. The owner was about to say more when the door _pinged _and in walked a customer.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone specific," a cool woman's voice came.

Yup. That was defiantly Pronyma.

"I'll… do what I can," the owner said, hesitation evident in his voice.

Zelos prayed that the man could lie.

"The Chosen of Tethe'alla; he's missing." The red head could make out the distaste in her words, but the shop owner didn't appear to have noticed.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him." While he was confused, he didn't sound dishonest.

Pronyma made a thoughtful noise, "Apparently he was last spotted in this area."

"I haven't seen him, though I'll keep an eye out."

"Indeed," the woman mused, though she didn't sound like she was leaving. Zelos squeezed his eyes shut, as if that'd make him disappear, and listened with strained ears.

Another voice came up from the shop, this one shocking the Chosen a bit, "It's important that we find him. I hope you understand…"

_What's Rodyle doing here?_

Zelos had only met the gangly half elf a few times but it'd been enough to leave a lasting impression. The man's voice was highly recognizable, causing a shudder through the red head each time he heard it.

The shop owner stuttered out a reply, "I understand, but I haven't seen him."

Rodyle's shrill voice echoed through the shop, "What if I said that I don't believe your story. What if I said that I believed you've seen the Chosen?" There was hardly a question in the man's words, obviously making the shop owner nervous.

"I-I-I… I promise, I haven't, sir. I would tell you, I swear to Martel that I'm telling the truth!"

Pronyma was the next to speak, "They say that those most guilty will swear to a higher deity, simply to reinforce their lie."

Zelos watched as the shop owner broke into a cold sweat.

_Shit…_

"This is your last chance," Rodyle spoke. There was a harsh noise, like something being lifted into the air, and instantly the red head noticed that the shop owner had a weapon to his throat.

Of course the man didn't know he was housing the Chosen, though he probably had several questions for the red head. Unfortunately, he'd been dragged unintentionally into the conflict.

The shop owner's mouth was agape, words trying to escape it, "Sir, ma'am, I-"

"Too late."

A loud _snap _of noise and a sharp jolt of electricity flew over the counter, hitting the shop owner square in the chest.

Zelos watched close range as the man's entire body convulsed, his limbs flailing and head snapping back as a deadly volt charged through him. Flesh sizzled and popped, a sickening smell filling the air instantly as the pure white lightning stopped, dropping the man instantly to the floor.

A few seconds passed, smoke licking the man's body, and the red head almost gagged at the smell. He wanted to reach over, to help the man in some way, but a shuffle from beyond the counter made him scoot further back into the recesses of the shop, sliding between several boxes of food and peeking out from a crease in the cardboard.

Pronyma was the first to appear behind the counter, her amethyst eyes looking uninterestedly down at the man. She pursed her lips, "I suppose he didn't know anything."

Rodyle gave a cackle, "I guess not."

They were about to leave when the shop owner gave an inhuman groan.

_Oh God…_

Zelos watched the two grand cardinals turn towards the man.

_He's alive?_

"Well, well, well, it looks like that wasn't enough," Rodyle spoke, a slight glee in his words.

The woman smirked as well, "Perhaps something more personal would suit him better?" She raised a foot over the man's face, stomping her heel violently into the shop owner's face.

There was a grunt of a scream before she wedged her heel down again, blood splattering up with each forceful plunge. The woman actually laughed as she destroyed the man's face, gray matter squishing under her golden heel one final time as she pulled her foot away, surveying her work.

Zelos almost gagged.

He'd seen dead people. Hell, he'd killed people himself, though never like that. He killed swiftly and painlessly and Pronyma… He clasped a hand over his mouth as the two continued to converse.

"We need to get going," Rodyle spoke, beady eyes gazing out the window.

The woman nodded, speaking thoughtfully, "Agreed. Lord Yggdrasill will not be pleased if we don't return with the Chosen."

"He'll be even more displeased if the reports are false," the gangly man commented, a thick look of distaste on his face. Eyes behind purple glasses glanced down at the mess of a person on the ground one more time and then stepped over the body, leaving it carelessly behind. "Come along. We're running out of time."

"Of course…" She followed, saying, "Is the young lord still in Sylvarant?"

Rodyle gave a disturbing laugh, "Yes, and he's met with some harsh truths if I'm not mistaken. I can only hope that that'll break his spirit more. That traitor Yuan's death took quite a toll on him."

The red head felt his heart freeze.

_Yuan's dead?_

Pronyma almost snapped, "Do not speak ill of the dead. He may have been a traitor, but his death was unfortunate. And it's also unfortunate that his death has affected Lord Yggdrasill so much-"

The door chimed open, the sound of both of them leaving slowly.

As soon as the door shuttered closed, the Chosen let out a breath he hadn't been aware that he'd been holding. The smell of the body, however, invaded his senses and he sputtered, almost throwing up. It was a horrible burned smell along with the thick bittersweet scent of blood.

Haphazardly getting out from behind the boxes, his blue eyes lingered on the dead shop owner for a moment, soaking up the disturbing sight before scooting away and almost running out of the store.

Part of him wondered what the two Desians had been talking about, but at the moment, he couldn't get the image of them murdering the man out of his mind. It haunted him. The dark haired shop owner had died for the simple reason that he hadn't turned over Zelos… hell, the man hadn't even known he'd been hiding the very person the two Desians had been looking for.

The rush of the noisy crowd startled the Chosen from his thoughts, his eyes desperately scanning for Kratos.

_We need to get out of here…_

He spotted the man at the door of one of the shops, russet eyes scanning the crowd. He didn't spot the red head right away, but Zelos made his way over quickly.

"Kratos!" He shoved through a group of gossiping girls, getting an annoyed glance and shrill cusses, but they simply bounced off the back of his thoughts, "God, Kratos, we need to get out of here!" The man didn't respond and the red head gave an exasperated sigh, "Listen, ignore me later! There are terrible people here and-"

He caught sight of the auburn's eyes. They were fierce and staring across the sea of people. Slowly following Kratos' line of sight, the red head caught sight of Pronyma, staring at the two of them with a wicked smile on her face.

Zelos felt the blood drain from his face, "God…"

"Pronyma," Kratos hissed.

The woman, almost like she heard him, smiled broader, something sinister crossing her features.

Speaking rapidly, the red head said, "We need to get out of here!"

"They'll follow."

"You want to stay and fight?" Zelos couldn't believe what the man was saying. He simply didn't understand what the woman was capable of. Her and Rodyle. Even though they were probably the weakest of Yggdrasill's group, they weren't to be underestimated.

"What else do you suggest?"

"Out maneuvering them."

"She's coming this way."

"Shit-"

"Come on." Kratos grabbed the Chosen's arm tightly, ducking back into the building. Tossing a blue eyed glance over his shoulder, Zelos saw the woman give a small cry and start towards them faster, Rodyle appearing beside her.

Facing forward, the two rushed through the store, weaving through to the back and exiting out onto a back street.

Feet hitting the cobble stone hard, the two red heads dashed through the winding roads, a terror befalling the red head as they ran. He could almost hear their pursuers, them getting closer as they followed.

"Damn it, we need to get out of the city," Zelos hissed, arm hurting a bit as the auburn tugged him along.

"No, that's what they'll expect." He let go of the Chosen's arm, as if sensing his discomfort, and instead unsheathed his sword. The red head was about to protest the man's antics when Kratos rammed his sword hard into one of the brick buildings next to them. Mana began forming around his body, flowing easily into the blade of the weapon, "Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace sinners!"

An explosion of white surrounded them, the energy of the condensed mana shooting into the blade, "Judgment!"

The building exploded, bricks flying everywhere as a surge of pure light mana shot forth.

A resounding echo filled the air as well as hundreds of screams.

Zelos ducked away and covered his ears, glancing over at the mess as he felt the mana lessen in the atmosphere, shocked at what he witnessed. The building had been nearly destroyed and dozens of others had been damaged. A thick coat of smoke and ash filled the air, making it nearly impossible to see.

"Follow," Kratos whispered, his voice barely audible over the clamor that quickly took over the air.

The red head quickly grabbed the auburn's arm, not wanting to get lost. With one last glance at the disaster that Kratos had created, Zelos focused on getting out of the city, hoping that it'd buy them some time.

Somewhere deep in his mind, however, he knew it wouldn't be long. Cruxis was on their trail and it was only a matter of time till they found them again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lloyd woke up slowly, the room blurry.

Gingerly, he sat up, his head throbbing and his throat raw. Even his mind was spinning, the world taking a minute to straighten for him to fully understand where he was.

_That's right…_

He was in Genis' house, apparently laying on one of the beds. He rubbed his eyes, looking over the house. It was much the same as it had been, the place an organized mess, yet some of the books had been pulled from their piles and the silver haired boy sat at the table was glancing over them. He seemed hard at work, his thoughts pouring into the book. He didn't seem to notice the teen's awakening.

"Genis?" Lloyd spoke softly, startling the boy.

Large blue eyes glanced up at the brunette, then back down at the book for a brief second. It seemed like he was remembering his page, and then he locked eyes with Lloyd again.

"You're awake."

"Quite the role reversal," Lloyd spoke, chuckling slightly. Genis seemed almost humored by that statement, though he didn't comment on it. Instead, he stood, stretching a bit. The teen got the impression that the boy had been sitting hunched over the book for quite awhile.

He padded over to the brunette, "Are you feeling alright?"

Nodding, the teen responded, "Yeah. I am now." His thoughts feathered on their previous conversation, pain entering into his heart. Quickly, he closed it off, not wanting to experience that level of pain again. Instead, he exhaled loudly.

"Well, this has been quite the eventful day," Genis spoke, sitting himself on the opposite bed and looking the brunette over.

"I'm sorry about that," Lloyd gave a sheepish smile, "I didn't mean for it to turn into such an incident."

"Don't worry about it."

An almost comfortable silence fell between the two of them. The teen felt his emotions coming forth, so he quickly slid on the mask. Quickly, he shook his head, smile leaving his face as he stared at the blankets covering his legs.

"I'd best be leaving," he commented, sliding out from under the thick blankets and standing. "I've already caused you enough trouble as it is."

Genis seemed unsure about it, but didn't argue. He was probably tired of dealing with the brunette, especially in his time of mourning.

Lloyd noticed his weapons over on the table, not even having noticed that they'd been removed. He reached a hand over to grab them, but the silver haired boy darted over first, grabbing them. He gave an uneasy gaze to the brunette.

_What does he think I'm going to do?_

Withdrawing his hand, he waved it off, "Keep them."

Whatever was wrong with the boy, he obviously felt better without Lloyd being armed. He'd just have to buy new ones later. He simply didn't have the heart to bother with it.

Placing a gloved hand on the door knob, he was about to pull it open when it was pushed from the other side. Quickly stepping out of the way, the teen's russet eyes traveled to the person who'd opened the door and he hitched a breath.

Genis gave a startled cry, the _clunk _of the swords hitting the ground as he dropped the weapons out of shock.

_It couldn't be…_

He wanted to rub his eyes, but his hands wouldn't cooperate. Instead, all he could do was stare.

All of his thoughts argued with him. He knew he couldn't be seeing what he thought he was… and yet-

Genis called out her name before Lloyd could fully process the situation, "Raine?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The camp fire crackled, though the wood underneath its hungry mouth was almost gone. Zelos stared into the fire, unseeing.

Kratos sat further away, leaning against a tree. He was presumably asleep, his head hanging against his chest and shoulders rising and falling rhythmically. Part of the red head doubted that the auburn was asleep since he found it difficult to believe the stoic man _actually _slept.

He seemed impervious to all things, including the natural human need for sleep.

Regardless, it didn't make the Chosen hop up and check on the man. Instead, he was settled next to the crackling red flame, watching it dance in the slight breeze that rustled nearby.

They were outside Ozette, their travel not being impeded because of what had happened in Syback. However, it'd been a horrible trek and if not for Kratos, who was remarkably savvy in the forest of confusion, they would have probably still been inside that God forsaken place.

Not that Zelos liked it in _this _God forsaken place either.

Ozette, to him, was far out in the country side. Even the country side bumpkins thought this place was remote, which was saying something.

Sighing, he lifted his blue eyes and stared at the sky, thoughts drifting.

He didn't want to think about Pronyma and Rodyle. The idea that they were close by or, perhaps, watching them, caused a chilled paranoia to roll through him. He didn't want to acknowledge how much danger they were in.

Instead, he let his thoughts linger to a familiar place.

_Sheena…_

In the months since they'd been forcefully returned to Tethe'alla, he'd started to believe that she was, in fact, dead. There had been no signs of her anywhere, and frankly, if she was still alive, the first thing she'd do was try to get in contract with him.

Right?

_Right…_

She was dead, or he had to face the disturbing alternative that she was still alive and he'd failed to save her from whatever hell the pope had forced upon her.

And with the thought of her, brought the thought of that strange man. He'd forcefully dragged them back to Tethe'alla only to appear later that week at the Chosen's mansion demanding to speak with him. Zelos had half hopped that he'd run into the man by now, though it hadn't happened.

"Sheena, babe," he whispered up to the sky, "What am I supposed to do?" There were so many questions that he had, yet answers were few and far between. He desperately wanted to know about the two worlds but that was a tough topic. He also wanted to know what the hell was going on with Lloyd, Yggdrasill and Yuan.

Apparently, the half elf was dead.

Zelos wasn't sure if that was shocking or not.

Blinking slowly at the stars, he wondered when the answers were coming. Sebastian had always told him when he was younger that answers had a habit of appearing when one least expected them. Not that the red head could make himself _not _expect it, but he prayed that something would give. He was tired of being in the dark.

Glancing over at Kratos, he decided that he'd at least like to know about _him_ if anything.

He closed his eyes, listening to the silence around him.

The trees whistled with the light breeze, the grass underneath him giving a soft hum in the wake of the trees melodic song. It all blended with the darkness that swarmed them, the camp fire slowly dying out. The soft pop of the flames blended with the distant chirp of insects. Their last call into the wilderness before winter froze them over…

Then a snap. Something distinctly different from the rest of the world's silence.

Zelos jolted up, eyes instantly searching the area. He absently caught sight of Kratos doing the same thing.

It was obvious that someone was near them, and it became clear who when they spoke, slowly approaching the grassy area.

"Well, well, well," Pronyma's voice smoothed over the red head, who simply growled at her. She seemed unfazed, "If it isn't the Chosen of Tethe'alla and the prisoner from Derris-Kharlan."

_Prisoner?_

Zelos didn't dare glance back to the auburn, but made a mental note of it. If they got out of this encounter, he was going to press for questions.

Kratos was the one who spoke up next, "Leave, Pronyma."

"Now why would I do that?" The woman posed, looking venomously at the two.

The auburn responded, "This has nothing to do with you. Tell Mithos to come locate me himself if he so wishes."

"Lord Yggdrasill has no need to busy himself with such a petty obstacle."

"He hardly considers it petty."

"And how would you know what my Lord considers petty? You were imprisoned, Kratos, and then you fled. You know nothing of Lord Yggdrasill's wishes."

"If I meant nothing to him, he wouldn't have kept me imprisoned. If I was petty, he wouldn't have sent anyone to find me."

Zelos, almost completely lost but wanting to throw in his thoughts, "I don't know Kratos, he sent _Pronyma_, if that doesn't say 'uninterested' I don't know what does." He gave a smirk to the woman, whose colored lips frowned at the comment.

"Chosen one, come back to Cruxis. We have uses of you yet."

The red head heard Kratos stiffen but ignored it, "Now, now, my lady, I gave up spying long ago."

The woman smiled, "Even if I had answers?"

He froze for a second and he could tell that the auburn noticed.

Kratos barked at Pronyma, "Leave!" The man unsheathed his sword, the threat apparent in his presence alone. However, that didn't make the woman back down. Instead, it made her more obstinate.

"Oh, Kratos, always the violent one." The woman snapped her fingers, angels appearing from around the forest. They all had weapons drawn, eyes drilled into the red heads. "If you wish to fight, Lord Yggdrasill will not mind me bringing you back in pieces."

Zelos heard the auburn give a small string of curses, but he didn't back down. Absently, the Chosen wondered if it was too late to change sides.

_God, I hate being on the losing side…_

There was no more time for thought, however, because moments later, the first angel swooped down.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Sorry again for the day late update. Classes are kicking my ass when it comes to papers and projects, on top of writing seven to eight minute speeches for my Advance Public Speaking class. I'd also forgotten I had an appointment Monday (two hours away, mind you), so that sucked away my time rather nicely. Hopefully next week I'll be able to post on the usual Monday, pending anything unexpected... but it's the end of the semester, so expect the unexpected.

Thanks again to all of those who are reading this story and those of you who review. It gives me encouragement and happiness to see there are lots of people out there enjoying the story. Just so everyone knows, unfortunately, I'll only be scanning this chapter and posting it. I won't be able to reply to reviews, but I really do appreciate every single one. You guys are amazing!

Another** important** note: there are some things mentioned in this chapter (not specifically, but it is implied) that might not be suitable for all audiences. Please be forewarned.

Sorry once again, and enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

Lloyd stared across the table at the silver haired woman. She seemed composed, though her hands shook as she gripped the mug between her pale fingers.

He wasn't sure what to make of her appearance. He'd been under the assumption that she'd been with Colette when the attack had happened. Genis had never actually said that, but it was an amazing coincidence if the events _weren't _connected.

"Raine?" The silver haired boy probed, eyes filled with worry.

She hadn't spoken to them since she'd arrived, though they'd both gone out of their way to make her comfortable. The hot coffee in her hands had been sipped but not quickly, and the food Genis had prepared remained untouched. However, the woman hadn't pushed it away.

"Professor Sage," Lloyd commented, also a bit worried.

_Damn it, I need to stop worrying. _

The last thing he needed was to become concerned. All that was necessary were answers and then he'd leave.

Taking a calming breath, he probed her again, "Professor?"

She almost seemed to snap to attention, her eyes, which were previously unfocused, drilling into the brunette. He felt a small bout of terror spark in him, but largely ignored it.

Genis spoke, "Raine, what happened?"

The other question, _how are you alive_, floated on his lips, but he didn't voice it. Instead, he waited for his sister to speak. After several minutes, she seemed to have gathered her thoughts, fingers gripping the mug tightly before her frail voice echoed through the small house.

"Our caravan was attacked," the candle that flickered on the table casted a dark shadow across her thin face; Lloyd couldn't help but note how eerie it looked. "It was a huge swarm of Desians and they surrounded us quickly."

Lloyd gave a vague nod, watching the silver haired boy do the same thing out of the corner of his eye.

Raine continued, "I wasn't strong enough to protect her…" Her blue eyes glared into the ground coffee, as if replaying the events in her head. "Another Desian, one that I didn't recognize, grabbed her before I could stop him. I tried to get her free but-" She paused and shuddered.

Her pale hands left the mug and circled around herself, eyes closed.

Lloyd saw it then, the abrasions on her wrists and neck, the way she curled protectively in on herself…

His eyes widened in realization and he gripped his fists together unconsciously. He felt his heart give a small sputter and he gritted his teeth, glaring down at the table.

The silver haired boy noticed a moment later.

"Raine, they-" He nearly jumped out his chair, the wooden frame clattering to the ground as the young boy gripped his fists together, "They-!"

Lloyd casted his gaze upon the child, seeing the boy breakdown again. Tears spilled from the silver haired youth's eyes, his frame shaking out of rage and sorrow. The teen could only imagine what the kid was going through. He'd thought his sister was dead, only to find out that she was alive and had been…

"Genis," her voice was soft, though there was a hollowness to it.

"No!" The boy nearly screamed, slamming a trembling fist on the table. The mug and platter of food jumped and clattered back on the table, each spilling a bit of its contents. "They didn't- Not to you!" With that, he turned quickly and ran out of the house, not even bothering to close the door as he fled.

Lloyd could only have sympathy for the boy as he watched him disappear from sight.

The woman gave a sigh, "Sometimes I wish he wasn't so perceptive."

Russet eyes fixing back on the silver haired woman, he saw how broken she was. It was probably a struggle just to speak to him, let alone try to continue life as if nothing had happened.

"He was accepted into the Palmacosta academy," Raine commented lightly, "He was thrilled and so was I. He was going to attend classes there next year and I never had the heart to bring up the strong possibility that Colette and I wouldn't be around to see it." Her voice faltered a bit and she stared at the overturned chair.

"He's smart," the teen spoke quietly, watching the silver haired woman nod, "he'll get through this."

She seemed thankful to the positive statement, but disregarded it by looking him in the eye and carrying on the previous conversation, "After I escaped Magnius' Desian ranch, I traveled back here. Along the way, I heard some curious rumors."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, seeing the woman's former vigor returning as she stripped down her emotional journey into short facts.

Continuing, "One such rumor is that the Chosen never died."

His heart hammered once in his chest before he controlled his reaction. It clearly wasn't good news, "Who said that? I heard in Palmacosta that the Chosen was dead. The news was widespread."

"Apparently there's _another _Chosen. The small cult that follows this Chosen say he's the real one and believe that he's still going to deliver them. It's caused quite the stir in some of the major cities."

"What do you mean?"

"These other worshipers are calling the previous a liar and anyone who followed her 'a believer in a deceiver.' As you can imagine, this has caused a lot of tension between those who are in mourning and those who are not." She gave a small pause, "These people have even gone so far to say that Martel is the one who's imprisoned everyone's loved ones in the Human Ranches because they're following a false prophet."

"They believe its retribution, then?"

Raine nodded, closing her eyes for a moment afterwards. She still seemed rattled and the teen wanted desperately to help, but he kept his distance. There was little need for him to get involved in her affairs… least of all one as personal as she was going through.

Plus, the more distance he put between himself and the situation, the better off he was.

Then, a thought occurred to him, "Why are you telling me this?" He couldn't deny how interesting the information was, but if anything, he expected her to react to him like Genis.

She gave a small smile, "Because Colette trusted you." Lloyd was about to say something, but she cut him off, "That doesn't mean I trust you. However, you're the only one who could possibly do something about this."

Raising an eyebrow, he commented, "Do something?"

She seemed to hesitate, as if reevaluating her decision, but finally she nodded. "I have a favor to ask of you."

The brunette wasn't a 'favor' type of guy. Frankly, he was stretching his time as it was by staying in Iselia. Glancing out the window, he saw the starry night, and, subsequently, Derris-Kharlan that rested behind it.

However, he was curious about the information she'd posed. That, and she'd been kind enough to tell him without needing too.

"What do you want?"

Raine closed her eyes for a moment, sighing. It was like she was gathering up the shattered pieces of herself and pulling them back together. It took several minutes, her voice low as she spoke her wish, "She's been taken by the leader of the Asguard Human Ranch… please, save Colette."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He ran faster than he thought he could, legs carrying him outside of the city in a heartbeat. The instant he reached the town limits, he pooled mana at his back and sprouted wings, lifting off into the sky.

_It's not possible, _he told himself, though that was a lie. Who was he to say what was possible? He'd been proven wrong multiple times and now wasn't any different.

Lloyd would have laughed at himself if the predicament wasn't so dire.

_Kvar… _The man had met with the teen and lied right through his teeth. It should have been predictable, the elder Desian not having much love for Yggdrasill, however, he'd always been compliant and reliable. The teen's father, on multiple occasions, had said that none of the Grand Cardinals were to be trusted, but if any of them were, Kvar would be first.

The man was intelligent. He weighed the pros and cons of each situation, which was part of what got him hired in the first place.

Now, it seemed, that that trait was turning on them.

Why the hell had he grabbed Colette? What would be his reasons for keeping the Chosen with him but hiding the fact from Yggdrasill. It didn't make sense. The elder knew how much the Chosen meant to the blonde leader, how much he'd be rewarded if he showed up with her, in fact, alive.

Was he trying to gain something?

Wind rushing around his face, he zeroed in on the ranch, the edge of his vision catching sight of the darkening cities of Luin and Asguard.

Not worrying about being stealthy, he lowered himself to the ground near the ranch, charging his way forward like a crazed man. It was his barely controlled sanity that told him not to start an outright war with the compound. Instead, he barked sharply, "I'm Lloyd Yggdrasill. I'm here to speak with Kvar."

One of the guards seemed both confused and terrified, him sputtering out an answer, "I-I'm sorry, but Lord Kvar isn't expecting any visitors-"

"I demand to see him. Now!"

The other guard, this one a woman, replied with thinly veiled fear, "I can go and ask if he'll receive an audience, but sir, there are rules that you'll have to address if you wish to speak with him."

Lloyd snapped, "Go get him."

The woman hurried off, the other guard standing awkwardly by the door. He shuffled uneasily as the teen glared the man down. The man obviously didn't like being stared down, but what he didn't know was that Lloyd wasn't angry. Yet.

Even though fury burned behind his russet eyes, he kept his emotions tightly contained. He'd gain nothing if he let them go now. All of the rage that he had was better unleashed against the man who they were directed too, not some random guard.

However, if Kvar decided _not _to come out?

There would be unfortunate casualties.

It felt like hours, but after a few minutes, the woman returned, several armed guards with her. Instantly, the brunette gripped his fists tightly at his sides, making the other guard tense as well. The woman spoke quickly after seeing the subtle exchange.

"Lord Kvar will respect your visit. However, you have to be unarmed and escorted." There was an obvious hesitation in her voice, but with the half dozen guards behind her, she didn't back down from the demands.

_Unarmed?_

Either Kvar feared him, knew he was threat or had been expecting him.

Not that the teen had his weapons on him, however, it showed Kvar's level of distrust. He probably figured the teen had something up his sleeve. That wasn't true either. Lloyd was utterly unprepared for an encounter. Regardless, it wasn't a good development.

With a sigh, the brunette forced himself to relax. Closing his eyes for a second, he took in a deep calming breath. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that several of the guards were looking at him wearily; probably thinking he was up to something.

"I don't have anything," he commented, raising his arms upright in a mock surrender. He kept his face carefully neutral, "Check me if you wish."

The woman guard nodded once, the male guard standing post moving forwards and checking over the brunette. He swiped his hands over each area methodically until he gave a stern nod.

Happy with the findings, he moved away, giving the woman a look. She nodded as well, waving a stern hand, signaling for Lloyd to follow. She seemed far more confident now that she knew he wasn't armed. It probably also helped that she had half a dozen armed guards around her, but the teen didn't say anything. Instead, he stepped forward slowly, as if showing his intentions.

Soon, they were walking into the compound, many of the other Desians staring at them.

With his sharp gaze, he could see their faces through their helmets. Several different colored eyes with tuffs of colorful hair peaking through the crease in the mask… half elves.

It was strange, to see so many in one place.

Actually, this was his first time to a Desian ranch. The disgusting smell that clung to the air was that of human death and decay. The way everything seemed like it'd withered away just inside the walls and how the people stared at him, empty eyed, from behind tall fences…

The place was revolting.

Shaking his head slightly, he regained focus.

_Kvar… _He had Colette, and for what, Lloyd didn't know. However, he was _very _intent to figure out.

Several hallways passed by, each one looking the same, until they reached a rather elaborate door. It quickly slid open, the guards escorting the brunette into a sparsely furnished room. There were a few decorations, mainly by the large desk that was centered in the middle. Glass panes gazed out onto the ranch, where, from the vantage point, Lloyd could see most of the workers.

They went about their work mindlessly, hopelessly…

"Lord Kvar," the woman spoke, "We've brought you the young lord."

The elder Desian was staring out the window as well, his gray frame almost blending in with the darkly shaded room.

Russet eyes snapped onto the man as he spoke, "Excellent. Leave the guards at the door, however, you may leave me and my guest in peace." He waved dismissively, the woman giving a sharp bow before barking orders at the group of armed men.

Quickly, they left the room, though, just as Kvar had ordered, Lloyd could hear them outside the sliding metal door.

"What brings you here, my lord?" The elder asked, his voice hinting at curiosity.

"Where is the Chosen?" He spat, balling his hands into fists. The anger that he'd been holding back came bubbling forth and, for once, he wasn't going to try to control it.

"Dead," Kvar answered without hesitation.

The brunette growled at him, closing the distance between them by a couple feet, "That's a lie, and you know that."

The Desian moved to his desk, seating himself in the plush chair. Raising a thin white eyebrow, he asked, "What information do you have that contradicts my statement?"

"What _information_? Is this a _game _to you?" He almost laughed at the man's formal tone, "Where is she! What the hell have you done to her?"

"I haven't done anything. Magnius is the one that killed her."

Closing the rest of the distance between them, the brunette slammed his hands down on the wooden desk. The structure shuddered for a moment, the sound echoing through the room. Lloyd glared the man down, russet eyes drilling into beady blood colored ones.

"Where is she?" Lloyd hissed, his voice dangerously low. "If you don't tell me, so help me, I'll rip your limbs off one by one till you _do _talk."

Kvar's face remained impassive, "You wouldn't be able to do that, dear boy. Remember, the guards are simply waiting outside. If you want to get yourself killed, then approach me," he swept his arms to the side, "Be my guest, young lord."

It was the most _inviting _gesture the teen could think of, and by God, he wanted to do as the man asked. It would take seconds, _mere seconds,_ to summon magic to his fingertips. Icy blades, burning embers, whatever would hurt the worst, and then tear into the man's skin…

But he stopped himself. Reigning in his emotions, the teen didn't back down, yet, he didn't move. His silence spoke his decision.

Kvar continued, "Now, let's be gentlemen about this. Take a seat." He snapped his fingers, a lone guard coming into the room carrying a plush chair. He settled it behind the brunette, leaving almost as quickly as he'd appeared.

Never taking his eyes off the elder, Lloyd sat himself, keeping his entire body ridged.

A beat of silence passed then, the only noise a soft hum of machines in the background. The teen could've made out more if he'd cared to focus on it, but instead, he let it all become a soft drum in the back of his head.

Finally, Kvar spoke, "You asked about the Chosen?"

The teen snapped lowly, "Where is she?"

"Safe," the man said quickly. The brunette was going to say more when the elder interrupted him, "For the time being."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Come dear boy, surely you're not that uneducated…" he paused, letting the teen come to his own conclusions. It wasn't like Lloyd _didn't _know what that kind of statement meant, but he wasn't keen on laying out his thoughts without the man's verification.

He didn't have much of a choice, though.

"You want a favor." He didn't bother posing it as a question.

Kvar smiled slowly, "Humans _can _be taught."

The brunette bit back a growl, saying instead, "What do you want, Kvar?"

The elder half elf leaned back in his chair thoughtfully, bridging his fingers together. Beady eyes gazed out over the tops of them, drilling into the teen. It was almost like he was waiting for the brunette to flinch under the pressure. However, when Lloyd did no such thing, the man frowned slightly.

After another second of silence, he spoke, "For right now, there's a specific person I want you to watch for me."

"Who?"

"Your father."

The teen froze for a second while the words played over in his ears, "My father? Why?"

"Lord Yggdrasill is a fine man, however, he doesn't seem as focused as he use to be."

"What does that have to do with your desire for his observation?"

Kvar brought his elbows to his desk, "Dear boy, if your father is failing in his duties, I see fit that I should take up those duties in his stead."

Through the colorful deception, Lloyd could see it for what the man really meant.

"A conspiracy, then?"

"You learn quickly," the man spoke mockingly, though it was disguised by his calm demeanor. He was secretly laughing at the teen though he was far too poised to expose it. "And before you can ask, I'm not worried that you'll reveal this meeting to your father."

The man stood, clicking several buttons that sat on a machine near his desk. At the electronic commands, metal panes started dropping over the windows, coating the room in a thick layer of darkness. Moments later, a screen projected onto the closed up windows, an image becoming crystal clear.

It was from months ago, when Lloyd had killed off hundreds of Kvar's Desians. The image of the teen slaughtering countless people soon faded, moving to another point in that same afternoon. There, clear as day, Colette was running up to him. Concern covered her eyes, ascertainable even from the distance of the lens.

The brunette stiffened uneasily in his chair.

"As you can see, the nature of your relationship with the Chosen is well known to me. I also have plenty of reports about you and the Chosen spending _quality _time together, so your affection is obvious."

The flickering light landed on Kvar's face, shading half of it in an eerie darkness as he smirked towards the teen.

Lloyd fought for a response. In truth, watching the film go by, his heart ached. He'd known at Kvar's proposal that he'd never tell his father. Hell, he'd never tell his father anything and now, with Colette on the line…

The elder spoke, "I need to know we're in agreement on this issue before I speak anymore. After I know you'll be working for me, I'll allow you to see her."

Lloyd struggled for a moment. He didn't want to help Kvar in any of his plans, but on the same note, he wanted to get Colette and make sure she was safe. It was almost a sickening realization that the elder had been expecting the teen to come to the Human Ranch before going to speak to Yggdrasill about the Chosen.

Everything had been planned, right down to Colette's capture and Raine's survival.

He hated being tricked and more over, he hated falling into people's traps. However, there wasn't anything he could do. The man was right. Lloyd had absolutely no intentions on telling the blonde leader that Colette was still alive.

_Still alive…_

It pained his heart.

Gripping his hands into fists, the teen answered Kvar's question sternly, "Take me to see the Chosen."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zelos swiped his blade along one of the angel's backs, blood spewing forth from the wound. It squirted near him, the red head barely dodging the spray.

He was already coated in the stuff, his arms decorated as if he was an abstract painting. Kratos, on the other hand, had remained fairly clean. He moved swiftly and efficiently, cutting down enemies right and left. Regardless of the continuous blood fountain that surrounded the auburn, he remained untouched.

It wasn't that the Chosen was jealous or anything…

"Demon fang!" He swung his blade, white hot energy shooting out from the metal and sweeping the ground. It landed square against a winged enemy, downing him instantly.

Letting out a small breath, he let his blue eyes glance over the remaining opponents.

_Dozens._

That was _always _a good number.

The two were already tired, Zelos heaving in breath after breath. Even the stoic auburn was winded though he showed it less.

"Give up," Pronyma called from behind several angels.

_Typical_, the red head thought. The woman wasn't going to get involved. Secretly though, he was thankful. He had no idea the power she possessed, just that people feared her for it. If she wanted to stay out of the picture, that was fine with Zelos.

Metal sung through the air as the Chosen downed another holy being. With a twist and a shout, he called, "Victory Light Spear!" The spinning wave of energy sliced through several more enemies, their severed body parts flopping to the ground uselessly.

Upon landing, however, the red head wasn't able to raise a guard. Swiftly, he was cut across the side, red life liquid oozing out of the wound as he stumbled. The angel poised to attack him again, sweeping the metal blade through the air, but Kratos came between them just in time.

The _cling _of metal sounded through the chilled night air, Zelos coming from around him and stabbing the angelic being through the chest as a finishing blow.

Crippling over, the opponent's eyes faded as his life dissipated and with a solid tug, the red head freed his blade from the man's heart in rush of blood. The fresh liquid splattered onto the Chosen, and with a disgusted noise, he stated, "Disgusting!"

Blue eyes shot over to the auburn, who was still immaculate.

If the mood had been lighter, the Chosen would have demanded an explanation. However, more angels swooped in, weapons poised.

"How the hell are we getting out of this one?" He hissed to his auburn headed companion. The stoic man didn't say anything, though the look in his eyes was grave. He'd apparently been thinking the same thing.

As if sensing the frustration, Pronyma spoke up, "Surrender is always available. Lord Yggdrasill would show _some _mercy if you both gave up." She almost laughed at her own statement, showing the validity of it. When neither of them commented, the woman's jade eyes narrowed, "Fine then. You had your chance."

As if signaled, the angels closed in, ready to strike.

Thousands of thoughts went through the red head's mind. He didn't want to die. Not here, not now. There were so many things he wanted to do, so many things he wanted to say…

"Get down!"

Instinctively, the Chosen ducked, a _whoosh _moving over his head and making his cropped twisty curls float through the air. Shocked, he glanced up to see none other than the man who'd taken both the Chosen and Sheena back to Tethe'alla.

A stern kick went straight through an angel's head, splattering gray matter on the browning grass. With a soft noise, the man landed, swinging his leg up for another round house kick. This angel was struck along the side, sending the being soaring.

"Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls," the auburn chanted, mana humming and swelling in the atmosphere.

The prisoner attacked another angel, allowing Zelos to take a moment to stand.

He watched as the man continued his deadly dance with the holy entity, only then realizing that he needed to back up his red headed companion.

With a twirl, he slammed his blade into an oncoming angel, red liquid spilling onto the earth.

"Rest in peace sinners! Judgment!"

Just as before, white hot beams fell from the sky, scorching the earth and any of the angelic beings caught in its wake. Deafening wails filled the air before the spell landed its final beam. Silence instantly covered the void of voices, leaving a ringing in the red head's ears.

Blue eyes glanced around, catching sight of the prisoner before he caught sight of Pronyma.

Her lips were pulled back in a gritted scowl and her amethyst eyes narrowed dangerously. Most of the angels were gone, incinerated with the judgment that had been casted down from heaven. The ones that survived flocked around the woman, protective of their master.

"Well, well, well," she nearly spat, "it seems I've underestimated you again."

Her eyes fell on Kratos, then the prisoner and then Zelos. There was something twisting in her eyes as it took every ounce of the Chosen's energy not to shudder underneath her gaze. There was hatred there, alongside disappointment.

Perhaps the worst, however, was a terrible awareness. She knew that he'd crossed the final line. She wasn't going to allow him back, even if he begged.

A small terror dropped in his stomach.

Pronyma spoke, as if to him, "It's obvious where your intentions lie. Do not regret the consequences of your actions, because they will be harsh… and you will only have yourselves to blame."

"You aren't getting away!" The prisoner shouted, darting forward.

He'd obviously intended for his foot to make contact with the Desian, but one of the remaining angels got in the way, blocking the attack with a long bladed sword. The man bounced off the weapon, flinging himself into another spin.

Pronyma spoke over the assault in front of her, "You have a lot to fear, Zelos." Her eyes drilled into the Chosen before turning on the auburn, "And you as well, Kratos. Lord Yggdrasill grows more volatile by the day and his anger comes in all sorts of ways."

Her voice dropped to a dangerous level, a heavy implication against her colored lips.

Zelos heard rather than saw the man stiffen.

"He wouldn't dare-" Kratos tried, but was cut off.

"Goodbye." She swung her arm grandly in front of her, the angels following suit soon after. In a blinding light, they vanished, the only one left being decimated by the blue haired prisoner.

The holy being dropped to the ground at the man's final hit, blood spilling underneath his white robes.

Zelos stared at the man whose shoulders heaved up and down.

_Well, that certainly was unexpected._

The red head had fully expected to die in the attack. There'd been an onslaught of angels and, between the two red heads; it'd been an uphill battle. He'd even tossed a silent prayer to, in his opinion, the nonexistent Goddess, "just in case" he'd been wrong.

Regardless, they'd survived.

There was still a desolating silence filling the air, a tenseness settled over all three of them, and after a few moments, the red head gave a dramatic sigh.

"Phew! I thought we were going to die back there!" Tossing his head back, he gave an obnoxious laugh into the air, shattering the silence. Kratos shot him an irritated glare, though he didn't comment. Instead, he strolled passed the Chosen, approaching the prisoner.

"You helped us." The auburn stated, lacing his words with suspicion.

Frankly, Zelos was suspicious too, but the red head preferred tact over blatantly calling people out. However, the prisoner hardly regarded the suspicion. Instead, he faced the stoic man and gave a nod.

"I helped you because that was the right thing to do."

Again, the grating feeling that the red head had met the man before came back. Managing to shove it out of the way however, he focused his attention on the two conversing men.

"Thank you, then. Your help was appreciated."

The prisoner nodded once more, but said nothing. Instead, his blue eyes rested on the Chosen. Zelos reciprocated the serious look, making Kratos glance back with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you know each other?"

The Chosen made a thoughtful noise, crossing his arms, "We do, though I don't know why he's here."

The prisoner seemed like he wanted to talk, but the stoic man cut off all conversation, "I believe any conversation should be postponed till we get somewhere safer. I propose Ozette. Now that we're clear of immediate danger, we can stay in town." The man started walking off without waiting for a reply.

"Hey!" Zelos darted after him, only then remembering his injuries. They burned at his skin in protest as he swiftly made it to the auburn's side. Grunting, he tossed a gaze back at the prisoner. The man was following silently.

Truthfully, the red head wanted to start a conversation then. There were several questions buzzing in his head and without obvious answers, he was giving himself a headache.

_Sheena…_

She was a major question.

Perhaps this man actually knew what happened to her? At the very least, he could answer questions about the pope's involvement and his sudden reversal on the 'Chosen' issue.

However, he did as Kratos had asked and remained quiet, letting the silence of the earth fill his ears. The walk to Ozette was brief, the tree wrapped city coming into his vision as a shadowy lump against the silver moon. Soon, the shapes took forms. Small houses specked the massive trunks the town rested on. Businesses, closed for the night, were surrounded by foliage and empty vendor carts.

The entire city was asleep.

"What kind of place goes to bed this early?" The Chosen spoke as they entered the city. This was his first time in Ozette, the place reminding him of Sylvarant's Iselia.

_Perhaps more backwater, though…_

The auburn spoke up, "You're use to Meltokio, the famous city that never sleeps. Smaller communities become quiet at nightfall."

It made enough sense. At the very least, there wasn't a bar or a club to go to in the small town.

"Life's got to be kind of boring, here," he looked around, blue eyes catching in the gray light, reflecting off the darkened bark they walked on.

Either the other two agreed completely with the red head, or they weren't in the mood for conversation.

"There," the prisoner spoke up, inclining his head in the direction of a small rustic Inn.

"Great," Zelos scoffed, "Looks like we'll be sleeping with squirrels and bunny rabbits."

Not even a slight chuckle came from either man.

Kratos pushed the door open and soon got them into a room. While it was a rather uncomfortable squeeze into one bed room, the others having been taken up by wildlife Zelos had surmised, they managed to settle apart from each other, the red head taking a spot on the rickety bed.

As he sat, the bed didn't even move under his weight.

_That's a good sign._

"The bed's a rock," he stated.

"I'm sure you can make do," Kratos, who was leaning against one of the dark wooden walls, commented. He crossed his arms over his chest, kicking an ankle over the other as well. Wine colored eyes rested on the blue haired prisoner. "Please state your name and business."

The auburn's words fell into silence, making the Chosen stare uncomfortably between the two other men. It almost felt like the prisoner was sizing the stoic man up, trying to decide if he was worthy of trust.

Finally, the man closed his eyes and gave a small sigh, "I've been looking for you, Chosen."

Zelos perked up, "What for?"

"I made a terrible mistake," he commented, casting his cobalt blue eyes down. He seemed sincerely ashamed, "and I can only ask for your help."

_God, everyone needs my help._

"What do you mean?"

"The pope offered me a deal in exchange for bringing you and the assassin to him. I was actually under orders to kill the woman, but I couldn't bring myself to. Instead, I brought you both before the man himself, begging for his leniency."

The red head couldn't help it, he was engrossed in the man's story.

What did he mean, a deal? What could the pope have offered-

Sharp blue eyes landed on the charcoal colored cuffs that adorned the prisoner's wrists.

_Ah, _he connected the dots, _amnesty. _

The man continued, "He didn't comply. Instead, he took the woman away and nearly locked me away again. I managed to escape, trying to seek your services sooner. After I'd learned that you'd run away from the Capitol, I set out to locate you. Unfortunately, it's taken a lot longer that I would have liked."

He seemed truly regretful of the situation and Zelos almost felt sorry for him. After a moment of thinking over the man's statement in the pursing silence, the red head caught something.

"Wait. 'Took the woman away'?"

Nodding, the prisoner said, "That is what I've come seeking your help on. However, it might be too late."

Zelos' heart pounded loudly in his chest, but he managed his next statement without his voice quavering, "What do you need my help with?"

There was only a beat of silence, then the man filled the void with his stern words, "I believe that the woman has been transported back to Sylvarant, where she's being kept by the Desians."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Look! I'm actually updating on the day that I said I would! I know, it's so strange... I'm still busy, of course, but I managed to find some time to post this. Thanks again to everyone's constant support! Knowing people are reading this story, follow it, favorite it or reviewing it makes it possible for me to get through each week till the next Monday. I won't be able to respond to reviews again, but I really do appreciate it. Thanks again.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

Sheena woke to another pounding headache.

This one was worse than the last, and a small part of her thought she was going to die this time.

_This time for sure, this time for sure._

It kept running over and over again in her head, thoughts tailing one another in a constant downward spiral. It'd gotten worse over the last few months, with some days filled with nothing but disjointed thoughts and a buzzing sensation coating her ears.

Today, it was especially bad.

Opening her amber colored eyes, she took in the familiar sights of her cell.

The moist bricks that surrounded her, the slick metal bars that crisscrossed the entrance and the disgusting odor of rotting flesh and human waste assaulted her.

Every time she opened her eyes or took in a breath, everything was fresh to her. There was no way to get used to the oppression or the rancid odor that slugged its way through the halls of the facility.

Another painful beat in her skull, and Sheena slid her eyes shut.

There was too much thinking involved when she observed the world around her. She'd rather stay in the blissful darkness. It was easier there. Things were _always _easier there.

A soft shuffling noise caught her ears, the sound echoing off the walls. She was able to pinpoint the noise quickly, having had months of practice.

It sounded like someone was walking.

No.

Two people were walking. The clack of their shoes echoed off the walls, one distinct and assuring, the other slightly more hesitant, though strong willed. In fact, the second set of shoes she'd never heard before.

Their stride was unfamiliar to her ears and she absently wondered who it was.

They were about to her cell, and daringly, Sheena slid one eye open, seeing the world come into focus. She didn't dare move or open her eye further. If she needed too, she'd have to be able to pretend she was unconscious at a moment's notice.

The two people came into view moments later, the one she was familiar with leading the way. His slim, elderly frame was clean and stark against the oppressive walls. In a strange way, however, his pale skin almost faded in to the background, making him glow eerily in the torch light.

It was the second man, however, that made the dark haired woman's heart leap into her throat.

"The Chosen lies right beyond this door," Kvar spoke.

The other's voice resonated through the halls, "I still need to see her."

It'd been months, but she couldn't deny what her eyes saw. He was a bit thinner than she remembered and tenseness resided in his shoulders that hadn't been there before, but undoubtedly it was the same person. Her mouth dried as the name crashed around the inside of her head.

_Lloyd._

The elder gave a snarky laugh, "Yes, yes. We wouldn't want Romeo to be without his Juliet."

Sheena hitched a breath, unsure what to say.

Her thoughts swarmed through her mind, making her heart hesitate in her chest. What was she supposed to do? Call out to him?

Even at the thought, her voice failed her. It was caught in her vocal cords, making it impossible for even a squeak to come out. Instead, she watched as Kvar opened a blackened door that rested parallel to her cell, the hinges giving a low whine. The man motioned for the brunette to step inside.

Lloyd stepped forward, being consumed by the darkness that colored the opposing room. The elder followed suit, yanking the door closed with a metallic clang.

A long moment passed. It felt like hours, but it was only a couple of seconds. Then, Sheena's heart began to beat once more, her head throbbing for the intense thinking her mind was doing. She couldn't stop the questions that formed in her mind. Neither could she ignore the buzzing curiosity at her skin.

_Why is Lloyd here?_

Carefully, she shifted, the entire world spinning as she sat up. The pounding in her head increased and for a moment, everything in her vision faded. Blinking a couple of times, she brought her sight back, seeing the bleak world once more.

_Alright…_

Slowly, she began scooting towards the front of the cell, her entire body protesting. It'd only been a couple of days ago since her last treatment, the injections burning her veins and the subsequent fighting marring her flesh. Even now, the wounds hadn't fully healed.

By the time she reached the bars, one of the gashes on her arm had started oozing again, the liquid coating her tattered sleeve.

Sheena settled herself against the moist brick wall, waiting.

When Lloyd came out-

_What am I going to do?_

Flagging him down wasn't necessarily an option since Kvar was tagging along with the brunette. Hell, she didn't even know if the man would be sympathetic to her situation. Her knowledge on the teen was minimal at best, and while it wasn't something to judge on, Zelos hadn't trusted him either.

_Zelos. God, I hope he's still okay._

What had happened to the Chosen, she didn't know, but she couldn't linger on those thoughts. Shaking them away, she rested a cool gaze on the metal door. The most important thing at the moment was for her to get Lloyd's attention somehow.

Sheena prayed that he'd be able to save her.

Hope fluttered in her chest despite what she told herself. God, the last thing she needed to do was believe that she was going to be saved, only for it not to happen.

She'd prayed and prayed that Zelos would find her and slowly, her hopes had been crushed. Zelos hadn't saved her and she had no reason to believe that Lloyd would either.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The room was dark at first, dim lights slowly flickering to life on the walls.

Lloyd stared straight ahead, heart hammering loudly in his chest. His fists shook, clenched tightly together as he struggled to control his emotions. Even his breath was quick, the reaction, he noted, similar to when he met with Yggdrasill.

Fear. Absolute fear.

He was terrified of what he was going to see.

Thousands of questions ran through his mind, but he couldn't comprehend any of them. He was as focused as he was unfocused, thoughts jumbled and mind sharp. He almost laughed at how much of a paradox he was.

"Chosen, I have a visitor for you."

As the final set of lights flickered on, their dull yellow light casting harsh shadows along the walls, he spotted a darkened form behind a barred door.

Without hesitation, he crossed over, placing a hand on the cool metal.

It was only then that he realized how cold it was in the room.

"Colette?" His voice came out in a hoarse whisper, his russet eyes slowly defining her features.

Her blonde hair was dirty and pulled roughly back into a braid. Her entire body was thinner than he remembered; her limbs wrapped carefully around herself like a form of protection. The dress she had on was tattered, only pieces hanging over her body as she shivered.

He sucked in a breath.

_She looks terrible._

Words couldn't find his mouth, so he stared, mute.

Finally, his eyes found hers and he was shocked at what he saw. Her eyes were puddles of emotion. Tears formed and spilled over her pale skin, a desperate expression covering her features. After a moment, they changed. The desperation, while still there, was coated with something else. Hurt and confusion.

Finally, she spoke, her voice quivering and strained, probably from crying, "Lloyd?"

The teen dropped to his knees, emotion running over him.

God, she was alive.

She was fucking alive!

Never before had he wanted to hold her so badly. If the bars weren't separating him, he'd pull her tightly against himself, letting her presence, her smell, her _being _be absorbed into him. He wanted to take away the pain, the desperation, everything!

"Colette," he choked out, barely caring if Kvar was watching or not. "God, you're-"

She smiled a sad smile, "Lloyd."

Quickly, he tugged one of his gloves off, sticking his bare hand through the bars and snatching up one of hers. It was freezing to the touch, only making him grip it tighter.

The blonde started sobbing, shoulders shaking as she sucked in a few deep breaths, "Lloyd, you came…"

"It's going to be alright, Colette." He said, not even knowing if it was true. Damn it all, he just _wanted _it to be true. He said it again, as if his words became reality.

With some effort, Colette moved closer to the cell door, bringing them nearer. Lloyd could see her injuries then. They crossed over her body, some scarring her face. A lot of her pale skin was bruised, the discoloration blending with the oppressive darkness.

"I can't believe… how did you find me?"

"Professor Sage," he commented.

He watched as she flinched a bit at the name, "The professor? She's alright?"

"She'll be fine." He didn't want to go into the details at the moment. "What about you?"

The blonde was obviously uncomfortable with the subject, but he gripped her hand reassuringly. It seemed to make her feel better.

After a few moments, she spoke, "I'm doing alright, now that you're here." She placed another clammy hand over the teen's, and Lloyd stuck his other hand through the bars to add to the pile. His glove brushed against her icy skin and he gave her a small smile.

"I'm not leaving."

A moment of silence passed, the two staring at each other. Frankly, the teen was soaking up every inch of her. He'd gone months without seeing her, without thinking about her, and now, he couldn't take his eyes away.

His heart beat painfully in his chest.

Colette spoke softly, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"You've seen the Chosen now," Kvar's voice rang out harshly, "I believe _that _can satisfy you?"

Taking a deep breath, the brunette let go of the blonde's hands. He could tell that Colette didn't want him to move, but he did anyways, tossing her an apologetic glance.

Turning to face the Desian, the brunette spoke sternly, "I want her out of this prison."

"What would you suggest I do with her?"

"Let her come with me."

The elder let out a short sharp laugh, "You're joking. She's the only one keeping you tied to your end of the deal. I'm not letting her out of my sight until I'm satisfied with your reports."

Suppressing his anger, the teen replied coolly, "Then keep her in a place of my choosing. If you so desire it, I'll pick somewhere within the ranch, but I want her out of this cell."

"You're quite demanding for a boy who doesn't have any leverage."

"Move her somewhere else, or the deal is off."

"You can't leave your precious Chosen."

"Is that a challenge?"

"What? You're going to leave her behind after the scene you just put on? Was that all a performance, young lord? Are you more like your father than you realize?"

The words stung the teen harder than they should have. Regardless, he swept them off as if they were nothing, "You'd do best to fear me, Kvar. I have my father's abilities. It would only take a single thought for me to wipe out your ranch. You saw my power on camera, Kvar. Do you want to see it in person?"

A tense silence filled the room.

The brunette glared at the elder, getting an equally vile look back.

"What's stopping you from doing that now?" The Desian inquired nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his chest. Lloyd didn't like how the man posed the question, but betrayed nothing.

"I understand that that course of action would have repercussions. I'll take it if necessary, but I also have my father's intelligence. You have value yet, no matter how little it is."

Kvar pondered the answer for a moment, finally allowing a smirk to cross his face. It was especially eerie in the low light, the yellow glow making the elder's eyes blaze red while casting the rest of his white face in shadows.

"You're going to be interesting to deal with, aren't you, young lord?"

"Put the Chosen in a place of my choosing and treat her properly, and I won't be."

Another tense beat passed before the grand cardinal gave a low chuckle. Finally, he nodded, "You are most _certainly _related… Very well, I'll do as you ask. She'll be kept in a safe place and provided for as long as you continue to work per our agreement."

Lloyd nodded once.

Sure, he was signing his soul away, but he didn't care.

All he cared about at the moment was Colette and making sure she was safe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zelos felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Wait, Sheena's alive?"

The prisoner gave a small nod, "At least, I believe so."

With a small noise, the red head flopped back onto the bed, the blankets giving a _plosh _as his body made contact. He'd wrote her off for dead all of these months, and she was actually alive. Not only that, but in Sylvarant, being handled by some Desian?

The mere idea made the Chosen's skin crawl.

Kratos spoke up from the silence, "Is this woman important to you, Zelos?" There wasn't a mocking or sarcastic tone to it. He was genuinely curious.

He responded with a small approving noise before losing himself in the speckled ceiling.

_She was alive and I didn't help her?_

Part of him knew he couldn't beat himself up. Sure, he hadn't tried as hard as he could've to locate her, but with her being in Sylvarant, even if he'd dropped his life in an attempt to find her, he would have come up empty.

The idea still gnawed at him though. It'd been a reoccurring nightmare of his, finding out she was alive and somewhere terrible after wasting months not actively looking for her.

It was the auburn who carried on the conversation, "There's something that Zelos and I need to get from here. However, once we've accomplished that, we can search for a way to get to Sylvarant."

The prisoner spoke up, "What are you looking for?"

"Sacred Wood."

It was obvious that the prisoner wanted to ask what their intentions were, but probably thought it'd be awkward. Instead, there was a shuffle, like he was nodding, and then he replied, "Very well. I am willing to wait if you are willing to help me."

A small bout of silence ensued, the stoic man finally speaking while exiting the room, "I'll retrieve what we need. In the meantime, think of a way to get to Sylvarant."

The oak door closed solidly behind the man, his receding footsteps fading from the Chosen's ears.

"Damn it," he spoke, largely to himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't locate you earlier," the prisoner said solemnly. While Zelos wanted to be angry at the blue haired man for not trying harder to speak with him, he couldn't make himself get upset. He was just as much to blame as the other man was.

"Don't worry about it," he finally stated, sitting up. His curls fell in his face, reminding him of his desperate need for a shower. Standing, he made a beeline for the small bathroom, leaving the prisoner alone.

The bathroom was crammed, the shower a small square of space with a dingy curtain separating it from the rest of the room. The toilet was crammed next to the sink, a grimy mirror reflecting back his equally grimy appearance.

His hair was a mess, caked on blood coating his pale features. The clothes he'd adopted were torn in various places and some of his wounds were still slowly oozing blood. They made lazily lines down his skin, and as the red head yanked the clothing off, he could see the full extent of his injuries.

Absently, he prayed Kratos brought back some medical supplies.

Gently, he placed a hand over his wounds, coursing pure white mana through his fingertips.

"First aid."

The affects were instant. The wounds started sealing, the blood flow ceasing all together as he dragged his hand from wound to wound. Only a few were too deep for his healing to work properly, but they still closed off. He'd have to disinfect and wrap them later.

With a sigh, he stripped the rest of the way down and stepped into the shower, twisting the knob and getting a rush of freezing cold water over his body. He let out a small squeak.

Damn it, he wasn't use to how long it took for water to boil. Sebastian usually drew him a bath when he needed it, and on the occasions he felt like hoping in the shower, the water instantly turned hot. Being rich was very nice… except when he had to pretend he was poor. Then it sucked.

Finally, the water warmed up and he took to clean him himself.

As he worked, his thoughts flashed to Sheena.

He wondered how she was doing. Hell, she was probably a lot worse of them him. He could only imagine the horrible things that were happening to her at this very moment. While he was taking a hot shower, she could be being tortured. She could be being forced to do terrible things… it made his skin crawl.

"Why didn't I save her sooner?"

_There I go again, blaming myself._

What else was there to do, though? He couldn't make the situation better, at least, not yet. He was stuck with the knowledge that she was alive. He'd allowed himself to be tricked by the pope, even after he'd denied it several times.

The pope _had _to be lying… and yet he'd believed him.

_Perhaps because it was easier, _he mused, _than knowing she was alive and I couldn't do a damn thing to help her._

He almost laughed at his situation.

God, he was pathetic. He blamed himself for not knowing, for not seeking her out; and all of that only made him angrier.

His eyes stung, and at first, he thought it was from the heat. The water hummed around his body, making the skin prickle at the sensation. The drum of the droplets filled his ears and echoed the beating of his heart. However, it wasn't the heat.

_Tears, _he realized. He was crying.

Laughing, he felt the sting increase, more tears rolling down his face to join the thousands of droplets that fell to the basin.

"God, I really _am _pathetic." Wrapping his arms tightly around himself, he allowed the sorrow and frustration to consume him. He leaned his back against the wall, sliding down into a coiled position. He felt horrible, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

He couldn't even remember the last time he'd cried, and he hated himself for it. He shouldn't be crying, he needed to be strong. Damn it, he needed to be strong for Sheena!

More sobs overtook him and he took in a shaky breath.

The noise of the water pounding into his flesh took over his mind, and with a small, satirical grin, he let it. He didn't need to be Zelos Wilder right now. Hell, he didn't need to be _anyone_.

Crying on the ground, he wanted to be _nobody_, and for that moment, nobody was what he became.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sheena wasn't sure how much time had passed, but after losing count of the seconds in her head once again, she stopped being concerned with it. It didn't matter; it just gave her something to do.

Well, that's what she told herself anyways.

In actuality, it kept her from going crazy.

The idea that Lloyd was beyond that door, that he'd eventually come back out into the damp hallway, it was enough to make her pull out her own hair. She wanted him to come out, she _needed _him too. Granted, she still had no idea how she was going to snatch his attention without Kvar noticing, but the small glimmer of hope was all that she needed to attempt to count the seconds again.

There wasn't another door, was there? He didn't enter into the room and leave from another side, did he?

Maybe she'd fallen asleep without realizing it and he'd already left.

Doubts swarmed her mind. Shaking her head at each one, she tried to remain focused.

_I need to flag Lloyd down. _

That was her goal.

She counted the seconds again, imagining the flick of a round clock's hands as each moment in time passed by.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

_One, two, three, four…_

There was a jarring noise, the door opposite her giving a low moan as it swung open. Instantly, the woman's breath hitched. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she swallowed audibly, letting the silence coat the room.

Soon enough, Kvar exited, his pale skin glowing in the amber light. He seemed annoyed, though his face was relatively passive. It was just his eyes, burning a hole in the darkness, that caught the dark haired woman's attention. He didn't say anything, however, and turned his attention towards the metal door.

Either he didn't see that Sheena had moved or he didn't care.

Soon after, Lloyd walked out slowly.

Sheena felt fear and adrenaline course through her veins, pulse thudding through her skull as she took in the sight.

_I have to get his attention. I just have too!_

She shuffled a bit, ready to do something, but her eyes caught sight of who Lloyd was leading through the door.

The blonde looked much frailer; her limbs thin and close to her dirty body. One hand was secure in Lloyd's, the teen gently helping her into the hallway.

Sheena's mouth dropped.

The knowledge of what had occurred between the two of them the last time they'd met burned in her mind. Her mind put together the scene, the blonde's eyes pooled with tears as the brunette closed off their relationship-

"Colette?"

The word left her mouth before she could think about it.

Lloyd instantly tensed. The Desian gave a subtle smile while the blonde glanced around trying to find who'd said her name.

_Way to be tactful…_

It wasn't like the dark haired woman could complain, however. She'd gotten the teen's attention.

His russet eyes found her in the cell quickly, Colette following his gaze. It was obvious she was having a difficult time making out who was in the cell, but soon, she jolted. It was like her sight had suddenly come into focus.

"Sheena?" Her voice was small and thin; almost like the dark haired woman could reach out and break it in the air.

The woman hesitated to respond. What was she supposed to say, anyways? She couldn't very well pretend to have a pleasant conversation…

_There's no going back now._

"What are you doing here?" Sheena inquired. She clenched her fists together, fighting back the terror in her system.

Half expecting Kvar to cut off the conversation, she waited on pins and needles for the blonde to respond.

When she did, her voice was a bit stronger, "I was captured. Oh, Sheena-" the blonde moved forward, tugging Lloyd along as she settled in front of the cell.

Now that they were closer, Sheena could see the sorrow in the other girl's eyes.

The dark haired woman gave a small smile, trying to reassure her, "Why is Lloyd with you?"

The brunette answered, "I'm having her moved to a different location."

Shuddering at the hollowness in his voice, Sheena focused her attention back on Colette, "But why were you captured in the first place?"

Lloyd snapped, "That's none of your concern."

"Lloyd," Colette's voice had a mix of anger and pity. She tossed her gaze up to the teen, who looked passively down on her. Sheena almost believed that the brunette really _didn't _care for the blonde, but a flicker of emotion crossed his eyes.

It was a second of regret and then nothing.

"Colette," she tried, but the blonde cut her off quietly.

"Lloyd, please help her." Her blue eyes reflected gold in the torch light, the glow casting harsh shadows on her features. Her eyebrows were furrowed slightly, her mouth set in a small frown. The blonde's hand squeezed the brunette's and she asked again.

Her voice was just a whisper against the silence in the halls, but it almost blasted through the dark haired woman's ears. They'd never been close, though Sheena had grown fond of the girl through their short travel together.

But to expect her to plea her case?

Another flutter of hope passed through the woman's heart before she could squish it.

Silence ensued, the two staring at each other as if they were communicating. The determined expression on the blonde never left however. She remained steadfast in her decision; though it was obvious Lloyd was questioning it.

Sheena started counting the seconds in her head again.

_One, two, three, four…_

"Kvar," the teen's voice echoed clearly through the halls, snatching the elder's attention.

"What is it, young lord?"

"Free this woman as well. Keep her in the same place as the Chosen. She'll serve as a body guard of sorts and ensue that you keep your side of the deal."

_Wait, Chosen?_

Sheena's eyes locked onto Colette, who wasn't looking her way.

Surely, Lloyd was talking about someone else. He had to be referring to _another _Chosen, not the Chosen of Mana.

The details of the Chosen of Sylvarant came back into her mind, Yuan's voice clearly describing the woman: _A blonde haired woman who lives in Iselia. She'll be sixteen in the spring, when the oracle will descend upon the land and bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant._

"Colette, your-?" Her voice was a muted whisper, cut off quickly by Kvar's reply.

"I can't keep adding people, my boy. And besides, this prisoner is… _special._"

"Wouldn't you consider the Chosen of Mana 'special' as well?" Lloyd retorted, malice in his voice.

The response seemed to catch the Desian off guard. No witty reply flew off his lips. Instead, he stared at the brunette for a moment, as if processing the situation. Finally, his lips curled into a smile, "Very well, young lord. To ensure our deal, then."

The way he said that made Sheena's insides coil. An odd sensation swept through her, one of distrust and fear, and she shivered a bit. Why was he letting her go?

Not that Sheena minded, but there was something wrong with Kvar's sudden leniency. While she had no idea what, it scared her. Glancing up at Lloyd's eyes, she could tell that he was wary of it as well. However, unless he wanted to risk the elder revoking his statement, it didn't seem like he had much of a choice but to silently agree.

"Guards," Kvar's voice rang through the hallway, Desian guards showing up a moment later. They clacked their boots and saluted to the elder, who continued, "Free this woman. She is to accompany the Chosen and shall remain by her side during all hours. See that this is done."

The guards did as they were told, opening Sheena's cell a moment later and fishing her out. They snatched her by the arms, dragging her over to Lloyd and Colette. Without grace, they tossed her haphazardly into the brunette's arms and saluted Kvar once again.

The elder spoke, "Excellent. Now, our young lord will be picking these inferior beings' whereabouts, so follow us." He took off down the hall a moment later, his shoes _clacking _against the ground. The Desians waited for Sheena and the others to start moving, their eyes resting sternly on them.

"Sheena," Colette spoke, placing a cold hand on the dark haired woman's shoulder. Honestly, it felt good to be touched in such a gentle way. Sheena's body warmed up a bit, being surrounded by people she could trust.

Glancing at Lloyd, she revised her statement.

_People I hope I can trust._

There was still the pressing question of Colette being the Chosen, but Sheena held her tongue. What difference would it make, anyways? Even if the blonde was the Chosen of Mana, the dark haired woman's mission to assassinate her had been cut off.

_She's the one who's supposed to doom Tethe'alla?_

As they began walking, Lloyd steadying the dark haired woman with each slow step, she let her eyes linger on Colette.

She didn't seem evil.

Of course, Sheena had never imagined she would. However, she had thought there'd be some revolting quality that'd make her job easier when it came time… and yet, she saw nothing terrible. Sure, she had flaws, she was human.

They were common flaws, though. Everything else stood out. Her caring nature, her optimism and support… Part of the woman wondered why she hadn't noticed it before.

As they got to the end of the hall, a small wave of relief washed over her. Sure, she wasn't 'free', but she was out of that damn cell-

Lloyd stopped short, jarring Sheena to a halt as well. Colette paused a moment later, her blue eyes wandering over to the brunette. A question was at her lips when the teen furiously shook his head. That caused her to stop, confusion in her features.

"What is it?" The dark haired woman hissed, her voice rising just above the silence. Part of her wondered if Lloyd had even heard her, but he flicked his russet colored eyes in her direction.

"He's here."

There was a thick terror in his voice and suddenly, Sheena noticed that the brunette was shaking. His entire body vibrated, his hands gripped tightly into fists. From how close she was, she could make out his heart wailing dramatically against his ribs.

"Who?" She breathed, feeling fear engulf her as well.

He barely spoke the name, "My father."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N:Look, it's happening again. Your eyes aren't fooling you. I'm managing to update on Monday once more. Luckily it's dead week (the week before finals), so my schedule will soon return to normal and I won't have the stress of finals to worry about. Unfortunately I'm still very busy... but I'll make it through. I'm going to be writing my final speech after I post this, so wish me luck.

Thanks to all of those who continue to read this story and especially to those of you who review! You make everything worthwhile. Your constant support is helping me get though the rest of this semester.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Thirty four

"You were late."

"I'm sorry, father." Lloyd gave a deep bow, the words scorching his throat as he spoke them. Terror still ran through his veins while he prayed that the blonde didn't notice how much he was trembling.

There was a lag in the conversation, Yggdrasill probably trying to decide what to do about the transgression. All the while, the rotting smell of the human ranch rolled around the teen. From further away, tortured screams echoed in the hollow halls, the humans who were still intent on being disobedient being taught a lesson.

Perhaps worse than the agonizing wails from down the way was the absolute silence that surrounded the rest of the ranch. The people, hopeless and lifeless, continued their work without even a whisper. They moved like phantoms across the ground, almost like their bodies were too light, completely void of any human aspect. The eeriness was overwhelming to the brunette, but he remained ridged, stuck in his formal bow to his father.

The blonde finally spoke, "What prompted such tardiness?"

"The meeting with Kvar took longer than expected. It won't happen again."

He seemed irritated at the answer, "So long that I had to come down here to search for you?"

Standing straight but not meeting his father's eyes, the teen responded, "There was a lot to discuss. Magnius was sure that you sent him orders to eliminate the Chosen. That's why he attacked. There was a lot to sort out from his mistake."

The teen could feel his breaths coming quicker, anxiety building in his nerves with each passing second. His former teacher's words came to his mind, regarding a lesson on deception he'd taught a long time ago, _to _tell_ a convincing lie, you must believe your _own_ lie._

God, did Lloyd believe it. He almost wished it was true at the moment, his father's harsh green eyes drilling into him.

"Why isn't Magnius here, then?"

The lie came quickly to the teen's lips, flowing from his mouth smoothly, "he became a hassle, so I had him escorted back to his ranch. He was convinced that he was not erroneous."

The blonde leader huffed at that, almost amused now, "Is that so? Why would he ever think I'd order the assassination of the Chosen? He's quite idiotic, isn't he?" While his tone had lightened, there was still heaviness to it.

Lloyd understood why, of course. Yggdrasill had just lost his closest chance to the next Chosen. She'd supposedly been murdered by one of his own, and that hardly helped the fact that Kratos was still missing.

The thought of his real father made the brunette frown. He absently wondered where the man was before being brought back to reality.

The blonde half elf was speaking, "Is your report complete then, my son?"

Bringing his eyes level with his fathers, the teen felt a small shiver roll through his body. Shutting off his emotions while staring at the man, though, was easier that he'd thought it would be. Like a valve, he flipped everything he felt off.

Even as terror ripped through his body, he was calm, almost passive.

He was Yggdrasill's perfect son once again.

"I have one more thing to settle, then I'll be able to return to Derris-Kharlan."

"Excellent." The blonde expanded his wings, a flux in mana occurring around the man's back before elaborate and multicolored wings came out. They spread across the air, filling the area with a harsh glow. Even the teen had to squint his eyes for a moment as he readjusted to the light. "Then I'll be awaiting your return. Be quick."

With that, the leader formed mana around his body. Moments later, he vanished, white feathers fluttering down before dissipating on the ground.

Staring for another long moment, almost like he expected the blonde man to reappear, Lloyd finally let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. Taking into account how much he was trembling, he realized that he'd been horrified to find his father at the ranch.

Of course, it was with good reason.

Turning on his heel, he charged towards the nearest door, shoving his way through. There, a guard waited for him.

"Take me to them," he commanded.

The guard gave a swift nod, obviously scared, and nearly ran down the hallway. Many twists and turns later, they reached a room. The teen had had only enough time to inform one of the closely following guards to take them somewhere safe. He continued to thank whoever was watching over him for the guard's unquestioning obedience.

Opening the door, the startled faces of Colette and Sheena greeted him from a plush couch. In the brightly lit room, he could see the damage done to both of them. They were both worse for wear; clothing ripped and tattered, each one's hair a mess. Bruises marked both of their bodies, pale flesh of either woman spotted with the purple splotches.

He frowned.

Sheena was the first to speak up as the teen shut the door behind him, "What was that about?" While it was obvious she was trying to sound demanding, it came out in a small whisper.

"My father made an unexpected visit," he stated, feeling drained just talking about it. His body had only just begun to calm down, realizing that he was safe once again.

"The same man that we ran from months before?" The dark haired woman questioned, this time sounding more serious. She stood cautiously, as if testing her balance, and then made her way over to him, "Why did he come here? Who is he?"

The brunette tried not to be short with her, "He's my father and he has a major influence on what happens at these ranches. That's why he visited."

"Wouldn't he be surprised to find you here?"

"No, he wouldn't."

"Why is that?" She couldn't hide her accusatory tone from her voice, the teen catching it quickly.

"I was sent to check on Kvar."

"_Just _Kvar?"

"Yes."

"Then why did Kvar take you to Colette? Why are you helping me?" Sheena wasn't relenting, her amber eyes glaring deep into the teen. She wanted answers and while the truth was rather straight forward, everything associated with the truth was rather complex.

"That's a different story."

"Then explain," she snapped.

Lloyd sighed, running a hand through his hair. The quick mask he'd drawn for his father had taken a toll on him. By short cutting all of his emotions, they were frayed since they were exposed again. Frankly, even _feeling _irritation was painful at the moment.

He tossed a glance to Colette, who seemed interested yet reserved, and then focused once again on Sheena.

"I don't have time."

"That seems to be a theme with you," the dark haired woman spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you're not going to explain, find me someone who will."

"There isn't anyone."

"Oh really? What about Yuan?" Her words sliced the teen deep. He quickly threw his gaze down, gripping his hands into fists and gritting his teeth together. It was obvious she'd been expecting a different reaction, because she made a small startled noise.

_Of course she doesn't know, why would she?_

Sheena wouldn't know about what had happened to Yuan…

The image of the half elf's demise was still fresh in the teen's mind and he felt his insides coil at the thought of it.

"Lloyd?" The dark haired woman probed, the venom gone from her voice.

Pulling himself back to reality, he brought his gaze back to her's, "Yuan can't help you." His words were flat, even to his own ears. However, he couldn't tell if Sheena understood or not. She just absently nodded her head, obviously more concerned about him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you-" Her words faded from her mouth, the entire room lapsing into silence.

A warm trickle rolled down the teen's cheek and he reached a hand to brush it away. It was then that he realized he was crying.

The tears fell freely and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it. Both women watched him, unsure of how to react to his emotions. Lloyd felt embarrassment flush through his system and he turned away again, scrubbing furiously at the tears.

It wasn't till Colette spoke up that the teen stopped.

"It's alright, Lloyd." Her voice was soft, causing the brunette to turn towards her. She had a smile on her face though it didn't reach her eyes.

He felt his heart flutter, just like it always had when he'd seen her and instantly, his fears faded away. They were still there, in the back of his mind, but at the moment, he was content. She was his everything, whether she knew that or not, and he couldn't help but feel better at her reassurance.

He found himself smiling back.

The moment was broken, however, when Sheena shifted. Her movement broke the small world between Lloyd and Colette, bringing reality with it.

"I need to get going," he stated, "You'll be safe here. I'll be back to check on you, though I don't know when." He prayed soon, but he didn't dare put a date on it.

The blonde stood, "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave you, Colette, but-" words were failing him as he stared into her eyes. They were pools of desperation and sorrow, and he was forcing himself to leave her.

Again.

Last time he'd left it was for good, hoping that'd make things better and it'd only screwed them up worse. Then, months later, he became absorbed in the very things he'd left before, constantly hating himself for not having been aware of everything in the first place.

Yet, he couldn't stay.

With easy steps, he reached the blonde, putting a hand around hers. It seemed to startle her a bit, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she reached forward and hugged him. Returning the embrace, he felt how thin she was. How sore and tense she felt…

"I promise I'm coming back," he spoke softly into her golden locks. She didn't say anything, just nodding numbing into his chest. "I promise, Colette. I'll be back."

_Because I love you._

Kissing her forehead, he stepped away. She allowed him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched him turn.

"I trust you, Lloyd." She whispered.

It pained his heart and at the same time, made it flutter. He didn't want her to trust him just as much as he wanted her too. For the second time that day, he was a walking paradox.

With a final wave, he left the room, letting the door close solidly behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_It was just so loud!_

_Lloyd felt the pain sizzle down his face before he realized he'd been hit._

_His father had been yelling and then-_

_"Yggdrasill, you can't do that to a child," Yuan spoke, his voice stern. _

_Lloyd's father scoffed, "He's hardly a child anymore, Yuan. He's ten years old."_

_"That's young, Yggdrasill."_

_"Hardly. He's old enough to know right from wrong."_

_The brunette glanced over to the two men, his face still stinging from where his father's hand had connected with his face. Tears were straining at the back of his throat, but he fought them back. He'd just get hit again if he started crying, he knew that._

_"Yggdrasill," Yuan seemed exasperated, "you already lectured him. You went too far when you hit him."_

_"Please don't tell me how to discipline my child," the brunette's father spoke, something vile in his melodic voice. After, he turned his attention back to Lloyd. "Now, apologize for what you did."_

_Lloyd didn't even know what he'd done wrong. _

_"I-I'm sorry," he managed, bowing his head a bit. _

_His father let out a frustrated sigh, "say it like you mean it, Lloyd."_

_"I'm sorry, father!" He bowed quickly, a jolt of terror rolling through him. He didn't know why he was scared, only that he was. Balling his hands into fists to stifle the shaking, he spoke again, "I'm really sorry."_

_Staring at the ground, fear quaking his veins, he heard Yuan speak, "Forgive him already, Yggdrasill. Besides, this isn't about him, this is about-"_

_"Yuan." The blonde cut him off shortly, his voice dangerously low. It was an obvious warning. The blue haired half elf was travelling somewhere restricted and Lloyd's father didn't want to hear it. Frankly, the brunette didn't want to either. He wanted to be excused so he could get as far away as he could._

_Tears began forming in his eyes and he struggled to blink them back. _

_His face still stung and his ears still rung from his father's yelling moments ago. Each limb vibrated from dread as he heard his father taking steps towards him. It echoed through his ears until the man stood in front of him._

_"Look at me," his father stated. _

_It took every ounce of will power he had to face his father. His heart dented his ribcage as he stared into those abysmal green eyes. A chill rolled down his spine._

_"Yes, father?"_

_The man's eyes narrowed, almost shooting daggers into the child's heart. He felt the blood drain from his face as the man said nothing. All he did was deepen his frown, eyes seething with malice._

_Lloyd almost wanted to ask what he'd done wrong. Damn it, he'd do anything to make his father like him. If only he knew what his father disapproved of. He'd change it if he could, he just wanted to please his father, to make him proud…_

_"You're disgusting," Yggdrasill spat, lashing out his hand once more and striking the brunette in the face. His head snapped to the left, the jolt in his face rolling its way to his spine. A single tear dripped from the child's eyes. "And now you're crying. How pathetic. You're nothing like your father!" _

_Another slap, snapping his head back over to the right. _

_Lloyd hitched a breath, black covering his vision for a moment due to the impact against the side of his face. He let out a strangled sob as his father lifted his hand once again as if to strike him._

_"Yggdrasill!" Yuan was next to the blonde in a matter of seconds. He shot out a hand, snatching the leader's before he could hit again. _

_"Yuan," the man hissed, but didn't get the chance to do anything else. The blue haired man moved between the two of them, pushing Lloyd back a bit with his free hand. With a firm grasp still on the blonde, he spoke._

_"That's enough, you know it is."_

_The brunette felt more tears roll down his face as he turned his gaze onto his teacher. He watched the two, shaking._

_His father was quiet for a moment, glaring at the half elf before tossing his gaze to the ground. He seemed like he was contemplating something. Yuan slowly let go of the leader's hand, it dropping uselessly to the man's side._

_"Lloyd," his father spoke. _

_The child tensed at his name, fearing more retribution, "Yes, father?"_

_The man looked him in the eye, his melodic voice coated with malice, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to harm you..."_

_He didn't trust his father's words, but he nodded anyways._

Please tell me_, Lloyd thought, _what I did wrong. _However, he didn't ask. He didn't want his father to get upset again, so he clenched his hands into fists, trying to calm his racing heart. _

_Yuan spoke next, "Go ahead to your room, Lloyd."_

_He didn't have to ask again. The brunette moved quickly away from them both, feet clacking against the floor to the rhythm of his heart. He warped out of the room before he could think, coming face to face with the black castle._

_The oppressive mood stung at his emotional state, allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. He started hyperventilating, desperately trying to continue down the hallway but failing. He steadied himself against a wall, feeling his heart hammer and his blood pound against his skull. _

Just tell me, please, just tell me…

_If he knew, he could make things better, right? If he knew what made his father so upset, he could fix it. If he knew what was he was doing wrong, he could make his father love him, right?_

_Sobs escaped his lips as he collapsed on the floor. It only made it harder to breathe, however, and he sputtered for each gasping breath. His chest ached as each of his nerves grated against each other. Placing a hand to his chest, almost like he could rip his heart out, he tightened a fist around his shirt, crying against the floor. _

_He didn't know why he was so frightened, he just knew that he was._

I must be a horrible son, _he determined, feeling a painful stab against his heart at the acknowledgement, _It's my fault that he hates me.

_He was so absorbed in his mind that he didn't hear the person approach him. It was the hand on his shoulder that caused the brunette to jump, his heart leaping into his throat. _

_"Lloyd, it's okay, it's me," Yuan squatted next to the child, rubbing a reassuring hand on his back. "I'm sorry I startled you." There was a genuine apology on the man's features. Despite the man's usual deceiving antics, he was actually remorseful._

_Lloyd shook his head, dismissing the event._

_"It's fine," he muttered, feeling his emotions calm. Everything left him then, draining away his energy. Suddenly, he was very tired. The only thing he wanted to do was curl up on his bed and sleep. The blue haired man almost seemed to sense it._

_"Come on," he gave a small smile, "Let's get you to bed."_

_Gingerly, he helped the child up, half walking him from the black castle and into the gray city. The silent world, for once, was soothing against the brunette's troubled mind, and he let the tranquility dissolve in his body._

_Finally, they reached his room, the door sliding open to welcome the two. Yuan helped Lloyd to his bed, settling him onto the thick mattress before pulling away. There was something on his face, a dark sorrow, but it shifted soon after, into a lighter expression._

_"Go ahead, lay down," he commented._

_The brunette did as he was asked, shuffling under the blankets and snuggling into the cozy bed. Instant fatigue washed over him, the shaking having subsided. He just wanted to sleep. Everything would be better in the morning. He and his father would pretend nothing had happened between them, and it'd be back to normal…_

_He'd be back to being a good boy._

_The half elf was about to leave when the child called out to him, "Yuan? Why does my father hate me?"_

_A pained expression crossed the blue haired man's face, him sitting himself on the bed and casting his gaze down on the boy, "Your father doesn't hate you." His voice was strained, something hurt and sad coiling underneath his green eyes. For a moment, Lloyd felt as if Yuan was talking about someone else. A different version of his father, someone polite, loving and caring. The half elf placed a hand on Lloyd's head, ruffling his brown spikes._

_The brunette felt sleep pulling at him, so he closed his eyes, letting his teacher's touch lull him into slumber. _

_"Daddy doesn't hate me…" he mumbled as a haze came across his mind._

_He barely made out the half elf speaking, "No he doesn't, Lloyd. No he doesn't."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lloyd woke.

Fresh tears stung his eyes, and upon touching his face, he felt the moistened trails others had left behind.

He'd been sleeping again.

Sitting up carefully, the blankets curling at his waist, he surveyed his dull room. The white walls and simple furniture greeted him like an old friend; the only shock of color was the pile of books that were collected on his desk.

Several colored spines met his vision, the names emblazed across each one in a different style.

What had he been doing?

Memories slowly came back to him. It'd been days since the incident at the ranch, his nerves frayed from the constant worry he put himself through. Each time his father called for him, he jumped, nervous that the man might have found out something.

It was never about the incident report, however. It was tasks that needed to be done around Derris-Kharlan and one that had sent him to Sylvarant. He'd completed it easily and had returned.

He'd done something before that though.

Shuffling out of his bed, he spied his previous engagement. There, sticking out of one of the books was an unopened letter. It was addressed to him with no return address. However, the handwriting had quickly become familiar over the months they'd been communicating.

It was Kratos.

Lloyd had wanted to read it then, but had gotten busy with other assignments for the blonde leader. After he'd collapsed into bed, exhausted, he hadn't had a chance to read it.

Standing and stretching, his muscles giving a sigh at the movement, he padded over to his desk and snatched up the letter.

_To: Lloyd Aurion_

The address that the teen had put up to receive letters was labeled below it, all in the same handwriting. He looked at it fondly.

No return address probably meant that his father was travelling again.

Ripping open the seal and pulling out the envelope's contents, he read over the neat cursive that adorned the page.

_Lloyd,_

_How have you been? I pray that you've been well in the time that has passed. _

_I've moved locations once again, though my reasons for this are complicated. It's too much to explain in a letter and the time I have to send this is short. Instead, I'd rather use this time to ask for your assistance._

_Currently, I'm in Tethe'alla and I need your help. _

_Please come to Ozette at your convince. This isn't urgent, but in light of the things that are happening around certain events, it's imperative that we speak as soon as you are able. _

_Take care of yourself until I see you. I'll explain everything then._

_I love you._

_Kratos._

Lloyd stared that the paper and its crisp black text.

Tethe'alla? How did he get there? He'd been a member of Cruxis, so warping wasn't outside the realm of possibility; even so, the question of "why" remained. What did he need in the flourishing world?

Moreover, why did he need Lloyd there?

Confusion racked his skull, but he fought it down. He'd just have to find a time to meet with his father. It was the only real way to clear away any questions he had. He'd see to his father first and then worry about Colette and Sheena.

It pained him, just a bit, not knowing if the two of them were actually being cared for. He would have preferred to have seen them by now, to ensure that Kvar was keeping up on his side of the deal. However, it wasn't possible.

Not yet anyways.

Sighing, he glanced over the layers of paperwork he was supposed to do today.

The riots Raine had brought up were becoming a real problem in Sylvarant. The major cities used to be the only ones affect by the uprising, but now it was trickling into the small towns as well. It was creating a problem. A clash of views over the Chosen was dividing the Church of Martel and Yggdrasill wasn't pleased with the turn of events.

He wondered how it'd even happened and had issued an investigation on it. The only answers were the same ones that Raine had given Lloyd.

They claimed they had another Chosen.

A real Chosen.

With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and stared down at the pile. Vaguely, he wondered if he could gain passage into Sylvarant if he said he was going to finish up his report on the riots. It would _probably _gain him access to the declining world, but not for very long.

Was there any other reason for him to go to either world?

Peaking from beneath the piles of paperwork, one of his old assignments caught his eye. The Meltokio conspiracy; the complicated web of lies, profit and power that he'd been assigned months ago. That'd certainly get him to Tethe'alla for an extended period of time.

He dressed quickly, tossing on his black coat on over his red shirt and gloves. Strolling out of his room, he cleared his mind of all of his suppressed emotions. The last thing he needed to do was look nervous.

_Well, more nervous than usual._

The walk was quick, the teen making it through Welgaia and the castle with ease. His mind barely registered the steps that he took, letting him mindlessly warp up to the throne room where his father waited.

He seemed angrier than usual, already yelling at several angels who were listening passively. One was dead on the ground, head separated from his body. Blood was puddle on the floor and coated the blonde's hands. His green eyes flared with rage, only calming a bit when he saw Lloyd.

"What?" He snapped. A few of the angels turned their heads to see who the leader was speaking too, but the smart ones remained still. Green eyes drilled back to the holy beings, "I didn't give you permission to move!" Energy was at his fingertips again, incinerating several robed men in a matter of seconds.

The rest of the angels remained solid, unblinking in the wake of numerous deaths.

Swallowing, the teen spoke, "I have a report I need to finish."

The man seemed less than pleased, "Explain?"

"The report you issued me months ago to complete. It revolved around the church and the uprisings that came of the higher taxes." He'd discovered a lot more to do with that, but he doubted his father was in the mood for another complication.

The man gave a frustrated sigh, "Why has it taken you so long?"

"Other things took priority, father."

His limbs vibrated with fear, but he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He had to believe what he was saying; otherwise he'd never convince the blonde half elf to let him go.

"You were just out on an expedition," the man's face soured as he recalled it, "you can wait."

"Father, I-"He halted himself, letting a beat of silence pass. He didn't need to sound desperate, "Father. I want to do this for you. I failed you by taking too long with my last report. I want to make it right." Despite the massive amount of will power it took, he kept a level gaze with the man.

Yggdrasill seemed to struggle for a moment, but finally sighed, "It's in Tethe'alla, right?" Lloyd nodded once and his father continued, "Then you may go. After, I'd like to see your reports on the riots in Sylvarant. There's been a massive set back regarding the situation and I'd like your opinion on the matter." With a wave of his pale hand, he dismissed the teen.

That piqued Lloyd's interest, but he forced himself to bow. If he inquired, it might make him look suspicious. Besides, the less he talked with the blonde, the less he disclosed.

Turning on his heel, he headed off towards the flourishing world. He'd have to figure out about his report later. Hopefully what Kratos wanted wouldn't take that long. There was a small feeling in his brain, however, that told him that that was a foolish belief.

Something big was about to happen and Lloyd knew that this was the beginning of the end.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: It's been forever! Don't you love how when summer hits, everything gets busy. A good busy, but busy none the less. It seemed I was always doing something... I've finally gotten the chance to update though, which makes me happy. And I'm sure it makes all of you happy as well. Thank you for the support, and a special shout out goes to **Misato Irving **who was kind enough to send me a message to check in on me. Though I never had a chance to respond, I'd like to thank them very much for the concern.

Thanks again to all of you who are reading this story and especially to those of you who take the time to review. You're all amazing!

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five

It was mid afternoon when Lloyd reached Ozette, the rustic village nestled in hundreds of trees glowing a soft orange as the sun started its slow descent into the earth. He'd dropped by Meltokio first, only to ensure the pope saw him and recognized the reason he was there.

If his father _did _inquire, at least the pope would be able to say that he'd been present.

The teen's boots made a hollow sound as he travelled over the massive branches the city rested on. His eyes went from door to door, looking for the Inn Kratos was likely staying at. At least, Lloyd hoped he was somewhere that obvious. Normally the auburn remained outside any given city; however, being in Tethe'alla was likely to throw Yggdrasill off.

The blonde probably didn't expect Kratos to swap worlds. Hell, Lloyd hadn't expected it.

Finally, the Inn came into view, his russet eyes taking in the sorry state of the place. The wooden walls were worn; the door that had probably been painted a fresh white now gazed back at him in a dingy gray color, peeling from the top.

The windows were covered with thick curtains, making it almost black when he stepped inside. Candles flickered from the counter, an equally grimy person greeting the teen.

"I'm looking for someone," he said, "His name is Kratos."

Tiny eyes darted down to the registry and back up.

"There's no one here by that name," the aging man snapped back.

Withholding a sigh, Lloyd replied calmly, "He'd be about my height with red hair and a similar body build."

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go."

The man certainly wasn't friendly, his eyes narrowed as he regarded the brunette. It was obvious that something about the teen bothered the aging man, though he didn't voice what. Though it was a bit frustrating, Lloyd took a deep breath, "Could you look one more time?"

Probably because the teen was so upsetting, the aging man didn't even look down. He paused for a moment, holding eye contact, and then said with a hint of disgust in his voice, "There's no one here by that name."

A flash of irritation went through the brunette and he almost wanted to hit the man. What had Lloyd done to warrant this type of reaction, anyways? Part of him wanted to demand to see the register but the need quickly left.

"Lloyd?" The incredulous and obnoxiously high tenor voice of Zelos Wilder broke through the teen's mounting anger.

He turned to see a person who didn't _look _like Zelos, but was most certainly him.

"Zel-"

The red head was embracing him in a tight hug before he could even blink, squeezing the teen's chest so all of the air rushed from his lungs.

"Oh, Lloydie! I was so worried!" He snuggled his head into the brunette's chest, cooing about 'lost time' and 'memories'. If he wanted to ask the Chosen what was going on, he never got the chance. The man kept an iron grip around his chest, making breathing difficult.

"Let… go…" His head was spinning as the red head gave a final squeeze and released his death grip. Oxygen instantly flowed into the brunette's lungs and he heaved, dizziness increasing for a moment as his brain came back to life.

Zelos immediately started a one sided conversation before the teen could object, "I'm so glad that you made it! I was worried that you wouldn't be able to find this place! Did you have a safe travel? Did your parents follow you?"

_Parents?_

Lloyd was about to speak when he was embraced in another death grip, air once again stolen from his lungs.

"Now we can live together forever!" He cooed, nuzzling his face into the brunette's neck.

Embarrassment started creeping over Lloyd's face as he remembered the grouchy man behind the desk. He was surely watching the spectacle. Russet eyes glanced over, seeing the man looked curious though still distasteful.

"Is that the man you were looking for?" The aging man pointed to the Chosen, who still had the teen locked in an embrace.

He wanted to say no, but once again didn't get the chance.

Zelos spoke, "I'm so glad you were able to find me!" He released his grip on the teen, who stumbled a bit after another flood of oxygen attacked him. The words the Chosen continued to speak were muffled against the brunette's ears, "You see, manager, we're running away together and he finally got the chance to join me."

Lloyd could almost hear the smile in the red head's words.

Likewise, he could almost hear the utter disgust that floated in the following silence.

Turning his attention to the aging man, the brunette caught sight of the man's eyes. They were wide with horror, distaste spread on his features as he looked between the two.

Remembering his lessons about the world, the teen recalled that Ozette didn't like 'strange things'. They were stuck in their ways. Not only did they completely ostracize half elves, anything that wasn't 'normal' was frowned upon. Zelos had probably scared the aging man to death.

With a sigh, the teen looked the man over, hoping he hadn't died upon the red head's words. The last thing he wanted to do was hide a body.

With only a small bit of relief, the man finally shifted, as if he couldn't see straight, and then glared hard between them. He didn't say anything though. Instead, he busied himself with looking over his register, as if it'd suddenly become interesting. If the situation wasn't so awkward for the teen, himself, he would have gotten a small bout of pleasure from the aging man's discomfort.

"Come, Lloydie," Zelos snatched his hand quickly, tugging him towards the steps. With a grin, he pulled out a few gold coins and placed it on the counter. When the aging man gave him an odd look, the red head whispered, "Leave us undisturbed, please." He gave a wink to the man, who scowled in return.

However, despite the Inn keeper's protest to their 'behaviors', he quickly pocketed the money and looked back at the register.

With an annoying chuckle, the Chosen yanked Lloyd up the stairs. After almost tripping a few times, they made it to the second floor, wandering down the narrow hall to one of the back rooms. It wasn't until they were safely out of earshot that the red head dropped Lloyd's hand and turned to face him, fire burning under his blue eyes.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" The Chosen spat. All of the happy pretenses were gone and nothing but anger seethed from his words.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lloyd countered.

"Now isn't the time to be cryptic."

"The same goes for you. I thought you were in Sylvarant."

"Now _that's _a funny story," Zelos sneered, "No. I got transported back to Tethe'alla. You'd know that if you hadn't abandoned Colette."

Lloyd felt a small spark light in him, "You have no reason to comment about my affairs. Why do you care anyways? You weren't close to her."

Zelos snapped back, his voice laced with venom, "But I was close to you."

The words hung heavy in the air.

The teen hadn't even considered how badly the red head had been affected by everything that had happened. Hell, he'd never had a reason too. He'd never thought Zelos and him were close. The last few conversations they'd had had been arguments. The Chosen had been seeking answers, just as he was now…

A door at the end of the hallway opened, catching the teen's attention. Russet eyes flashed up to see who was entering the hall.

The next word that left his mouth was still foreign. He'd written it many times, getting use to titling the man with the phrase but not use to addressing him by it. It came out naturally though, sounding strange to his ears, "Dad?"

Zelos' eyes widened a second and turned to see Kratos standing in the hall. His face was passive, but his eyes betrayed his confusion. His voice, however, did not, "Lloyd, you made it."

The Chosen spoke up next, "What do you mean 'made it'?" He shook his head and glared between the two of them, "Actually, never mind that, what the _hell_ do you mean by 'dad'?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Imagine Zelos Wilder's surprise when Kratos and Lloyd addressed each other.

Even now he couldn't believe it.

His mind replayed the scene, yet it didn't make sense. He supposed he could see it now. They were strikingly similar, which was why the red head had associated them together. However, he hadn't guessed that they were actually related.

Lloyd had _truthfully _spoken about his father once, and there had been clear fear in his features. Yuan had said enough himself: the man was dangerous, which was why they had had to flee to Iselia all those months ago.

Lloyd interrupted the red head's thoughts, "Why are you here?" He leaned against a wall, crossing his arms . They'd moved back into the room, locking the door to get some privacy.

Zelos watched as his russet eyes scanned each person, almost like he was taking notes, before settling back onto his father. It was almost annoying how calm the teen was. Regardless, the Chosen kept his mouth shut to keep the peace.

"I came over here because there are things that I require," Kratos stated vaguely. He waved the issue aside. "I'll explain the rest later. I asked you here for help."

"Are you in trouble?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.

The auburn shook his head, "I'm not, but someone Zelos knows is. Her name is Sheena and she's in Sylvarant."

The teen visibly stiffened, his eyes dropping onto the Chosen.

Zelos couldn't help but comment, "What? You look like you've seen a ghost." What was up with the teen's reaction? More importantly, how could Lloyd help?

"Sheena," the brunette commented absently.

This time, Regal spoke up, "I have reason to believe that she's being kept in one of the Desian ranches in Sylvarant."

It was almost like it took a moment for the information to sink in. Zelos could almost watch the words as they were slowly absorbed into Lloyd's mind. Finally, he shook his head slightly, giving a determined glance back at his father.

"I saw her recently. She's being kept at Kvar's ranch."

Zelos felt a slew of emotions roll through him. First hope, then sorrow and then fury, "Wait, you saw her and didn't do anything?" He hopped up before he could calm himself, snatching the teen by his collar, "Don't tell me you left her there to suffer!"

Angry russet eyes drilled back into him, though his voice came out level, "Let me go."

"Not until you answer my question!"

All of the Chosen's fears were coming out of him as he stared the brunette down. The fear of not being there to help Sheena, the fear of her getting hurt, tortured even, and not being able to save her when she needed it the most. Damn it all, Zelos hadn't been able to aid her, yet Lloyd had seen her.

Lloyd could have done something!

"Enough," Kratos spoke. With little effort, he yanked the red head's hand from Lloyd's collar, putting distance between the two. "There isn't time to fight amongst ourselves." The auburn turned towards his son, "I need you to take us to Sylvarant."

"Why can't you?" There was obvious confusion in the teen's words.

His father responded, "It's been many years since I've used my powers. I'm still weak. I can only warp myself at the moment."

"So you need me to get all of you to Kvar's ranch?"

Kratos nodded.

Zelos glared at the two, apprehension and anger boiling in his veins. What did Kratos mean by 'warp'? Was it the same thing that'd happened months ago with Yuan?

If that was the case, that meant that Kratos was deeply involved with Cruxis, much like Yuan and Pronyma. The thing that the red head found strange, however, was that he'd never heard of Kratos in his dealings with Pronyma. Yuan had been mentioned, even the 'famed' figure of Yggdrasill, but he hadn't even heard a whisper about Kratos… of course, that wasn't his top concern.

"You can take us to Sheena?" the Chosen questioned, his calm returning.

Lloyd looked his way and gave a firm nod, "Yes. I can do that, but dad-"

There was a harsh knocking on the door, interrupting the conversation. Regal gave an interested look to the door, followed by gazes from Kratos and Lloyd. It was Zelos who stood and hesitantly took a step towards the door.

More knocking ensued as he placed his grip on the cool knob.

Prying the wooden door open with a creak of protest, he looked through the small crease he could see of the darkened hallway.

There, shorter than him by a good foot and a half, was a girl. Zelos wouldn't have labeled her age any older than fifteen, her pink hair bunched in pigtails on either side of her head. Her large blue eyes stared up at him, eerily blank.

He shuffled a bit, "Can I help you?"

The woman almost seemed to process the information, "Is there a man by the name of Lloyd among you?" There wasn't even a curious tone to her voice, just a plain statement, as if she knew the answer.

Truthfully, the red head didn't know how to respond, so he stared. She repeated her question again and finally he came up with an answer.

"Yeah, but he just stepped out."

Not a single emotion passed over her face. She simply nodded and turned on her heel, walking down the hallway.

_Strange… _

He closed the door and turned his attention to the inhabitants of the room. As he suspected, they all had been listening.

Kratos was the one to inquire about it, "Do you know someone in Ozette?"

The teen shook his head, and then after just a second longer, another knock came at the door.

Zelos turned his attention to the door, a twinge of fear rolling through him. Twice in less than a minute, someone was bothering them. He didn't bother to look towards the inhabitants of the room; instead, he tugged the door free from its spot once again and glanced out.

The girl was back, this time an axe raised.

She held it aloof in one hand and its point was towards Zelos. Her vacant blue eyes stared down the red head and she spoke without a trace of emotion in her voice, "You all will come with me."

It was obvious that everyone in the room heard her, because the Chosen heard the group shuffling. Regal was behind him almost instantly, about to voice his objection. Words never exited his lips, however, as he rested his sight on the girl at the door.

"Alicia?" He whispered, hoarse.

"Wait, you know her?" Zelos tossed the man a glance and that was all the girl needed to swing out. Her axe sliced through the door, the red head barely managing to dodge the attack. The blade slammed into the edge of the frame, wood splintering everywhere.

Zelos had no idea how a girl her size managed to swing something like that around, but he didn't wait to find out.

Everyone moved from behind him, the Chosen stumbling under another swing. The metallic hum of the blade pierced his ears as he unsheathed his sword and clashed their weapons on her next attempt.

He grunted at the pressure she was able to put on him, flinching as she pulled away and swung down hard. With a gasp, he haphazardly jumped back, the axe slamming into the ground and caving down the frail wooden floor below.

She didn't even seem fazed by the gaping hole in the floor, shrieks coming from below as chunks of wood fell upon the inhabitants of the lower room.

Zelos, himself, slipped into the cave in, only to be caught by strong arms and yanked up before he could fall.

Regal appeared at the side of his vision with a grim look on his face. His eyes narrowed on the girl, who proceeded to hop over the hole and charge. There wasn't a lot of space left in the room, Kratos and Lloyd already taking a lot of the available room.

Their weapons were drawn and both of them watched the enemy intently as she came in contact with Regal.

The prisoner swung his leg out to block an attack, sending the axe back in the girl's direction. She hardly faltered, grasping her weapon and twirling it around, shouting, "Beast!"

A wave of blue energy shot towards Regal, the man getting thrown back against the wall. The entire hotel structure shook and Zelos noticed only then that the girl was swinging towards him again.

The axe hit him, hard, the blade slicing through his side. His hand dropped his sword, it clattering down the hole in the middle of the room. He watched the sunlight glint off of the axe as she raised it again, swinging it down quickly.

Metal clashed with metal in a melodic _clang_, Zelos' blue eyes following up the silvered blade to see a red gloved hand.

Lloyd stood above him, eyes narrowed on the girl. The red head watched as the pink haired enemy stared back at the brunette. In a flash, the two of them clashed weapons again, the girl hopping backwards over the gap only to block a midair attack by Lloyd.

He managed to make it over the hole as well, their weapons striking against each other as they moved back to the entrance of the room.

Attempting to stand, Zelos felt the entire world spin.

Kratos was at the red head's side a moment later, white mana flowing from his fingertips. He ran his hand over the gash, blood slowly ceasing its oozing.

"We need to get out of here," he hissed. While the auburn's face remained passive, his russet eyes glittered with urgency. He was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He managed to stand, watching as the teen and the girl moved their fight through the door.

It was strange, seeing the raw energy that flowed through the brunette. His blade didn't pause in the air as he swung, eyes focused. Zelos had to wonder why he never noticed that Kratos and Lloyd were related. Sure, they'd never been next to each other before, but the similarities were prominent.

Kratos was leaping over the hole a moment later, going to aid his son. The girl held her own rather well, fighting them both off as they maneuvered into the hallway.

"The hell?" Zelos breathed, Regal appearing beside him. The man was tense and pasty white. He seemed spooked, but he spoke clearly.

"I don't know what her intentions are, but we need to get out of here."

"I agree, but-"

A loud crash echoed through the hotel, followed by the entire place shuttering.

Moving as fast as he could, the red head maneuvered to the hallway, turning the corner to see what had happened.

Most of the hall was destroyed, wood splintering in all directions as the dust billowed out from below. Creaking from the gaping hole in the floor echoed through the air, as, presumably, someone was getting up. The noise was followed by a harsh _clang_.

"Damn it!" Zelos dashed to the edge, glancing down into the darkened hole only to almost be perforated by a sword as it flew from the opening.

Blade first, it sailed out, spinning in the air a couple of times before sheathing itself in the ground.

Blue eyes trailed it for a moment, and then returned to the scene. In a flash, Kratos leapt from the gaping disaster. He didn't even bother with the red head. He dashed down the stairs which were in mild disrepair, and disappeared from sight.

Zelos knew he needed to see what was going on. He wasn't necessarily useful in his wounded condition, but whatever was happening, it wasn't good. Lloyd and Kratos needed everyone on their side.

Snatching up the discarded sword, he took a deep breath and jumped over the hole in the ground. He stretched out his arms and landed hard on the ground, legs swinging free into the opening. Cussing slightly, he struggled to pull himself up when he heard Regal shout.

"I'm coming!"

The prisoner leapt over to the other side without hesitation. With a loud _thump_, he landed near Zelos perfectly, spinning around to help the Chosen up.

It took only a second and then they were both descending the stairs.

The lobby was empty and the solid wooden door was open. Some of the windows were shattered, and the breeze that wisped in spoke of the fight going on just beyond the hotel.

Scowling, the red head shoved his way through the door and rested his eyes on the fight.

Lloyd was suffering from a rather large wound to his side, one sword missing from his hand. Blood also drizzled from his forehead, leaking into his eyes. His clothes were cut and deep red bled out from underneath. Regardless of his condition though, his pace remained.

He swung his blade down on the girl, almost slicing her across the shoulder.

It was blocked by her axe, however, and she twisted away and swung out again.

Her injuries were substantial as well. One of her legs was bloody, and scrapes adorned her body. Her hair had broken loose from the pig tails she'd been sporting and hung limply down her back. Even with the red lines that crossed her face, however, her eyes remained dull and blue. It was almost like she didn't even register the pain she should have been in.

Kratos blocked the swing, twirling around his blade so that he could get a close shot to the enemy. His sword slid across her chest, red life liquid spewing forth and splattering on the dry earth.

Unfazed, the girl jumped back, swinging her axe through the air again and sending a charge of blue mana towards her enemies, "Beast!"

Kratos and Lloyd dodged, both rolling on the ground and straightening themselves with precision.

"We've got to stop this," Regal spoke, though he made no move towards the fight.

Clashes of metal continued and Zelos glanced towards the prisoner. He was still deathly pale. He was also shaking, the links of his chains clinking together as he regarded the pink haired girl.

It clicked then.

For some reason, the prisoner's face clicked in the Chosen's mind and he stared at the man again with new eyes.

He was Regal Bryant.

The aristocrat who'd been charged and convicted for murder. There were dozens of rumors regarding the incident. Fellow aristocrats said jealousy; romantics said love… all of them ended the same way though. Regal Bryant plead guilty on all charges and had been sentenced to life in a Meltokio prison.

Why was a man like that trying to aid the Chosen?

His thoughts were pulled away from him as a sharp voice rang through the air.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

The combatants on the field froze, each one looking up into the sky. Zelos followed suit, a chill rolling through him. He knew that voice as well and as his eyes fell upon the man it belonged too, dread creeping through his veins.

Lloyd hissed it first, "Rodyle."

A huge dragon flapped through the air, finally shaking the earth as it landed. The gangly half elf sneered from on top of the monstrous beast, colored glasses perched on his bent nose, "If it isn't the young Lord… and if my sight isn't fooling me, it's Lord Aurion back from the dead."

The girl backed off immediately, moving towards the dragon and hoping onto one of its huge claws.

"Alicia!" Regal called, but his voice was taken over by Rodyle's.

"I knew I'd find you here. Your father will be displeased to know you're this far from home and with Lord Aurion no less."

From all around, Desians appeared. They snickered as they quickly surrounded the group. Each had a weapon raised and they were awaiting orders.

"You have two choices," Rodyle spoke, "Come with me or die."

Zelos stared at the two men before him. Kratos was breathing hard, his own body bloodied from the encounter. However, he seemed less injured than Lloyd.

The teen was panting and it appeared that he was barely standing. His eyes were focused, but at the same time, the red head could tell that the brunette's attention was waning.

A flash of a thought entered his mind, but he shook it away.

_Lloyd couldn't warp us out of here if he wanted too._

That _really_ meant that they had two options and neither were good.

_Sheena… Damn it._

If they didn't leave, he couldn't save Sheena. She was alive and he wasn't going to be able to help her. His nightmare was realizing itself in the most gruesome ways.

"Well?" The half elf's shrill voice echoed through the town like a warning. His Desians tightened their stances, all ready for the 'go ahead'.

_This isn't good…_

"I surrender." It was Kratos who spoke. He tossed down his sword and raised his arms. His eyes drilled into Rodyle's, but the auburn said nothing more. If looks could kill, the half elf would've been dead, but all the man's determination got him was a laugh from the gangly man.

"That's one of you. Do I have to kill the rest?"

Regal responded next, "I surrender." He raised his cuffed hands and bowed his head.

With a growl, Lloyd threw his free blade down to the ground and spat, "Fine." He didn't raise his arms; he crossed them tightly over his chest and glared at the half elf with the same venom that his father was.

"What about you, Chosen? Are you going to join your friends?"

Zelos bit back a quick retort and forced himself to breath. They'd get out of this situation, no matter what. Whatever the man was planning, if all of them banded together, they'd be able to fight their way out and get to the ranch where Sheena was…

He couldn't convince himself of it, but then again, hope had never been his style.

With a smirk, he tossed his weapon to the ground and said, "Of course. Why would I want to miss the party?"


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, I'm updating again! And it's not even a Monday. Crazy. Summer has been crazy. I had my 12 day long summer class (we did all assignments in 12 days that was normally done in a semester). It was awesome and insane. I also had my family vacation last week up in the mountains, and while it was beautiful, there's no reliable internet connections out there. Another reason this chapter is out so late is because I'm reaching the point where I've almost caught up with myself. That's right. I'm almost out of chapters that are ready to publish, which means I've got to write some more (and my creativity has been low). And the last reason is because this chapter had to have some major edits and I wasn't exactly sure how to write them. I went through several drafts before I finally had one I liked. Hopefully it'll be worth it.

Thanks to all of you who have favorited, followed or reviewed! Those always mean a lot to me. And I'm so sorry for my inconsistent updates. I'll try for next Monday, but no guarantees, especially since I have an appointment that's two hours away that day. Why is it so much harder to update in the summer than the school year?

Thanks again for all of your patience.

Enjoy,

Orangepotato

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six

"You don't have to remain quiet, I know all about your little discussion with Kvar." Rodyle glared over his colored lenses at Lloyd, who was tired to a chair.

His wrists and ankles were bound to the metal contraption with rope wrapped around his chest tightly. Rodyle was obviously not a trusting man. It was probably the wisest thing to do, but that didn't make Lloyd's life any easier.

He'd calmly told the man that none of his precautions were necessary, but that hadn't comforted him. Instead, he'd had the guards tie the knots tighter 'to be on the safe side'.

Now, they were in a small room that was next to the prison cells that Rodyle had in his ranch. He called it his interrogation room and by the stains of blood that littered the floor and walls, Lloyd could only presume the man was telling the truth. However, it didn't bother him. The half elf wasn't stupid. He wouldn't lay a hand on Yggdrasill's son.

However, that didn't mean he wouldn't _bind _him.

"What discussion?" Lloyd played it cool, keeping his thoughts simple. He was honestly freaking out in his deepest thoughts, but he didn't betray it on his face or in his voice.

"We Grand Cardinals are not trusting people. You shouldn't be surprised that I learned of your backroom deal. Truthfully, you should be happy that I haven't told your father yet." The man grinned devilishly, "But don't think that doesn't mean I won't."

Lloyd didn't say anything and after a moment, the half elf tried again, "I know that the Chosen is alive. Now _that _tidbit of information I'll be _more _than happy to relay to Lord Yggdrasill… unless you're willing to talk."

Before he could stop himself the teen narrowed his gaze and clenched his hands into fists. His entire body tensed and before he could calm himself down, Rodyle noticed it.

"Ah, so the rumors _are _true. Kvar has her, hmmm?" He leered at the teen, who struggled to keep his features calm.

He couldn't give Rodyle the satisfaction of knowing the truth. Even if it was suspected, virtually no one knew of her survival and it _had _to stay that way. Gritting his teeth together, he sucked in a breath and answered, "What do you want, Rodyle?"

Neither confirming nor denying it was his best bet, though having the conversation was a strong indication that Rodyle's information was correct.

The man seemed aware of that because he leered at the teen before settling down in a seat behind him. It was plush and large, making the gangly man look smaller than he already was. If he was aiming to impress and intimidate, he was failing.

The man crossed his gloved fingers together and placed them in his lap, staring at Lloyd over the rims of his colored glasses.

"So you're planning on overthrowing your father, hmm?"

"No. I plan on stopping Kvar once I have enough information." He kept his voice level, hoping his panic didn't seep through.

"Don't be ridiculous," the man gave a shrill laugh. The noise bounced off the walls and made the brunette flinch. Rodyle hardly noticed, "I heard your entire conversation. You won't tell your father _anything _with what Kvar is holding over you."

His pearly whites flashed to the teen and he continued, "You care deeply for the Chosen, something Kvar made sure to emphasis…"

"Then what do you want?" Lloyd wasn't going to bother arguing the topic.

"Your cooperation."

"If you heard our conversation, then you know I can't give you that."

"Either way you're giving it to me. Kvar's been a thorn in your father's side and I'm more than happy to get rid of it for him."

Lloyd struggled a bit against his restraints, feeling anger curl underneath his skin, "Then go and kill him yourself. There's no need to involve anyone else."

"You don't understand the politics of this game, young lord, if you're proposing an idea like that." He chuckled, crossing a thin leg over the other. "It'd be infinitely easier to have your father deal with the _traitor_."

Fear and anger flowed through Lloyd's veins as he tried to get control of the situation. However, he was well aware he'd blown his chance when he'd let Rodyle know Colette was, in fact, alive. He'd screwed up and there wasn't a way to convince the man to take another course of action.

Rodyle sneered as he spoke again, "Speaking of traitors, your father will be _more _than interested to know why you were in Ozette when you told him you were heading to Meltokio."

Lloyd felt his heart skip a beat, "How did you-"

"I have my ways, dear boy." He stood then, clapping his hands together. The noise rebounded inside the small room, fall into silence as the door at the other end of the room opened with a _whoosh_. In walked several Desians, each one saluting Rodyle and then going about their duties.

Three headed to Lloyd, two working at removing his restraints while the other wrapped his arm around the teen's neck, compressing it slightly.

Hitching in a breath, Lloyd's now free hands went to the man's forearm, fingers digging in to relieve the pressure that was being put on his neck.

Oxygen burned the insides of his lungs as he gasped for breath.

Rodyle simply smiled at him, "Now that I've confirmed what I need, you're coming with me. Your father will be excited to see you again… but I believe Lord Aurion will please your father more. I certainly hope that doesn't bother you." He gave a crooked smile, his beady eyes filled with a disgusting glee as he regarded the teen.

Lloyd fought once more against the man with the chokehold on him. Air was rapidly leaving his lungs as he fought, weakening his struggles.

The two who'd untied his arms snatched his wrists as the third man released his hold.

Oxygen rushed into the brunette's body and he sucked in breath after breath. His head was spinning and black splotches covered his vision. He felt his knees almost give out but the two Desians at his side held him up, locking his arms tightly behind his back.

Wincing, the world slowly came into focus.

The third man's arm was at his neck again, applying _just enough _force to ensure the teen couldn't easily escape.

Rodyle spoke, "If you don't struggle, you can walk. However, if you start fighting back, I'll have my men knock you out and you'll be carried to Derris-Kharlan. I don't think that's humiliation you want to suffer in front of your father… I'm sure you'll want to make a good impression on him if you want any hope of saving your friends."

His lips were in a tight smile, teeth exposed. He was obviously enjoying it.

"You bastard," the teen hissed. He narrowed his russet orbs on the man, but he knew he had no power.

That earned him a chuckle from the gangly half elf, "I'll take that as a compliment since it's from you, young lord." He was being flippant, and with a smirk, he headed for the door saying, "Let's go. Your father isn't a patient man."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lloyd was trembling as they reached his father's chambers.

The elaborate door greeted his eyes, the wisps of red flame and giant animals consuming each other filled his vision and he swallowed audibly. Inside, his father-Yggdrasill- waited.

Rodyle had arranged the entire meeting, the blonde leader deciding to have it in his grand room rather than the audience chamber. That only terrified the teen more because, at least, the throne room was somewhat neutral ground. Yggdrasill's room was his territory and his presence was much stronger.

The air itself had gotten thicker, the brunette sucking in lung full after lung full. Each of his limbs vibrated with fear as he was forcefully brought face to face with the door, Rodyle knocking loudly against the wood.

It rang in the brunette's ears…

_So God damn loud._

His eyes fell on the man next to him, one who was stoic as usual but his skin was almost translucent with terror. He seemed to be shaking as well and his russet eyes exposed his raw horror at what was to come.

"Dad," Lloyd whispered, his voice grating against his ears. He wanted to give him a reassuring smile, but he knew he couldn't. It didn't matter, Kratos wouldn't believe it anyways.

"Come in," The blonde half elf's voice rang. The melodic harmony seemed to pull the doors open and lead them in.

His green eyes weren't focused on the approaching people. Instead, he sat on a broad plush couch, glancing at his nails as if they were more interesting than the gangly half elf he thought he was meeting. Even as Rodyle spoke, he didn't raise his eyes to see.

"Lord Yggdrasill, I'm thankful that you decided to have this audience."

The blonde man nodded thoughtlessly, speaking, "What is it, Rodyle?"

The brunette felt a roll of fear go down his spine. The gangly half elf's grip on his arm tightened as he gave an awful smirk.

"Well, my Lord, there's two people I thought you'd want to meet."

His statement piqued the curiosity of the blonde leader, the man turning his chilling gaze on the men before him. As soon as he saw who was standing, his green eyes hardened and his lips turned into a frown.

"Kratos," he hissed.

The air became heavier. Lloyd felt like his knees were going to buckle under the pressure that was released from that gaze. His heart hammered wildly in his chest and he struggled to breath. Dizziness swarmed his thoughts as he fought to control his breathing. Short and shallow breaths, each one driving his thoughts further and further into abstraction…

"Mithos," The auburn returned, though dread crept though his voice.

The blonde gave a short humorless laugh, "Well, after all of these months I had wondered if you were even alive." A flicker of distaste flashed through his emerald irises and then he tossed his gaze to Lloyd.

Ice chilled the brunette's veins and he breathed, "Father."

Anger quickly covered the man's features, "What the hell are you doing with him?" He stood immediately, "Lloyd, answer me!"

In a flash, he was in the teen's face, eyes drilling down on him.

The air hitched in Lloyd's lungs and he stuttered over an answer. Solid words didn't come out of his mouth though, just disjointed phrases and parts of sounds. He could feel his heart beating a dent into his rib cage as he regarded the blonde in front of him. Even as he took in another shallow breath, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"That isn't an answer!" Yggdrasill screamed. He lashed out, striking the teen across the face hard.

It sent him reeling, Rodyle quickly letting go of the brunette's arm, letting him tumbled to the ground.

Pain sizzled through his face as the teen tried to say something. Tears stung the back of his throat.

What could he say?

"You bastard child!" The man was furious, kicking the teen in the stomach. There was nothing Lloyd could do since his arms were latched behind his back.

Several kicks, each sending a stab of pain through his spine, rained down on him as he tried to stop his father. He wanted to say something, _anything_, to make the man stop. He'd beg for forgiveness if he had too, but words failed him.

"This is how you repay me for taking care of you all of these years?" The blonde lashed out another white clad foot, this time striking Lloyd in the chin.

Stars flashed across his vision and for a moment, everything went black. He felt himself turn onto his back from the strike, feeling another hard kick against his ribs. Red flashed across his vision and suddenly his sight came back.

Yggdrasill was standing over him, insanity imbedded in his green eyes. However, he wasn't moving. Someone was saying something, the fuzzy words filling the teen's head like a noise.

_It's so loud…_

"I'll surrender myself to you, Mithos, just stop hurting him!"

It was Kratos' voice…

_Dad._

He watched as the blonde glared over to the man, but then, a smirk split his features.

"You really care about this pathetic child, don't you? Even after you abandoned him?"

Kratos didn't say anything to that. Lloyd attempted to turn his head so he could see his father, but with any slight movement of his head, nausea swirled in his brain as the world span.

"Mithos, this was never about him."

"Ah, it _wasn't_, but he's become quite involved in my affairs."

"Then you'll gain nothing by killing him."

The leader laughed, "I might gain the satisfaction of revenge."

"No," Kratos' desperation was hidden, but the blonde obviously caught it.

"It's apparent that that's what would hurt you the worst, my dear comrade."

"This _isn't _about him."

The blonde smirked and then reached down, a pale hand gripping the teen's upper arm and tugging him up. All of the sudden, the world shifted and span in circles, the teen feeling sick as he was forced to stand. His legs wanted to give out, but the tight hold on the brunette's bicep made it impossible for him to collapse.

Then the leader spoke, "Well what if I make it about him?"

With his free hand, he reached forward and formed a sword in his hand. If glimmered black in the harsh light from above.

Lloyd watched his father take in a breath.

"Mithos," he whispered, voice hoarse. He'd obviously given up on hiding his fear. He was probably more concerned with keeping the brunette alive.

The sword touched the teen's throat and he shivered. The blade felt cold against his skin, the thin edge pressing through the flesh and drawing a line of blood. He wanted to say something but once again, words didn't reach his mouth. They remained stuck in his throat.

"I should end his life because you escaped."

Kratos shook his head, "Kill me, Mithos. You have complete control of Lloyd, what more could hurt me? If you kill him, then at least he's free from _you_." His eyes narrowed, fear still evident. However, there was something that stalled the blonde.

Rodyle took the moment to speak up, "I also believed you'd want your son alive for another reason." He stepped between them, grinning up to the leader. "There's some interesting information he's been keeping from you."

Lloyd felt ice fill his veins as the sword stiffened against his throat.

Kratos stiffened as well, eyes hard against Yggdrasill, "Don't harm him any further."

The blonde frowned at the auburn man, "Beg me."

The air became tense as the two glared each other down.

Reiterating his statement, the blonde smirked at the man. "If you beg me, then I won't harm Lloyd anymore."

Finally, words came to the brunette's lips, "Dad, no!" Heart hammering against his chest, he struggled a bit against his restraints. His entire body ached, head still spinning as he stared at the man across from him. "Don't do it, I'm fine."

He didn't want to see the auburn bow to Yggdrasill's sick will, yet the man didn't even look at him.

"If it'll save my son," he stated. His voice was stern as he dropped to one knee. Even with his arms bound behind him, he ducked his head and spoke in a clear, emotionless voice, "Lord Yggdrasill, free my son, I beg of you."

Lloyd felt dread fill his limbs as he watched his father physically asked the blonde for his son's freedom. It was almost sickening to watch the leader beside him smile. It was crazed and split right across his face, green eyes lighting up from underneath blonde bangs.

"Beg, Kratos. And apologize for what you've done."

"Dad-" Lloyd chocked back his words as he heard the auburn's voice rise over his own.

"I've wronged you my lord, and I beg that you ignore my shortcomings and spare my son. He's done nothing against you, not like I have, and I plea that you'll show mercy."

The leader laughed, "When have I shown mercy, Kratos?"

"My lord," the auburn responded, not even glancing up, "You choose when someone lives and when someone dies. You're the most powerful being in the universe and I ask you to use that power to spare my son."

Lloyd struggled against his restraints again, feeling the blonde's fingers dig into his bicep with each attempt at freedom.

"Dad, stop! You don't have to-"

"Kratos." Yggdrasill's voice sliced through the air and he narrowed his eyes on the man below him. He regarded the auburn as if he would an insect, something unworthy of muddling his vision, "I'll grant your request on one condition."

"Anything, my lord."

The words hung heavy in the air, as if it took every ounce of will power Kratos had to speak the words calmly.

"Dad-"

"I'll spare your son for all eternity if you _kill_ yourself now, in front of him."

The words pierced right through the teen's heart.

No.

Yggdrasill couldn't be serious.

Lloyd felt fear course though his entire body and he started struggling. Trying to rip his arm out of the blonde's iron grasp. He yanked at the shackles behind his back, desperately trying to free himself. He wanted to call out, but words failed him. They were replaced by a terror that hammered against his ribs.

He could hear Rodyle cackling inside the chambers; hear Yggdrasill's skin stretch against his teeth as he smirked down to the ashen red head.

Still struggling, the brunette realized he was speaking, muttering words over and over into the sickeningly silent air.

"Don't make him do this, don't make him do this…" His wrists were raw, limbs vibrating out of fear and anger as he was yanked further from his father by the blonde leader.

"It's your choice, Kratos," the man spat, venom coating his words.

The auburn was silent as Lloyd continued to beg.

"Dad, don't-" Tears streamed down his face.

_How could things go so horribly wrong?_

It was hard to believe that only months ago, things had been fine. Sure, he'd been living in a lie, but the people he cared about, the people he loved were safe and sound. Separated from the madness that consumed his world now.

Kratos didn't seem to have the energy to argue, but he didn't do as the man commanded, instead, he spoke softly to the ground, "Mithos, if I die, then you'll lose your power over Origin."

The blonde smirked and made a noise close to a snicker, "You don't think I've thought of that?"

Lloyd felt the iron grip on his bicep tighten as the leader closed his eyes. Mana began flowing thickly through the air, surrounding them in almost seeable density. Something lifelike began to take shape in the mana, a strong form becoming visible between them.

The figure spoke, "What is it that you request of me, my lord?"

The voice was deep and intelligent, the figure having crossed arms across his chest and two dangling at his sides. Blonde hair was slicked back from his face, colors of various sorts coating his waist and legs, reds and yellows tailing from behind him. It almost didn't appear real, and with frightened awe, Lloyd gazed upon the being. He'd seen that image before... something as magnificent as the entity that floated in front of him...

The figure finally was named in the teen's mind, his brain recalling the image from century old textbooks.

"That's-"

"Origin," Yggdrasill spoke, a smirk set on his lips, "I have a request."

The summon spirit nodded, allowing the leader to continue.

"Your seal resides on this man," He gestured with his head towards Kratos, "I wish to move it from him to someone else more… fitting."

Origin spoke plainly, "That action is contrary to your original agreement. Something like that cannot be done easily. The new host would have to be similar to the host now... and if the seal did not hold, then the pact would be terminated."

There was a sickening smirk on the blonde leader's face, "I understand. Which is why I want you to transfer the seal onto Kratos Aurion's son."

The auburn spoke up, voice serious, "Yggdrasill, you can't-"

The leader interrupted him, "Quite the contrary. I very much can." Green eyes regarded the bowing auburn, "Fifteen years to research does amazing things, Kratos. I learned that pacts can be altered, to a degree, by the pact maker. For example, if our lives had not been extended by Cruxis Crystals, than it would have been necessary, at some point, to change the holder of the seal to someone else in my lifetime. You were a _human_, Kratos. I, a half elf, and I would have outlived you by centuries. After your traitorous actions and I was left with your bastard son, I began to wonder if he'd ever have any use..." His eyes shone with a growing insanity, "My first plan had simply been to kill him, let you keep hoping he was alive while you rotted in prison, but as he got older, I realized he had _some _uses. He began looking more and more like you and I did a little research."

Lloyd felt his heart hammering, blood pounding in his ears. What he was hearing hardly made sense, but a memory flickered in his brain. Something Yuan had said once, _You're becoming just like your father..._

He'd taken it as an insult back then, though he hadn't told his teacher. He'd never wanted to be like Yggdrasill... but now, it made sense. He was becoming like Kratos.

The blonde continued, "If he was similar enough to you, I could use his body for Origin's seal. I could make you watch and then, I'd kill you. Have your bastard child watch. It'd just take years of training him, of molding him, and he'd be an exact replica of you... except he'd be obedient to me," he paused for a moment before spitting, "Something you never seemed to _master_."

Kratos spoke, voice shaking, "Mithos, you can't. You don't have to go through with this."

When Yggdrasill spoke, he hardly sounded like himself. He sounded crazed, demented almost, like all of his sanity had been pieced together and held precariously in place for this very moment.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it, Kratos?" Without a second more of debate, the blonde snapped at the hovering summon spirit, "Origin! I command that you transfer your seal onto Lloyd Aurion!"

Origin wasted only a moment in staring at Lloyd. The teen felt vulnerable under such a heavy gaze and the weight of the situation pressed against his bones. Already, he was hyperventilating, feeling his body shake as the summon spirit's eyes passed through his very soul. When the entity closed his eyes, the room filled with silence. The oppression of the castle sank deeper and the energy that began coursing through the room was almost palpable.

Kratos was starting to glow, white mana flowing from his body and into the air. Lloyd gasped, trying to cry out, but his voice was lost in the hum of energy as it collected into the sphere. It shimmered brightly, blinding him. He slammed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pure white that invaded his sight, but it didn't seem to matter. It was just as bright as it was when his eyes were open. Minutes passed in what felt like hours all while phantom screams filled his ears.

As the light began to dim, the teen barely had a moment to peek over to the glowing sphere before it shot straight into his chest.

A searing pain shot through the brunette's body as the pure energy entered him. He let out a raw scream, veins catching fire as something powerful began stitching itself into his soul.

He heard Kratos' concerned calls, voice etched by pain, "Lloyd! Damn it, Yggdrasill, don't do that to him!"

The seal searing into his flesh took only a few seconds. The pain still rang dully in his body as the energy faded, but it wasn't present in his mind anymore. Lloyd took deep breaths, feeling a heavy weight on his chest as he looked up at his father. The man was ashen, visibly shaking as he regarded the scene.

"Now, now," Yggdrasill spoke, "that wasn't so hard." He flicked his gaze over to the teen, "And see? Your body was receptive to Origin's seal, so there was no need for all of that concern earlier. You're the perfect host, just as I made you to be."

He smirked and then ordered Origin to leave. The summon spirit did as he was commanded, dissipating in a shimmer of light. The brunette could only watch as the colors faded to black and quickly vanished. Seconds ticked by in their solitude, and finally, Yggdrasill spoke happily, "Now, Kratos… I believe you were in the middle of something?"

The man's light voice didn't match the quickly darkening situation.

Kratos simply stared at him, as if trying to comprehend what was happening. He didn't say anything, which seemed to anger the blonde half elf.

"You should look at me moving Origin's seal as a good thing. That means your son's life has become highly valuable. I'll take excellent care of my precious seal. Nothing will come to harm him... and he's my _son,_" he stated with venom, "He _always_ does as he's told."

The auburn tossed his gaze to the ground, obviously defeated.

Lloyd felt his entire body shudder as he regarded his father. He wanted to say something, stop him from doing anything reckless, but pain still racked through his system, making forming words difficult. Sobs came out as he opened his mouth to speak, sorrow filling his body. It was over, he knew that, yet he couldn't convince himself of it.

Kratos looked up from the floor, eyes dull. His face was completely blank, void of emotions, and he spoke equally as lifeless, "I will do as you command, my lord."

"Dad!" Lloyd felt his entire world shatter, words flooding into his mouth. He couldn't watch as his father killed himself. His heart dented his ribs, aching all the while. His knees were ready to give out and terror flooded his system, "You can't! Dad, you can't-" speaking was like ripping his throat open, but he had to say something.

_No, damn it, I need to _do_ something!_

Kratos stood from his position, eyes down casted again.

The blonde smirked to Rodyle, "Free his hands and give him a weapon."

While the man was doing as he was told, Yggdrasill tugged Lloyd in front of him, obviously as a shield if things were to take a turn for the worst.

Part of Lloyd hoped his father would simply run them both through with the blade, end it all in that moment… the rest of him knew that wasn't going to happen. He struggled, but the iron grip of the half elf made it impossible to get free. As he cried out incoherently, attempting to escape, the blonde's mouth was next to his ear, whispering maliciously, "Keep your eyes open, dear son, and see what happens when someone decides to defy me."

Kratos rubbed his wrists as they were freed and gripped the hilt of the swords between pale fingers. He seemed unfocused, unsure, and yet, determined. As he brought the sword out in front of him, positioning the point of the blade at his stomach, he never hesitated. His movements flowed with practiced precision.

Yggdrasill whispered again, "This is your fault, Lloyd. If only you'd done what I'd asked, none of this would have been necessary."

Heart pounding as he still tried to get free, the words sank in. He couldn't believe them, and yet, it was far easier to do so. Far easier to blame himself as he watched his father ready the blade of his death. Struggling was useless. Hell, words were too, but he had to try.

"Don't make him do this, father, I beg you," Lloyd felt the tears roll down his face, felt his entire body shiver as his true father readied to commit suicide. "Please, don't. You've proved your point. I'll never disobey you, just let him live."

His words came out shakily and between sobs.

He couldn't watch it. The thought of his father killing himself so that Lloyd would be safe was simply too much and he cringed as he watched the auburn ready himself.

"This is your fault," Yggdrasill hissed and then announced grandly, "Kratos, do it now."

Lloyd felt his heart hammer.

_No._

"No!"

The auburn said nothing; he simply tightened his grip on the sword and drove it straight through his stomach.


End file.
